Armaduras y secretos
by piyasayo
Summary: Tras la derrota de Hades los caballeros tienen una nueva oportunidad. Ya no existen secretos en el santuario ¿O si? Esta vez la victoria no esta en manos de un caballero.Cap 21 al fin... Reviews please T.T
1. Default Chapter

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation Co. Etc. Es tan solo un fic para diversion. OK? Tampoco tengo dinero Ok? 

Athena dormia inquieta en el santuario, la suave brisa movia los velos que la protegian del los rayos del sol.

-No, por favor. no. - Susurro y luego abrio los ojos respirando agitada. Se levanto y respiro profundamente mientras pensaba: "Crei que nunca llegaría el día de necesitar de ella. por lo visto no fue así."

CAPITULO 1: La misión.

Shaina cerro el empolvado y viejo registro y lo coloco junto a un montón más que ocupaban la mesa, se levanto estirando un poco los musculos. Marin sentada frente a ella suspiro - Creí que nunca acabariamos.

-Son demasiados, aun faltan más -Replico Shaina señalando un empolvado y desorganizado librero a punto de derrumbarse mientras masajeaba su cuello.

Ambas trabajaban en el antiguo edificio de registros de los caballeros de Athenea. El lugar había estado descuidado varios años, el tiempo que Saga fungio como gran patriarca y el trabajo se había acumulado. Luego de todo ese tiempo, era necesaria una limpieza a fondo y la organizacion de los archivos.

-Lo sé, pero ya avanzamos mucho hoy, ademas.

-Demonios hace un calor horrible aqui abajo - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa, entro al lugar sin avisar, Shaina de inmediato se coloco de vuelta la mascara.

-¿Que haces aqui? - Marin no parecia muy contenta por la interrupción.

-Recien he vuelto y quise visitar a mi maestra. ¿Qué, no puedo? - se sento en la mesa aplastando algunos documentos.

-Este sitio parece un infierno. pero no tanto como el lugar a donde tuve que buscar unas armaduras.

Marin hundio la cabeza en otro archivo -¿Y que tal la busqueda?

-Frucifera como siempre, hasta comienza aburrirme. Por cierto ¿No se hartan de estar aquí todo el dia?

-Marin me retiro por hoy, ire a tomar un poco de aire fresco, de repente ya no se puede respirar aquí.

-Te espero mañana temprano.

-Si, si -Dijo y subio las escaleras corriendo.

-Vaya, anda de genio - Rió Seiya - No tenia porque irse.

-¿Y tu qué querias? - Replico Marin realmente enfadada - Sabes lo que siente por ti.

-Mira, te traje un poco de fruta - Cambio el tema - A Seika le encantaron, no dudo que igual a tí, además te contare los pormenores del viaje

Marin no entendia a Seiya, Shaina habia sacrificado mucho por el, era imposible que encontrara otra chica que lo amase tanto y el la rechazo bruscamente. El muy estúpido ni siquiera fue discreto en ello, se lo dijo fria y cruelmente frente a todos. Era su alumno pero no aprobaba sus acciones. Habia dejado de ser el muchacho de antes y solo obedecia a Athena. Bueno, le habia salvado la vida al igual que a los caballeros dorados, pero no justificara que se comportara así. Realmente no lo entendia. Se preparo mentalmente para una larga historia por parte de su alumno. No era que no le interesara pero todas comenzaban a sonar igual.

* * *

Shaina contemplo el mar desde su sitio predilecto. Era un espectacular atardecer, pero ni los hermosos colores ni la fresca brisa marina que movía su cabello lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos. Sin la mascara se podía ver las dudas y tristeza de su rostro. Aun no olvidaba el día en que Athena regreso triunfante al santuario tras la derrota de Hades. Ella al igual que los demás salió a recibirle contenta y pudo ver al instante que Seiya se encontraba unido a la diosa mas que nunca. Ella supo que murió por Athena y no solo por su deber como caballero sino porque la amaba y ella correspondio a ese amor no solo derrotando a Hades sino devolviendole la vida. Tampoco pudo olvidar la alegría que lo invadio al ver y abrazar a su desaparecida hermana Seika. Ahora el era féliz y ella Shaina "La cobra" no tenia cabida en esa felicidad más que como una compañera. El mismo Seiya se lo dijo muy claramente. Nunca antes tuvo humillacion mas grande. Pero de cualquier forma su deber como amazona era amarlo. Así que era tiempo de mirar hacia adelante y sacudirse su recuerdo y lo que nunca podría ser. 

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que las amazonas aunque reconocidas y respetadas en el santuario no tenian los mismo privilegios que los demas caballeros. Ella y Marin eran las unicas en el lugar, June dividía su tiempo entre la isla Andrómeda y el santuario y por mas que se esforzaran no podian mejorar las cosas, eran siglos de tradiciones fuertemente arraigadas y muchas cosas simplemente no podían cambiar. Pero siempre estuvo orgullosa de ser una amazona, aunque en ese momento todas las reglas eran un peso tan grande que odiaba haber nacido mujer. Ahora ya que todo volvia a la rutina existente desde mucho tiempo atras, ella era relegada a trabajar en los registros. Escucho unos pasos,se coloco la mascara y volteo rapidemente lista para atacar.

-Tranquila, que das miedo - dijo Milo en son de broma y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Como si un caballero dorado sintiera miedo. ¿Sucede algo Milo?

-Lo mismo podria preguntarte, te conozco Shaina solo vienes aquí cuando algo te inquieta. Además, estás más a la defensiva que de costumbre.

-Supongo que estoy demasiado aburrida.

-Sí como no, anda dime que pasa - Replico Milo.

Shaina lo vio fijamente antes de responder :Tonterias. Odio estar encerrada todo el día junto con la tonta de Marin y encima cuando creí que mi día no podía ser peor llego Seiya y...

Aunque ella no siguio hablando Milo comprendio de inmediato. Seiya solia molestarla a cada rato y en ese momento la actitud de Shaina tenia que ver con el. Se alegro de traerle buenas noticias.

-Olvidate de el, molesta a todos. Pero yo vine a buscarte porque Athenea te solicita ahora.

-¿Athenea¿Sabes por que?

-Ya lo sabrás, anda te acompaño a la sala. No puedo ver tu rostro bajo esa la mascara , pero de seguro tenias cara seria. Asi que sonrie ¿Si?

Shaina se alegro de que la acompañara, lo consideraba uno de sus pocos amigos, por no decir el único. Shaina el ser demasiado reservada y violenta no era la mejor manera de hacer amigos. Solo el se atrevie a acercarsele.

-¿Qué tal tu día Milo?

-Algo ocupado, hoy estuvieron haciendo algunas reparaciones en mi casa y era imposible concentrarse en el entrenamiento. No seria problema si mi alumno fuera un poco mas responsable.

-Pero es muy capaz.

-Lo se, pero necesita encausar toda esa energia en entrenar en vez de vagar por ahi y jugar con. Muchacho irresponsable! - Grito de pronto - Te deje entrenando!

Shaina pudo ver a Jost alumno de Milo, jugando pelota con el alumno de Aioria, Yotte. El pobre niño se encogio del susto la verse descubierto por su maestro. Yotte se fue corriendo.

- Disculpa Shaina tendras que ir sola con Athenea, yo debo que enseñarle una leccion a esta cria - Dijo Milo mientras le halaba la camiseta al niño - Ahora tendrás que hacer el doble de lagartijas que te encargue.

* * *

Shaina siguio su camino hasta la sala de Athenea ahí la diosa la recibio con una amable sonrisa. 

-Pasa Shaina, he sabido que estas un poco enfadada ultimamente.

-Bueno yo no. Creo que un poco su alteza.

-Se que te gusta estar ocupada , y el trabajo en el registro no llena tus expectativas. Por ello te llame. Tal vez el alejarte de aqui un rato te gustara. Como sabrás se han realizado varios viajes en diferentes partes del mundo para recuperar armaduras dañadas en combates anteriores a la batalla de las doce casas. Algunas de estas se han recuperado y Mu esta en procesos de repararlas.

-Si, lo sé -Respondio Seiya recien se jacto ante ella de haber recuperado varias de estas armaduras.

-Bien, he tenido informes de una armadura de bronce. Asi que si no tienes quejas podrás partir mañana mismo a buscarla.

Shaina no pudo creer lo que escucho, Athenea le daba una misión, por fin le daban algo de mayor importancia que reparar estúpidos y viejos registros al lado de Marin. Ella no pretendía estar en los archivos toda su vida y encima trabajar con Marin. No era que la odiara, despues de todo era otra de las pocas amazonas existentes, pero su alumno la humillo y le guardaba cierto rencor, en parte era reponsable de sus desgracias.

-¿Qué dices entonces?

-Acepto de inmediato.

-Entonces ve con Aldebáran, el te dara la informacion.

La mascara ocultaba el rostro de Shaina pero su voz no oculto su alegria, Camino a la casa de Tauro vió a Milo vigilando el entrenamiento de su alumno. Y este con señas le daba animos y sospecho que el algo tuvo que ver en ello y se sintio feliz de tener un buen amigo.

Athena la vio alejarse y se concentro de nuevo en su arpa. Lo habia hecho, envió a Shaina en busca de "esa" armadura en particular. Las musica viajaba con el viento mientras Athenea trataba de relajarse. " Perdonama Shaina, se que hago lo correcto, no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor para ti, pero cualquier ayuda es indispensable. Sobre todo con lo que se avecina." "Eres la mejor amazona y podras lograrlo." Athenea dejo resbalar una lagrima. Le dolia lastimarla tanto, ella siempre le fue fiel pero debia ser fuerte para soportar lo que venia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Mientras Shaina acudió con el caballero de Tauro de inmediato, llamo antes de entrar.

-Vaya Shaina, pasa,- Respondio Aldebáran y dejo un libro al lado.

-Vengo por las instrucciones para encontrar la armadura de...

-Así que te enviaran a ti. - La interrumpio - Me alegro de que Athenea te haya escogido, se que eras muy capaz. Ahora quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te diga porque no lo repetire.

Shaina lo escucho con atención las indicaciones que le dió. Porque si de algo estaba orgullosa era de tener buena memoria. Tras escuchar a Caballero de Tauro, tomó un poco de equipaje, su armadura y partio a su nueva misión.


	2. Un viaje

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

CAPITULO 2: EL VIAJE.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sin embargo Cagglio y Misha si son personajes míos así que quedan advertidos. Gracias a Kotorimoon por sus comentarios te aseguro que Seiya recibirá una lección.

Shaina abandono el barco en cual viajo varios días Y observo el puerto, el lugar hervía de actividad, los marineros y cargadores trabajaban duro en ese momento debían descargar un barco para dar paso a los demás. Se mezclo rápidamente entre la gente, quienes ocupados con su trabajo no repararon en la jovencita que portaba una larga capucha en ese inmerso calor y una mascara blanca.

Pronto dejo atrás los muelles aunque siguió caminando por la costa. La ciudad no parecía muy distinta al pueblo de pescadores cercano al Santuario. Ahora le parecía lejano, pero eso si, se sintió segura de cumplir con la misión que le dio Athenea. Sintió unas gotas de agua en el cuerpo y se alegro, esperaba que con la lluvia se calmara el inmenso calor que hacia en el trópico. La lluvia arreció, pero la ignoro por buen rato. Se dio cuenta que ya casi anochecía, había pasado todo el día caminando bajo la lluvia, entre las concurridas calles cubierta con su capucha. Se mezclo entre la gente, y apretó el paso. No le gustaban las ciudades, quería salir de ella lo mas pronto posible. Sintió un poco de dolor en la espalda, las herida recibidas cuando protegió a Seiya de diversos ataques le molestaban. Nadie en el santuario sabía de ello, ni siquiera Milo. El siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y no se lo diría. Mucho menos iba a permitir que Seiya lo supiera, no estaba segura que le importase, tal vez iba a pregonar ante todos su pésima condición y lastimar más su orgullo. Como si no la hubiese lastimado bastante ya.

"No debería pensar mas en ese estúpido" Se recrimino. "Lo importante es cumplir mi trabajo y eso haré" Pensó. Además sabía que con un baño de agua caliente el dolor desaparecía, decidió llegar a una hostería a mitad del camino.

El encargado parecía acostumbrado a ver de todo porque no hizo preguntas, claro la moneda de oro que ella le presento ayudo bastante. Aunque le molesto la mirada ambiciosa del hombre y la forma en que la recorrió al llegar empapada al lugar.

Entro a la habitación, estaba limpia, aunque no obtuvo el agua caliente. Mientras se despojo de su ropa se lamento un poco de haber declinado la ayuda de Athenea de enviarle su jet privado por orgullo, pero en realidad ese viaje le serviría de vacaciones. Ahora comenzaba el verdadero trabajo. Y por su honor iba a cumplir bien. Unos días alejada del santuario, sin el aburrido trabajo del archivo o soportando los comentarios a su paso realmente le caían bien. Había pasado ya un mes, un mes! Desde que volvieron del Hades y aún no paraban los rumores sobre ella.

Tras poner a secar su ropa empapada y ya en la cama se dispuso a tomar un largo sueño reparador.

Pero el sueño no estuvo tranquilo, se vio en una noche oscura, corría en un terreno áspero en una noche sin luna y sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Una mujer que le sostenía su mano y la obligaba a correr y parecía estar tan temerosa como ella. Ella tropezó, la mujer la dejo atrás por un segundo, grito su nombre y luego silencio.

Se despertó bañada en sudor cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto, pero para ella solo durmió unos segundos - Maldita sea, perdí mucho tiempo aquí acostada - Se recrimino y salio presurosa.

* * *

Mientras en el santuario, Mu le informaba a Saori los avances que tenia con la reparación de armaduras. Iba conforme al plan a pesar de las pésimas condiciones en que algunas llegaron.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Mu, espero que termines con ellas antes de que lleguen las demás.

-Así será su alteza - Respondió y fue hacia la puerta, pero se quedo parado.

Saori sentada esbozo una sonrisa antes de decir: Puedes preguntar Mu, porque tienes una pregunta que hacerme ¿Verdad?

-¿Tiene alguna noticia de Shaina?

-Aun es muy pronto para ello, en un par de días estará de vuelta.

-Disculpe Athenea, no entiendo porque la envió a ella, tiene a muchos otro caballeros a su disposición. Cualquier pudo traerla antes.

-Precisamente por ello, elegí a una amazona que considero muy capaz, puede lograrlo. Y no envié antes por ella, simplemente porque no era necesario.

-Eso espero porque de lo contrario.

-No digas más. Debemos confiar en que ella volverá con la armadura te lo garantizo.

Mu guardo silencio y dejó del salón tras hacer una reverencia. Se sintió algo avergonzado, después de todo su deber era obedecer ciegamente a su diosa, sin replicar órdenes. Ella sabia bien porque hacia las cosas, aunque ellos no alcanzaran a comprender.

A pesar de que podía llegar a su casa zodiacal con solo tele transportarse decidió bajar las escaleras y saludar a sus compañeros. Pero Milo no estaba, las reparaciones en su casa seguían y solo se topo con Shun y Hyoga limpiando el lugar.

-Hey Mu! Milagro que te dejas ver! - Grito Hyoga y dejo el cepillo al lado.

-Decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio. Veo que ya casi terminan las reparaciones.

-Solo quedan detalles - Interrumpió Shun - casi todo limpieza como veras. El lugar era un desastre, pero debemos terminar hoy mismo antes de que llegue o se enfadara.

-No lo creo, han hecho buen trabajo.

- Claro, pero había demasiada sangre manchando el piso y Milo fue muy claro en que no la quería ver más.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa¿Quien se ofreció a limpiarla?

-Vamos Shun! Ya todo eso pasó, además ya casi terminamos.

-Nos vemos - Se despidió Mu.

-¿Vas a seguir bajando? -Pregunto Shun -Porque si ves a mi hermano¿Podrías decirle que tardare un poco mas, y que me espere?

Mu asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su camino. Tampoco tuvo suerte en la casa de Virgo y se lamento, las charlas con Shaka eran muy amenas. Así que fue directo a la casa de Leo.

-Parece que tienes prisa Aioria.

-Es una tarde aburrida tal vez haga unas visitas. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Te ves algo preocupado.

-En lo absoluto, Athenea me ha dicho que no hay porque preocuparse. Así que visita a Maria y salúdala de mi parte - Aioria tosió nervioso y Mu continuo - Dile que aún no hay noticias de Shaina, así que deberá trabajar sola un poco más de tiempo.

-Eso me da un buen pretexto.

-Exacto, así que disfruta la tarde. Nos vemos, aun tengo un recado más que dar.

Mu se retiró a la tranquilidad de su casa y su taller. Rodeado de armaduras completamente arruinadas o semidestruidas. Tenia aún bastante trabajo, pero en realidad esperaba con ansias ver la armadura que Athenea le encargo a Shaina. Esa armadura de la que su maestro le hablo tanto. Lo único que sabía era que no fue forjada de la misma forma que las demás. Fue todo lo que su maestro le dijo.

"Debes saber sobre esa armadura Mu, pero espero que nunca llegues a verla, es demasiado poderosa y trae consigo calamidades. Recuerda bien Mu"

-Si es verdad eso, no entiendo porque Athena la busca ahora. ¿Acaso nos espera algún peligro mayor?

* * *

Shaina tras dos días internada en la selva tropical, con el calor húmedo y agotada de buscar entre la espesa vegetación comenzaba a impacientarse, encima tenía el asedio de los insectos. Se preguntaba cómo pudo resistir Aldebarán esas condiciones y supo de donde provenía su resistencia, la maldita armadura no mostraba señal alguna y ella estaba impaciente. Siguió un afluente en busca de un río. Tenia la seguridad que algún aldeano le podría dar algo de información. Pero en esos dos días no se había topado con alguno. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algo mas.

El arroyo se amplió, había menos vegetación y la arena formaba una rivera muy agradable. Camino con menor dificultad un par de horas más al pendiente de todo, ese río la llevaría hacia una aldea con toda seguridad. Pero siguió observando la vegetación y no pudo creer su buena suerte, la caja de una armadura semi-escondida estaba frente a ella.

-Vaya, parece que esperabas mi llegada - susurro y se acerco a ella. Pero en cuanto la movió de su sitio un agresivo cosmos a sus espaldas, gracias a su agilidad se salvo del ataque que dejo un pequeño cráter donde ella se encontraba.

-Deja eso maldita - Le gritaron- es mía!

Shaina observo a su agresor, de corta estatura y armadura de entrenamiento no era más que un aprendiz, era obvio que la armadura no le pertenecía. Pero le sorprendió ver que en realidad peleaba con una chica que no portaba mascara. Esos ojos verdes la miraban con determinación y su rostro enmarcado por unos cabellos púrpura podría infundir miedo a cualquier caballero inexperto pero no a ella.

-Veamos si puedes impedirlo- Respondió ansiosa de una buena pelea, tenía tiempo sin alguna y tras todo lo sucedido últimamente, realmente necesitaba pelear y descargar su furia.

-Ya lo veras - grito la chica y se abalanzó sobre ella, Shaina se defendía con agilidad de los ataques, era buena, alguien le estaba entrenando bien. Los ataques de la chica consistían en fuertes patadas, excelentes giros y golpes combinados. Pero era demasiado lenta para Shaina quien se divertía ganando tiempo y observando a su alrededor porque sabia que donde había un aprendiz tenia que haber un maestro. Así que agrego: Soy un caballero de plata y no podrás ganarme tan fácilmente.

La chica grito algo que no entendió bien y luego sintió un poderoso cosmos que tras golpearla la dejo sin aliento mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía.

-¡Ya basta! - Escucho y el ataque termino. Su contrincante pareció asustarse ante la voz y dejo de pelear haciéndose aun lado.

Una amazona de largos cabellos blancos y cuerpo atlético aterrizo frente a ella de un enorme salto, tampoco portaba máscara y le dirigió una penetrante mirada antes de decir: No se porque mi alumna te ataco, pero estas mi territorio. ¡Identificate!

-¡Ella trato de robarse la armadura! Yo solo la detuve maestra -Le respondió la chica.

-Si me consideras tu maestra. -dijo con voz furiosa - Entonces ponte de vuelta a entrenar ahora mismo. Misha.

-Si, si. Respondió la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Shaina se asombro al ver que la chica en realidad tenía permiso de quitarse la máscara. Eso fue lo que la confundió, la chica entrenaba sin su máscara, prohibido entre las amazonas. Esa mascara era parte de la vida de todas.

Shaina se recupero del sorpresivo ataque y se dirigió a la amazona - He venido por esta armadura por ordenes de Athenea y. ¿donde esta la armadura?

Señalo hacia la caja que había sido abierta por el ataque de la chica hacia Shaina y la vio completamente vacía.

-¿Athenea ó el gran maestro? -La amazona ignoro sus palabras - Porque si es para él, tendrás que matarnos para quitárnosla.

-Athena en persona me envió. Pero. ¿Por qué dudan de mi palabra¿Acaso tienen una aversión hacia el gran maestro?

-Ese maldito no es la persona que ustedes creen, él intento…

-Matar a Athenea, lo se, lo se - Dijo presurosa antes de recibir un ataque mas - Pero ya todo eso esta arreglado, Athena es la única que controla el Santuario ahora. Lo sucedido con el caballero de geminis suplantando al gran maestro termino.

La amazona cayó de rodillas mientras sollozaba¡Oh no lo puiedo creer!Al fin todo volvió al orden!

La jovencita llamada Misha se sorprendió ante esa actitud, no así Shaina quien entendió muy bien lo que pasaba. Ella era otra exiliada del Santuario y por lo visto desconocía muchas cosas.

Cagglio la invito a la pequeña cabaña, ansiosa de saber lo sucedido en esos últimos años. Las tres entraron y como muestra de respeto Shaina se descubrió el rostro antes de sentarse a platicar. La jovencita se sentó en un rincón.

-Perdona las impertinencia de mi alumna - Yo soy Cagglio, armadura de bronce de Grus (Grulla).

-Shaina, armadura de plata de Ophiucus (ofiuco) - Respondió

La mujer la analizaba cuidadosamente - Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo - Es bueno saber que una amazona porta una armadura de plata, son tan escasas.

-¿Las armaduras de plata o las amazonas? - Interrumpió Misha.

-Ambas - Recalco Cagglio - Y cállate. Realmente he pasado mucho tiempo afuera, pero ahora quiero saber porque ahora buscas esta armadura, está a mi cuidado.

Shaina les contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, el engaño, la muerte de Saga y de tantos otros caballeros. Las batallas que sucedieron tras ellos contra Poseidón y Hades. Y la tranquilidad que reinaba ahora en el santuario.

Cagglio parecía más preocupada que relajada ante las noticias. Shaina lo atribuyo a la impotencia de la amazona en participar en todo ello. En cambio la jovencita parecía más que ansiosa por saber lo sucedido y bombardeaba con preguntas a Shaina.

-¿En verdad ya no hay peligro para las amazonas en el santuario¿Y quien era ese Ares que mencionaste¿Porque estás aquí ahora?

-Basta Misha, deja que ella nos cuente.

-Mejor dígame porque ha estado todos estos años escondida. En vez de salir a pelear, todo esto paso hace un año¿que la detuvo aquí? Y también. ¿Por que no portan sus mascaras?

-Vaya, son demasiadas preguntas. Primero estoy cumpliendo la palabra que le di a mi maestra entrenando a su sucesora. Ambas salimos huyendo cuando el gran maestro comenzó a cambiar y ordenaba la muerte de todo aquel que se opusiera a el. Mi maestra y yo logramos salir por mucha suerte, pero eso si, muy malheridas. Este nos pareció un buen lugar para ocultarnos y sanar las heridas, así que hemos estado aquí desde entonces.

-Pero aún lejos de aquí su obligación era estar listas para cuando el poder de Athenea despertara por completo es algo que todo caballero debe saber.

-¡Y lo se muy bien! Por desgracia ninguna de las aprendices logró estar lista a tiempo y aun no se si ella pueda - Señalo a Misha quien se balanceaba en el banco - solo le falta una ultima prueba. Oh! Pero que maleducada he sido. Misha ve a traer unos buenos peces para alimentar a nuestro huésped.

-Pero maestra...

-¡Obedece¡Y hazlo pronto!

La chica salio farfullando y Cagglio espero un tiempo antes de seguir hablando: Ella es mi ultima alumna y no se si pueda lograrlo. De fracasar mi vida habrá terminado.

-Bueno. A todo maestro le toca ver fallecer aprendices -Recordó a Cassios.

Cagglio la vio fijamente -Lo dices por experiencia ¿No?

Shaina no respondió, solo bajo el rostro.

-Si he visto morir a varias de mis aprendices, y fue muy duro. Pero estoy muriendo. Me queda poco tiempo y la prueba es demasiado difícil, si ella falla ya no podré entrenar a ninguna otra.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esa prueba?

-No puedo decirte, es un secreto y las amazonas sabemos guardar secretos. Y no precisamente nuestro rostro - Se rió cambiando totalmente de actitud -Te intriga porque las portamos. Aquí no son necesarias. No hay ser humano kilómetros a la redonda y si alguno desafortunado vio mi rostro pues ya no existe. Otra cosa, viste la caja vacía ¿No? Mi maestra sabía que tal vez vendrían por ella, por eso aun la porta, y ella es quien aprueba a las aprendices.

-¿Entonces esta viva?

-Podrás verla el día de la prueba ¿Te gustaría ser testigo?

Shaina no pudo evitar temblar ante la mirada de la mujer. Era muy extrañas su palabras pero mas la sonrisa de triunfo que portaba. No supo que decir, por fortuna Misha volvió con la comida.

-¿Le pasa algo? -La vio la chica con extrañes ¿No me diga que tiene fiebre? Porque de ser así tenemos buenas hierbas medicinales.

Cagglio respondió: No, tan solo quería saber en consiste la prueba que pasaras la próxima luna nueva, no se lo dije por supuesto.

-Es emocionante ¿Verdad? Lo que sea la prueba, estoy segura que lograre pasarla.

-Eso no es verdad, no entrenas como es debido. Eres muy floja.

-Ah. No es cierto.

-Claro que si, nuestra huésped tuvo suerte de que no hayas aprendido bien la técnica de lo contrario estaría muerta.

La chica interrumpió con una sonrisa - Mis hermanas dieron su mejor esfuerzo pero no el suficiente, yo daré lo mejor de mi. Ahora si gustan comer algo mas en lo que esta listo el pescado, traje unas frutas, seguro no hay de estas en el santuario.

Cagglio se puso de pie dijo: cuidare el pescado. Las llamare en cuanto este listo.

Misha suspiro y le sonrió a Shaina - Esta enojada, pero se le pasara pronto eso le sucede cuando no come bien.

-Supongo.

Mientras comía Shaina veía asombrada la naturalidad que la chica se desenvolvía. Era muy activa y alegre, completamente distinta a la primera impresión tuvo de ella, dispuesta a matarla por defender lo que consideraba su propiedad.

-Misha es tu nombre ¿No es así?

-Sip, señora!

-No me digas señora, tengo 16 años y mi nombre es Shaina.

-Es que es bastante alta. Ya quisiera crecer así.

-¿Y hace cuanto que entrenas con Cagglio? - Pregunto mordiendo una fruta intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

-Bueno vivo con ella desde que tengo memoria. La considero mi madre, ya que ella cuido de mí desde la muerte de mis padres, la vi entrenar a las otras chicas y fui yo quien pidió que me entrenara. Ella tardo tiempo en decidirse a ello. No quería que llevara la vida de una amazona, dice que es demasiado dura.

"No te imaginas cuanto." Pensó Shaina.

-Inicié mi entrenamiento hace 6 años, aunque de ser por mí hubiera empezado antes pero no quiso entrenarme hasta que tuviera la edad requerida.

-Entonces tienes 13 años.

-Pues casi - Sonrió -en una semana, justo el día que haré la prueba. Excelente regalo ¿No? aunque el pastel de chocolate también lo será. Mientras me conformo con cargar la caja.

-Parece que te consiente mucho.

-Es una excelente persona aunque muy estricta. Mmmh, huele muy rico, el pescado esta listo. ¡Vamos!

-Vamos entonces.

Shaina se asusto de la forma en que tomaba el tema, hablaban de arriesgar su vida con gran emoción. Igual que ella antes de obtener su armadura y encadenarse a esa vida. Pero recordó que ese era después de todo el objetivo de todo aquel que cuidase a Athenea. Sacrificar su vida por ella. Y todos en su momento tenían que hacer un sacrificio, pagar un enorme precio. Se preguntaba si en realidad esa jovencita podría pagarlo. Aún tenía demasiada inocencia en ella.

Pero eso tenía que verlo, igual ignoraba donde se encontraba la armadura y sin ella no podía volver al santuario. Decidió aceptar la invitación de presenciar la prueba de Misha. Esa semana le serviría para vigilar a Cagglio.

-Cagglio quiero decirte algo. -Se dirigió a la amazona quien revisaba los pescados.

-Si, dime.

-Acepto tu invitación, me quedare hasta el día de la prueba.

Cagglio esbozo una sonrisa mientras la joven salto de gusto al oír su decisión.

-Solo tengo una regla que debes aceptar. No intervengas en el entrenamiento.

-Es tu territorio y tu alumna, haz lo que quieras - Respondió, se imagino una petición así. Eran reglas de las amazonas y ella mas que nadie las respetaba. Nunca se atrevería a intervenir en la forma en que Cagglio entrenaba a su alumna, existían tantos métodos como armaduras e incluso algunas técnicas podían variar de generación en generación - Solo te digo que en cuanto ella obtenga su armadura deberá regresar conmigo al santuario y presentarse ante Athenea.

-Nada me daría mas gusto - Replico Cagglio - Pero come, el pescado sabe mejor caliente.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. mascaras invisibles

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No así Cagglio. Misha Jost y algunos otros más. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, cuando entre a la escuela entre tantas tareas y trabajos ya no tengo tiempo!!!! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer y darme sus comentarios, que siempre son bien recibidos. Si alguien mas tiene comentarios no duden en enviármelos. Ahora disfruten lo que sigue.

En el santuario Marín continuaba enfrascada en su trabajo del archivo. A pesar de no llevarse bien con Shaina comenzaba a extrañarla, era alguien con quien podía discutir en ese solitario lugar y el trabajo era menos pesado entre dos personas. Al menos ese día no fue tan aburrido, los caballeros de bronce la visitaron e incluso insistieron en ayudarle un poco, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones terminaron haciendo más desorden. Ella prefirió seguir trabajando sola y ya en la tarde, la poca luz de la lámpara comenzaba a cansarla y pensó en retirarse temprano, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse al lugar, los reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Que te trae hasta este pequeño infierno Aioria?

-Nada en especial, tan solo vine a buscar algo en mi archivo.

-Curiosidad. ¿Eh? A todos nos gana un día. - Respondió y se levanto de la silla - Acompáñame, están aquí cerca, aunque te digo que no encontraras demasiada información, mas que la recabada desde tu llegada al santuario junto con tu hermano y cuando iniciaste tu entrenamiento.

-Lo se, de igual forma quiero leerlo.

Marín lo guió hasta la sección correspondiente a los caballeros dorados donde el mismo Caballero dorado tomo su archivo y dejo al lugar sin decir más palabra. Marín apago las lámparas y también dejo al sitio, quería dormir pero de igual forma decidió llevar un poco de trabajo a casa y avanzar con este. Sorprendida vio lo que la esperaba en su mesa de trabajo. En la mesa Aioria le dejo una rosa y un recado: Te veré esta noche. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Ya en su cabaña, tras hacer un ligero trabajo de limpieza y prepara algo para cenar reanudo su trabajo. Varios archivos muy maltratados la esperaban en la mesa. Se lo había llevado precisamente porque necesitaba coserlos y repararlos antes de ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar. Llevaba un par de ellos terminados cuanto al tomar el tercero este se le resbalo y las hojas cayeron las piso desorganizándose.

-Maldita sea - Levantó el archivo, mientras lo ordenaba, una frase llamo su atención: "Esta amazona tenia muchas expectativas. Lastima que terminara así, enviarla con ella fue lo mejor para todos, Athenea hubiera corrido con gran peligro."

Nunca le había tocado ver un comentario tan personal en un archivo anterior, todos se concentraban en los hechos y la vida de los caballeros. Una descripción de su personalidad y habilidades. Un registro exacto de todos y cada uno de ellos. Además encontró este archivo demasiado descuidado, casi como si no quisieran que lo leyesen.

-"Armadura de plata Linx" - Leyó Marín y dejo el archivo a un lado. Estaba estrictamente prohibido leer archivos de un caballero del mismo rango, porque eso significaba tener una ventaja ante un posible oponente. Pero eso la extraño el tenerlo ahí, ella no podría siquiera tocarlo. Leyó la última fecha y vio el apunte. Fallecida el 14 de noviembre de 17…

-Supongo que ya no podré dañarle.

Unos golpes a su puerta la asustaron, y sonrió nerviosamente. Después de todo leyó un archivo que ni siquiera debía tocar. Oculto el archivo bajo otros más y abrió la puerta. Era hora de dejar al lado el trabajo por esa noche...

Aioria la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola estremecerse, no llevaba su armadura y sentía su músculos apretarla.

-Pasa de una vez, la cena aun no esta lista pero...

-No es necesario, yo traje la cena, sonrió juguetón y le mostró un canasto. Es mi turno de consentirte.

Marin respondio?quien soy yo para desobedecer a un caballero dorado. Marín disfruto la comida enormemente, no solo porque estaba deliciosa, también porque la compartía con Aioria, quien permaneció observando la pared sin despegarle la vista un segundo mientras ella.

Ella lo amaba y pesar de sentirse correspondida no se animaba a decírselo, sentía que aun no era tiempo, aun no estaban bien.

-¿Como esta tu alumno?

-Bien, avanzaría más si dejara de juguetear tanto con Jost.

-¿El pupilo de Milo? Ese niño es muy inquieto. Me recuerda a Seiya antes de que obtuviera su armadura - Guardo silencio y su rostro cambio.

-¿Estas bien? Deberías estar orgullosa de tu trabajo. Es un campeón en todo el sentido de la palabra, el más poderoso caballero.

-Como amazona lo estoy, ha mejorado mucho como guerrero pero, como persona…

-Dudo que alguna vez madure, pero eso no culpa tuya. Tu no puedes cambiarlo, solo sentirte orgullosa de sus logros.

Aioria se levanto y Marín se apresuro a cubrirse el rostro y voltear hacia el.

-Olvídate de todo, Seiya tu trabajo y trata de relajarte un poco. No cargues el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros –Le dijo mientras y después respiro profundamente – Ahhh, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace unos días.

Si Marín no estaba ya suficientemente nerviosa, con certeza lo ESTABA AHORA, su corazón latía con tal rapidez que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho y entonces…  
Se escucho que llamaron a la puerta - Marín ¿puedo pasar?

Ella tomo su mascara y respondió: Claro Hyoga pasa – Pero en realidad pensaba: "Idiota… ¿No pudiste esperar cinco minutos mas?

* * *

Athenea por su lado observaba las estrellas desde el balcón, la noche era fresca pero no le daba la mayor importancia porque le preocupaba algo más, Shaina aun no regresaba y esto la preocupaba porque necesitaba que volviera pronto. Ya casi llegaba el día señalado y sabía que mientras mas pronto regresara seria mejor para la amazona.

-Shaina… Espero que te encuentres bien.

Fue una pesada mañana en el Amazonas al menos para la aprendiz pero no para Shaina ella solía levantarse todos los días en plena madrugada Pero le toco ver como Cagglio despertó a la chica se quedo dormida tumbándola de la hamaca.

-No seria más fácil echarle encima agua helada – Le dijo Shaina a una muy enfadada Cagglio.

-Ya lo he intentado, esta mocosa me sonrió y me agradeció que la refrescara porque tenia calor y volvió a dormirse – Replico Cagglio mirando como la chica seguía inmóvil en el piso.

-¿Qué… aso ¿ Pregunto arrastrando las palabras porque su boca estaba pegada al piso, entonces sintió una fuerte patada en el trasero y se levanto de inmediato.

Observo a Cagglio castigar a la chica con una serie de pesados ejercicios por varias horas. Todo eso le recordó un poco a su propio entrenamiento, ella también solía quedarse dormida algunas veces, cuando se había ejercitado demasiado el día anterior y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar. Pero siempre compensaba ese tiempo entrenando más duro, más fuerte y por más tiempo aún. Esa gran disciplina le permitió ser la mejor de las amazonas, obtener una armadura de plata y ser de gran ayuda para Athenea. Aunque últimamente dudo mucho de su utilidad, con tantas cosas que pasaron. Sabia que nunca podría llegar a ser como los caballeros de bronce, ella los había visto y peleado a su lado. Tenía la certeza de sus limitaciones y se odiaba por ello.

Tras un ligero desayuno la chica continuaba con sus entrenamientos a lo largo del día. En algunas ocasiones Cagglio la acompañaba y la motivaba a salir adelante. Parecía muy comprometida a hacer de ella una buena amazona. Y los entrenamientos no parecían fuera de lo común.

También Cagglio estaba contenta de que Shaina estuviese ahí y cumpliera su palabra. "Ella es una buena amazona. No se entromete ni cuestiona mi autoridad tal como prometió. Es realmente una amazona de mucho honor. Veríamos como reacciona ante la prueba. Por ahora es tiempo de forzar un poco mas a Misha y ver que hace."

Ya casi al atardecer Shaina conversaba con Misha, la joven se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza tras un leve combate que tuvo con ella. Shaina se resistió un poco al principio pero no pudo rechazar la petición de Cagglio, la chica necesitaría experiencia en combate y que mejor que un caballero de plata para ello. Pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y la joven tras un combate algo difícil se resistió a atacarla y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Shaina, quien creyó que bloquearía el ataque con facilidad.

-Ay, ay, ay. Me duele - Grito la chica mientras Cagglio le puso unas hierbas y le vendaba la cabeza.

-Claro que te debe doler a mi me duele que mi estúpida alumna no se defendiera de un ataque tan simple, pudiste ganar la pelea.

-Pero ella tiene una armadura de plata me lleva ventaja.

-Sí continúas pensando así claro que la tiene. Recuerda lo que te dije, tú sola te pones las limitaciones, ningún otro enemigo es más poderoso que tu misma si te conformas o te pierdes confianza.

Shaina escucho esto y sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, ella se estaba conformando también, pero ella lo había intentado y se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte, había personas mas fuertes que ella, muchas otras.

Cagglio seguía hablando -La herida fue bastante grande y no podrás continuar con el mismo nivel de entrenamiento por ahora. Pero solo por hoy, aun así termina las abdominales y podrás descansar de lo contrario no habrá cena.

-Maestra.

-Sin replicar

Cagglio se dirigió a la cabaña y Shaina contuvo una carcajada al ver los gestos que Misha hacia a espaldas de su maestra y que le provoco dolor de cabeza.

-Será mejor que comiences con las abdominales si quieres cenar – dijo Shaina.

-Ya lo se. ¿Y tú no cenaras?

-Más tarde, recién refresco aquí afuera.

-Pues quítate la mascara y te sentirás mejor.

-No lo creo, debes portarla siempre.

-Qué fastidio, uno, dos - Comenzó con las abdominales - es lo único que no me gusta de ser amazona, cinco, seis. Son demasiadas reglas… nueve, diez… yo ni loca me enamoraría de aquel que por error mío vea mi rostro.

-Prefieres matarlo.

-Naahh de ser así creo que casi toda la selva estaría sin hombres.

Shaina se levanto sorprendida - ¿Eso significa que has salido sin tu mascara fuera del campamento?

-Si, pero no es necesario armar tanto escándalo ya que… - Se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque Shaina fue a hablar con Cagglio.

-Así es, hemos salido sin la mascara, es una regla absurda y arcaica, no tengo porque seguirla.

-¡Es cuestión de honor Cagglio! Son reglas que la misma Athenea impuso siglos atrás. Debemos seguirlas o morir.

-Pero en esa regla nunca se pensó en nuestros sentimientos ¿Debemos matar a un idiota solo porque me vio un día¿Someternos a un hombre solo porque no pudimos matarlo? Es una regla absurda, e inútil que no acepto

-Tu elegiste ser una, así que acepta las consecuencias.

-Y ya las aceptaste tú por lo visto.

-¡Claro que si!

Cagglio sonrío y la observo fijamente unos segundos, Shaina se estremeció ante la penetrante mirada -Veo que no dices la verdad. Ya amas a alguien.

-Solo sigo las reglas.

-Olvidas que todo caballero tiene prohibido el amor, eso incluye las amazonas y si sigues esa regla en particular te contradices.

-Una amazona no elige a quien amar solo hace lo mejor para el santuario y Athenea.

Cagglio volvió a mostrar su extraña sonrisa y le dijo: pequeña, has estado cegada por Athenea por demasiado tiempo, que desgracia…

-¡Y parece que tu no le muestras obediencia alguna! – Respondió Shaina furiosa - ¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones - Cagglio se encogió de hombros y sonrío – Si hay algo que definitivamente no extraño del santuario es le exceso de reglas a seguir.

A Shaina le molesto la desvergüenza con que ella hablo -Será mejor que me largue.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Athenea te ha mandado aquí. ¿Vas a regresar sin la armadura¿Vas a desobedecerla?

Shaina se fue a la cabaña sin responder. Las palabras de Cagglio tenían mucha razón, pero ella siempre fue fiel a Athenea, aunque todo eso la había hecho sufrir demasiado y no solo física sino sentimentalmente. Todo era tan difícil.

Cagglio se sonrío al verla -Ya te darás cuenta de la realidad Shaina. Y volverás.

Era media noche y Shaina, por una extraña razón no podía dormir últimamente sin tener ese maldito sueño que la perseguían. Pero esa noche pudo ver algo mas, un detalle que la sorprendió, el rostro de la mujer que le sostenía la mano y gritaba su nombre era Cagglio. Lo atribuyo a toda esa locura reciente.

Dejo la seguridad del árbol donde se refugio y en poco tiempo sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Fue a la cabaña y se sorprendió al ver que tanto Cagglio como Misha no se encontraban ahí. El blanco de un papel brillo resalto en la mesa.

"Shaina. Espero que podamos disfrutar del pastel de chocolate esta tarde. Es hora de realizar la última prueba y este mensaje es por si recapacitabas. Sigue las instrucciones y llegaras al lugar donde esta enterrado el tesoro. Hasta luego. Cagglio"

Shaina exploto¡Esa mujer no va a jugar conmigo otra vez, maldita!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. La prueba

Tras mucho tiempo sin actualizar, porque la escuela y ahora el trabajo no me lo permitieron. Decidí reiniciar la historia, espero que si le interesa me lo dejen saber. De ser así me comprometo a apartar tiempo para escribir aprovechando los ratos libres en el trabajo y actualizar con regularidad. Es capitulo es un poco corto, espero les guste, por su atención gracias.

CAPITULO 4 LA PRUEBA

Shaina corrió por la selva lo más que pudo sus piernas. Al acercarse al sitio que Cagglio le indico en su carta, noto la incipiente disminución de un cosmos que ya identificaba como el de Misha. Ese débil cosmos la guío por esa maraña de plantas que abundaban en el lugar. Por fin llego a un espacio abierto, vio a Cagglio sentada tranquilamente sobre una roca a la orilla de lo que parecía un lago. Se le veía relajada, demasiado relajada para la situación. Porque Shaina podía sentir que el cosmos de Misha se debilitaba poco a poco.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Ophiucus.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí¿Donde esta Misha?

Cagglio simplemente señalo el lago, con una sonrisa burlona.

Shaina se acerco a la orilla -¿Dentro del lago?

-No es un lago, es un pantano -Dijo con apatía en su voz - Estoy esperando para ver si Misha puede ser capaz de salir, ó si se convertirá en mi ultima alumna en fallar la ultima prueba.

Shaina miro esperanzada hacia el pantano, esperaba que la chiquilla pudiera salir de ahí. Pero no veía la misma esperanza en Cagglio a quien noto resignada.

-Las apuestas giran en su contra, Misha es por desgracia la menos apta de las alumnas que he entrenado. Pero ella insistió, así que la complací.

-¿Acaso estas loca?

-Bueno... tu llegaste en busca de la armadura ¿No es así? Tal vez, digo tal vez… puedas llevártela hoy junto con este dolor de cabeza que ha sido siempre Misha. Pero... si no lo logra, tendrás que esperar un poco más. Porque habrá que idear la forma de completar los altos estándares que mi maestra tiene para que alguien utilice la armadura.

-Eso... ¿Que significa?

Cagglio se levanto y se estiro como si estuviera cansada de estar ahí - Que Misha ya pasó demasiado tiempo en el pantano, su cosmos casi desaparece por completo. Ha fallado la prueba.

Shaina apretó el puño al oírla - ¿No te importa lo que le suceda?

-Es su culpa por ser tan débil. Supongo que me comeré su anhelado pastel de chocolate en su lugar.

Shaina sintió hervir su sangre. Cagglio no se preocupaba, llevo a esa niña directo a la muerte y la engaño con la esperanza de obtener una armadura. Una cosa era buscar la manera de que un alumno explotara su máximo potencial, arriesgándolo si era necesario, pero otro llevándolo directo a la muerte si se sabe que no tiene posibilidades. Y Cagglio lo hizo, pero ella aun sentía el débil cosmos de Misha dentro del pantano y no podía permitir que muriera de una forma tan estúpida.

Cagglio escucho el chapuzón del agua y volteo: Shaina ¡¿Que haces?!

Pero Shaina ya se hundía en el pantano buscando a Misha. El lugar era realmente horrible, sentía el horrible tufo del agua estancada en donde el cadáver de algún animal tal vez se estuviera pudriendo. Había muchas ramas y raíces que podían ser una trampa mortal cada una. Pero lo peor era que el lodo era tan fino que se hundía en el y conforme esto pasaba sentía que la presionaba con enorme fuerza. Mientras se hundía se concentro en percibir los últimos resquicios del cosmos de Misha, en encontrarla y sacarla de ahí y para ello encendió sus cosmos. Finalmente pudo moverse con más facilidad, aunque la presión era mas fuerte conforme se hundía en su búsqueda. Por fin, pudo localizarla. Ella caía lentamente hacia la parte más oscura y espesa del pantano. La presión del lodo era demasiada y pudo sentir como Misha peleaba casi sin fuerzas contra esa trampa a la que su maestra la llevo, ella también sentía esa presión, pero no se iba dejar vencer por el pantano. Shaina aumento su cosmos para poder resistir, para poder salvar a esa chica que no tenía la culpa de tener a alguien sin entrañas como maestra.

Cagglio sonrío al sentir como el cosmos de Shaina aumentaba poco a poco, volvió a tomar su lugar en la roca y esta vez observo con más atención, como si eso fuera lo que realmente esperaba desde el principio.

Shaina abrazo a Misha y trato de iniciar su ascenso, pero la chica era obstinada y se negaba a salir. Además al parecer el lodo tenía vida propia porque aumentaba su presión, como si no quisiera dejarlas escapar. Ambas resistían, pelaban contra ese lodo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tiempo paso y no avanzaban gran cosa

Misha se agoto, su cuerpo parecía mas pesado cada vez y el lodo parecía querer arrebatársela. Su cuerpo por otro lado se resistía a pelear, aunque su mente no. Una rama que no vio en esa oscuridad la golpeo en la cabeza y empezó a marearse, a sentir que incluso su mente se hundía en esa oscuridad. Shaina se acerco a ella y aumento sus cosmos.

Cagglio noto esto y murmuro - Tal vez no seas tu después de todo...

* * *

En el santuario la tarde transcurría pacíficamente. Marín se sentido aliviada al ver que casi terminaba de reparar los archivos que se llevo a casa la noche anterior y se alegro de no haber ido a trabajar al archivo general sino seguir en su casa. Observo el registro que tanta extrañes le causo la noche anterior y noto que las hojas no solo no estaban ordenadas, sino que algunas estaba tan destruidas que debía leerlas para saber en que orden colocarlas. Tenía el pretexto perfecto así que comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Armadura de plata Lince. Nombre: Cagglio. Edad 20 años, líder de las amazonas. Oculta y fugitiva, tiene una acusación de robo y traición a Athenea._

"_Amazona en entrenamiento. Nombre Misha 8 años. Oculta y fugitiva. _

"_Se trato de cumplir la sentencia que Athenea les impuso, por no entregar las armaduras a su cargo, e incluso ocultar otra armadura mas. Ambas atacaron a otros caballeros y huyeron lo que se considera un robo y traición a Athenea. Una vez que se encuentren y se cumpla la sentencia sus nombres serán borrados, su armaduras serán entregadas al mejor candidato._

-Vaya, no creí que se registraran tales sucesos - Susurro Marín, así que no solo Aioros fue considerado traidor durante el régimen de Saga... ¿Que habrá pasado con esas Amazonas?

Siguió leyendo: "Las amazonas restantes estarán a cargo del santuario de ahora en adelante. Toda aquella que se rebele, será ejecutada sin excepción.

Marín dejo el texto asqueada -Así que por ello, quedan tan pocas amazonas hoy en día. Mejor me relajo un poco y voy a caminar.

Se coloco su mascara y caminaba a través de los acantilados cuando sintió un cosmos extraño. De inmediato corrió hacia allá, pero este desapareció tan de pronto como emergió.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo – Dijo Hyoga detrás de ella - No es la primera vez que lo percibo. Fue lo que sentí ayer cuando fui a llevar los archivos a tu casa. Y lo percibí en otro par de ocasiones pero siempre desaparece antes de averiguar de donde proviene o quien lo emite.

Marín recordó como Aioria lo siguió debido a la insistencia del joven por averiguar acerca de ese cosmos. Y como iba bastante molesto ya que les arruino la velada.

Hyoga le pregunto entonces sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Será algún enemigo?

-No lo se, pero es demasiado extraño que desaparezca tan de pronto.

-Y pensar que Aioria, me dijo que estaba paranoico y debía disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad que había ahora. Ya que los demás parecen no notarlo, me alegra saber que tú también lo sientes.

Marín no respondió solo camino de regreso al archivo.

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer?

-No lo se Hyoga, pero ahora es tiempo de alejarnos de aquí. No puedo pensar claramente pero si hay alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarte es Mu.

-Esta bien, hasta luego. Le preguntare a Mu sin levantar demasiado alboroto.

Marín se quedo quieta unos momentos mientras el se alejaba -Hyoga espera… creo que no es buena idea.

-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo y te diré por que.

* * *

Shaina abrió los ojos y la fuerte luz la cegó momentáneamente. Una vez que se acostumbro noto que estaba de vuelta en... el santuario. Hacia mucho frío, este le calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de que el sol brillaba en lo alto. Escucho su nombre y volteo se vio acercándose hacia una mujer de cabello blanco que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento Shaina?

-¡Si maestra!

-"Maestra... yo no tuve ninguna..." – Pensó ella - "Esto no es mas que un maldito sueño."

Tras pensar esto se vio entonces dentro de un profundo pozo… Cagglio le dijo: Entonces es hora de tratar de explotar tu cosmos. Ya te he enseñado que debes hacer. ¡Inténtalo!

Shaina cerró los ojos antes de que un torrente de tierra a una velocidad le cayera encima desde el canal de una vieja cantera. Era el equivalente a varios camiones de carga, porque el agujero se lleno casi por completo.

-Concéntrate Shaina - susurraba la mujer - Tu puedes salvarte. Si no puedes liberarte de esto no podrás explotar tu verdadero potencial.

Shaina pudo oler la tierra y sentir nuevamente la presión de esta sobre ella.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí¡Quiero salir!

Daba golpes tratando de escapar de ahí, pero solo conseguía que más tierra ocupara el sitio de la que removió, o al menos eso creía. Porque en realidad una rama atoraba su pie. Lo que también era verdad es que comenzaba a ahogarse ya no tenía aire ni mucho tiempo.

"Shaina no te concentres en tratar de abrirte paso." – Escucho una voz – "Solo hay una forma de vaciar este sitio. Con tu cosmos tú lo sabes bien… pero para ello tendrás que soltar a Misha."

Shaina pensó: "Pero... eso no lo voy a hacer."

"Vamos, quieres salvarte ¿No es así? Sálvate, explota tu cosmos y deja a la niña."

"No…"

"Entonces ambas morirán si quieres salvar a Misha ¡Libérate Shaina¡Libérate!

Shaina soltó un grito e hizo caso de la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza. Esa voz era tan familiar y sentía confianza en ella que no dudo en hacerle caso. Se concentro en elevar su cosmos al máximo, a un nivel que nunca lo había hecho antes. Lo elevo hasta sentir que algo dentro de ella explotaba y liberaba una energía que nunca antes había sentido en ella.

Cagglio rió complacida al ver brillar el pantano. Pero la energía liberada la lanzo a varias decenas de metros de ahí, se aferro a un árbol mientras trataba de ver algo entre el brillo que manaba del pantano. Cuando este cejo el pantano estaba vacío, ella esperaba ver lodo, agua o algo de lo que había en ese pantano, pero no el lugar estaba simplemente vacío. A excepción de Shaina erguida en medio del enorme cráter que quedo donde antes estuvo el pantano. Portaba ahora una armadura distinta a la suya y esta brillaba casi con luz propia a la par del cosmos de Shaina quien respiraba agitada y sostenía a Misha en brazos.

Cagglio empezó a carcajearse - ¡Finalmente alguien lo logro¡Shaina lo logro!

Shaina se quito la mascara, alzo la mirada hacia ella sus ojos brillaron - Me debes una explicación ¡Y la quiero ahora!

-Con gusto - dijo Misha con voz alegre y salto al suelo, Shaina se asombro, ella no parecía débil ni lastimada por lo sucedido - Ahora la armadura te pertenece. La portadora de la armadura símbolo de las amazonas merece saber toda la verdad. Has pasado la prueba.


	5. Mas dudas y vagas respuestas

CAPITULO 5 MAS DUDAS Y VAGAS RESPUESTAS

Marín condujo a Hyoga hasta el archivo. El lugar parecía vacío, pero ella se cercioro de igual manera de que nadie estuviera ahí, entonces le ofreció asiento a Hyoga -Será mejor que no involucremos a nadie más. No hasta que estemos seguros.

-¿Qué crees que sucede Marín - La vio extrañado con sus ojos azules.

-Seiya no es el mismo desde que regresaron del inframundo, tú y yo lo notamos, a los demás parece no importarle. Shun se relaciona más con Athenea y Seiya ahora. Yo suponía que era por las experiencias que tuvieron. Pero piensa Hyoga. ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de los que murieron en la batalla contra Hades y ahora continúan vivos?

-Te refieres a los caballeros dorados. No lo sé… aun no he visto nada raro con ellos

-Pero ellos también se comportan de una manera muy distinta a como yo que he vivido y entrenado en el santuario conocía. No le tome importancia al hecho, pero Aioria me pidió su archivo personal el otro día. No tengo idea para que.

Hyoga se dé cruzo sus brazos - Eso sí lo puedes notar tu, pero yo no tengo idea en ese sentido. No soy cercano a ningún caballero dorado.

Marín caminaba nerviosa por el lugar -Pero podemos vigilarlos, si es que queremos saber la verdad debemos vigilarlos.

-Me pides que desconfié de mis amigos.

Ella puso sus manos sobre la mesa, algunos archivos se cayeron -Hyoga, tú fuiste quien me dijo que Seiya estaba cambiado. Y ambos vimos lo mismo allá en los acantilados. Ahora no quieres seguir adelante, no me parece muy valeroso que digamos.

-Marín.... no hablamos de valentía, sino de la confianza mutua. Por ello me fue difícil decirte lo que pasaba. Seiya es mi amigo y no quisiera armar un gran revuelo.

-Lo se... y te comprendo, disculpa – Se sentó frustrada - Solo que lo que acabo de ver me causa un mal presentimiento. Prefiero tener la certeza de algo, por malo que sea; que vivir en la duda.

-Es verdad, ya tengo bastante con lo que ha pasado.

-Por ello mismo digo que debemos averiguar lo que sucede. Ahora que se, que no estoy paranoica.

-Yo también llegue a pensar eso de mi - Añadió Hyoga - Al menos no fui el único.

Ambos rieron nerviosos lo que vieron en el acantilado no fue algo normal. Marín fue al primera en reaccionar -Por nuestros amigos y por la seguridad de Athenea debemos vigilarlos.

Hyoga reflexiono unos momentos, se levanto y dijo: Bien, lo haré, me encargare de vigilar a Seiya

Marín lo acompaño hasta la salida -Y yo a Aioria y a todos lo que pueda también, pero ahora tengo que trabajar.

-Entonces te veré a tu cabaña.

-Te espero - Respondió sin notar que Aioria se acercaba en esos momentos al archivo. Aioria al escuchar esto apretó el puño y luego se retiro.

.............................................................................

En el Amazonas Shaina se sacudió el asombro que le diera ver a Misha tan recuperada y dijo con firmeza: comenzaran por decirme porque armaron esta farsa.

Misha se quito la máscara, su rostro no era el mismo de cuando llego a esa selva, sino de una mujer de mayor edad.

-Imagine que dirás eso. Al sentir tu presencia acercarse el día de tu llegada debía cerciorarme de que fueras capaz de obtener la armadura, además de que no estuvieras al servicio de del patriarca traidor, Saga como me dijiste.

-Eso se los dije:

-Comprenderás que debíamos cerciorarnos. No íbamos a entregar algo tan importante a la primera persona que llegara. Por ello no se la entregamos a aquel estúpido caballero que vino aquí unas semanas antes que tu. Ni aunque fuera un caballero dorado.

Cagglio bajo del árbol de un brinco mientras Misha se acercaba a Shaina lentamente y se rió, ella parecía muy divertida con la situación mientras Shaina permanecía furiosa

-Ese Caballero era muy grande y fuerte, pero la armadura no puede ser tocada por nadie más que la que esta misma elija y apruebe. Tú debes saberlo, así son las armaduras.

Shaina seguía erguida en medio del cráter que formo con su cosmos. Su mirada estaba llena de dudas y recriminaciones, pero su cuerpo enormemente agotado por el esfuerzo.

-Ahora, si quieres respuestas. Ya sabes que Cagglio es mi maestra y yo soy su alumna, solo que ya tengo mi propia armadura, no necesitaba de esta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me engañaron? Pregunto pero ya su cuerpo no resistió más y se derrumbo debido al esfuerzo realizado. Cagglio se acerco a ella.

-Aun no se encuentra lista para la batalla -Dijo Misha.

Cagglio se acerco, acaricio el cabello de Shaina y dijo -Es porque aun no despierta del todo, si eso no sucede pronto, el resultado no será favorable para nadie. Debemos cuidarla Misha, ahora es cuando más nos necesita.

..............................................

Marín aprovecho que estaba en el Archivo y termino su trabajo atrasado. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que no solo ella veía cosas raras, su mente estaba despejada y trabajo mejor. Al anochecer regreso a su cabaña. Iba pensando en la manera en que vigilaría a Aioria. No era fácil engañar a un Caballero Dorado y al igual que Hyoga tenía sus dudas, respecto a vigilar a Seiya. Para Marín era doblemente difícil sospechar de Aioria, el era más que su amigo. Lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que ella. Por el que no podía permitirse que eso nublara su razón. Porque su lealtad hacia Athenea estaba primero y en eso debía pensar. Solo en eso.

Aioria la esperaba con una sonrisa frente a su cabaña, parecía tan normal que se sintió mal de sospechar de él solo porque le pidió su archivo. Tal vez solo tuvo curiosidad, como le dijo.

-Ahora regresaste más tarde - dijo Aioria - Hyoga te vino a buscar y se fue

-Ah, sí, ¿Que quería?

-No dijo sus motivos, solo que pasaría después.

Marín respondió tratando de simular su nerviosismo -No imagino que querrá.

Aioria respondió viéndola fijamente: Yo tampoco, pero olvidémoslo. ¿Qué te parece un poco de caldo de pescado? es bueno para la mente cansada.

Marín pensó que realmente ocuparía de su mente de ahora en adelante así que acepto.

Aioria le demostró que era un buen cocinero porque el caldo resulto ser bastante rico. Como siempre le mostraba respeto y no intentaba verla mientras ella comía. Pero si le hizo una pregunta.

-Marín, ¿Que sucedió con tus sospechas sobre Seiya?

Ella pasó el bocado y respondió tratando de cambiar el tema: Nada, supongo que el cansancio me hace ver cosas. Por cierto... ¿Que sabes acerca de un par de amazonas que salieron huyendo de aquí, hace diez años más o menos?

-¿Amazonas?

-Sí, Amazonas, así como Shaina y yo. Encontré un archivo que no se en que categoría colocar. Pero lo extraño es que no las había oído mencionar antes.

-Tal vez sean las que le robaron algo al maestro. En ese entonces los ánimos estaban caldeados y el maestro consideraba traidor a cualquiera que se le rebelara. Tuviera o no tuviera razón.

-Lo se... Así como te sucedió a ti. ¿Recuerdas que se robaron?

-No recuerdo que se robaron y francamente no me importa. NO me gusta recordar esos días Marín.

-Lo siento Aioria -dijo Marín mientras se colocaba nuevamente su máscara - Solo tenía curiosidad.

-Pero recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato....

-¿Decías?

Aioria se levanto - Olvídalo, es tarde y debo retirarme. Buenas noches Marín.

-Buenas noches..... - Lo vio salir mientras pensó en lo que Aioria le dijo y la forma en que se lo dijo. Minutos antes se sintió mal por sospechar de él, ahora no sabía que pensar. Además el hecho de que no insistiera en quedarse a platicar como otras noches la hizo sospechar más y sentirse decepcionada. No podía averiguar más de él sino no estaba cerca, pero tampoco podría forzar la situación. No supo que decir, ni que pensar.

Hyoga por su parte cenaba junto con Shun e Ikki, la velada parecía tranquila. Pero Shun como últimamente lo hacía no dejaba de hablar de lo que paso ese día con Seiya y Saori. Hyoga solo lo observaba en silencio, mientras Ikki silencioso como siempre lo acompañaba en su martirio. De pronto Shun pareció enfadarse de solo obtener monosílabos como respuesta de ambos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

-¿Eh? – respondió Hyoga. ¿De qué?

-Ambos están muy silenciosos, bueno de ti ya sé que eres así hermano, pero tu Hyoga.

El se disculpo, aun tenía en su mente todo lo que platico con Marín esa tarde y ni idea como manejar la situación -Creo que estoy cansado, es todo. Siento no haberte escuchado.

-Bueno si te sientes mal, no importa. Te perdono.

-Vaya, el niño habla muy propio – dijo Ikki sin mostrar emoción.

-¡Hermano!

-Es tarde y Hyoga debería irse a descansar, tú deja de hablar y come, tu cena se enfrió.

Literalmente Hyoga sintió como si lo corrieran de la casa, pero en cierta forma se lo agradeció a Ikki. Realmente se sentía cansado ya en la mañana pensaría mejor las cosas -Buenas noche – dijo y se retiro. A punto de llegar a su cabaña sintió un incipiente cosmos cerca de el. Volteo a todos lados pero ya no lo sintió otra vez. Esta vez ya no se considero paranoico. "Debo ser mas cuidado a partir de mañana." Pensó.

.......................................................................................................

Cuando Shaina despertó ya avanzado el día en la copa de aquel árbol creyó enloquecer. Ya no traía esa extraña armadura con ella. Todo parecía tan extraño como si solo hubiese dormido.

-¡Hey Shaina! - Le grito Cagglio -¿Lista para partir al santuario?

-¡Cagglio! ¡Maldita! - Respondió y brinco hacia ella furiosa, la acorralo contra un árbol.

Misha las interrumpió separándolas -Tranquila, mi maestra solo hizo lo necesario para proteger a nuestro tesoro Ophiucus. - Replico mientras Shaina le apretaba fuertemente el cuello a Cagglio contra el tronco del árbol.

-Dime ¿No serias tu capaz de todo por proteger a tu diosa o lo que es preciado para ti? Athenea...está esperando.

Shaina relajo el brazo y luego la soltó.

-Bien hecho – Dijo Cagglio - Athenea nos necesita más que nunca.

Shaina soltó la carcajada, si le hubieran dicho esto antes de partir del santuario se hubiera reído más aun - Athenea necesita a un par de cobardes como ustedes..... Si como no. Ni siquiera necesita de mi soy un peón en sus batallas – De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dijo: "Pero un peón es capaz de darle jaque mate a una reina..."

Cagglio la vio extrañada antes de colocarse su máscara -¿De qué estás hablando? La armadura está en la rivera del río, es hora de partir. Apúrate, ahí está nuestro transporte.

Shaina las siguió enfadada - Espera - Juntas montaron un barco de carga. Shaina continuaba con dudas, pero ni Misha ni Cagglio dijeron palabra alguna durante un buen rato.

Misha por fin hablo - Ella estará así buen tiempo, no habla más que cuando lo necesita -Quieres saber más sobre tu niñez ¿Verdad?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza y Cagglio entonces se sentó sobre una caja.

-Bueno solo puedo iniciar con decir que eras muy tierna de pequeña. Yo Misha te cuide muy bien mientras fuiste demasiado pequeña, una vez que creciste inicio tu entrenamiento al igual que las demás. Mí maestra Cagglio te enseño todo lo que pudo mientras trabajaba duro. Tenía más amazonas que entrenar después de todo. Pero tú entrenabas al mismo ritmo, te exigía lo mismo que a ellas, incluso más y tú no te doblegabas. Mi maestra estaba orgullosa.

-¿Sabes de casualidad quienes fueron...?

-¿...Tus padres? no lo sé. Solo recuerdo cuando ella estaba emocionada por tu llegada. Dijo que había sentido en ti un fuerte cosmos y que se alegro de encontrarte. Después de todo, los huérfanos abundaban por esas tierras. Pero estoy segura que antes de entrenarte se cercioro de que nadie te buscara, para seguir la tradición de las Amazonas. Y no la has decepcionado.

Shaina cambio el tema -No entiendo cómo es que de repente Saga quiso la armadura, si ya años antes el Santuario.

Cagglio le respondió - Mi error fue hablarle de ambas al que suponía el Gran maestro. Le dije orgullosa que descubrí en ti la posibilidad de usar la armadura que guardábamos, nuestro tesoro. Que el cosmos que yacía en ti era muy poderoso que tal vez... tú serias nuestra líder. Nunca supusimos que trataría de deshacerse de la amenaza.

-Igual que trato de deshacerse de Athenea. Pero soy una simple mortal, al igual que ustedes.

-Pero una amazona muy fuerte también - Añadió Cagglio - Lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que la armadura, nuestro tesoro te aceptara.

-Tesoro... ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que esta armadura es su tesoro?

-Cuando lleguemos al Santuario lo sabrás.

Shaina supo por el tono de voz que no obtendría las respuestas sobre ello de Misha o Cagglio, así que decidió preguntar algo distinto, algo más personal.

-Si estaba tan orgullosa de mí, ¿Por qué me dejo atrás en su cobarde huida?

Cagglio se enfureció de la manera que planteo la pregunta, pero luego se tranquilizo -Yo trate de llevarte conmigo, pero no me fue posible.

-¿Y como sucedió realmente? díganme.

Misha se acerco - No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? huíamos del santuario, pero los caballeros que enviaron nos lo impedían.

-No solo querían arrebatarnos el tesoro que nosotras las amazonas guardamos por generaciones, sino también pretendían que te quedaras con ellos - Añadió Cagglio - Yo no quería perder a ninguno de mis tesoros.

-Pero el ataque fue demasiado fuerte - Continúo Misha - Mi maestra decidió separarnos, me encargo a ti, pero casi me fue imposible aun no obtenía mi armadura, tenía ocho años entonces…

-Espera… - dijo Shaina con tono de burla - ¿Tienes 18 años? Pareces de menos años, yo creí que eras más joven como estás muy bajita.

-Supongo que es mala suerte – Se enfado un poco – Siempre he tenido mala suerte, esa noche que huimos, todo fallo no pude ayudar a mi maestra… no pude defenderte.

Cagglio continuo el relato – Fui yo quien no pudo defenderlas. Debía tomar decisiones y elegí irme lejos, escapar con la armadura porque esta es muy importante. Pero ya no se pudo regresar por ti. Si lo hacíamos ambas moriríamos y la armadura se perdería.

-¡Y me dejaron sola! Ustedes huyeron yo sola tuve soportar vivir en un lugar donde se nos consideraba inferior.

-Pero sobreviviste, te hiciste fuerte – Dijo Cagglio -Ellos esperarían que sin entrenamiento apropiado nunca explotarías tu verdadero potencial. Y tal vez morirías durante algún entrenamiento, sola sin protección.

-Pero no lo hice –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cagglio se rió -¿Escuche alegría en tu voz?

-No, solo satisfacción, creo que en mi vida siempre he reaccionado de forma distinta a lo que se esperaba de mí.

Misha replico -Espero que ahora no sea la excepción.

¿En cuánto tiempo saldremos de esta selva? -Pregunto Shaina

Misha respondió: En un par de días, el bote recorre todo el rió, es el transporte más rápido que conseguí.

-Si corremos, llegaremos antes.

Cagglio pareció alegrarse de oír esto -Entonces dejemos este bote y corramos.

-¡Vamos al santuario!

-¡Vamos, me gustaría ver el rostro de los que quieren verme muerta!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marín y Hyoga continuaron viéndose cada dos o tres días. Se platicaban de cualquier cosa sospechosa que sucediera en el santuario sin notar que Aioria los vigilaba. Al término de dos semanas estaban reunidos otra vez.

-No hay mucho que decir, a Seiya no se encuentra hoy en el Santuario, solo observe que Mu esta mas apresurado que nunca reparando armaduras.

-Todas aquellas armaduras que fueron recabadas por Seiya, ¿No es así? Yo también reflexione sobre esto ¿Qué sentido tiene buscar armaduras destruidas ahora? ¿Por qué han puesto a Mu a repararlas sino es porque se acerca otra batalla?

-¿Batalla contra quien?

Marín señalo hacia arriba - En el Olimpo hay muchos dioses, y Athenea parece destinada en pelear contra cada uno de ellos. Y nosotros a seguirla y defenderla, aunque ella insista en que no sea así. Ahí tienes un ejemplo, con Hades, ella sola decidió ir al inframundo, aunque luego ustedes la siguieron. Tal vez sea el destino, tal vez estoy siendo paranoica, pero de ser así, todo esto tendría sentido. Seiya volvió a la vida pero no igual. No sabemos cómo, alega que el cosmos de Athenea fue suficiente para ello, después de todo también trajo consigo a los caballeros dorados.

-Espera Marín ¿Pero qué tal si no fue así? La persona que rige el inframundo es Hades y lo sellamos de vuelta. Al suceder esto, todas las almas que murieron aquí o en el inframundo deberían estar ahí. Pero ninguno de ellos está. Si la idea de tener a Hades sellado dentro de Shun me parecía abominable. ¿Qué tal si no está sellado realmente? Después de todo, el Shun de ahora está demasiado apegado a Athenea y a Seiya.

-¡Es verdad! Algo extraño sucedió allá abajo y tanto Athenea como los caballeros dorados lo saben pero no lo dicen.

Hyoga parecía confuso -¿Pero que pretenden con esto? No será mejor decir la verdad para estar preparados.

-Me atrevo a decir que conociendo a Athenea, ella no dice algo para evitar que más caballeros sean lastimados. No quiere que nadie más muera.

-Pero Seiya murió, yo lo vi morir y ahora está aquí.... Los caballeros dorados están aquí.

-¡Claro que estoy aquí! - Escucharon antes de sentir un fuerte cosmos golpearlos.


	6. El regreso

**CAPITULO 6: RETORNO.**

Marín logro esquivar el golpe ya que Hyoga la cubrió recibiendo el ataque justo en el pecho y destruyo la ventana de madera antes de caer en la tierra por el fuerte impacto. Marín se asombro al ver directamente a su atacante, tanto que ya no pudo reaccionar y fue a ser herida en un costado antes de salir de su cabaña, sintiéndose traicionada.

"Aioria… ¿Como se atreve a agredirme de esta forma? Pensó mientras retrocedía unos pasos. "Siempre confié en ti... bueno no últimamente, pero esa no es razón suficiente para atacarme así."

Lo vio caminar hacia ella con una furiosa mirada y por desgracia no podía hacer mucho para defenderse en las condiciones en que estaba. Además aunque se defendiera no podría hacer mucho, el era un caballero dorado y ella conocía su fuerza, pero sobre todo no se atrevía a dañarlo, no podía lastimar a la persona que significaba tanto para ella.

Hyoga se recupero del impacto inicial y viendo que Marín estaba en peligro sin pensarlo más contraataco. !Polvo de diamantes!

Aioria no se fue afectado por ello, pero se detuvo y eso era lo que el esperaba.

-¡Corre Marín! - Le grito a la amazona - ¡Yo lo distraigo!

Debía agradecerle a Hyoga de que el respondiera al ataque y le permitiera huir. No le agrado mucho lo que hizo, pero al enfrentarse a un caballero tan poderoso tenía gran desventaja en fuerza y anímicamente también. Tras mucho correr se recargo en la primera roca que encontró. No le hacia caso al dolor, pero si podía sentir como se desangraba por la herida. Podía sentir el cosmos de Hyoga chocar contra el de Aioria.

* * *

Pero no solo ella lo sintió. Mu dejo de lado la armadura que reparaba al sentir ese enfrentamiento. Aldebarán y los demás caballeros dorados también se pusieron el alerta. 

Shun tiro el vaso con agua que iba a colocar junto a su cama.

-Hermano ¿Sentiste eso?

-Es Hyoga – dijo Ikki – Esta peleando con alguien mas.

-¡Vamos a ver!

* * *

Milo no se encontraba en su casa zodiacal ya que buscaba la flor de una extraña planta junto con su alumno, Jost. Ambos estaban en un risco sentados. 

-Maestro tengo sueño. – Dijo el niño - ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar?

-Esta planta solo florece a la luz de la luna llena. En cuanto esta salga le veras.

-¿Y por que es importante? Si es solo hierba.

-Que es venenosa y los venenos también son medicinales. Así que aguanta y aprende, cuando florezca las guardaremos en este frasco.

El niño se acerco a la planta si notar gran cambio, pero entonces Milo también sintió el cosmos de Hyoga peleando contra un desconocido. Corrió de inmediato hacia allá, pero en su camino identifico el aroma de la sangre y la presencia de Marín.

* * *

La amazona ya estaba segura de que su atacante era Aioria, aunque nunca creyó que fuera capaz de lastimarla de esa forma. Pensaba que en realidad nunca la considero su amiga, cuando ahora estaba dispuesto a matarlos. La herida que traía era demasiada grave, su arteria estaba destrozada y aunque trataba de contener la hemorragia, sabia que moriría en unos cuantos minutos de seguir así. Pero no tenia idea de a quien acudir. Ya no sabia en quien confiar, porque antes solo en el confiaba. Ahora no quedaba nadie en el santuario que pudiera ayudarla. 

-Marín - Gritaron tras ella.

-No... Aioria no me hagas daño… por favor - Balbuceo.

-¿El te hizo esto? - Le pregunto mientras la detenía y observaba la grave herida.

Marín trato que la soltara, no se daba cuenta que era Milo quien le hablaba – ¡Déjame Aioria!

-No soy Aioria y no pienso hacerte daño.

-No me lastimes por favor - Replico y trato de alejarse de el pero solo camino unos pasos y cayo.

Milo la alcanzo antes de que alcanzara el suelo. De inmediato detuvo la hemorragia activando el punto exacto para ello. Le extraño mucho lo que oyó, pero en ese momento debía atenderla lo más pronto posible. La llevo al único sitio en que podría salvarse.

* * *

Mientras Hyoga se preparo para contraatacar. 

-Ahora si no me golpearas tan fácil – dijo – Estoy preparado.

Su atacante replico mientras se volteaba verlo -¿En serio?

En cuanto lo vio Hyoga literalmente se paralizo esto le permitió a su atacante lastimarlo una vez mas mientras se burlaba de el.

"No… Shun. No puedes ser tú. Esa risa... yo la recuerdo" - Pensó Hyoga agotado y renuente en atacar de forma seria y fuerte a su amigo. "Pero no es posible, el esta muerto, nosotros acabamos con el, Hades esta muerto."

-Eso es lo que quieres creer… lo que Athenea desea creer - Le respondió como si leyera su pensamiento y volvió a golpearlo con su cosmos mientras se burlaba de el.

* * *

Tanto Ikki como Shun se acercaron al sitio del enfrentamiento. Pero los ellos solo vieron una sombra desaparecer en cuanto ambos llegaron al lugar. Hyoga no reparo en su presencia, el esfuerzo y las heridas lo obligaron a doblar las rodillas. Y en cuento Shun se acerco, el de inmediato lo empujo alejándolo de si. 

-Hyoga ¿Qué te paso?

-No me lastimes por favor – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Shun no entendió palabra de lo que le dijo, Pero entre el e Ikki lo levantaron, para atender sus heridas.

* * *

Athenea también sintió lo que sucedía. Aioria quien le daba en ese momento unos informes también. 

-Hyoga…

-Averiguare de inmediato lo que sucede. Usted permanezca aquí.

Ella acepto, pero al quedar sola un escalofrió la hizo estremecer al sentir una presencia junto a ella.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Alguien que protege tus intereses –Le respondió una extraña figura cuyo rostro no podía ver - Ellos estaban hurgando demasiado. Si no mantienes control sobre tus caballeros se sabrá lo que planeas hacer.

-¿Ellos?… ¿A quien mas a parte Hyo… del caballero Cignus heriste?

-A una amazona entrometida.

Atenea se agarro la cabeza. "Marín… no a ella no."

-Si será mejor que rompas el Pacto o tus Caballeros lo pagaran.

-¡No puedo! Ella esta por llegar y cuando se entere….

-Si así pagas los favores, entonces me largo. Haz lo puedas entonces, porque ya no podré ayudarte.

-¡Espera hermano!

Pero se quedo hablando sola, mientras afuera el santuario entero despertaba por lo sucedido, ella sola se lamentaba… "El pacto saben, sobre el pacto"

* * *

Shaina, Misha y Cagglio terminaban su recorrido en ese momento. En ese momento llegaban a puerto, el viaje había transcurrido sin mayores contratiempos aunque Shaina comprobó que Misha realmente era un dolor de cabeza. Esa chica no actuaba para nada conforme a su edad y casi las botaban del barco en medio del mar por culpa suya. Además que todas las noches tenia pesadillas y la falta de sueño ya comenzaba a afectarla. 

Conforme se acercaban al santuario, Misha parecía más nerviosa, mientras Cagglio no mostraba emoción alguna más que prisa porque no se detenía para nada.

-Realmente tienes prisa ¿no es así? Pregunto Shaina.

-Ya dije Shaina, quiero ver el rostro de los que me quieren ver muerta.

-Entonces veremos quien llega primero.

-Una carrera. ¡Que emocionante! – dijo Misha y las adelanto por unos momentos.

Cagglio conocedora del lugar les gano ventaja, pero no por mucho tiempo, Shaina por ser mas joven las dejo atrás pronto. Al llegar a los límites del Santuario Shaina se detuvo, esperando a una agitada Misha que se detuvo metros atrás.

-Los años no pasan en balde. ¿Eh?

-Ja, ja ni que fuera tan vieja, solo soy un año mayor que tu y por fortuna no los parezco. Pero me detuve porque mi maestra esta allá - Señalo una serie de rocas - En ese sitio, es el lugar donde entrenaban las amazonas.

-Ah… es cierto, pero ahora no hay ninguna que entrenar.

Cagglio estaba observando el lugar con nostalgia, como si muchos recuerdos llegaran en ese momento. El par de amazonas espero a que ella reaccionara, lo hizo un par de minutos después -Ya nadie entrena aquí ahora. Anda, vamos, que aun nos falta un buen trecho por recorrer.

-Cierto, vamos.

Pero entonces Shaina escucho una voz – ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

-¿Por que voy a hacerlo? – Replico al reconocer la voz – No te conviene molestarme Jabu.

-¡Shaina, eres tu¡ - Se acerco por fin el caballero de bronce - Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

Ella volteo - ¡Como veras ya estoy aquí. ¿Acaso no reconociste mis cosmos?

-Bueno yo… es que con lo que ha sucedido…

-No tengo tiempo para chismes, he terminado mi misión y necesito ver a Athenea.

-No puedes hacerlo, hay dos extrañas contigo y….

Shaina ya no lo escucho, siguió su camino junto con las otras amazonas.

-Será mejor que alguien mas le explique lo que sucede… - dijo Jabu para si.

Shaina y sus nuevas compañeras recorrieron el santuario con rapidez, el lugar se sentía lleno de intranquilidad y caos. Y algunos aspirantes a caballeros las veían con recelo y extrañes. Misha no parecía notarlo o no le importaba. Admiraba el lugar, incluso le decía a Shaina lo que recordaba de tal o cual sitio. Hablaba si parar mientras Cagglio no decía palabra alguna. Al llegar a la inicio de la escalinata al palacio se toparon con Milo quien regresaba de las casa de curación.

-Vaya, me alegro de verte – Dijo Shaina.

-Terminaste tu misión?

-Así es, recupere la armadura que me encargo. Debo llegar con Atenea, presentarle la armadura y también a unas amazonas que están de vuelta. Mira ella es Misha armadura de bronce de la Grulla. Y su Maestra Cagglio Armadura de plata del Lince.

Cagglio no se movió, mientras Misha solo saludo con la cabeza, el caballero de Escorpión las observo con detenimiento y dijo: Será mejor que nos veamos luego apresúrate a llegar con Athenea ella te esta esperando.

-Si, Milo. Hasta luego.

Milo no considero apropiado decirle lo sucedido frente a esas extrañas. La observo mientras se alejaba, parecía distinta a la que se fue tres semanas atrás. Había algo en ella que había cambiado y no solo su porte al caminar, se veía segura de si misma y más orgullosa que nunca, hasta podría decir que noto alegría en su voz. Era difícil no admirarla si ella pudo superar sus problemas eso también le daría satisfacción a el. Una buena noticia entre tantas malas era un buen cambio. Observo también la extraña caja de la armadura que recupero en su viaje y había un sello que identifico de inmediato. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, con todo lo sucedido, era mejor dejarla tranquila y que ella le dijera que había pasado en su viaje.

.Al llegar ante el palacio de Athenea y se asombro de ver a Mu esperando en la puerta. Al parecer llevaba tiempo esperándolas porque pareció aliviado al verlas.

-Shaina, finalmente has llegado.

-Si, parece que me estaban esperando. ¿Hay libre paso para las dos Amazonas?

-Claro que si, Athenea las espera.

-Gracias.

Mu observo con detenimiento a Cagglio y pregunto¿Aun conservas la armadura del Lince?

-Así es, replico Cagglio.

-Esta en excelente condiciones

-Y eso es a pesar de que la última vez me enfrente a un caballero quedo casi destruida.

Mu paso saliva y se sintió incomodo, esa amazona seguía siendo tan directa como la recordaba.

Shaina las interrumpió: entonces... ¿Podemos pasar Mu?

-Será mejor que las acompañe.

Extrañamente Shaina sintió que su cuerpo se lleno de energía y confianza conforme se adentraba a las cámaras de Athenea.

-Su alteza, Shaina de Ophiucus esta de vuelta.

Saori respondió desde adentro -Pasa Shaina y ustedes dos también, las esperaba. Déjanos solos Mu, luego te llamo.

-Muy bien, su alteza - Se retiro lleno de dudas. El también sintió una extraña cosmoenergia surgir de la armadura que cargaba Shaina, además de que las amazonas no le daban confianza en concreto Cagglio. Además Shaina estaba distinta, definitivamente no era la misma que se fue.

Shaina camino con confianza hasta el final de la cámara, llevando la armadura en su espalda. Las otras amazonas la seguían un par de pasos atrás. Misha observaba todo con admiración mientras Cagglio no se inmutaba ante esto, como si antes ya hubiese estado ahí. Athenea se levanto de su diván conforme ellas se acercaban. Se veía ansiosa, con gran curiosidad y expectativas por ver a Shaina acercándose. Ella lo percibió y se detuvo un par de metros antes del pie de la escalinata.

-Las trajiste contigo. A tus compañeras y la armadura.

-Así es - Replico Cagglio - Supongo que realmente la necesita porque ya había enviado caballeros dorados por ella.

Shaina y Misha se asombraron de la actitud de Cagglio, pero Athenea no pareció molestarse.

-Ya se que no pudieron traerla de vuelta. La esperabas a ella ¿Verdad? Cagglio hiciste lo correcto al salir de aquí de esa forma. Lamento haberles hecho pasar por todo esto y por el tiempo que estuvieron en exilio me disculpo. La orden de ejecución esta detenida, ya nadie las perseguirá. Shaina has hecho un buen trabajo. Gracias.

-Yo se lo agradezco. Este viaje me ha servido de mucho.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante se sientan bienvenidas en el Santuario, de no ser así, háganmelo saber.

-No solemos importunar con nuestros problemas, - Dijo Cagglio - Sino que los solucionamos. Pero le agradecemos que podamos regresar a nuestra casa.

-Pueden retirarse entonces. Les mandara llamar cuando sea necesario, mientras disfruten su regreso al santuario, son libres de andar en el.

Las tres amazonas se levantaron, pero Saori dijo: Shaina, Cagglio, esperen un momento, necesito hablar con ambas.

* * *

Mientras Shaina y Cagglio esperaron en silencio Misha obedeció y salio del lugar un poco enfadada, afuera un par de guardias le indicaron el camino de salida, ella obedeció sin chistar y sin hablar. Una vez fuera de edificio Misha se pregunto: "¿Y ahora que va a suceder?" Pero al notar que todo el santuario se podía ver desde ahí se distrajo admirando el paisaje. 

Shaina aguardo hasta que Saori le indico que se levantara y se asombro de verla acercarse a ella - Me agradeces que te haya enviado por esa armadura. Supongo que pasaste una prueba ¿No es así?

-Si su alteza y me sirvió de mucho. Me hizo recordar quien soy y volverme a llenar de orgullo de ser una amazona.

-Pero la verdadera prueba recién comienza, Shaina. No la portaste ¿O si?

La amazona de asombro por la pregunta y no supo que responder –Creo que solo fue por unos momentos, no la necesito, yo tengo mi armadura.

Saori se veía intranquila - Prométeme que trataras de usarla lo menos posible.

-No entiendo... por que me dice eso - Shaina respondió, sentía que un dolor tan fuerte en su de cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar.

-¡Promételo!

-Su alteza... si me dijera que pasa.

Athenea vio a Cagglio con enojo - Cagglio debiste decirte lo que pasaba.

La eludida respondió: No lo considere necesario, había poco tiempo y si usted mando por ella…

Athenea se asombro de su actitud: al menos debiste decirle a quien le pertenece esta armadura. O la razón de ser de la misma.

Shaina no entendía muy bien la conversación con el dolor tan fuerte en su cabeza y las interrumpió- ¿Que tiene que ver a quien le perteneció con no usarla?

-Esa armadura corrompe a todo aquel que la porta. Cagglio lo sabía y debió decírtelo. Se debe ser muy fuerte para resistir sus influencias.

-Cagglio replico: usted también debió decirlo "su alteza"

Athenea se contuvo ante la altivez de Cagglio: Será mejor que dejes aquí la armadura, y vayas a descansar. La armadura estará a salvo, has hecho un gran trabajo - Athenea encendió su cosmos mientras le hablaba dulcemente.

Shaina sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas no podía pensar con claridad - Su alteza...

-Te ves pálida Shaina... Debes cuidarte, comer algo y dormir, tuviste un viaje muy largo, en cuanto dejes la armadura podrás descansar. Además tienes un par de nuevas compañeras a las que debes facilitarle un lugar para quedarse.

Cagglio sonreía bajo su mascara de la reacción de la diosa, era la que ella esperaba.

-Si, su alteza - Respondió reaccionando de repente - Me retiro, debo ayudarle a buscar un lugar para dormir a mis compañeras como me ordeno.

-Adelante entonces, y cuídate.

-Así lo haré -Shaina se sintió mareada, pero no recordó nada de lo que sucedió. Afuera Misha ya las esperaba.

-Se tardaron... ¿para que las quería Athenea?

-Solo para felicitarme por traer la armadura, pero será mejor que les ayude a buscar un sitio para descansar.

-Yo se de un lugar, solo espero que nadie lo haya ocupado ya – dijo Cagglio.

-Entonces vamos, porque en verdad quiero descansar.

Cagglio continúo viendo a Shaina en su camino de regreso. "Shaina reacciona de acuerdo a lo esperado. Athenea realmente hizo una buena elección esta vez."

* * *

Athenea sintió cuando se alejaban las amazonas, estaba segura de que ella no había despertado aun. Pero decidió no presionarla, más bien debía dejarla descansar antes de llamarla nuevamente, pero a solas sin la molesta presencia de Cagglio, ella siempre fue una mortificación para ella, con su actitud tan altanera y orgullosa. Pero había mucho en juego como para arriesgarse en enfadarla y echar por la borda todo el trabajo logrado. 

Una silueta se veía a sus espaldas, Athenea la sintió y dijo: Aun no despierta, así que ten paciencia hermano.

-El tiempo corre y tus caballeros empiezan a sospechar.

-Tampoco puedo apresurar las cosas y tenemos que ser más cuidadoso. No quiero que lo de anoche vuelva a suceder.

-Eso estuvo fuera de tu control. Recuerda que el hace lo que le place. Si tratas de controlarlo te arriesgas a una traición.

-Lo se... pero aun así se sobrepaso.

-¿Que harás entonces en lo que despierta?

-Nada... no puedo hacer nada. Ella también es muy voluble, tal vez se enfadaría si actuó precipitadamente.

-Es tu decisión hermana.

* * *

Shaina las acompaño al sitio donde se habían detenido antes. La nostalgia les había ganado como se imagino, volvían al sitio en que vivieron antes, aunque el lugar estaba destrozado al parecer encontraron madera suficiente como para armar un techo. Las dejo ahí y se retiro a su refugio a su pequeña cabaña, nunca antes había extrañado su vieja cama como ahora. No bien se recostó cuando tocaron a la puerta con fuerza, era Milo. En otro momento se alegraría de verlo, pero realmente necesitaba descansar. 

-Milo, después platicamos, estoy cansada.

El respondió desde afuera -Esto no puede esperar, se trata de Marín, esta muy grave.

Shaina se paralizo al oír esto, se levanto cubrió su rostro y salio -¿En... en donde esta?

-¡Sígueme!

* * *

Milo la guió hasta la casa "La fuente de Athenea." En una habitación estaba Marín malherida. 

-Anoche fue atacada, pudo escapar con dificultades, pero su herida es grave. He detenido la hemorragia, pero la herida se niega a sanar. Francamente nunca había visto algo igual.

-¡Es imposible! - Replico Shaina al acercarse a Marín -¿Quien se atrevería a hacer algo así?

-Por desgracia no lo se, llegue tarde y solo pude encontrarla tan lastimada que casi no lo logra. La fiebre es altísima, he tratado de encontrar a Seiya, pero el desapareció desde anoche.

-¿Entonces no esta aquí? - dijo- ¿Que pasa con el ¿Acaso no le importa ni su maestra?

-No se que sucede con el, pero es lo menos importante. El punto es que también Hyoga fue victima del mismo atacante, se encuentra en la habitación de al lado. Y necesito que me ayudes a cuidarla.

-¿Qué paso?

-Todo fue muy extraño. Anoche todos sentimos como sus cosmos se enfrentaba a otro muy poderoso, en las cercanías a la cabaña de Marín. El primero en llegar Ikki y Shun encontraron a Hyoga en condiciones mejores a las de Marín, pero herido de cualquier forma, su atacante huyo. Hyoga no ha querido decir quien lo ataco, porque alega que nadie le creería.

-Pero... ¿por que me pides que te ayude a cuidar a Marín? Seria mejor que alguien mas te ayudara. Aioria por ejemplo, el podría cuidarla mejor que yo.

Milo respiro profundamente antes de responder: Porque ella insistía en que Aioria quería matarla, al menos eso fue lo que entendí. Pero Aioria no pudo hacerle daño.

Shaina guardo silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar ¿Como puedes estar seguro?

-En primer lugar, él se encontraba con Athenea. Segundo, esta herida no pudo ser hecha por él, tampoco las de Hyoga. Ikki y Shun vieron una sombra huir cuando llegaron y no se parecía nada a Aioria ni físicamente ni tampoco su cosmos. A pesar de eso ella no quiere ver a Aioria y le he hecho caso. Solo que no puedo cuidarla, también tengo que vigilar a Hyoga. Por ello te llame necesitaría tu ayuda en estos momentos.

Shaina se extraño al oír esto, pero entendió porque le había dicho a ella, era una amazona al igual que Marín, aunque también la persona que menos relación tenia con ella.

Milo continuo - Ayer fue muy complicado para mí atender a ambos heridos, sobre todo con Aioria insistiendo en verla, se preocupa por ella pero Marín no lo quiere ver. Así que al llegar tú, supe que en ti podía confiar, eres mi amiga.

-Milo, en eso tienes razón, puedes confiar en mí, eres mi mejor amigo.

Milo no supo que decir, ella nunca le había dicho algo así. Y se debería sentir feliz, pero esa última palabra no le agrado del todo, era como si quisiera algo más, pero no podía ser posible.

-Oye Milo… ¿No deberías ver a Hyoga? Será mejor que no descuides tus obligaciones.

-Es que ahora que lo pienso bien no me parece que te pida un favor tan pesado como este. Recién regresaste cansada de tu viaje y…

-No tanto, anda vete, te prometo que la cuidare.

Milo la vio fijamente y sonrió de los pensamientos que tuvo -Tienes razón, gracias - Dejo la habitación extrañado por lo que acabo de sentir. Se retiro y cerro las cortinas tras de si. Shaina no estaba diferente, el la veía de forma diferente. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero era mejor dejar el asunto en paz. Por ahora debía actuar respecto a lo que sucedía en el Santuario.

Mientras tanto Shaina le quito la mascara a Marín, limpio su frente y también la herida. Si saber por que sintió furia, sentimientos de venganza contra quien sea que haya lastimado a Marín. Entonces escucho una fuerte grito en la habitación de al lado. Al asomarse vio como Ikki sacaba a Shun, el chico no queria salir del lugar.

-Oigan ¿Que sucede aquí? – Pregunto Milo.

-Milo, tu estas a cargo de la recuperación de Hyoga ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Ikki.

-Así, es. ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Explícanos por que actuó así Hyoga.

-¿Así como?

Shun interrumpió - Esta muy cambiado, trato de golpearme.

Tanto Shaina como Milo se quedaron sin saber que decir. Nunca creyeron que entre ese par de amigos hubiera alguna discrepancia, ni siquiera una discusión. Milo actuó de forma juiciosa.

- Me parece extraño que Hyoga no te quiera ver, pero deja hablar con el y tranquilízate. Tal vez lo convenza de que hable contigo.

Entro a la habitación, pero Hyoga no estaba en la cama, sintió que se ocultaba tras una de las columnas, le extraño que sintiera miedo. El Hyoga que conocía no tenia miedo -¿Hyoga que sucede?

-Milo... ¿ya se fue? - susurro.

-Ya se fue ¿Quien?

-El que debería estar muerto... no lo esta Milo, e intento acabar conmigo.

-Aquí solo estuvo tu amigo Shun, nadie más.

-¡Eso es lo digo! El que dormía dentro de el estuvo aquí. No lo dejes entrar, no puedo soportarlo.

-No entiendo, Hyoga.

Hyoga se apretó con su puño la capa de Milo - ¡No dejes entrar a nadie ¡A nadie!

-Esta bien, pero tranquilízate - Se soltó de la mano de Hyoga - Nadie va a entrar, te lo aseguro.

Milo estaba cada vez mas intrigado recordó lo que Marín le dijo que no quería ver a Aioria. Y ahora Hyoga reaccionaba igual ante Shun. ¿De que se protegían Hyoga y Marín?... ¿Por qué reaccionaban así?

-Ya volviste de tu viaje Shaina… ¿Que tal estuvo? – Pregunto Shun, nervioso.

-Bien, algo ajetreado pero bien.

-Al menos es una noticia buena. Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió.

-Hermano, es mejor que no te preocupes de más. Si no puedes ver a Hyoga hoy lo veras mañana.

-Pero ¿Por qué reacciono así conmigo? Yo nunca le haría daño.

Ikki no sabia que respuesta darle a su hermano. Shaina se disculpo con Ikki y Shun y regreso a la habitación de Marín. Al terminar se sentó en la silla y aunque tenía toda la intención de cuidar a su compañera cayo profundamente dormida, sus sueños fueron muy extraños esa noche.

Se vio nuevamente en la selva... escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de Cagglio y Misha. Otra voz más dulce pero enérgica la llamaba. Pero esta voz parecía estar dentro de ella.

-Hija... te necesito.

A Shaina no se sintió tranquila al oír esto. ¿Quien esta ahí?

No le respondían, solo escucho el ruido de sus pasos y como las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, pero al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que no eran hojas sino huesos humanos.

-Es hora de que despierte... te necesito o esto se repetirá - Escucho antes de sentir que su cabeza se partía en dos del dolor.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mayo 17, 2007

He estado revisando los capitulos anteriores y editando algunos fragmentos en que he notado que deje cabos sueltos o alguna discrepancias en la historia. para los que lo leen por primera vez no habra mayor diferencia, para los que ya los leyeron espero que ahora tenga un poco mas de sentido.

1.-Tanto Mu como Aldebaran no debian haber dejado su puesto para averiguar lo que sucedía con Hyoga, por ello es ahora Ikki y Shun quienes van en su ayuda.

2.- La "Fuente de Athenea" es mencionada en una de las historias paralelas al manga llamada: Athena! Ooi naru Ai. (O el gran amor de Athenea) y es el sitio donde los caballeros se recuperaban despues de una difícil batalla. Ya que que muchas cosas pasaran en este sitio decidi incluirlo, en vez de la enfermeria como antes.

3.- Algunas ediciones menores como ortografía, cambios y aumentos de dialogos.


	7. Heridas

**CAPITULO: 7 HERIDAS**.

Cuando Milo salio de la habitacion, Shun parecía mas tranquilo ya; así que cuando le dijo que no podía verlo esa noche acepto irse sin más discusión junto con su hermano. Una vez que se fueron Milo regreso a la habitacion y ayudo a Hyoga a volver a la cama. El caballero de bronce se había abierto la herida del pecho una vez mas con el esfuerzo realizado, esa herida que al igual que la de Marín se negaba a sanar. Se preguntaba que tipo de cosmos podía lograr lastimar tanto aun después del ataque mismo. Decidió investigar un poco mientras Hyoga trataba de dormir.

Leía entre sus apuntes de venenos cuando sintió a Ikki acercarse, esta vez venia solo. Decidió preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, tenia dudas que tal vez el le podría aclarar.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Ikki. ¿que sucede?

-Eso te pregunto yo, Milo. ¿Que le sucede a Hyoga?

-Odio admitirlo esto… pero no lo se. Normalmente una herida empieza su recuperación desde que es abierta, pero las de el parecen empeñadas en no sanar.

-Me refiero a su actitud. Se que me indicaste que lo cuidara y no dejara entrar a nadie, pero nosotros somos sus amigos, Shun es su amigo y en cuanto lo vio se paralizo lleno de miedo. Luego se oculto gritando como loco. Hyoga nunca se comporto así que yo recuerde.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy investigando, además de lo extraño de sus heridas, es como si algo lo asustara.

-Diría que está en una de mis pesadillas - dijo Ikki - pero cuyo efecto ha durado demasiado. Me gustaría saber quien lo ataco. Y porque ahora no quiere ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Me temo que no lo se. Por el momento solo podemos mantenerlo tranquilo alejado de todos. Para evitar que se lastime y lastime a alguien mas. En su mente piensa que el que dormía en Shun estuvo aquí y quiere matarlo.

- Te refieres a… ¿Hades?

-Así es, es lo que el dice.

-Será mejor no mencionarle esto a mi hermano, ya se siente bastante culpable por lo sucedido en el inframundo.

-Es lo mejor, creo que todo esto se trata del efecto de algún veneno. Tratare de buscar la solución a todo esto, gracias por cuidar de Hyoga.

-No te preocupes, es mi amigo, mañana vendré de nuevo.

-Hasta luego Ikki.

Milo se quedo intranquilo, no supo si era lo correcto o no haberlo dicho eso a Ikki, pero confiaba en que el manejara el asunto con la misma discreción que el. Siguió leyendo, se propuso no dormir hasta encontrar una solución a todo eso.

* * *

Ikki por su parte se alejo de ahí, pero no fue directo a su casa. Lo que Milo le comento no era para tomarlo a la ligera. El vio la reacción de Hyoga, el vio el terror en sus ojos y nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. Mas porque todo sucedió en el momento que entro su hermano a la habitacion, fue cosa de unos segundos realmente Hyoga estaba distinto. La única que tal vez supiera algo seria Marín; pero ella también decía incoherencias. Entonces solo quedaba encontrar al intruso, sabía que con tan solo seguir el rastro y lo encontraría. Debió estar oculto antes del ataque. Alguna pista debió dejar y el iba a hacer su propia investigación

Pero oscuridad de la no le ayudo a obtener pistas. El rastro se detenía de forma abrupta tras unas rocas y de ahí nada. Camino un poco más, cuando se topo con Aioria.

-Fénix...Ikki¿Que haces por aquí?

-Buscando rastros.

-¿Del atacante de Marín acaso? Ikki asintió con la cabeza. -Al igual que yo. Desde anoche busco sin éxito. Se que esta herida, y no puedo cuidarla porque ella no me lo permite. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es encontrando al maldito que la hirió y destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Pero aun no lo encuentro.

Ikki sabía que la preocupación de Aioria era sincera y muy intensa, el caballero dorado sentía por ella lo que el solo se permitió sentir por Esmeralda. Si el caballero dorado lo encontraba, entonces si que podían considerarlo muerto. Pero no dijo nada al contrario se ofreció a seguir buscando.

Aioria respondió -Es tarde, pero podemos buscar hacia esas colinas.

- Ahí nadie va.

-Si, por lo mismo. Se que solía ser el refugio de las Amazonas, vale la pena buscar.

-De acuerdo.

No bien se acercaron al lugar Ikki sintió una presencia extraña. Fácilmente logro esquivar un ataque, ese cosmoenergia era algo débil pero extraña finalmente.

-¿Ikki, que paso?

-Hay extraños aquí - respondió mientras se mantenía al acecho.

En la oscuridad escucharon una voz -Fuera de aquí, caballeros, este es territorio de las Amazonas.

-Amazonas, y eso que me importa.

-Ikki, espera - Le indico Aioria -¿Ustedes son las que volvieron al Santuario ¿El Lince y la Grulla?

Cagglio salio detrás de unas rocas y Misha atrás de ella.

-Así es¿que quieren en nuestro territorio?

-Buscamos a quien hirió a una amazona, Marín, Aquila Marín. ¿Saben algo?

Misha respondió altiva -¿Y si así fuera que?

-Solo estoy preocupada por ella, es mi amiga y...

-Aquí no podemos ayudarlo - respondió Cagglio - Acabamos de llegar esta tarde. Tendrá que buscar en otro lado caballero dorado. Evite este territorio de ahora en adelante.

-Así será, me retiro.

Misha agrego: Y también dígales a los demás caballeros que eviten pasar aquí.

Cagglio le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Con mi advertencia fue suficiente, no tenias que repetir mis palabras.

-Auch esta bien maestra…. Replico Misha.

-Es hora de descansar, anda a dormir.

-Sí… pero ¿Escucho lo que dijeron? Hirieron a una amazona ¿Será la misma de la que nos comento Shaina?

Cagglio replico: Tal vez.

-Pero ella dijo que….

-¡Ya vete a dormir! – Le grito y Misha enfadada le hizo caso, sabia que cuando su maestra no quería hablar no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Cagglio observo al par de caballeros alejarse del lugar. Ella también se intrigo al oír que una amazona fue herida la noche anterior.

Ikki siguió a Aioria conforme se alejaban del sitio, el caballero dorado se veía a todas luces decepcionado.

-Que actitud esa - dijo Ikki.

-Déjalas, es su derecho. Pero el atacante de Marín no esta ahí, será mejor dejar de buscar por esta noche, debo regresar a mi puesto.

-Está bien, igual yo debo regresar a casa, hasta luego.

Aioria camino a paso lento. Estaba furioso y adolorido, no podía olvidar la actitud de Marín al verlo. Aun herida y débil tuvo fuerza para rechazarlo como si peleara por su vida. No podía verle el rostro, pero en su voz se reflejaba miedo y resentimiento hacia el.

* * *

El sueño de Shaina termino abruptamente, despertó bañada en sudor. Y se recrimino por dormir, cuando debía cuidar a Marín, se le acerco. Reviso con cuidado su herida cuyo vendaje no parecía controlar el sangrado. Apretó mas las vendas y se cercioro de que la hemorragia se detuviera.

–Tal vez esto funcione – susurro, pero al ver que no fue suficiente, salio de la habitación, pudo observar que Milo estaba concentrado en sus libros. Y sin saber por que se le quedo mirando un rato como leía con atención sus libros y tomaba apuntes, nunca lo había visto tan dedicado a algo. Reacciono, estaba ahí para cuidar a Marín, se acerco y le dijo lo que pasaba.

-Eso sucede cada cierto tiempo y es lo mas extraño de lo que te mencione. Tu sabes que puedo controlar el sistema circulatorio de cualquier persona, pero con ellos no puedo, Incluso he tratado con métodos mas tradicionales como la cirugía pero igual.

Al llegar con Marín reviso la herida que pareció haberse controlado mejor.

-Hiciste lo correcto con los vendajes Shaina. Espero que no suceda otra vez, a este paso se debilitara demasiado.

-¿Es así desde ayer?

-Si, por lo tanto seguiré investigando.

Shaina se quedo pensativa mientras Milo se retiraba, esa seria una larga noche. Pero era preferible a volver a dormir y tener esos extraños sueños. Desde que fue al Amazonas no podía tener una noche tranquila y el de hace unos minutos fue el mas raro de todos.

* * *

Cagglio por su parte se cercioro de que Misha durmiera y corrió con destino al templo de Athenea con una velocidad asombrosa.Se detuvo al pie del templo, observo el lugar con detenimiento antes de desaparecer y luego aparecer al pie de las cámaras de Athenea.

Saori despertó al sentir su presencia y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la sala del trono. Ahí vio a una silueta sentada sobre la caja de la armadura que trajeron del Amazonas.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-...esta armadura tiene una maligna influencia sobre quien la porta. Se debe ser fuerte para resistirse a ella. ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Athenea?

Saori se estremeció al oír a Cagglio, la amazona se quito la mascara antes de continuar: No lo dijo todo ¿no es así?... ¿Que es lo que realmente pretende con nuestro tesoro Athenea?

Saori se planto firme frente a ella - El pacto terminara si así lo quiere Artemisa.

Cagglio se rió – Hace mucho que no la llaman así. ¿No tiene miedo de que la castiguen?

-No hubiera mandado por ella de ser temerosa.

-Y ella se lo agradece, envió a una excelente candidata. Pero pobrecilla no sabe que la utiliza.

-No, la estamos utilizando – Recalco.

Cagglio se rió - Esta bien, ambas la utilizan. ¿Ahora dígame cual es su plan?

-El pacto sigue en pie. Yo me estoy preparando y pronto estaremos listos.

-¿Cuándo? Ella ya no tiene la paciencia para esperar otros dos mil años. Mientras los demás dioses renacen cada par de siglos y se pelean una y otra vez por las sobras de Zeus, ella ha estado encerrada por dos mil años en esta armadura y yo… pues ya sabe.

-Tu sabes lo que sucederá si quiere enfrentarse sola otra vez a Zeus, solo obtendrá el mismo resultado. Lo que sucedió fue por la impaciencia y arrebatada forma de actuar de Artemisa. Zeus es muy poderoso, después de todo es nuestro padre.

-¿Padre?... Llama padre a ese controlador. Me alegro de no ser una diosa. Se que Artemisa hizo mal… pero nuestro castigo ha sido demasiado duro.

-Precisamente no quiero que se repita eso, estoy consiente que nos arriesgamos mucho, lo se y estaré lista para cuando eso suceda.

-Me decepciona con tanta precaución.

-Es necesaria, pero ¿Dime que harás tú ahora? Ya no tienen guerreras a quien controlar.

Cagglio se acerco a Athena a una velocidad asombrosa. De la parte de atrás de su armadura saco un cuchillo dorado y lo puso sobre la garganta de Athenea.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa Athenea? Las acepto como parte de sus campeones. Ellas le juraron lealtad y dijo que las protegería. Han peleado a su lado, pero permitió que su caballero casi acabara con ellas.

-¡Eso estuvo fuera de mi control! – Replico Athenea

-No me salga con eso. No crea que por estar Artemisa confinada en esta armadura y yo en aquella selva no nos dábamos cuenta de lo sucedido. Se bien que el hecho de permitir que su llamado "Patriarca" fuera impersonado por otro caballero fue parte de su plan desde el inicio. Y si este trato de eliminarnos, así eliminaba también la molesta presencia de su hermana en el Santuario. Porque no me habla con toda la verdad desde ahora.

Athenea se paralizo. La mirada fría de Cagglio era aterradora, se dio cuenta de que en verdad podía ser muy peligrosa y poderosa aun sellada por Zeus.

Una sombra se movió atrás de Cagglio y trato de atacarla. Con un rápido movimiento ella saco otro cuchillo y sin dejar de amenazar a Athenea y bloqueo el ataque, su agresor Mu reapareció en otro lado pero Cagglio ya lo esperaba se detuvo en seco antes de que la punta de este se enterrara en su garganta por completo

-Vaya, debo admitir que has mejorado Cagglio, así te llamas ahora ¿Verdad?

-No solo tú tienes la experiencia de los años Mu de Aries. Solo que yo arrastro con varios cientos. Ahora dime ¿por que intervienes en una conversación privada?

-Desde que dejo de ser una conversación cuando amenazaste a Athenea.

Cagglio guardo ambos cuchillos con rápidos movimiento –Cierto caballero Mu… cierto, me pongo es tu lugar y haría lo mismo.

Athenea interrumpió: No es necesaria la violencia. Conversemos y…

- Al fin dice algo sensato Athenea. Pero resulta ahora que no es el momento. Hace rato dije que mi diosa ya no tiene paciencia, aunque puede esperar un poco mas. Ahora una de mis hermanas me necesita, espere que no muera porque entonces ya sabe que hará su hermana…

Cagglio salio del lugar con rapidez. Mu vio como la armadura parecía recalcar las palabras de Cagglio y trato de tocarla, pero esta brillo como si lo amenazara. Athenea sintió que perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayo de rodillas. Mu la ayudo a levantarse.

-Realmente ha vuelto enojada - dijo Mu mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-Será mejor no hacerla enojar. Estaba tranquila ahora, enojada es impredecible.

"¿A eso le llama tranquila?" Pensó Mu, pero recordó el incidente de la noche de su partida del Santuario. Shura no pudo con ella, cierto que la armadura las protegió, pero ella sola era demasiado poderosa por si sola. Y el hecho de contar con la ayuda de Artemisa la hacia mas peligrosa.

-Pero es que llego con esa actitud – Susurro Mu.

-Tiene razón en comportarse así, llevan dos mil años en exilio. Pero gracias por estar aquí.

-Es mi deber su alteza, imagine que vendría esta noche.

-Lo que mas agradezco es que Seiya no este aquí, sino en Jamir; de lo contrario hubiese empeorado más la situación con lo impulsivo que es.

Mu se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, Atenea tenia razón – ¿Entonces que hará su alteza?

-Esperar… no podremos hacer nada hasta que todos estén listos. Y en este caso, es necesario que ella despierte por completo, de lo contrario Shaina no podrá utilizar la armadura, no lo resistiría.

-Aun no puedo creer que permita que conserven esta armadura tan peligrosa aquí de vuelta. Se arriesga demasiado.

-Lo estará el tiempo que sea necesario Mu. Gracias por todo, pero es mejor que regreses a tu trabajo.

-Así lo haré… debo hacer espacio para cuando lleguen las ultimas armaduras para reparación.

* * *

Cagglio corrió de regreso a su refugio, Misha despertó al sentirla pasar cerca de ella.

-¿Es usted Maestra?

-Si... ¿Quien mas crees que sea? No debes dormir tan profundo cualquier enemigo podría llegar.

-Eso espero así le partiría el rostro y toda su abuela – murmuro Misha y se volteo a seguir durmiendo.

Cagglio la vio, esa chica era demasiado despreocupada -Será mejor que eso nunca suceda, eres muy débil Misha debes mejorar y mucho de lo contrario serás de las primeras en morir.

* * *

Seiya por su parte, se encontraba bastante ocupado. Creyó que seria tarea fácil sacar las armaduras de bronce que se encontraban el la profunda cañada que era el cementerio de Jamir. Pero la profundidad del lugar lo hacia mas complicado de lo que pensaba. Aun así con la ayuda de Kiki la tarea fue terminada en poco mas del tiempo estimado.

-Ahora lo difícil será llevarnos todas estas armaduras de regreso al Santuario.

-No para mi – dijo Kiki sonriendo como siempre.

-Ja, ja pero aun así no creo que puedas hacer todo el trabajo tan pronto.

-Veras que al amanecer ya no encontraras ninguna aquí. Aunque si ves bien la armaduras pocas podrán ser reparadas por completo.

-Lo se…. Pero Saori las pidió y ordenes son ordenes. ¡Necesito unas vacaciones ¿Que dirían si voy con Shiryu? Esta a casi la misma distancia de aquí al Santuario.

-No… no creo que debas… hay que regresar, pero veré que dicen en el Santuario.

Kiki se sonrió y desapareció junto con un par de armaduras. Tardo unos minutos y regreso sonriente.

-Me dijeron que no puedes ir con…

Pero Seiya ya no se encontraba ahí. Había decidido ir con Shiryu aun sin el permiso de Saori.

-Ya no le pude decir que Marín se encuentra herida….

* * *

Seiya recorrió en poco tiempo la distancia entre las montañas de La india y los cinco picos en poco tiempo. Al amanecer llego al lugar y se sorprendió de encontrar a Shiryu junto a la cascada. Lo busco en la cabaña y no fue sino hasta que bajo a la aldea que lo vio junto con Shunrei ayudando a cosechar arroz.

Shunrei casi dejo caer la hoz al verlo. Tuvo el presentimiento que esas semanas de tranquilidad estaban a punto de terminar.

Shiryu observo la reacción de Shunrei y dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella veía -¿Que haces aquí Seiya¿Sucede algo en el Santuario?

-Para nada…. ¿acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo?

-Es bueno escuchar eso.

-Estaba algo cerca y decidí pasar, pero veo que estas demasiado ocupado. Pasare luego.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo un viaje desde Grecia. Pero si, estamos bastante ocupados, debemos cosechar esto antes de que lleguen las lluvias.

-¿Ocupan ayuda?

Shunrei decidió tomarle la palabra y le dio una hoz -Puedes comenzar ahora mismo.

Shiryu se rió ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo y le enseño como utilizarla, mientras Shunrei no dejaba de vigilarlos. Algo en su corazón le decía que Seiya había ido con Shiryu que nuevamente iban a separarlo de su lado y no quería que eso pasara. Por lo menor lo pondría a hacer algo útil mientras tanto.

Ya avanzada la mañana se detuvieron a comer. A Shunrei la llamaron unas aldeanas y no muy convencida les acompaño. Mientras Seiya y Shiryu conversaban a orillas del río.

-Así que todo esta muy tranquilo por allá. Y mientras tú recolectas armaduras. ¿Qué sentido tiene reparar tantas armaduras destruidas?

-Si, a veces me pregunto lo mismo. Además pienso que Saori me dio ese trabajo para alejarme del santuario.

-¿Por que haría eso?

-No lo se… es solo un presentimiento. Todos están muy ocupados y ella alega que esta demasiado ocupada, muchas veces me contesta con evasivas cuando le pregunto que sucede.

-Es de esperar, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades.

-Lo se, pero además…

Kiki apareció de pronto frente a el, sorprendiéndolo – Debes regresar de inmediato al santuario.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Acaso Sao…? Athenea se enojo.

-No, es solo que tu maestra Marín, un intruso entro y fue herida y no solo ella tambien Hyoga.

Shiryu interrumpió -¿También Hyoga?

-Si por ello te digo que regreses de inmediato.

-Yo voy contigo Seiya

Seiya lo vio fijamente y señalo colina arriba - ¿Qué hay con Shunrei?

-Ella comprenderá. Vamos.

La chica los veía de reojo mientras conversaba de algo con las demás aldeanas, de pronto se distrajo y ya no los vio. Interrumpió su plática y fue hacia allá. Al llegar ya Shiryu ya se había ido, solo encontró una apresurada nota en la mesa.

"¿Que esta pasando?"Se pregunto mientras veía la nota – "¿Acaso te vas otra vez?"

_Shunrei, debo irme Hyoga esta herido y…._

Lo demás le era difícil de leer con sus ojos vidriosos.

_Entiende…_

_Esta vez solo serán unos días, tal vez solo fue un accidente y… Te prometo que regresare….porque eres muy importante para mi._

Shunrei soltó el llanto, aunque trataba de contenerse las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Tú me prometiste… que…te quedarías. ¿Que tan importante soy en realidad para ti Shiryu? – Dijo mientras caia de rodillas y apretaba la nota inconclusa – Porque parece que no te importa ya lo que siento.

* * *

Shaina mientras tanto seguía vigilando el intranquilo sueño de Marín. Ella despertó de pronto y trato de levantarse. Shaina batallo para detenerla.

-Tengo que irme Shaina, debo irme.

-No saldrás – le dijo y la detuvo. Marín trataba de sacarse y solo consiguió que la herida volviera a abrirse.

-Tengo que irme o Aioria me matara… - dijo antes de derrumbarse.

A Shaina no le había tocado escucharla, realmente lo decía con tal convicción que parecería que fue así en realidad. Pero todos le decían lo contrario. En ese momento tambien a ella le gustaría saber lo que pasaba.

-No solo a ti hija – Escucho y ella volteo a todos lados para ver de donde le hablaban.

-Soy tu madre y tu diosa – le respondieron y ella se levanto. Tiro un recipiente con agua y este se rompió despertándola. Marín dormía placidamente a su lado y la noche había terminado.


	8. Viejos encuentros y nuevos vinculos

Ahora si aquí de nuevo este capitulo. **Editado. **Me es mas difícil conforme avanzo con al historia porque llegue a creer que me complique demasiado. El borrador esta escribo a la vieja usanza… en un cuaderno. Ya que solo es por las noches que puedo rescribir lo que esta en mi cuaderno y veces ni yo me entiendo con tantos tachones y anotaciones. Necesito una laptop! Pero mientras eso sucede… un poco de paciencia por favor.

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia. Por favor dejen reviews! Aprecio cualquier tipo de crítica. Gracias también a David, tus comentarios son un gran incentivo.

CAPITULO 8.

**VIEJOS ENCUENTROS Y NUEVOS VINCULOS**

Shaina se apresuro a limpiar el agua del piso. "¿Como pude quedarme dormida otra vez?" Pensó el cansancio parecía empeñado en vencerla y ella en no querer dormir. Mientras Marín no pareció mejorar durante la noche Milo llego atraído por el ruido y reviso a Marín, mientras ella recogía los pedazos de la jarra - Sin cambios ¿Verdad?

-Así es Shaina. Pero es hora de que descanses.

-No es necesario...

-Claro que si. Ikki vendrá en cualquier momento y también Seika, ella me ayuda aquí por el día.

"Seika, la hermana de Seiya" – Pensó, la situación no seria cómoda para ella, la chica no le había hecho nada, pero su conversación giraba siempre al torno de su hermano y su alegría de estar con el y demás. Francamente no tenia ganas de escucharla. Tenía demasiado sueño y cansancio atrasado.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Vendré en la tarde por si ocupas mi ayuda.

-Te espero, pero más te vale que duermas o me enojare contigo – Le dijo mientras le golpeo sutilmente la frente con un dedo.

-Si, si lo haré - Sonrió, al verlo directamente a sus ojos, el sabia como levantarle el ánimo.

-Así me gusta escucharte, anda, ve a dormir.

Salio de la enfermería, la mañana era calurosa y supo que no seria difícil conciliar el sueño. Esperaba no tener otros de esos extraños sueños y por fin dormir de corrido varias horas seguidas. En su camino a su cabaña se topo con Misha, quien se abalanzó sobre ella como un pulpo y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Shaina, al fin te encuentro!

-¿Que quieres?

-Mi maestra quiere hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no. Estoy muy cansada, no dormí en toda la noche y eso pretendo hacer todo el día. Así que vete y dile eso a Cagglio.

-Nop. Ella me dijo que esto te interesara. Ella sabe como preparar la medicinas indicadas para todo tipo de heridas oí que... Aqui... – Trato de recordar el nombre de Marín sin éxito – Que una de nuestras hermanas esta herida.

-Si, esta herida pero ya la están atendiendo.

-¿Entonces se recuperara pronto?

-Tal vez – Respondió y al fin se safo de ella.

-Pero escuche que sus heridas son extrañas y aun no saben como tratarlas. Mi maestra puede curarla.

Shaina se burlo - ¿como va a saber de eso? Si el caballero del Escorpión no ha logrado aun identificar lo que les pasa. Yo tampoco vi algo así antes, las heridas no cierran a pesar de sus tratamientos y de cirugía y tu crees que ella si puede.

-Por que el no tiene la misma experiencia que yo - dijo Cagglio - Será muy capaz como dices, pero aun no conoce todas las formas que existen para hacerle daño a una persona, mas especifico a un caballero.

- ¿Y tu si?- Dijo con apatía, solo quería dormir en ese momento.

-Si, puedo decirte lo que debes hacer.

Shaina la dejo atrás, camino a su cabaña; pero Cagglio persistente le seguía diciendo de una serie de ingredientes que conformaban un viejo remedio.

-Eso ya lo conozco, lo uso para toda herida.

-¿Le agregas también pétalos de flor de medianoche?

Shaina se detuvo - Esa es venenosa y solo se utiliza en...

-Casos extremos - Termino Cagglio su frase - Veo que aun recuerdas algo de lo poco que alcancé a enseñarte. Yo te enseñe ese remedio. Recuerda que también fui tu maestra por poco tiempo, pero lo fui. Utiliza ese remedio, vale la pena.

Cagglio y Misha se alejaron entonces, dejándola con la duda de si utilizar o lo que le indico. Pero recordó que Milo atendía a los heridos, confiaba en el. Había hecho un buen trabajo hasta entonces y no tenia porque inmiscuirse en su trabajo. Prefirió descansar y no pensar en ello. Al llegar a su casa se tumbo en la cama y no se movió mas, pronto cayo profundamente dormida.

Milo se sentía igual de cansado que ella, pero su responsabilidad le impedía tomar un descanso, aunque en esos momentos la llegada de Canon lo despertó por completo, sabía su razón para estar ahí.

-Vaya, que mal semblante traes Milo.

-Eres tú...

-Athenea me envió a ver como se encuentran los heridos, si ya encontraste la forma de curarlos.

Milo se sentó agotado - aun no y ya comienzo a enojarme.

-Entiendo tu rabia, pero no el porque Athenea no ha bajado a verlos.

-Canon tu deberías entender mejor que nadie. Ella no puede solucionarlo todo.

-Ah, lo se, solo me parece... extraño. Me voy, le avisare sobre esto a Athenea.

-Hasta luego.

Canon solo hizo una seña con la mano mientras salía del lugar. Alcanzo a ver de reojo a Hyoga quien seguía replegado contra un muro, al parecer lleno de temor. El no tuvo oportunidad de pelear contra el, pero los comentarios de los demás caballeros dorados no concordaban con el hombre que veía asustado en esa habitación.

Athenea escucho las noticias y solo le pidió que se retirara, no mostró emoción alguna, como si ya supiera lo que le iba a decir. El simplemente obedeció y se retiro.

-Esto no me agrada nada - murmuro mientras se alejaba - Athenea esta actuando de forma muy egoísta. Si en verdad pretende ganar esta guerra no podrá hacerlo sin sus campeones. Pero allá esa chiquilla, si ella pretende seguir así que luego no este lamentándose. Yo voy a caminar un poco.

* * *

Cagglio termino de ajustar unas tablas de su improvisado techo y el lugar parecía más estable. Misha se alejo un poco y murmuro: Estaba mejor nuestra cabaña de la selva.

-Lo se, pero allá ya no podremos volver. Nuestro lugar esta aquí ahora.

-Que enfado, no hay nada en que distraerse, ni siquiera con el paisaje, todo es seco y pedregoso y...

-Lo extrañabas igual que yo.

La chica bajo la cabeza -Cierto... aquí pase mi niñez ¿Pero mientras ella despierta que haremos?

-Yo descansare, pero tú, deberías entrenar un poco.

-¿Para que?

Cagglio se enfureció y lanzo un fuerte golpe que Misha esquivo con dificultades.

-¡Aun eres muy lenta! - Así no servirás de nada, vete a entrenar mocosa.

-¡No soy una mocosa!- grito antes de correr enojada.

La verdad es que no entendía a su maestra, siempre le exigía más y más y ella sentía que nunca podría dar el ancho. Aunque logro obtener una armadura de bronce, aquella que su maestra le guardo para ella, Cagglio seguía presionándola y ella realmente estaba enfadada por ello.

-¿Acaso nunca es suficiente! - Grito y lanzo uno de sus golpes más fuertes. Las rocas con las que descargo su furia explotaron en miles de pedazos y la llenaron de polvo. "Pero debo admitir que esto se siente bien"- Pensó y siguió entrenado y descargando su furia.

Al escuchar la serie de explosiones Cagglio sonrió, esa chica realmente era muy blanda. Tenía fuerza y habilidad pero le faltaba la experiencia en combate y debía obtenerla ya, de lo contrario no le serviría de nada a Artemisa tenerla a su lado. Ya encontraría una forma de ayudarla a tener experiencia.

Pero no fue necesario. El ruido atrajo a Canon quien se distraía un poco luego de decirle las malas noticias a Athenea. Camino de regreso del lugar donde fue su prisionero por largo tiempo tomo el camino largo y paso cerca del área de las amazonas. Las explosiones eran realmente fuertes y se preguntaba quien entrenaba ahora, en ese solitario lugar. Al llegar lo recibió una lluvia de polvo y rocas diminutas. Al despejarse el polvo vio a un chiquillo de cabello púrpura respirar agitado y de espaldas contra el.

-Vaya, no esta nada mal.

-¿Quien eres? - Grito volteando el rostro y Canon se sorprendió al ver una mascara. Era una amazona, pero baja de estatura, parecía un chiquillo.

-Eso si que es mas sorprendente, una amazona.

-He preguntado quien eres - Replico Misha.

-Canon… un caballero -No menciono su rango, después de todo no traía su armadura consigo y la chiquilla no parecía conocerlo.

-Ah ¿Que fregados haces en esta área? Es solo para amazonas - Grito y trato de atacarlo. El la esquivo fácilmente, era muy lenta para el, demasiado.

Misha se desespero y le lanzo una patada que el fácilmente detuvo con un brazo y luego la sostuvo colgada boca abajo como si no pesara nada.

-¡Bajeme maldito!

-No, hasta que me digas tu nombre. No te presentaste debidamente.

-Y que le importa - Dijo y con su otra pierna le pateo el rostro. Canon la soltó y ella cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

Canon se masajeo la quijada, no vio venir este golpe, fue un pequeño descuido -Es cuestión de etiqueta. Yo me presento, tú te presentas y así sabrás el nombre de tu enemigo antes de acabar con el. ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una batalla anteriormente?

-No... -Replico Misha bajando la voz y el rostro pero luego se levanto enojada... no he tenido la oportunidad. ¡Pero eso que le importa!

El caballero dorado aguanto las ganas de reírse mientras esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes - Supongo que eres una de las que llego ayer, algo de un gato y un pajarraco.

-¡Mi maestra es el Lince!

-Entonces creo adivinar quien eres. La paloma... no ese no era. ¡La zopilota!

-Mi armadura es de la Grulla - Grito mas enojada aun y volvió a atacarlo. A Canon le pareció divertido seguir molestándola y esquivando sus ataques. De pronto ella se detuvo agitada y el supuso que al fin se dio por vencida.

"Lastima tiene aptitudes" - pensó, pero ella entonces tomo una postura algo extraña y al momento que se le acercaba grito:"Plumaje mortal"

Canon alcanzo a ver el ataque, era rápido, mas rápido que sus débiles intentos anteriores. Aun así creyó no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo mucho. Recibió el ataque en el pecho solo para cerciorarse de que tan fuerte podría ser. Y se sorprendió, su corazón se detuvo, la chica lo aprisionaba con fuerza y detuvo su corazón.

Decidió que era suficiente para probar su fuerza. La separo de un solo golpe y la lanzo lejos. La chica aterrizo con fuerza en el terreno pedregoso y rodó un par de metros. Antes de quedar quieta.

-Ups, creo que se me paso la mano - Dijo y se acerco a ella, su corazón le dolía, la chiquilla no era tan mala después de todo.

Misha reacciono poco a poco y el se retiro unos pasos. Ella se levanto furiosa, toda raspada y bastante lastimada - Aun no acabo contigo.

-Niña, más vale que te detengas. Ese golpe que te di fue solo por inercia.

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir peor. ¿Verdad maldito?

Canon movió la cabeza mientras se alejaba - No, solo te digo la verdad, no esta nada mal para una armadura de bronce, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender. Sigue entrenando…

-¡No huyas maldito!

Pero Canon aprovecho su habilidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz y la dejo ahí furiosa y sin que supiera a donde se fue. Solo alcanzo a oírla gritar una amenaza, y se rió de la actitud de la chica. Al fin había algo en que entretenerse en el Santuario.

Misha solo se quedo con un trozo de tela de la camisa de Canon en sus manos. Lo apretó con fuerza hasta quemarlo. -Ese baboso me las pagara... se burlo de mi. ¡Voy a matarlo!

Cagglio vio todo detrás de una roca y se alegro, al parecer su alumna encontró un incentivo para mejorar, no estaba mal. Ella podría aprender mucho de pelear contra un caballero dorado, y de paso vengarse de todo lo que ellas sufrieron en el exilio por culpa de su hermano y Athenea. Claro mientras Misha no lo descubriera, tenia la costumbre de limitarse mucho ella sola.

* * *

Shaina abrió los ojos y de nuevo se vio en un lugar conocido. "Otra vez ese sueño… todo sucede desde que salve a Misha" "¿Por que tuve que salvar a esa idiota?" "De no haberlo hecho nada de esto estaría pasando"

-No deberías renegar de un acto de humanidad. Si una amazona ya no es capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, entonces si estaremos en problemas - Se escucho detrás de ella.

Shaina observo hacia donde llego la voz. Una mujer de gran belleza, largo y lacio cabello plateado recogido en una coleta de lado, ojos violeta que mostraban gran fuerza, su ropa parecía ser de una guerrera pero despedía un cosmos calido, y familiar.

-Tu quien...

-Soy Artemisa, la única madre y diosa de las amazonas. Soy yo quien te ha hablado en tus sueños.

-La que me hablas en mis sueños ¿Por que...?

-Es la única forma de alcanzarte… no has vuelto a utilizar la armadura y sin ella no puedo contactarte de otra forma.

-Athenea me lo pidió y yo….

-Le obedeces, lo se, después de todo ella es a quien has conocido y venerado toda tu vida. Pero ella misma te envió por la armadura.

-Y ella me ordeno no usarla y obedezco.

-Ciegamente… Vamos Shaina ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando la utilizaste? Recuerda el enorme poder que contiene. ¿No quisieras utilizarla otra vez?

Shaina recordó lo que paso en esos breves momentos que la porto, era… algo abrumador, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Si… lo recuerdo. Pero no quiero volver a sentir algo así.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Acaso no te gusto¿O tienes miedo?

-Es solo que… ese fuerte cosmos no era mío ¿Verdad? Era su armadura entonces la que me hizo sentir así. Me hubiera gustado que fuera mi cosmos…

Artemisa se rió mientras pensó: _"Increíble, no esta consiente de su fuerza y aun así fue capaz de liberarme."_

-Eres una amazona muy fuerte, necesitaba a alguien así. ¿Sabes por que?

Shaina movió la cabeza.

-Mientras los demás dioses encarnan cada par de siglos yo estuve confinada a esta armadura, en espera de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarme. En incontables ocasiones algunas de mis hijas intentaron despertarme… sin éxito. Hubo tantas fallas que me llego a parecer imposible, pero ahora; al fin pude salir de ella. Esa persona fuiste tú

"Vaya" - Pensó Shaina "No se si sentirme decepcionada u orgullosa"

-Debes sentirte orgullosa, solo la mas fuerte de mis hijas pudo tener este honor.

Shaina se enfado - ¿Podría dejar de leer mi pensamiento?

-Tratare, pero tu gritas con el pensamiento. En tu cabeza se arremolinan tantas cosas que incluso a mi me confundes. Principalmente guardas mucho rencor contra ese tal… Seiya, pero esta bien, mientras lo encauces bien no será problema. Podremos seguir juntas mucho tiempo.

Shaina se enfado al oír ese nombre y lo ultimo que escucho -¡Eso significa que pretende seguir en mi cabeza y usarme para lo que le plazca!

-Así es, será mejor que lleguemos a un trato, si me lo permites, podrás mantener la conciencia de lo que pase mientras hable con tus hermanas o alguien mas. También podrás pedirme que me retire si necesitas un tiempo a solas, u ocupas guardar un secretillo -Se rió.

Shaina la vio extrañada, a ella no le pareció gracioso para nada su actitud, era muy arrogante.

-Si no aceptas de igual manera te utilizare y te advierto será muy agotador y difícil para ti.

-Por lo visto no tengo otra opción.

-Pero tendrás grandes ventajas. Podrás usar mi fuerza, mi cosmos si lo necesitas. Y te convertirías en la amazona más fuerte que existe.

-Eso pudo serme útil antes, me hubiera encantado darle una lección...

-Si te refieres al campeón de Athenea, aun estas a tiempo…

-¡Ya no es necesario¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ese idiota!

-Si aceptas también…podrás obtener respuestas y tu tienes muchas preguntas ¿No es así?

Shaina vio fijamente a la diosa –No acepto, porque no me gusta la idea de compartir mi cerebro y mi cuerpo con alguien más. Además quiero dormir y descansar ahora.

Artemisa se le acerco e intento poner sus manos en la cabeza de Shaina.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Se saco

–Si eso es lo que quieres… no podrás aguantar para siempre ¿Sabes? Algún día tendrás que ceder.

-Pues no será este día.

* * *

Milo se sentía más cansado cada vez, leyó todos sus libros, los apuntes de su maestro y ni así lograba dar con una descripción de algo parecido o una solución a todo esto. El solo pensar que se enfrentaba a algo a lo que no podía solucionar lo llenaba de frustración. Fue entonces que Seiya y Shiryu llegaron al santuario. Su arrebatada entrada a la enfermería fue poco discreta, entraron primero a la habitación de Hyoga. Se sorprendieron al igual que los demás de la actitud del caballero.

-Hyoga ¿Estas bien? Dijo Shiryu al verlo con vendajes y replegado a un muro.

Hyoga los vio y al reconocerlos les indico que se acercaran.

-¿Solo vinieron ustedes?

-Si... ¿que sucede?

-No dejen que el entre por favor.

Seiya pregunto - ¿A quien te refieres?

-Al que dormía en Shun¡No lo dejen entrar!

Shiryu soltó los dedos de Hyoga del cuello de la camisa de Seiya antes de salir de la habitación.

-Eso fue...

-Aterrador, para el es algo aterrador - Interrumpió Milo - No sabia que estaban de vuelta.

-Recién llegamos - Dijo Shiryu - ¿Que paso aquí?

-Es una larga historia. Fue un ataque sorpresa, sus heridas son extrañas y de efectos mas extraños aun. ¿Ya viste a Marín?

-No – Respondió Seiya ¿Donde se encuentra?

-El la habitación de al lado.

-Iré a verla.

Milo se quedo conversando con Shiryu mientras Seiya fue con su maestra. Su hermana lo recibió con una sonrisa. Ella no la conocía mucho, pero si sabia de la importancia que tenía en la vida de su hermano. Mientras Seiya se acercaba a su maestra, ella se estremecía de la fiebre.

-¿Por que no le dan algo? esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-No reacciona ante nada hermano. Ya se ha intentado todo.

-No es posible y Saori… Digo Athenea.

-Un caballero nunca debe cuestionar a su diosa - Dijo Milo - Pero si eso quieres puedes hacerlo ahora mismo. Te mando llamar y tal vez...

Seiya salio de la habitación visiblemente enojado. Su hermana se alzo de hombros al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme, se que es temprano, pero tal vez mi hermano llego con hambre, preparare algo de cenar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Seika.

-De nada, mañana vendré otra vez.

Seiya se apresuro a llegar con Athenea.

-¿Por que no me avisaron antes lo que sucedió?

Saori lo vio fijamente antes de responder: Como siempre solo piensas en ti y en lo que a ti te afecta.

-Es... esta bien. Saori es solo que no entiendo porque no se me aviso de que Hyoga y Marín estaban heridos, ya paso más de un día ¿Por que?

-Tú tenías una misión que cumplir, la cual dejaste a medias por cierto. Me alegro de que Kiki pudiera traer todas las armaduras que eran tu deber custodiar. De haber regresado inmediatamente no tendría que buscarte y encima enterar a alguien ajeno, como Shiryu.

-Shiryu no es ajeno… también es amigo de Hyoga y un caballero.

-Pero el ya vivía tranquilo en China y por tu viaje, el ahora dejo esa tranquilidad para acompañarte. Realmente era egoísta.

Las palabras de Athenea contenían solo verdad, el solo alcanzó a murmurar -Lo siento...

Saori se le acerco -Eso espero, siempre debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, lo mas mínimo es importante.

Seiya no entendió bien lo que decía y pregunto¿Que saben de lo que les pasa¿Por que Hyoga esta así?

-Ese es el trabajo de Milo, déjalo trabajar tranquilo, así podrá solucionar todo lo mas pronto. Ahora puedes retirarte, he tenido un día muy cansado.

Seiya le dio un apresurado beso en la mejilla.

-Es para que descanses bien – Le dijo y se fue.

Ella sonrió, como Saori lo entendía, como Athenea sabia que debía controlar más sus impulsos. Aunque estuviera frustrado debía controlarse antes de que echara a perder todo. Para el todo se solucionaba con la violencia.

Shaina despertó cuando los últimos rayos del sol le tocaron en su rostro a través de un orificio en su cabaña. Despertó satisfecha y algo adolorida.

"Ese es el sueño mas raro que he tenido"

"_No fue un sueño¿Aun te niegas a aceptar que vivo en ti"_

Shaina se rió nerviosamente – Entonces es verdad… insistes en que te ayude.

"_Si, no lo haces por mi, hazlo porque una de mis hijas ocupa mi ayuda"_

-Marín…

"_Así es… hazle caso a Cagglio ella sabe lo que hace. Su viejo remedio es la solución a este nuevo aprieto."_

-Yo necesito darme un baño para relajarme.

"_Por favor…"_

-No me gusta que me apresuren – dijo mientras tomaba una toalla.

Tras bañarse regreso a la enfermería y se sorprendió el alboroto que había en el lugar. Al entrar noto la razón del alboroto, Seiya estaba ahí y el resto de los caballeros de bronce también.

Tuvo el impulso de regresarse y salir de ahí. "Espera, yo le prometí a Milo que vendría a ayudarlo."

"_Y eso harás, que nada te detenga ahora, se orgullosa de lo que eres."_

"¡No me hables, déjame en paz! – Pensó Shaina harta de escuchar esa voz.

Se armo de indiferencia y entro, erguida, con su frente en alto y camino lentamente. Las voces de los chicos se acallaron conforme ella recorrió el pasillo rumbo a la improvisada oficina de Milo.

"_Bien demuéstrales que tienes tu orgullo intacto, que no lograron pisotearte"_

Shaina sonrió bajo la mascara de la reacción que provoco, aunque no podía concentrarse en el momento con la voz en su cabeza.

-¿Esa era Shaina? - Pregunto Jabu y todos asintieron con la cabeza, también ellos notaron que estaba muy cambiada.

Seiya no noto su presencia pero se sorprendió de que todos callaran.- ¿Que hay con ella?

-Esta… diferente- Dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué tan diferente puede estar?

-Mucho – dijo Ichi Hydra con admiración.

Ella llego a la oficina le quito el libro de enfrente a Milo -Buenas noches.

-Ah, Shaina - Levanto su vista - ¿Ya tan pronto es de noche?

-Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que ya oscureció por estar aquí encerrado ¿Alguna novedad?

El se agarro el cuello al parecer adolorido -Ninguna, están igual que esta mañana.

-Pero tú te ves más agotado todavía. ¿Por que no sigues el consejo que me distes y descansas? A mi me sirvió de mucho dormir hoy.

"_¿Es el caballero del Escorpión?_

"Si, el es Milo mi amigo"

"_Ah, bien lo tendré en consideración."_

"¿Que quieres decir con eso…?"

"_Puedo hacerle daño…"_

"No te atrevas, así menos obtendrás mi ayuda. ¡Larga y déjame en paz!"

Milo interrumpió sus pensamientos - Que mas quisiera, pero no puedo. Es mi responsabilidad. Pero ya que me dices que es de noche, es hora de que saque a todos ellos de aquí. Es muy tarde para visitas.

-Como gustes, yo voy con Marín.

Mientras el resto de los caballeros de bronce obedecieron sin chistar Seiya y Shiryu se negaron a retirarse. Shaina no se inmuto, ella fue directo con Marín y reviso su herida, mientras Milo trataba de convencerlos de que se fueran. Los gritos retumbaban en la habitación y Marín comenzó a inquietarse.

-No me iré, recién llego y no me voy - Replicaba Seiya.

-Vamos Seiya, Milo sabe lo que es mejor para ellos - Decía Shiryu tratando de convencerlo.

-Pues ni siquiera ha dado con la razón de porque se comporta así o como curarlos.

Milo replico un poco avergonzado -Es cierto pero aun así te aseguro de que hago todo lo posible...

-¡No me lo parece solo estas ahí leyendo y no te veo ayudarlos en nada!

-¡Ya basta! - Grito Shaina desde la puerta de la habitación de Marín y los tres quedaron quietos - si tanto aprecias a tu amigo y a tu maestra, demuéstrales respeto y vete. Déjalos descansar.

-¿Por que te metes en esto!

-¡Porque al menos tengo el suficiente sentido común como para darme cuenta de que estorbas!

-¡Aquí la que estorba eres tu!

Shaina recordó que eso mismo le dijo el día que regreso triunfante. Siempre la considero un estorbo, aunque ella en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de dar la vida por el. Se enfureció, tenia ganas de destrozarlo como el destrozaba su corazón.

"_No Shaina no te rebajes, el no es mas que un chiquillo idiota"_ – Le dijo Artemisa.

Ella se contuvo al oír eso, al fin ella le decía algo cierto y más se tranquilizo al ver el rostro de Milo, preocupado por ella y demacrado por no dormir.

-Mira…Seiya… Milo no ha parado de buscar una cura para tu amigo y tú maestra, no ha dormido en dos días, y no merece que lo trates así. Yo tampoco merezco que me trates así, no desquites tus frustraciones y enojos conmigo o con el, solo porque tenemos la desgracia de estar frente a ti hoy busca alguien mas con quien desquitarte. Porque sino vas a ayudar entonces largo - Tras decir esto regreso a la habitación de Marín.

-Shaina... Susurro Milo, nunca la había oído hablar con tanta seguridad y elocuencia. Ni Shiryu ni Seiya supieron que decir, pero Seiya pareció calmarse.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

-En realidad tengo toda la ayuda que necesito - Replico Milo con una sonrisa mientras veía hacia la habitación de Marín - Pero ocuparía a solo uno de ustedes, Shiryu ya sabe que hay que hace, además Seika te espera con una gran cena. ¿Vas a despreciarle su esfuerzo?

Shiryu entonces convenció a Seiya de ir con su hermana y el regreso a la habitación de Hyoga, al pasar frente a la de Marín pensó en diferente que se encontraba Shaina, la forma en que hablo se lo comprobó, pero no lograba discernir en que.

Shaina ajena a todo esto limpiaba la herida de Marín mientras escuchaba las recomendaciones de Artemisa.

"Entonces valdrá la pena intentarlo"

"_Si hija, confía en Cagglio ella es muy capaz y de mi entera confianza"_

"Eso no significa que te deje utilizarme para algo mas… solo curare a Marín y te largas"

"_Ya veremos que piensas luego"_


	9. Ese nuevo y extraño cosmos

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Valió la pena mis horas de desvelo, y pude terminarlo a poco más de la semana que el anterior. Además que trato de ser mas organizada en mis apuntes, también en la forma en que escribo. Ahora si señalo los cambios de escenarioSorry… b. en realidad no me fijaba que debía poner mas espacio entre los párrafos y algunas separaciones para marcarlos. Eso ya esta arreglado y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 9: ESE NUEVO Y EXTRAÑO COSMOS**

Cuando Seiya llego a su casa, Seika lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y una rica cena. Aunque en realidad no tenía tanta hambre, comió lo que su hermana le hizo solo porque ella estaba emocionada por su regreso y no quería hacerla sentir mal. La veía frente a el y no lo creía, le era difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia a pesar de que siempre anhelo estar con ella nuevamente, aun le parecía un sueño haberla encontrado. Pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse en lo que su hermana le platicaba. Lo que Shaina le dijo lo puso a pensar. El siempre se peleaba con ella porque en cierta forma también se acostumbro a ello. Y admitía que sus palabras en la enfermería fueron demasiado duras y que la respuesta de ella no pudo ser mejor.

"¿En que momento cambio tanto?..." Pensó.

-Seiya…

"Ella no estaba así antes de irse al amazonas, entonces me evitaba."

-¡Seiya, te estoy hablando! – Grito su hermana desesperada.

-Ah, perdón no te escuchaba.

Ella lo vio fijamente -Ya lo note… te preguntaba como sigue tu maestra.

-Igual… al menos eso me dicen, que esta igual que cuando recién la hirieron.

-No te preocupes, pronto estará bien – Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Eso espero Seika.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shiryu cuidaba de Hyoga y reflexionaba en su apresurada salida de los cinco picos. Aunque consideraba correcto el regresar al Santuario por lo que sucedió. No dejaba de pensar que dejo sola a Shunrei sin darle más explicaciones que un apresurado mensaje. Eso fue una cobardía de su parte, pero es que seguro estaba que de tenerla frente a el ya no tendría fuerzas para irse. Ya no lograba soportar las lágrimas de Shunrei, la última ocasión en que se fue a una batalla ella quedo destrozada, ni hablar de la vez en fue blanco inocente otra guerra. Ella era muy sensible, se preocupaba por el… lo amaba y el nuevamente la dejaba sola. Se prometió a si mismo que tan pronto se cercioraba que todo estuviera bien, regresaría lo antes posible a China. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la voz de Shaina al lado. 

-Disculpa… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Shiryu se levanto de la silla sorprendido – Si dime.

-Necesito ir por unas cosas, no tardare. ¿Podrías cuidar también de Marín por un rato? Esta dormida, pero no quiero molestar a Milo, el sueño lo venció y la verdad creo le vendría bien dormir un poco.

-Esta, bien puedo hacerlo.

-Gracias- Dijo Shaina y salio de la habitación.

Shiryu la observo mientras se iba, seguía creyendo que estaba diferente.

* * *

Shaina se apresuro lo mas posible, recolecto las hierbas que conformaban el remedio que tantas veces utilizo para sus heridas, desde sus años de entrenamiento y también luego de cada fallida batalla con Seiya. Excepto claro, cuando lo protegió del ataque de Aioria. Esa vez estaba tan herida que no pudo utilizarlo, cuando reacciono descubrió que Cassios ya la cuidaba. 

-Esa vez tarde mucho sanar...a pesar de sus cuidados.

"_¿El era tu alumno?" _

-Si, otro mas que se sacrifico por el.

"_Olvida eso ahora, concéntrate en sanar a Marín"_

-Esta bien - Murmuro mientras subía una montaña cercana al santuario. En una pequeña saliente, unas flores diminutas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

-Flor de medianoche... te encontré.

Al regresar ninguno de los dos noto su nerviosismo, enfrascados uno en sus pensamientos, porque Shiryu emocionalmente estaba en China. Mientras Milo seguía dormido sobre los libros en su escritorio. Ella tomo un pequeño recipiente y preparo como por inercia un emplaste con las hierbas, una vez lista tomo la pequeña flor.

"Es increíble como algo tan pequeño y hermoso sea tan letal."

"_Solo utiliza un par de pétalos."_

"Espero que esto funcione…"

"_Lo hará, confía en mi." _

Le quito la mascara a Marín, coloco el emplaste sobre la herida lo que la despertó al sentir frío.

-Toma esto – Le dijo y puso el par de pétalos en su boca. Marín obedeció, no tenia fuerzas para negarse y al tragarlos reacciono convulsionándose, intento gritar, pero ella se lo impidió, cubrió su boca y la sostuvo con dificultad para que no se moviera -Lo siento, es por tu bien.

El ruido despertó a Milo -¿Que sucede?

Shaina respondió apresuradamente -Nada… solo que intento levantarse. Pero ya la controle…

-Muy bien, cuídala – Respondió mientras se espanto el sueño y siguió leyendo. Confiaba en que podía cuidarla, después de todo Marín reaccionaba de esa forma cada cierto tiempo. Mientras Shaina la controlo hasta que Marín se calmo poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y observo a Shaina, para ella fue solo como despertar de un sueño.

-¿Shaina?

-No te levantes, estarás bien pronto.

Marín se asombro de verla ahí, Shaina estaba diferente – ¿Por que me ayudas?

-No te preocupes, solo recuerda que ahora ya no solo tienes la protección de Athenea. Duerme y mañana estarás mucho mejor.

Marín se sentía muy débil como para replicar y Shaina extrañamente la tranquilizaba y le daba confianza aunque no entendió por completo lo que dijo. Obedeció mientras Shaina le coloco de vuelta su mascara y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"_Tu también descansa Shaina… has hecho un buen trabajo"_

"Espero no escucharte en la mañana"

"_Te aseguro que será así… esta vez será tu quien me buscara…"_

"Arrogante"… pensó Shaina. Pero admitió que ayudar a Marín fue un buen gesto de su parte antes de caer dormida. Pero eso si, tenía que preguntarle a Cagglio como demonios sabía que eso iba a funcionar.

* * *

En la mañana Ikki llego a la enfermería y cruzo un par de palabras con Milo antes de ir con Shiryu. 

-Vaya, no creí verte aquí Ikki.

-Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano… bueno más bien acompañarlo, ahora no se siente muy bien que digamos.

-Me lo imagino… aprecia mucho a Hyoga.

Ikki dijo entonces: Creo que será bueno que hablemos todos ahora que estamos aquí.

-Eso seria excelente.

Ikki salio - No será una charla amena. No te emociones tanto.

Shiryu sonrió ante los comentarios de Ikki – Espera solo le aviso a Milo y te alcanzo.

-Por mi esta bien – dijo Milo desde la puerta– gracias por tu ayuda.

Cuando Shiryu se fue y se cercioro de que Hyoga estaba tranquilo fue con Marín y Shaina. Esta última no estaba, solo encontró a Marín profundamente dormida. Se veía realmente apacible; se acerco en silencio para no despertarla y se asombro de los resultados. Ella dormía tranquilamente; la reviso y noto que la fiebre había cedido, se pregunto el como era eso posible pero entonces vio que Shaina le puso a Marín un extraño emplaste en la herida. Reviso el cuenco donde preparo el emplaste y pensó¿Como hizo esto?

Marín reacciono en ese momento y se sentó.

-No dejas dormir….

Seika llego y se alegro de ver a Marín levantada -¡Marín, te encuentras mejor!

La amazona se levanto con algo de dificultades y Milo se acero a revisarla luego replico –No se que hizo Shaina pero dio resultado. ¿Cómo te sientes Marín?

Ella se reviso - Pues… me siento algo adolorida pero nada del otro mundo.

-Me alegro mucho - dijo Seika – Esto lo tiene que saber mi hermano.

-Oye espera - Pero la chica ya había salido de la enfermería.

-Milo… ¿Y Aioria?

-Espera, ya le avisare.

Pero Milo se quedo sin saber que hacer por un momento, todos sus ayudantes se fueron, así que no podría irse.

Su alumno Jost llego en ese momento.

-Los siento maestro me quede dormido y…

-Llegaste en el momento justo, necesito que lleves un recado.

* * *

Shaina en esos momentos se acercaba a la improvisada cabaña de Cagglio y Misha. La primera calentaba algo en una olla. 

-Hola¿gustas café?

-No, quiero que me digas como sabias que eso iba a funcionar.

Cagglio replico – No lo sabia, solo dije que valía la pena intentarlo.

Shaina se le acerco y la levanto – Tu dijiste que lo usara porque valía la pena hacerlo.

-Si funciono… entonces ¿por que te enfadas?

Shaina la soltó, decía la verdad - Cagglio… dime quien te enseño a preparar esa formula.

-Mi maestra… mi madre… y mi diosa, Artemisa.

-¡Entonces tu supiste todo este tiempo que Artemisa estaba en esa armadura! – volvió a levantarla furiosa.

-Claro, es mi trabajo cuidarla.

Shaina se contuvo las ganas de golpearla, porque sabía que de nada le valía ya, le habían atraído a una trampa y ella cayo, ahora esa diosa estaba dentro de su cabeza y cuerpo y ya no podía deshacerse de ella.

-¿Por que te resistes? Ella es una diosa, tienes todas la de perder, además la misma Athenea te envió por ella lo que significa que debes aceptarla.

-¡Aunque así sea, no lo acepto¡Nunca lo aceptare!– dijo mientras se alejaba de Cagglio, no quería destrozarla, descargar su furia en ella, porque después de todo la culpa era solo suya por crédula.

Misha se acercaba en esos momentos, estaba llena de sudor y polvo, a todas luces estuvo entrenando – ¡Shaina me da gusto verte!

-Ahora no me molestes - Le dijo y le dio un empujón mientras regresaba furiosa a la enfermería.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa maestra?

-Nada... ¿Y eso que te levantaste temprano a entrenar?

-Tuve ganas… - Respondió mientras sacaba una toalla de la cabaña

-Ojala y así sea siempre, últimamente holgazaneaste mucho.

-Ya no sucederá maestra, se lo prometo.

-Puedo saber la razón del cambio.

-Nop. Me voy a bañar.

* * *

Seika busco a su hermano, el le había dicho que estaría con sus amigos en la cabaña, platicando. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para decirle lo que pasaba. 

-…Así que Hyoga estuvo actuando algo sospechoso últimamente – dijo Shiryu.

Ikki respondió -Si, hacia muchas preguntas y parecía observar siempre cada movimiento que hacíamos.

-Yo no lo note – dijo Shun.

-Tú eres demasiado confiado, hermano. Pero el actuaba distinto y no creo que haya sido algo malo. Solo que metió las narices donde no debía.

-ْ¿Crees que descubrió algo?

-Por que otra razón los lastimarían, yo creo que Marín fue solo victima inocente en esto.

Seiya se rió - Estas loco, también dirás que tenia algo que ver con Hyoga.

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Pregunto Shiryu

-Lo escuche por ahí…

-De entre todas las personas es de quien menos creí que podías repetir un chisme como este. ¿Acaso no respetas ni a tu maestra? – le reclamo Shiryu.

-Dije que suena tan absurda como la teoría de Ikki.

-Hay cosas que no deberías repetir…. Además ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Seiya bajo su cabeza avergonzado – No… no se me ocurre nada.

-Pues entonces….cállate – dijo Ikki - porque solo abres la boca para decir tonterías.

-Hey, calmados – dijo Shun, alguien se acerca.

Seika abrió la puerta, algo agitada – Es Marín…

-¿Que pasa con Marín? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Ya despertó, esta mucho mejor – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

Aioria seguía preocupado y se paseaba intranquilo por su templo. El no poder ver a Marín lo intranquilizaba y se sentía culpable. Ella muchas veces le dijo que algo extraño sucedía en el Santuario y el no decía palabra, evitaba siempre la conversación. No quiso preocuparla, no quiso involucrarla en lo que estaba por suceder y se arrepentía de eso. Debió confiar en Marín, tal vez de esa forma ella estaría a salvo ahora. 

Yutte llego en ese momento todo agitado.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando.

-Lo se... es solo que... -El niño tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego grito atropellando las palabras¡Jost me dijo que le dijeraqueMarin estarecuperaday quiere verlo!

Aioria abrió grandes los ojos - ¿Que dijiste?

El niño intento decir de nuevo todo, pero ya Aioria salía de su casa en ese momento.

-Vaya... si me entendió...

Recorrió el camino hasta la enfermería a toda velocidad. Nunca antes había recibido una noticia más alentadora.

-Marín… estas bien -Dijo Aioria en cuanto entro a la habitación y la vio recuperada. No pudo ocultar que estaba feliz por ello. Milo lo vio e intento detenerlo, pero el ya estaba al lado de Marín abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella grito¡Oye suéltame!

Aioria reacciono sorprendido - Creí que…

-Me apretaste muy fuerte y me lastimaste. ¿Como no iba a gritar?

El caballero dorado sonrió al escuchar esto y volvió a abrazarla esta vez tratando de no lastimarla. Marín también enredo sus brazos alrededor de el y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. A pesar de la fría armadura sintió su calidez y la agradable sensación de estar protegida. Pero también se sintió culpable de haber sospechado de el, el no podía hacerle daño. De eso estaba segura ahora.

-Aioria olvida que los demás estamos aquí cuando esta con Marín – dijo Shaka – Lamentable…

-Es cierto¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto Milo aun no lograba acostumbrarse a sus sigilosas apariciones.

-Athenea solicita tu presencia, de inmediato.

Milo pasó saliva nervioso, era raro ver al caballero de virgo fuera de su casa zodiacal y encima solo para decirle que acudiera con Atenea, ella sospechaba algo de lo que sucedía o realmente sabía lo que pasaba.

-Anda, no debes hacerla esperar.

- Aioria…

-Me quedare aquí un rato – Replico el caballero de leo.

-Imagine que dirías eso – Replico Shaka – Esta bien.

Mientras salio de la habitación seguido por Shaka, Milo solo pensó en su trabajo. En todos los libros y apuntes que llenaban su escritorio. De poco le sirvieron, tuvo que llegar Shaina y curarla de la noche a la mañana, era un golpe a su orgullo, pero ella sabía algo más y debía averiguar que era. Tal vez lo averiguaría después de hablar con Athenea.

Aioria soltó lentamente a Marín – En verdad estoy feliz de que te sientas mejor.

-Si, pero apesto y no se por que… - Se reviso avergonzada de ello - Ah, es ese emplaste, huele horrible, tengo que lavarme.

-¿Te traigo agua?

-Por favor.

Aioria lleno una jarra con agua y acerco un cuenco.

-¿Ocupas ayuda?

-Puedo hacerlo sola – Respondió – ¿Esperarías afuera?

El salio mientras ella se desvestía y limpiaba su herida. Se asombro al verla, estaba casi cerrada, nunca antes había tenido una recuperación así. Y lo extraño es que Shaina la curo.

-Aioria… ¿Cuando regreso Shaina? – Pregunto mientas se vestía nuevamente

-Hace un par de días, justo después de que te hirieron- Respondió detrás de la cortina.

-Dos días…. "Entonces estuve dos días en esa pesadilla" Pensó, se toco la herida y luego su cabeza, tratando de recordar… Aioria… luego Hyoga…

-¡Hyoga¿Esta el bien?

A el no le agrado mucho las ansias con que pregunto por el, pero le respondió - No muy bien. Actúa extraño y alega que quien los ataco fue Shun. Así como tu… tu decías que yo trate de matarte.

Marín se sobresalto y se reacomodo su ropa - Esa noche ya no se lo que vi. Recuerdo verte furioso y atacarnos a ambos.

-Yo nunca haría eso…

-¡Pero eso fue lo que vi!

-¡Es algo absurdo! – Replico y abrió las cortinas. Marín se asombro al verlo, el estaba realmente desesperado, se le acerco, y mucho – Yo no podría hacerte daño nunca.

-¿Como puedo estar segura? – Respondió nerviosa con su cercanía.

-Por que yo…

-¡Marín, alégrate, mi hermano no tardara en venir a verte! – Grito de improviso Seika, la hermana de Seiya – Ahora está algo ocupado, pero no tardara.

Aioria se levanto algo frustrado, mientras la chica se acercaba a Marín ignorante de lo que interrumpió.

-¿Te ayudo en algo¿Quieres comer?

-Estoy bien...

-Será mejor que me vaya… - Dijo Aioria – Vendré luego.

-Si… - Respondió mientras Seika trataba de preguntarle tantas cosas. Pero ella solo recordaba esa noche… ese quien la ataco no era el. Si, por un instante vio su verdadero aspecto. Era de alguien sin rostro, luego de Aioria. Iba a averiguar que pasaba, pero la chica no la dejaba levantarse, debía hablar con Hyoga. Tal vez el sabría mejor las cosas, si es cierto que el vio a Shun atacarlos, entonces no estaban tan equivocados y una nueva amenaza esta cerca de ellos.

* * *

Milo veía desesperado a la puerta de la enfermería. Primero no tenia idea de lo que hizo Shaina, pero esa mezcla de hierbas si que dio resultado; Marín estaba tan mejorada que insistía en salir, pero el no la dejaba. Lo que mas le inquietaba era que le dijo Athenea, el quiso obtener respuestas y estas no le agradaron del todo. Mientras la noticia de que Marín estaba recuperada se esparcía por el Santuario el no dejaba de pensar en lo que eso significaba. Vio a Shaina ya de regreso a la enfermería y no la dejo llegar, la intercepto. 

-¿Que fue lo que realmente hiciste Shaina? - Le pregunto Milo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Utilizaste un remedio extraño que dejaste en este cuenco. Dime que es y porque funciono tan bien y rápido cuando ninguno otro método lo hizo.

Shaina replico: Es solo un remedio que utilizamos las amazonas todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no lo conozco?

-Porque solo una amazona lo puede hacer.

Milo la vio extrañado mientras ella continuo y entraba al lugar.

-¿Y el Dragón?

-Dijo que iría a descansar, pero al parecer hay reunión de caballeros de bronce o algo así. No me cambies la conversación ¿Por qué la usaste sin mi consentimiento?

-Te dije que es una vieja receta de las amazonas, y tiene una mezcla exacta y preparación especial. Anoche se me ocurrió usarla, creí que valía la pena hacerlo por lo visto funciono.

-Entonces no te negaras a utilizarla en Hyoga.

-Bueno, que yo sepa… nunca la he utilizado en un hombre no se si le sirva igual.

-¿Que tiene de especial tu formula para que funcionara solo en ustedes? Me parece que te estas negando a ayudar a Hyoga.

-¡No me niego! – Replico Shaina enojada y le arrebato el cuenco aunque temía que a la diosa no le gustaría su decisión - Deja que prepare mas pero si tiene una reacción adversa no me culpes.

Milo no dijo más y Shaina quedo en silencio, nunca creyó que ese remedio fuera tan especial hasta ahora. Aunque tampoco le dijo que utilizo los pétalos de esa venenosa flor. Esa seria un poco difícil de explicar. Pero en cuanto ayudara a Hyoga podría preguntarle lo que paso, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Marín pero la conversación con Cagglio solo le dejo mas intrigada, no estaba segura pero presentía que lo que sucedió hace un par de noches tenía que ver con que la enviaran por esa armadura y ella la trajera con la inesperada compañía de la diosa.

Lo primero que Shaina hizo fue revisar la preparación de Milo. Se dio cuenta que faltaba un poco de uno de los ingredientes mientras que había de mas de otros. Así que ella misma preparo una nueva mezcla cuidadosamente. Milo la vio con recelo todo el tiempo.

-Ahora si esta lista - dijo - ¿Me permites?

Milo la condujo hasta con Hyoga. Pero en ese momento su alumno entro a verlo.

-Maestro ya termine los ejercicios¿Que más debo hacer hoy?

-Vuelve al rato... estoy ocupado.

-Usted siempre dice que el entrenamiento esta primero.

-Jost, mira... esto es importante

-¿Mas que entrenar? -Dijo el niño emocionado ane la posibilidad de un día de descanso.

Milo casi sonrió al oír al niño, tenia razón no podía descuidar a su alumno, perdería mucho si dejaba al niño vagar por ahí y luego seria difícil encausarlo de nuevo -Shaina ahora vuelvo, no me tardo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entro a la habitación, nuevamente sitio ese dolor de cabeza, que precedía a la presencia de Artemisa. Al parecer ella no quería que avanzara pero Shaina olvido el dolor de cabeza debía ayudar a Hyoga. Pero en cuanto entro a la habitación, cayó de rodillas por el dolor y el cuenco rodó hasta los pies de Hyoga en el momento en que Shaina se colapso. Poco después se levanto como sin nada, camino lentamente hacia Hyoga no fue sino hasta que vio de cerca a Hyoga que pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de el.

"_Entiendo al caballero de Escorpión quien dijo que nunca había visto algo así, las conozco, se quien lastima el cosmos de los caballeros de era forma." "No imagino porque estas tan herido, pero tal ves debería dejarte así, o acabar con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo"_

"¡No te atrevas Artemisa!" "¡A el también tienes que ayudarlo!" – Replico Shaina tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

_-"¿Por que habría de hacerlo?"_

-"Al ayudo a Marín, de no ser por el, ella hubiera muerto."

_-"¿En verdad?"_

-"No puedo mentirte. Si no me permites ayudarlo… entonces nunca te dejare utilizar más mi cuerpo."

"_¿En serio?" _– La diosa se rió.

"Yo nunca bromeo, pero por favor demuéstrame que tienes buenas intenciones ayudándolo a el también."

"_Esta bien, lo ayudare, después de todo el fue herido de forma mas grave que Marín. Así veras que mis intenciones son buenas" _

-Hyoga... puedo ayudarte - Le dijo y se acerco mas a el.

El la vio fijamente y se alejo lento de ella - Tu no eres Shaina ¿Quien eres?

-Vaya eres perceptivo Caballero de Athenea. Logras ver mi verdadera forma. Soy alguien que puede ayudarte.

-No... Tu vienes a matarme ¿Verdad?

-Al contrario, quiero ayudarte en agradecimiento por ayudar tú a mi hija, a una de mis amazonas. Pero debes confiar en mí, para que pueda curarte.

-Confiar en ti... ¿Por qué? Sino te conozco.

-Deberás confiar en esta desconocida. Mira de querer hacerte daño, me bastaba con dejarte así. Pero tú te arriesgaste para dejar escapar a mi hija de quien los ataco y por ello te ayudo. También lo hago porque impedir que sanes al igual que Marín es egoísta y mi otra hija jamás me aceptara. Ni hablar de que Athenea se enfadaría, además no me gusta deber favores a un hombre.

Hyoga la miraba dudoso y temeroso - Marín... ella escapo... me alegro, ese cosmos era muy poderoso...

-Si y yo puedo ayudarte, tu me hiciste un favor y podrás estar seguro que yo Artemisa no olvido a los que ayudan a mis amazonas, ellas son mis hijas y quienes ayudan a mis hijas serán recompensados. Ahora dime caballero¿aceptas mi ayuda?

Hyoga la vio fijamente -Esta... esta bien.

En cuanto le coloco el emplaste en la herida abierta más grande que traía, no hubo reacción alguna.

Ella se acerco a Hyoga con un par de pétalos de la flor de medianoche en la mano -No voy a mentirte, esto arderá como nunca. Recordaras todo el dolor que tu alma alberga y será doloroso no solo en cuerpo pero también en alma.

Cuando Hyoga trago los pétalos casi la tiro de espaldas con su reacción, ella se sentó sobre el para controlarlo.

Hyoga en verdad sufría, pero lo sostuvo mientras encendió sus cosmos. "El es realmente muy fuerte, seguro otro de los campeones de Athenea." "Es increíble también lo que fue lastimado."

Seiya llego en ese momento y al ver lo que pasaba la jalo de los hombros.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que haces Shaina?!

"¿Que hace el aquí?" pensó Shaina, pero Artemisa no le hizo caso, Hyoga siguió convulsionándose y debía contenerlo, para que no se lastimara.

-¡Déjalo en paz! – Seiya quito su brazo con un golpe.

-¡Quita tus manos de encima Caballero de Athenea! Artemisa estaba harta de la intromisión, con un movimiento de su mano lo lanzo contra el muro mas lejano y lo mantuvo inmovilizado ahí, solo con sus cosmos. Seiya sintió el poderoso cosmos oprimir su cuerpo mientras ella con su otra mano en el pecho de Hyoga seguía controlándolo, calmándolo.

Hyoga recupero ligeramente el conocimiento. Ese extraño cosmos era calido, muy parecido al de Athenea cuando ella los curo tras varias de sus difíciles batallas, a veces arrebatándoselos a la muerte misma. ¿Pero quien era ella¿Por que lo curaba, ella y no Athenea... por que se sentía tan cansado?

Se tranquilizo poco a poco, Artemisa /Shaina pudo soltarlo cuando Hyoga quedo profundamente dormido

Athenea sintió ese cosmos, así como el par de los caballeros dorados que se encontraban frente a ella. Nadie en el Santuario pudo dejar de sentirlo.

-Ya despertó… Shaka, Canon busquen a Shaina y la traen a mi presencia de inmediato.

-Si su alteza.

Mientras ellos salían se sentó nerviosa en su trono. Su corazón se acelero y sabia bien porque. Eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera, después de todo ella misma procuro que así fuera. Pero no tenia idea de cómo regresaría su hermana, ni de las consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

En las afueras del Santuario una silueta se rió -Mi señor estará feliz de saber esto – susurro y se alejo de ahí.


	10. reuniones

**CAPITULO 10: REUNIONES.**

Cuando Artemisa considero que había terminado su trabajo se separo de Hyoga y se dirigió entonces a Seiya, a quien aun mantenía pegado al muro.

-Tú no debiste entrometerte, yo no pretendía hacerle daño a tu amigo, pero a ti si puedo castigarte aun más – Aumento la intensidad de sus cosmos, resquebrajando la pared. Seiya resistía el fuerte cosmos con dificultad.

"Artemisa, déjalo… por favor." – Pidió Shaina.

"_¿Por que lo pides? Te ha hecho daño y ¿Aun quieres que lo deje en paz?"_

" ! No es por mí! –Respondió - El es… muy apreciado por Athenea, ella se enfadaría y…"

-Shaina… ¿Que estas haciendo? –Pregunto Marín desde el marco de la puerta.

"Marín esta aquí… a ella tampoco le gustaría ver que lo lastimaras, es su maestra"

-No te preocupes hija… - Le respondió Artemisa a Marín - Tu no debes temer, yo te cuidare.

Marín se quedo sin habla, incrédula ante lo sucedido. Porque frente a ella veía a Shaina, pero ese cosmos y esa voz no eran de ella.

"Artemisa…por favor"

"_De acuerdo, Shaina lo soltare, esperare a que tu me busques"_

Seiya cayó al piso y Shaina recupero su conciencia, siguiendo un impulso le extendió su mano y le pregunto¿Estas bien?

El la vio con dureza y golpeo su mano rechazándola, Shaina se recrimino el haberle preguntado.

Shaina miro entonces a Marín - Deja que te explique… esto no lo que piensas.

Pero Milo llego en ese momento, también desesperado -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Shaina? Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

El veía fijamente a Shaina mientras respondió: Vine a ver a Marín, pero…

-Shaina de Ophiuchus, Athenea te solicita ahora – dijo Shaka interrumpiéndolo.

Ella no se sorprendió, porque sabía que la llamarían tarde o temprano, pero Milo se interpuso el esperaba una respuesta -Espera, necesito preguntarle algo.

Canon replico – Luego lo harás Milo, esto es urgente.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes luego hablamos - replico Shaina mientras salía del lugar.

Milo estaba mas desesperado aun, el estaba seguro que ese cosmos provino de la enfermería, cuando vio a Seiya en el piso y su silueta marcada en la pared supo lo que paso. Aun así pregunto¿Seiya estas bien?

-No me preguntes – replico y salio de la enfermería enfadado.

-Fue ella - susurro Marín – De ella salía ese cosmos.

-Marín…

Ella respondió: Tengo que irme.

Milo replico –Pero aun no estas del todo recuperada.

-Pero aquí no me siento mucho mejor, disculpa Milo, pero prefiero descansar en casa.

* * *

El resto de los caballeros de bronce llegaron entonces a la enfermería. Solo vieron como Shaina era escoltada por Shaka y Canon. 

-¿Oye, que paso Seiya? – Pregunto Shiryu, al verlo salir pero el no le respondió completamente enfadado. Entonces decidieron entrar.

Milo limpiaba la habitación de Hyoga, el muro estaba resquebrajado y algunas cosas fuera de lugar, pero se asombraron de ver a Hyoga profundamente dormido.

-¿Esta el bien?– pregunto Shiryu.

-Hyoga si, salí un momento y cuando regrese ya estaba profundamente dormido. Shaina lo ayudo.

-¿Ella, pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Dijo Shun mientras veía fijamente a su amigo.

-Seiya sabe mejor lo que sucedió, estuvo aquí, aunque no creo que ahora este de ánimos para hablar – dijo Marín.

-¿Tú viste que paso? Perdona Marín, no pregunte como estabas.

-Estoy mejor, Shiryu, gracias. Pero en este momento no confió en mi vista y lo que te diga sonara ridículo.

-¿Porque dices eso? –La vio fijamente Ikki.

-Mejor me voy gracias por todo – Salio antes de que le siguieran preguntando.

-¿Oye Milo, la vas a dejar ir así?

-Ella es fuerte, no le pasara nada – Replico Milo y dejo la habitación – Al menos por ahora. Y será mejor que ustedes se retiren también. Hyoga no despertara sino hasta en varias horas, regresen en la tarde, les garantizo que ya estará bien.

Los caballeros de bronces se quedaron si saber que hacer, pero Milo mandaba ahí y obedecieron.

Una vez que salieron todos del lugar Milo se quedo observando con detenimiento el muro resquebrajado. Pensó en Shaina y su rostro mostró enojo. Lanzo el cuenco con el remedio herbolario a la pared.

-¡Maldita sea¡¿Por qué ella!

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya vagaba completamente enfadado. No tenia idea de cómo Shaina pudo cambiar su cosmos de tal manera en tan poco tiempo y el iba a averiguarlo. No iba a sorprenderlo otra vez de la misma forma, era cuestión de orgullo. 

En cuanto Shaina llego ante Athenea esta la vio fijamente antes de decir: Déjenos a solas caballeros.

-Pero…

Athenea no dejo continuar a Canon -Estaremos bien.

Los caballeros dorados obedecieron, ella se veía muy segura de lo que decía. Pero en cuanto salieron Canon pregunto -Oye Shaka… ¿Están seguros que ese cosmos provino de ella… de Shaina?

-Si.

-¿Pero como es posible?

-Canon… no más hagas preguntas, ya luego sabrás que pasa - Lo dejo atrás.

El se enfado de las cortantes respuestas de Shaka pero como sabia que no le diria nada prefirió caminar un poco.

En cuanto Athenea considero que los caballeros dorados se alejaron lo suficiente pregunto¿fuiste tu quien los curo?

La chica se estremeció, porque la diosa se veía entre furiosa y preocupada, pero ella también estaba furiosa, y solo respondió con la cabeza.

Athenea sintió su enojo –Entonces Artemisa ¿ya hablo contigo?

Shaina respondió resentida -Si, su alteza… pero lo supo todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? Usted me envió a ese lugar por la armadura.

-Si y realmente lo siento.

Shaina no contuvo el impulso de gritarle - ¡Lo siente¿como cree que me siento yo!

-Hay una poderosa razón para ello. No te habría mandado de no ser necesario.

Shaina soltó una risa mezcla de nervios y furia – ¿En serio?

-Si, la razón porque te envié allá, es porque Artemisa me pidió ayuda y no voy a negársela, es mi hermana.

- ¿Y mientras yo que?

Athenea respondió: Fue egoísta de mi parte imponerte esto, pero era necesario, eres fuerte, estaba segura que tú podrías despertarla, liberarla. Ahora ¿podría hablar con ella, por favor?

-Lo siento, pero no será posible.

-Shaina…

Ella movía la cabeza, porque le dolía terriblemente -Me niego a dejar que ella este en mi, no lo quiero.

-Entonces ¿porque lo permitiste antes?

-Solo por ayudar a Marín y Hyoga.

-Y para golpear a Seiya.

-Eso no fue decisión mía – Replico – Ella lo hizo porque quiso, y no quiero que algo así vuelva a repetirse, no quiero ver que ella algo cosas sin que pueda evitarlo.

-Pero te sentiste bien con ello ¿verdad? Ella se desquito por ti.

Shaina se estremeció ante esto, olvido que ella como diosa podía leer su pensamiento si se lo proponía. Pero su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar otra vez

-Mira Shaina, quisiera haberte evitado esto, pero no fue así. Es mejor que llegues a un acuerdo con Artemisa, porque no te dejara en paz y será más difícil para ti.

-Eso mismo dijo ella… ahhh – Respondió adolorida - Pero no entiendo porque usted hizo esto...

-Ella misma puede explicártelo, es lo mejor, llámala y acéptala. Porque yo necesito hablar con ella.

-Su alteza, por favor no me pida eso….

Athenea le grito entonces -¡Shaina, es una orden!

Shaina se asombro, nunca imagino que le hablara así, pero su deber era obedecer, se concentro llamando a Artemisa.

"_Dije que serias tu quien me buscaría – Le dijo la diosa - ¿hacemos un trato entonces?_

"Athenea quiere hablar contigo, por eso te busco."

"_Solo hablare con ella si llegamos a un trato"_

"Entonces, quiero estar conciente de todo lo que pase, y me dejaras libre cuando lo pida. Y no quiero que dañes a alguien sin mi consentimiento"

"_Así será… Shaina."_

Un poderos cosmos envolvió a Shaina quien se estremeció al sentirlo, las veces anteriores solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero ahora sintió que su cuerpo era destrozado por completo. Cayó de rodillas ante esto. Athenea dio un paso atrás mientras ella poco a poco se recupero.

-¿Que sucede hermana? –Le dijo con una voz distinta a la suya - ¿Porque te alejas¿Acaso no me extrañaste?

Athenea reacciono -Déjate de tonterías, que quiero saber que hiciste con Marín y Hyoga.

-Vaya, nunca espere un recibimiento tan seco – Se quito la mascara.

Shaina se sorprendió, solo otra diosa podría hablarle así a Athenea, nadie en el santuario se atrevería a algo así. Y por extraño que pareciera era a través de ella.

-Artemisa, esto no es un juego….

-Lo se… lo se. A mi me sorprendió mucho regresar y saber que una de mis hijas estaba lastimada. Pero el ver sus heridas me dolió mucho, tenía que ayudarla.

-¿Tu las reconoces verdad? No me lo niegues.

Artemisa tardo un poco antes de responder – No voy a hacerlo, son idénticas a las que el recibió.

-Creíste entonces que podrías curarla.

-¡Y funciono, Marín esta bien, tu caballero también lo estará! Nada malo les paso. ¿Por qué no los sanaste tu misma?

-No quise repetir tu error. Ya sabes que sucedió entonces.

Artemisa callo unos momentos, Shaina se extraño, había algo que afectaba a la diosa, algo del pasado. Artemisa luego respondió: No tiene porque suceder. ¡No quiero que suceda de nuevo!

-Hermana… es cierto. No tiene por que ser así. Pero debes aprender a ser más cuidadosa. Sobre todo porque alguien sabe sobre el pacto.

-¿Sobre el pacto? – Se sorprendió al oír esto - ¿Quién pudo decirles?

-No lo se… pero recibí una amenaza la noche que los hirieron.

Artemisa se lleno de pánico -Vas a romper el pacto… ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Claro que no, aun tienes mi ayuda, tal como lo prometí. - Le dijo Athenea – Sigues igual de impulsiva hermana

-Esos años de encierro fueron un infierno y por un momento creí que…

-Creíste que te regresaría a la armadura. Eso no sucederá, si esas fueran mis intenciones no hubiera intentado liberarte otras veces.

-Lo se, la ultima vez Cagglio casi lo logra. Pero sufrió la misma suerte que las demás. Y tuve que esperar otros doscientos años.

"¿Cagglio? No entiendo, si ella esta viva o se trata de otra…" Pensó Shaina confundida

Athenea le hablo con firmeza -Entonces aprecia esta oportunidad. Porque no se presentara otra vez, hermana.

-Estoy consiente de ello… por dime ¿Por qué estas tan enfada?

-Porque cuando curaste a Hyoga y lastimaste a Seiya, no pudiste ser mas indiscreta. Aun no era tiempo que lo supieran. Solo unos de ellos estaban consientes de tu presencia y de lo que sucederá. Ahora todo el Santuario lo sabe y no quiero imaginar si trascendió de aquí. Debiste controlarte.

-¿Y dejar que ese estúpido caballero estorbara? Yo trataba de hacerte un favor pero si no lo agradeces…

Athenea la vio fijamente, Shaina pudo sentir un poco de desesperación en la diosa, nunca creyó que eso pasara.

-Hermana… te lo agradezco, pero tu actitud puede causar problemas.

"Es verdad" –pensó Shaina.

"_¿Tu también dirás lo que debo hacer?"_

-"Hey, que no estas sola en esto, se trata de mi vida y mi cuerpo también, no me arriesgues solo por orgullo"

Artemisa se rió, sorprendiendo a ambas.

-No cabe duda que supiste elegir hermana. Esta amazona es única. Y solo porque ella me lo pide, me calmare. Ahora tengo también algo que pedirte.

-Dime…

-Necesito a mis amazonas de vuelta… a todas. Ya se que son pocas, así que mas vale que las reúnas aquí pronto.

Athenea la vio antes de responder: Imagine que dirías eso, por eso llame con anticipación a la que esta más alejada, si hay suerte llegara esta tarde o mañana temprano

-Bien, entonces cuando llegue nos reunimos otra vez. Hasta luego.

Artemisa abandono el cuerpo de Shaina quien se derrumbo agotada. Athenea se acerco con cautela, pero vio que estaba profundamente dormida. "Shaina, gracias por permitirle regresar, espero que tu me ayudes a controlarla"

* * *

Cuando Cagglio sintió el cosmos de Artemisa se alegro. Shaina al fin había cedido, por fin podría comunicarse con su diosa. Se emociono, había pasado tanto tiempo en el que solo se comunicaba con ella en algún sueño. En el que solo podía sentir su presencia en alguna noche de luna llena. Ya no más, tras dos mil años al fin veía una posibilidad de lograr su meta. 

Misha llego irrumpiendo en el lugar, su cabello aun escurría agua. Estaba en medio de su baño cuando sintió el cosmos.

-Maestra ¿sintió eso¿Era ella?

-Si… por fin despertó.

-Entonces… ¿ahora si estará con nosotras?

Cagglio estaba muy nerviosa, la vio y fue a su refugio - Me alegro que te hayas dado un baño, debes estar presentable ante ella. Lo mismo haré yo, tal vez nos reunamos pronto y debo estar presentable.

Misha la vio, ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de su maestra.

-Preparare la comida.

-Como quieras no tengo hambre.

* * *

Marín observo la sangre seca que dejo en su huida antes de llegar a su cabaña. Estaba segura de encontrar un caos, recordó que Hyoga destrozo un muro. Debía repararlo… limpiar…

Pero se sorprendió del escándalo que se escuchaba en su cabaña, más cuando al llegar vio al pequeño Yutta cargando unas tablas.

-¿Que pasa aquí?

El niño la vio y grito – ¡Maestro aquí esta ya!

-¡Marín ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la enfermería? – dijo Aioria

-Eh… ¿no sentiste lo que paso?

-Pero todo esta bien ahora ¿no?

-Aioria…

-Déjame terminar de colocar estas tablas y luego platicamos Marín. Yutta ¿que pasa con esos clavos?

-Ya voy maestro - Le extendió una bolsa - ¿Y ahora?

-Termino solo, vete a correr alrededor del estadio. Cinco vueltas.

-Ah… esto era mas tranquilo.

-Yutta…

El niño echo carrera - Esta bien, me voy.

Marín lo vio fijamente, el trataba de fingir naturalidad, y eso solo la hizo sospechar mas. Se quiso sacudir ese pensamiento, eso solo logro que fuera herida, entro a su cabaña confirmo sus sospechas, era un desastre. La mesa estaba destrozada, todo su trabajo regado en el piso. Se rió, aun se preocupaba por ese trabajo, cuando ahora pasaban cosas mas graves en el lugar. Recogió unos archivos y reconoció aquel que hablaba de las amazonas que huyeron y que una vez tanto le llamo la atención. Parecía que esas hojas insistían en que las leyera.

-Cagglio del Lince y Misha, que ahora lleva la armadura de la grulla. Ellas ya regresaron, llegaron junto con Shaina y Athenea las perdono, pero debes leer todo el archivo, así comprenderás mejor.

-Aioria - volteo asombrada, no lo sintió detrás de ella. –Si tú sabes que pasa Aioria dímelo.

Aioria la abrazo con fuerza – Si yo se lo que pasa y perdona por no decírtelo… no quise ponerte en peligro antes de tiempo. Me equivoque.

-¿De que peligro hablas?

-Artemisa ha regresado, y pronto te reclamara. Ese cosmos que sentiste, era el de ella.

Marín se quedo de una pieza. Aioria le dio una respuesta absurda.

-Que me reclamara… ¿Eso que significa?

Aioria le abrazo con más fuerza aun – Significa que tal vez no pueda verte más. Porque ahora que la diosa de las amazonas esta aquí, tú tendrás que servirla y cuidarla a partir de ahora.

-Eso es absurdo, yo… yo sirvo a Athenea.

-Eres una amazona, y así como en la antigüedad sirvieron a Artemisa, ahora tú la servirás también.

Marín se resistía a creer lo que oía -No, no, Athenea no aceptara esto de ninguna manera.

-Debo decirte que Athenea, esta de acuerdo ella me lo dijo.

Marín se asombro al oír esto- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Poco antes de que Shaina partiera a las amazonas. Cuando Athenea me lo dijo, por un momento me temí que te enviara a ti, pero la envió a ella. A mi solo me pidió que te cuidara mientras ellas regresaban y no pude, todo esto que te sucedió es mi culpa, no te supe cuidar.

Marín se saco del abrazo de Aioria, no quería creer lo que le dijo, ella se estaba ilusionando y el le dijo que solo lo hizo porque le ordenaron.

-¿Entonces esas visitas era solo porque te lo pidieron¿Era tu obligación?

Aioria reacciono, se dio cuenta que no lo dijo con las palabras adecuadas.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir yo…

-¡Largate! – Le grito.

-Marín…

Ella entonces le lanzo el archivo en la cara – ¡Que te largues!

Aioria ya no replico, fue su error que ella se enojara y que saliera herida. La sintió tan enfadada que prefirió dejarla sola, ya luego trataría de hablar con ella, decirle que fue un malentendido.

Marín cerró la puerta de un golpe y se recargo en esta, se sintió más tonta que nunca. Ella se había ilusionado y el solo la cuido y trato bien por obligación. Estuvo largo rato ahí sin moverse, luego tocaron a la puerta.

-Marín…

-No quiero verte Aioria

-No soy Aioria, soy Seiya. ¿Podemos hablar?

Marín abrió la puerta -¿Que quieres Seiya? estoy muy cansada.

El la vio fijamente, no parecía la misma que el día anterior vio gravemente herida. Su recuperación fue asombrosa. Se pregunto si también fue sanada por Shaina.

-Sino vas a hablar vete, para poder dormir.

-Marín ¿que fue lo que sentiste en la enfermería?

Ella no sabia que responder. Lo que Aioria le dijo era demasiado absurdo, pero era natural que el también tuviera dudas, el fue el mas afectado con la situación.

-No se mas que tu. Cuando entre ya estabas contra el muro.

-Pero como es posible… ella no poseía ese cosmos.

Ella se alzo de hombros, no podía explicarle lo que realmente pasaba, no estaba segura que lo entendiera si ni ella misma podía.

-Tu ¿como sentiste ese cosmos?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No es el de ella, era muy distinto y a parte de poderoso era… parecido al de Athenea.

Marín no se asombro, el había tenido contacto con mas dioses que ella. Era natural que la identificara como una deidad -Seiya, no tengo respuestas, es muy difícil para mi explicar también que pasa. No te puedo ayudar.

-Entonces será mejor que le pregunte a Saori.

-Como quieras… yo voy a descansar.

* * *

Seiya se fue, pero aunque ella trato de descansar no lo logro. Lo que Aioria le dijo aun le dolía, no fue sino hasta que soltó el llanto que logro calmar un poco la opresión de su pecho. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida. 

El silbato del barco le indico a June que se acercaban al muelle. June tenia varias noches sin dormir y se sentía harta de ese insomnio porque ya la afectaba a la hora de los entrenamientos. Cuando por fin conciliaba el sueño, en realidad no descansaba demasiado. Se despertaba agitada por los extraños sueños que tenía. Y eso no cambio cuando recibió la llamada de Athenea de que dejara la isla Andrómeda y partiera hacia el Santuario de inmediato. El viaje le pareció eterno, pero ahora veía las costas de Grecia por la borda.

Una vez que desembarco no paro hasta que llego al Santuario y llego cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, de inmediato sintió el ambiente que reinaba por ahí. Busco a Shun pero no le veía por ningún lado, mas bien a nadie veía por los alrededores, eso le pareció mas extraño aun que la carta de Athenea: "Debes venir de inmediato para una importante reunión." Decía la carta y ella obedeció, era una buena oportunidad de saludar y ver a Shun después de varias semanas. Esperaba que se encontrara mejor, sabia que físicamente el estaba bien, pero como lo conocía era muy probable que aun se sintiera mal por sus compañeros, culpable por lo sucedido. Ella habría preferido estar a su lado y cuidarlo como tantas veces, pero ahora su hermano estaba con el. Y sabia que eso lo hacia feliz, solo por ello regreso tranquila a la isla Andrómeda.

Pero para su fortuna Shun si fue la primera persona que encontró. Aunque se veía muy apurado se detuvo a saludarla -¡June! – dijo con su natural sonrisa - ¿Todo bien en la isla Andrómeda?

--Si, todo esta muy tranquilo - Le respondió esa sonrisa calmo sus inquietudes.

-Es bueno verte.

-Igual digo - ¿Pero que sucede por aquí? Todo esta como desierto, la mayoría de los caballeros no se dejan ver, pero se que están ahí, vigilando

-Bueno, eso es porque hace un par de noches algún enemigo logro entrar e hirió a Marín y a Hyoga.

-No puede ser ¿Y tu estas bien?

-Supongo que si, estoy completo – Le dijo y ella se dio cuenta que pregunto algo absurdo en su preocupación - Me dirijo a ver Milo, el cuida a Hyoga ¿Me acompañas?

-Solo la mitad del camino, se suponía que acudiera con Athenea en cuanto llegara.

Shun se asombro y siguieron caminando –Te mando llamar. ¿Para que?

-No lo se, pero al menos te puedo saludar ¿Y como esta Marín?

-Mucho mejor... creo, me dijeron que ya hasta salio de la enfermería

-Entonces sus heridas no fueron tan graves.

-Si lo fueron, pero…

-Luego te cuenta – Interrumpió Ikki – Anda Shun que Hyoga no tardara en despertar si lo que dijo Milo es verdad.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Esta bien nos vemos... – dijo June, pero Shun ya no la escucho, Ikki ya lo había alejado de ella.

June no se extraño de la actitud de Shun, ni tampoco se molesto, desde que regresaron del Inframundo había cambiado, no era el mismo muchacho de antes, aunque se veía mas seguro y abierto a las demás personas vio un poco de tristeza en su mirada, pero el estar con su hermano lo tranquilizaba al parecer. Sintió un poco de celos porque ya no dependía tanto de ella como una vez pasó. Pero una vez que se cercioro que el estaba bien, era mejor ir con Athenea que ya se había distraído bastante.

En la entrada a las cámaras de Athenea June espero a que la llamaran. El guardia salio entonces y le dijo a June: pasa, te esperan allá dentro.

La chica no se asombro de lo último que dijo, porque supuso que alguien más estaba con Athenea, pero al entrar se asombro de ver que Athenea en estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza de Shaina en su regazo.

-Pasa June, no te preocupes, esta dormida. Solo espera un poco y ya que todas estén aquí ella despertara.

"¿Las demás?" – Pensó - "Si Shaina estaba ahí, solo restaba Marín."

June no dijo mas, esa era la reunión mas extraña en que la había estado.

-¿Que tal tu viaje…?

-Bien su alteza.

-¿No dejaste asuntos pendientes? Te llame muy apresurada.

-No, todo esta tranquilo.

-Me alegro porque estarás aquí mucho tiempo. Mira ya llegaron tus compañeras.

June volteo hacia la puerta y vio a Marín entrar junto con un par de amazonas extrañas.

-June, Marín, acérquense – Le dijo Athenea – Necesito presentarles a alguien.

Ellas obedecieron.

-Conocerán a dos compañeras nuevas. Ella es Cagglio, armadura de plata del Lince. - Cagglio las saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Y Misha Armadura de bronce de la Grulla – ella saludo con un poco mas de entusiasmo.

Athenea siguió hablando, y ella es June Armadura de bronce del Camaleón. Y Marín, armadura de plata del Águila, ahora si están todas reunidas, despierta hermana.

-Gracias – dijo Shaina con una voz extraña a la suya, levantándose.

-Me retiro, querrás hablar con ellas a solas.

-Si, hermana.

June no supo que hacer ante esto. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien ahí. Volteo a ver a Marín quien no parecía tan asombrada de esto, mucho menos las otras amazonas. Y encima Shaina diciéndole hermana con tal familiaridad a Athenea. Athenea salio del salón y Shaina se levanto, y sonrió de forma extraña.

-Y para las que aun no me conocen, soy Artemisa, su única diosa y madre.

Tras decir esto Shaina dio un par de pasos, el poderoso cosmos de Artemisa la envolvió. June reconoció que ese cosmos poderoso no era el de Shaina, la conocía bien y era demasiado poderoso, casi cae de espaldas de la sorpresa. Las amazonas nuevas se inclinaron ante ella. June no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Marín veía fijamente a Shaina, aun creía que algo muy grave pasaba en el Santuario como para que se permitiera la entrada de tan peligrosa diosa.

-¿Por que piensas que soy un peligro Marín? - Dijo y con movimiento de su mano le obligo a inclinarse - No me agrada la idea que tienes de mí, ni tampoco la forma en que me hablas. Dime porque piensas eso.

Ella respondió nerviosa y enojada -Un amigo… alguien me dijo que habría peligro con su llegada, y además no cree que quien me lastimo lo haya hecho al azar, yo tampoco.

-Eres inteligente Aquila, calmada y observadora. Te atacaron porque sabían mí de llegada. Era una forma de advertencia. Para que mi hermana y yo rompiéramos un pacto.

-¿Que pacto?

-Athenea y yo tenemos un pacto del cual les hablare luego. Ahora basta con decirles que ahora que regrese, ustedes deberán estar a mi mando, pero también claro estarán bajo mi cuidado.

-Yo sola me puedo cuidar bastante bien – Replico Marín.

-Y no espero menos – la libero de su control y camino observando a todas detenidamente - De lo contrario no me podría sentir orgullosa de ustedes. Aunque les falte algo de entrenamiento. Me refiero a que en primer lugar ustedes debieron desaparecer al momento en que fui encerrada en esa armadura como castigo.

-¿Qué… qué castigo? – Pregunto al fin June.

-No puedo decirles ahora, es parte de las cosa que quiero olvidar.

-¿Y lo hará realmente? – Pregunto Cagglio.

Artemisa la observo detenidamente – Eso espero Cagglio, eso espero. Veo que entrenaste a una amazona.

-Si su alteza

-Ya luego veré que tan capaz es. Sus defectos serán tu responsabilidad.

Misha se estremeció al oír esto. Mientras Cagglio solo asintió con la cabeza. Artemisa se dirigió entonces a June analizándola.

-Mmmh, eres decidida… pero demasiado noble, también luego veré que puedes hacer.

June seguía paralizada por al sorpresa

-Son tan pocas… suspiro - esperaba que sobrevivieran mas de ustedes.

Cagglio se apresuro a responder -Mi señora, eso fue obra de un caballero que...

-Ya no me interesa el pasado, estoy aquí ahora y veo que ustedes además de pocas son débiles, es una lastima.

-Entonces ¿para que nos llamo? – Replico Marín con resentimiento.

-Porque es mi derecho como su diosa, y porque es su obligación. Ustedes son las últimas amazonas y como tales me servirán y cuidaran.

-No puede obligarnos – Replico.

-Eso es cierto – Secundo June – No tenemos porque obedecerla, no la conozco y no...

-Y no tolerare tal falta de respeto a su diosa – Interrumpió Athenea.

-Su alteza – dijo June

Ella se acerco a Artemisa y les dijo: si la desobedecen o insultan es como si me insultaran o desobedecieran a mí. Artemisa solo esta reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenece. Estuvieron a mi cargo mientras ella no estuvo aquí, pero ha vuelto y deberán comportase correctamente ante ella.

-Pero su alteza…

-June, se que esto es algo brusco pero así son las cosas. Por ello envié por ti, porque tu deber de ahora en adelante es servir y cuidar de Artemisa, mi hermana.

Marín le vio aun con recelo – Por ello también me puso un vigilante.

Athenea sonrió – Aioria ya hablo contigo por lo que veo… si yo le pedí que te cuidara porque preveía que algo malo podría sucederte y así fue. Pero gracias a Artemisa estas sana, tienes suerte que llegara justo a tiempo.

Marín solo se sintió peor al confirmar lo que Aioria le dijo.

-Hermana…

-Artemisa, es natural que tengan recelos, pero si cualquier otra cosa sucede no dudes en decírmelo. Tal vez debí prepararlas con más anticipación, pero tenía mis dudas de si Shaina pudiera o no liberarte.

-Te comprendo, gracias.

-Espero que ustedes hayan comprendido bien – dijo Athenea – a partir de ahora obedecerán y cuidaran de Artemisa, han sido liberadas de mi protección. Pero no de mis ordenes, les repito si se que desobedecen a mi hermana recibirán un castigo como si me desobedecieran a mi.

June simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba era una pesadilla. Algo absurdo.

-Es una locura dijo Marín – Se notaba la tristeza y el resentimiento en su voz.

* * *

El lugar brillaba con tal intensidad como el sol brillaba mediodía. En un balcón un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios, hasta los hombros. Observo el lugar, con sus ojos azules mientras las ultimas notas de una lira se desvanecían en el aire. 

-Señor… dijeron detrás de el.

-¿Porque me molestas, sabes que me gusta estar solo.

-Lo se, señor Apolo, pero…

-¿Pero que? habla ya y largo.

-Ella… su hermana ha vuelto. Despertó hoy en el Santuario.

Apolo se volteo a verlo emocionado– ¿Estas seguro?

-Estuve lo suficientemente cerca para sentir que utilizo su cosmos para sanar y contener a alguien al mismo tiempo….

-Solo mi hermana gemela y yo podemos hacer eso. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que desapareció de pronto – Y mi padre… ¿ya lo sabe?

-Con seguridad si… aunque no creo que actué de inmediato.

-No, se cerciora primero de si es o no una amenaza – Camino hacia la habitación - Debo hablar con mi hermana, advertirla…

-Vaya, dos mil años y sigues pegado a ella como un idiota. – dijeron detrás de el.

-Hera – Dijo y la vio con odio, seguramente fue a arruinarle el momento. La mujer de gran belleza se rió de el.

-¿Acaso esperas a que ella te consuele otra vez?

-Ve con tu veneno a otra parte, y no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-Dices eso porque sabes que te digo la verdad, estas tan atado a ella como un mortal.

Apolo la ignoro.

-¡No me des la espalda! tu padre te llama, vendrás de inmediato.

Esto último no lo pudo ignorar. Las órdenes eran absolutas, debía obedecer aunque tuviera que esperar para ver a Artemisa a su hermana.


	11. Razones

Bueno, nuevamente gracias a todos los que han leído este fic hasta este punto. Ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier comentario. Gracias Cristalys espero poder mostrarte algunos bocetos de los personajes nuevos y de alguna que otra escena del fic como me recomendaron. Por el momento solo tengo el de Artemisa, esta en Si alguien la quiere ver les paso el link - por mail porque no estoy segura si lo puedo poner aquí…

En fin disfruten el capitulo.

CAPITULO 11: REACCIONES

Cuando Seiya fue con Athenea se topo con una dorada pared humana. Ella prohibió estrictamente el paso a todos, mientras hablaba con las amazonas. Utilizo un poco de sentido común y no se arriesgo. Pero observo fijamente a los caballeros dorados y supo que algunos de ellos ya sabían que sucedía ahí dentro. Intento averiguar que pasaba, pero guardaban tal hermetismo que solo le quedo esperar.

Si para las amazonas la noticia que les dio Athenea fue difícil, mas lo fue para Shaina porque estuvo consiente todo el tiempo que Artemisa hablo con ellas. Fue testigo de la reacción de sorpresa de June y la de recelo de Marín y las comprendía, ella misma se negó lo mas que pudo en aceptarla, pero al final ella tuvo que obedecer a Athenea, ella se lo ordeno y cedió.

"¿Realmente cedí solo por eso?" Pensó Shaina "Creo que yo misma quiero creerlo así. El sentir el poder de Artemisa fluir a través de mi cuerpo es una sensación abrumadora, que parece ya normal." "Pero ¿que objetivo buscas realmente Artemisa¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante conmigo?"

Shaina solo podía pensar, Artemisa había tomado control casi total de su cuerpo y aunque ella pidió ser consiente de lo que pasaba no era agradable estar en una discusión si poder participar activamente.

Athenea hablo nuevamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Ahora que están advertidas, espero su total cooperación.

-Gracias hermana - dijo Artemisa –Pero ya es tarde y sucedieron muchas cosas. Les sugiero que descansen y mañana temprano nos reunamos otra vez. Quiero conocerlas bien.

-¿En donde... será esa reunión? - dijo Marín tratando de controlarse.

En la vieja área de entrenamiento de las amazonas por supuesto, al amanecer. Pueden retirarse.

Marín hizo una reverencia forzada, al igual que June. Misha y Cagglio la hicieron con más naturalidad antes de salir.

-Espero que no haya problemas hermana - dijo Athenea con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no.

Pero Shaina pensó si, la reacción de Marín le indico que no seria fácil para la diosa llevarse con ella. Nunca creyó que Marín reaccionara así o tal vez nunca la conoció lo suficiente.

Marín salio del lugar a todas luces furiosa y aunque casi se topo con Aioria en cuanto este le iba a decir algo, ella lo esquivo y se apresuro mas aun, tanto que June tuvo dificultades para alcanzarla.

-! Esperame Marín! - Le grito June y por fin se detuvo.

-Disculpa June, pero no soporto permanecer aquí un momento mas.

-Eso lo note, también que no estabas tan sorprendida como yo. ¿Tu ya sabias algo?

Marín vio a Misha y Cagglio salir también y a Aioria acercarse - Aquí no puedo hablar ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-Pues no… creí que mi visita seria corta.

-Eres bienvenida a mi casa, pero apresúrate.

June la siguió como pudo, ella también estaba enojada además de asombrada. Se sentía traicionada también. Porque su entrenamiento fue en balde, porque en lo que creyó toda su vida no fue cierto, porque la cedieron como si fuera un objeto o una esclava….

Misha las vio apresurarse y se lamento - Ah ya se fueron y yo que quería conocerlas.

-Ya tendrás tiempo luego, ahora tenemos mucho por hacer -Dijo Cagglio.

-¿Que cosas?

-Arreglar todo, mañana todo debe estar listo para Artemisa. Apresúrate solo tenemos esta noche.

-¿Que haremos exactamente?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, además... esta si es una sorpresa - Dijo al ver a Kanon esperando fuera como los demás.

El sintió de inmediato la dura mirada porque se acerco con confianza -Vaya, vaya… supe de tu regreso y veo que no has cambiado Cagglio.

-Ni tú… si Shaina no me hubiera dicho lo que paso, creería que eres tu hermano y que tú seguirías pudriéndote en tu cárcel. Pero como vez, me mantengo bien son las ventajas ser fiel ante todo, traidor.

Misha estaba sorprendida, ese caballero dorado que parecía conocer a su maestra era el mismo que se burlo de ella un día antes.

-Estas al tiempo con las noticias... - Replico Kanon con una sonrisa - Hace mucho que se sabe que no soy un traidor, de lo contrario no podría llevar esta armadura con orgullo. Yo cumplí con lo que debía hacer ¿Que tal tu?

-Luego que tu hermano casi nos mata, me mantuve alejada por diez años. Pero cumplí con mi deber y no me pesa.

-¿En serio? maravilloso… a pesar de tanto tiempo sigues igual de fiel. ¿No han logrado que te rindas?

-Claro que no, a diferencia de ti Kanon. Ni tú ni tu hermano lograron resistirse ante la tentación del poder. Yo no soy como tu, con quien se debe tener cuidado.

-No... Puedes ser peor todavía – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Cagglio apretó tanto su puño que se encajo las uñas, mientras Misha veía todo asombrada.

-Maestra...

Kanon bajo la mirada para verla -Esta es tu aprendiz ¿verdad? Se nota que ya no tienes la capacidad de antes, tus aprendices ya no provocan miedo como antes, y con esta pequeña e inútil amazona pretendes cuidar de tu diosa.

Misha replico -Oye, ya van dos veces que me insultas y...

Cagglio le jalo el brazo -Vamonos de aquí, no debes escuchar a este hombre nunca.

-Pero...

-Anda – Cagglio apuro a la chica y se alejaron a toda prisa.

Kanon las vio, esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y pensó "Pobre niña... no sabe que perra tiene por maestra."

-No deberías provocarla – dijo Mu – Es peligrosa.

-Esa arpía inicio… - replico Kanon - ¿No la oíste?

Mu solo movió la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya se apresuro en entrar en cuanto vio salir a las amazonas Se sorprendió en ver todavía ahí a Shaina conversando con Athenea con suma confianza. 

-¿Saori, porque me prohibiste la entrada?

Shaina volteo a verlo y esos ojos mostraron un reflejo violeta que desconocía en ella, que tenia unos ojos castaños.

-No deberías darle tanta confianza a este… caballero, hermana. Mira que hablarte así…

-Ya la tiene y si quieres hablar de exceso de confianza Cagglio no se queda atrás.

La sonrisa de Artemisa se borro antes de ponerse la mascara – Solo recuerda lo que me sucedió hermana, porque estoy en esta situación.

-Lo estas por la necedad que mostraste entonces… mi situación es diferente a la tuya.

-Si tú lo dices Athenea… si tú lo dices. Me voy.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Ha paso mucho tiempo y quisiera hablar…

- Ahora tienes que hablar con tus guerreros- La interrumpió - Y no quiero intervenir en ello. Cuando quieras hablar estaré a tu disposición.

-Una última cosa hermana ¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto? – Señalo la armadura.

-Puedes destruirla, enterrarla, o lo que sea. Esa fue mi prisión y no pretendo verla más.

Artemisa salio con gran seguridad, los caballeros dorados la vieron pasar y la saludaron con respeto, la diosa era aliada por el momento, pero igual podría ser su enemiga si se le provocaba. Solo Milo la siguió con la mirada hasta donde le fue posible, porque el trataba de ver a Shaina y no a Artemisa. Pero hasta la forma de caminar que la caracterizaba había desaparecido. Era como si Shaina hubiera desaparecido.

-Sao… ¿Athenea que esta pasando aquí? –Pregunto Seiya una vez que se fue.

-Ahora te lo diré, deja que entren los caballeros dorados– le respondió.

Ellos entraron y solo cuando todos estuvieron ahí siguió.

-Bueno Seiya… me hiciste una pregunta, que te responderé en este momento. A quien viste salir de esta habitación no solo era a Shaina de Ophiucus, sino a mi hermana Artemisa.

El abrió los ojos ampliamente antes de preguntar -¿La… la diosa Artemisa…?

-Si, ella a partir de ahora estará viviendo dentro de los limites del Santuario, les pido respeto a ella y sus amazonas porque…

-¿Sus amazonas? – la interrumpió ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Significa que todas ellas a partir de hoy le servirán y protegerán. Ya no serán parte de mi escolta porque se las he devuelto como señal de respeto y buena voluntad. Ella por su parte me dará su apoyo. Reitero les pido respeto a ellas para evitar un conflicto y les sugiero que tengan solo tengan contacto con ellas a menos que sea necesario.

-Pero y si quiero hablar con Marín o…

-Mientras no provoques un conflicto como esta mañana estará bien.

Seiya replico: No fue mi culpa… ella le hizo algo a Hyoga y…

-Y lo curo, gracias a Artemisa el estará bien. Lo ayudo aun sin pedírselo mientras tú reaccionaste de manera violenta.

Seiya iba a replicar cuando ella le indico que callara.

-Entiendo tu reacción, pero Artemisa también es muy volátil y a cualquier provocación puede iniciar una guerra. Por ello te pido discreción a ti sobre todo. Ahora tengo otros asuntos que arreglar y tu tienes un amigo que visitar, es posible que despierte en cualquier momento ¿no querrás esta ahí cuando lo haga?

-Si, le agradara que este ahí.

- Además te pido que repitas lo que te dije a tus amigos y compañeros es importante que todos sepan lo que sucede y respeten lo que digo.

-Esta bien, pero… ¿podría hablar contigo luego?

Athenea esbozo una sonrisa – De acuerdo, pero será hasta mañana¿podrás esperar?

-Si¡sabré esperar, nos vemos!

Una vez que Seiya salio, Athenea respiro profundamente. Vio a los caballeros dorados que esperaban sus palabras -Esta hecho, mi hermana se concentrara en entrenar a sus amazonas y me dejara tranquila por el momento. No es una garantía, por lo que le dije a Seiya también va por ustedes. Aunque en ese sentido estoy mas confiada en que ninguno de ustedes provoque un conflicto.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, aunque algunos de ellos sabían que esa orden seria difícil de cumplir.

-Mu… -continuo mientras lo veía fijamente -¿Cómo van las reparaciones?

-Bien su alteza, espero acabar con ello pronto.

-Te veo cansado, no te esfuerces demasiado o estarás débil cuándo se te necesite.

-Pero entonces no terminare.

-No te preocupes por ello, prefiero prescindir de unas cuantas armaduras que de ti. Aunque te tengo una nueva tarea que tal vez te agrade. Se que anhelabas revisar la armadura que contuvo a mi hermana todo este tiempo. Esta es tu oportunidad, quiero que la analices y me digas todo sobre ella. Pero, descansaras esta noche es una orden.

-También tengo otras peticiones que hacerles a los demás, escuchen atentamente….

* * *

Tal como Athenea sospecho para esas horas todo el santuario conocía de la presencia de un poderoso visitante. Aunque pocos sabían de quien se trataba y lo que hacia ahí. Por el momento la enfermería estaba llena porque querían ver a Hyoga y averiguar algo de lo que sucedió ahí esa mañana. Jost tenia dificultades para que esperaran afuera tal como Milo le indico mientras iba con Athenea, porque no estaba seguro de cuando despertaría. 

Hyoga despertó minutos mas tarde y se sintió extraño. No reconocía el lugar y lo último que recordaba era que lo hirieron muy fuerte en su pecho. Se quito el vendaje y se reviso, solo encontró una leve herida, que no concordaba con el dolor que recordaba. Y el sabia resistir el dolor. ¿Quien lo había ayudado¿Quien lo curo?

-Ya despertaste Hyoga - Dijo Jost con alegría.

Hyoga reconoció al niño y supo donde se encontraba.

-Hola Jost ¿Tu maestro me ayudo?

-En parte, creo… no se – El niño se rió.

Hyoga se trato de levantar - Necesito salir de aquí

-¡No¡No!- dijo el niño desesperado - Si te vas mi maestro se enfadara. Además te están esperando unos amigos.

-¿Quienes?

Los caballeros de bronce entraron en grupo, el se alegro de verlos y la platica de inmediato lo apabullo.

-Hombre, si que nos diste un buen susto - dijo Ichi.

-Pero eres correoso, ya estas bien - Dijo Jabu.

-Creo que si - Respondió Hyoga observando a todos a su alrededor -Shiryu! que sorpresa.

-Pues claro, viaje hasta aca cuando supe de tus heridas - dijo Shiryu - tú hablaste conmigo antes ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hyoga trato de recordar, pero nada venia a su mente. Todos lo veían esperando su respuesta.

-No, lo siento no lo recuerdo.

-Mucho mejor, porque decías cada locura – añadió Ikki.

-¿En serio? - Respondió, asombrado de que hasta Ikki estuviera ahí. Pero se extraño de no ver a Shun, estaban todos sus amigos menos el.

Shun esperaba fuera de la habitación. Jost salio y lo vio esperando en la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí? Todos están adentro.

-No se como reaccionara después de la ultima vez no se si…

-No te preocupes y entra - Le dijo y lo empujo con fuerza hacia la habitación. En cuanto Hyoga lo vio le sonrío. Shun sonrío también, el no tuvo la reacción anterior y se alegro ante esto

-¿Donde andabas Shun?

El respiro tranquilo - Aquí afuera ¿como estas?

-Bien, me siento mejor ahora que los veo a todos.

-Más vale que estén todos aquí - dijo Seiya - Entrando a la habitación - Porque lo que les diré les va a sorprender.

-¿Que cosa?

-Athenea me pidió que les diera una noticia.

Jabu se asombro -Athenea… ¿Desde cuando tan formal Seiya?

-Desde que acabo de enterarme de quien fue el poderoso cosmos de esta mañana. La diosa Artemisa esta aquí.

- ¿Quien? – Fue un grito general.

- No es posible - dijeron otros.

-Y eso no es todo - Continuo - Esta en el cuerpo de Shaina...

-¡¿Que¡¿Que?! - Respondieron todos asombrados, entendieron entonces el cambio que veían en ella. Era difícil elegir al más sorprendido de todos, pero Hyoga comenzó a tener una imagen mas clara de lo que creyó un sueño. Shun los veía sin saber que decir, entonces esa era la razón por la que Athenea estuvo tan seria últimamente, conforme Seiya decía lo que Atenía le pidió se preocupo aun mas.

* * *

Cuando Marín y June llegaron a la cabaña, Marín encendió una lámpara y June observo el desastre en el lugar. El agujero recién reparado y los muebles rotos. 

-¿Que paso aquí Marín? No me digas que fue aquí donde te hirieron... ¿En tu propia cabaña?

-Lo sabes entonces.

June respondió -Algo me dijo Shun, me tope con el cuando llegue. Pero te ves muy recuperada.

-Ya no quisiera estarlo.

-No te entiendo...

Marín se quito la mascara -Al parecer Shaina y... esa diosa tuvieron que ver en mi recuperación. Y no me agrada la idea de deberles esto a ninguna de las dos.

-No te agrada tampoco la idea de servirles.

-¿Y a ti si?

June respingo – ¡Pues claro que no! todo esto es muy apresurado y absurdo. - Se sentó y se quito la mascara - Esto de que Shaina es Artemisa y que ahora tenemos que obedecerlas... es como estar en una pesadilla.

-Que por desgracia no lo es, pero me temo que hay algo más detrás de esto.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Recuerdas lo que dijo ¿que me hirieron por romper un pacto entre ellas?

-Si, algo así dijo.

-Pues yo voy a averiguar de que se trata ese pacto, no pretendo quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante esto. Además no confió en esa diosa. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para esto.

-Tienes razón Marín. Si ocupas mi ayuda cuenta con ella. - dijo June

-Entonces esto será lo que hagamos... - dijo Marín en susurros.

* * *

Milo bajaba la escalinata pensativo. Aun recordaba lo que Athenea le pidió, debía averiguar bien lo que hizo Artemisa para sanarlos tan rápido y tan bien. Quería saber que tanto fue obra de esa diosa y el también tenia dudas sobre lo ultimo que le pidió, ya que a pesar de que Marín y Hyoga parecían estar bien, le ordeno vigilarlos. "Bueno, al menos tengo un pretexto para hablar con Shaina." 

Milo se apresuro a ir a la cabaña de Shaina, iba a tocar la puerta cuando la abrieron de golpe.

-Vaya… el caballero del escorpión…

Al oír esa voz diferente a la acostumbrada supo que hablaba con la diosa.

-Ah… Su alteza, yo…

-Vienes a conversar con Shaina ¿No es así? - Se hizo a un lado - Pasa, se lo debo.

Milo confirmo que sus gestos y la forma de caminar era diferente mientras ella le ofreció una silla y el acepto estuvo así unos segundos pensado en que decir que cuando una voz familiar dijo¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Eh… ¿Shaina?

-Si…Artemisa dijo que querías preguntarme algo ¿que es?

-¿Como supo…?

-Tiene la costumbre de meterse en la mente de los demás. No tiene sentido mentirle.

Milo la miro no muy sorprendido, respiro profundo antes de seguir -¿Puedes hablar libremente o ella sigue aquí?

-Me temo que no puedo desligarme tan fácilmente de ella. Ya la acepte.

Milo apretó su puño al oír esto, no quiso que viera su reacción - ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Shaina lo vio fijamente, no pudo responderle tan rápidamente, aunque estuvo a punto de decir. "Porque Athenea me lo ordeno" Pero no podía hablarle mal de ella precisamente al mas fiel de los caballeros.

-¿Por que la aceptaste Shaina. ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Por que ya no pude resistirme, llego un momento en que ya no pude más y cedí. Además Athenea me lo pidió tan amablemente que no pude negarme ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme?

-No, solo eso quería saber como estabas, esta mañana, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de preguntártelo.

-Te diría que bien, pero en realidad no estoy bien desde que fui por esa armadura.

-Ahí estaba Artemisa ¿Verdad? Entonces ella fue quien sano a Marín y Hyoga...

-Si, lo siento debí decírtelo.

-No te preocupes, sus heridas estaban fuera de mi entendimiento, y al menos puedo decir que mi orgullo no esta pisoteado pues tuvo que llegar una Diosa a curarlos. Pero ¿puedo saber que le pusiste a la mezcla? Estoy seguro que fue algo mas que lo que había en el cuenco lo que mas los ayudo, sin menospreciar a Artemisa claro.

-Pues si... fue algo más.

-Lo imagine... pero no vas a decírmelo.

-Sigue siendo un secreto de amazona.

Milo sonrió y le tomo sus manos -¿Ahora que vas a hacer¿Que es lo que ella pretende?

-No pretendo hacerle daño alguno a Athenea, si a eso te refieres – Hablo nuevamente Artemisa y sacando sus manos sorprendiéndolo – Si mi hermana tiene dudas, será mejor que ella misma elabore las preguntas y no envié a uno de sus subordinados.

Milo trago saliva mientras Artemisa se levanto.

"¿Que sucede contigo Shaina? – Pensó Milo – "¿Acaso no podré conversar contigo como antes. ¿Ni sabré si estas bien o no?"

-Caballero será mejor que se retire… le agradezco la preocupación por Shaina. Pero más le agradecería que no volviera a verla. Y usted sabe la razón mejor que nadie.

-Entiendo -Respondió y se levanto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Artemisa le dijo: flor de medianoche…

-¿Eh?

-Ese es el ingrediente que falta… se lo digo en retribución por lo mucho que intento ayudar a Marín. Y para que no busque un pretexto para ver a Shaina. Y no se preocupe yo me encargare de vigilar a Marín, usted vigile al otro.

-Gracias... Musito el y salio.

Shaina lo vio salir, era el poseedor de la fama de ser el mas fiel a Athenea y lo que le dijo se lo confirmo al arriesgarse a hablar con Artemisa. Milo no recriminaba a Athenea por lo sucedido, la obedecía siempre. Por un momento ella quiso ser como el, tener la capacidad de obedecer ciegamente, pero no podía.

"El no obedece tan ciegamente como crees"

"¿Por que lo dices? no lo conoces como yo."

"Yo no aceptaría tener a mi lado a un guerrera que obedezca ciegamente, porque eso implica que no piensa por si sola. Athenea tampoco aceptaría alguien así entre sus filas." "Además si lo conocieras tan bien te darías cuenta de lo que siente."

"¿De lo que siente?"

Artemisa se rió "Es mejor así, ahora descansa… mañana tendrás un largo día"

"Esta bien…."


	12. Resistencia y rendición

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí. Y Please, please dejen review que me encantaría saber que les parece hasta ahora, sin voy rápido si voy lento, sugerencias todo tipo de comentario es bueno.

Tengo algunos bocetos de mis personajes originales y también algunos de mis favoritos de la serie. Espero que les gusten y yo espero ponerles color a todos pronto como al de Artemisa, pueden verlos en mi homepage. Soy nueva en esto, trate de poner el link aqui y me equivoque -!

RESISTENCIA Y RENDICION

Cuando amaneció June y Marín fueron al lugar de la reunión con un plan en mente, averiguar todo lo posible de esas extrañas amazonas y sobre todo de Artemisa, cuando llegaron solo Cagglio y Misha se encontraban ahí.

En cuando llegaron Misha les saludo con alegría - ¡Hola! Me alegro que vinieran.

Cagglio se burlo -¿De que te alegras tonta? acabas de perder la apuesta.

-¿Que apuesta? -Pregunto June.

-Mi maestra apostaba a que vendrían y yo a que no...Y acabo de perder – Misha bajo la cabeza.

Marín replico enojada: ustedes no nos conocen, no tienen porque estar apostando.

Cagglio se estiro los brazos detrás de la espalda – Aunque que se están aquí solo porque Athenea se los ordeno y no porque se enorgullezcan de ser unas amazonas.

-Aja, y tu pareces ser muy orgullosa de serlo - Replico Marín.

-Si, lo estoy. Sobre todo porque mientras ustedes vivieron en una mentira, yo fui quien cuido de ella muchos años.

-¿Y que mas da si fue una mentira? - Replico Marín.

Cagglio se acerco amenazadora a Marín pero ella no se inmuto - Deberías estar agradecida de que ella te salvara, de lo contrario ahora estarías muerta.

-Eso preferirá, porque no quiero que me condicione una diosa a la que no conozco.

- ¡Eso lo puedo solucionar ahora! -Grito Cagglio más furiosa aun.

- ¡Inténtalo! - dijo Marín segura de si.

-¡Nadie lo hará aquí! – El grito de Artemisa acercándose las detuvo.

Marín no se acostumbraba a escuchar esa voz extraña en el cuerpo de Shaina. Artemisa recalco: Cagglio déjala en paz.

-Pero su alteza, ella...

-Ella tiene razón. No me conoce y lo desconocido siempre causa sospecha. Por ello estoy aquí, para que me conozcan y aprendamos a convivir.

Marín replico irónica¿Y espera que luego todas seamos una linda y feliz familia?

Shaina se rió por dentro. "Muy buen punto Marín."

A la diosa al parecer también le hizo gracia, porque le respondió a Marín -¿Y por que no? Pero veo que será difícil contigo. Eres obstinada, lo me agrada de ti, la tenacidad es una virtud que toda amazona debe tener -Y se rió.

June estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo, Marín estaba realmente enfadada.

-Ahora ya mas tranquilas, les pido que se quiten las mascaras.

-¡¿Que!? - Replico June - Yo nunca lo hago más que en privado porque...

-Es una regla que yo misma establecí, por ello me cerciore primero que no haya nadie por los alrededores, para que estén tranquilas. ¡Vamos!

Misha y Cagglio obedecieron enseguida, mientras June vacilo un poco y fue la tercera en quitársela, Marín insistía en resistir.

-No lo haré hasta que... usted lo haga también.

-Bien si eso quieres - Se la quito.

Marín tuvo entonces que quitársela. Observo a Shaina, físicamente no era diferente con la que trabajo en los registros pero había cosas en ella que habían cambiado. El color de sus ojos tenían unos destellos violeta que no eran de ella y su expresión era muy distinta y lo mas extraño su cabello comenzaba a cambiar de color.

-Ya que te cercioraste de que no soy simplemente Shaina pretendiendo ser alguien mas, comencemos, quiero que me hablen de ustedes. Empiezas tu June.

Ella se sorprendió de ser la elegida -¿Yo?

-Si, quiero conocer más de ti, aparte de la impresión que Shaina tiene de ti, que es muy vaga. Quiero saber que te motivo a convertirte en amazona…

Marín pensó: "Pues proteger a Athenea ¿Qué otro motivo habría?"

Artemisa se hizo la sorda a los pensamientos de Marín y siguió hablando – quiero saber que te gusta, que te desagrada…

-Estas son idioteces, me voy – dijo Marín.

-¡No seas grosera con su alteza! - Grito Cagglio - ¡Detente!

-Detenme tú si puedes.

Artemisa se interpuso entre ambas –Miren, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y no quiero perder el tiempo. Pero ya que quieres pelear Marín y tú también Cagglio, adelante.

-Gracias su alteza - sonrió Cagglio. Marín no mostró emoción alguna y se prepararon para pelear.

-Hasta que veré a mi maestra en acción otra vez - dijo Misha emocionada.

June pregunto nerviosa - ¿Es buena?

-¡La mejor!

-Pues Marín también lo es, ya veras - Replico June algo preocupada.

Ambas amazonas permanecían quietas, en guardia y analizando a su oponente. Cagglio segura de si ataco primero, Marín la esquivo y la golpeo en el estomago, pero el golpe pareció no impórtale mucho porque Cagglio contraataco golpeándola en la espalda. Marín también resistió, no era tan débil después de todo y en ese momento tenia mucho coraje y quería desquitarse con alguien, aprovecho que Cagglio bajo la guardia un poco y la golpeo en pleno rostro con una patada. Después de esto se separaron mientras las demás las observaban detenidamente.

-Nada mal - Dijo Cagglio limpiándose la sangre del labio partido – Hace mucho que nadie me golpeaba así, ahora veamos si mantienes esa fuerza conforme avanza la pelea.

Marín se sonrió satisfecha de lo que hizo, por lo que ahora ataco ella primero. Esta vez aunque Cagglio logro lastimarla mas que ella, le devolvía todos los golpes que podía.

Artemisa veía todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, analizando los movimientos de Marín. Shaina por el contrario se enfocaba en Cagglio. Algunos movimientos eran parecidos a los de ella... tal vez si aprendió algo de lo poco que la entreno, pensó. Pero se estremecía ante el estado que pelea llego.

Artemisa intervino pero no para detenerlas - ¡Basta de juegos! - Quiero ver su verdadera fuerza.

Shaina solo espero que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Cagglio se burlo -Con gusto su alteza - Y encendió su cosmos. Marín se sorprendió ante este era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero estaba ya ofuscada e hizo lo mismo.

Artemisa parecía satisfecha de esto y más cuando ellas se enfrentaron otra vez.

Cagglio no espero mas, se abalanzó sobre Marín a una velocidad asombrosa - ¡Garras de Lince! grito. Marín no pudo ver el ataque del todo, pero si alcanzo a esquivar al último momento un ataque que le rompió su ropa y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para lanzarla al suelo.

-Ya termine su alteza.

-No todavía no terminas - Grito Marín levantándose con dificultades. "No es momento de flaquear... no voy a hacerlo frente a Shaina y esa diosa" Pensó "No me humillare ante ellas..."

June suplico: No Marín no sigas... es muy fuerte.

Cagglio repitió su ataque, pero esta vez Marín logro atrapar su brazo y la golpeo a su vez con su ataque especial, el Eagle toe flash. Cagglio se sorprendió ante esto, esta vez fue ella la que quedo en el suelo.

-Error numero uno Cagglio – Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción no acabaste conmigo a la primera, debiste hacerlo.

-Eso estuvo mejor Marín… –replico ella y se levanto de un salto - ¡Pero aun no termino contigo!

Cagglio se movió con una rapidez asombrosa, esta vez no la vio acercarse, sintió como su carne se desgarraba por dentro y ya luego sintió a Cagglio parada a sus espaldas mientras ella caía arrodillada incapaz por completo de levantarse.

-¡Es hora de acabarte! – Cagglio alzo su mano para rematarla.

-¡Basta, he visto suficiente! - Grito Artemisa y detuvo su brazo.

"Mas que eso..." Pensó Shaina "Cagglio se estuvo controlando todo este tiempo ¿verdad?"

Artemisa le respondió: "Si, pero a pesar de ello, veo que Marín es mas fuerte de lo que creías, hasta Cagglio la subestimo."

"Y me alegra equivocarme."

Artemisa le dijo: "Pero aun tiene que aprender a liberar su mas fuerte cosmos. Así podrá ser como Cagglio y como tu lo hiciste brevemente en la selva."

"¿Yo también?"

"Si… parece que lo olvidaste, debes mejorar o de lo contrario no podrás portar mi armadura…"

-Su alteza... - replico Cagglio interrumpiéndola - ¿Podría soltarme?

Ella la soltó y dijo: Es suficiente, ahora quiero ver las capacidades de las otras.

Tanto June como Misha se vieron y la última soltó una risa nerviosa. Cagglio agarro a Misha de la su blusa antes de que se iniciara su enfrentamiento y le dijo: No te vayas contener¡utiliza todas tus fuerzas!

Misha paso saliva asustada, se levanto y decidió atacar primero, tras hacer lo que June vio como extraños movimientos, June salio expulsada por su fuerte cosmos y cayo a varios metros de ahí con algunas quemaduras en los brazos.

Pero June se propuso demostrar de lo que era capaz, no por esa diosa sino para ella misma. Se levanto enojada y de un rápido movimiento con su látigo le atrapo su brazo.

-¡Ahora no podrás hacerlo otra vez! – le grito y le torció el brazo detrás de su espalda.

Misha se logro sacar pateándola pero June continuo atacando y Misha quien al principio atacaba bien, se intimido por la experiencia de June quien pronto la domino con su látigo al aumentar su velocidad y a fuerza de sus ataques. Aunque June resulto también algo lastimada ya que Misha logro detener el corazón en una ocasión, pero logro recuperarse y al ver eso Misha se retrajo y cayo al suelo tras dar varios giros en el aire con los movimientos que hizo June con su látigo de June. Esta última resulto ser la ganadora ya que Misha termino con un brazo dislocado.

Artemisa paro la pelea luego de ver esto, se agarro la cabeza enfadada -No cabe duda que tendrán que trabajar mucho si en verdad quieren estar a mi servicio. Les hizo mucho daño estar bajo la tutela del santuario. Pero van a liberarse de todo eso y así tal vez podrán llamarse amazonas con orgullo. Descansen un rato... ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Cagglio ayudaba a Misha la vieron retirarse y Marín dijo: Voy a lavarme.

Mientras ella se fue June se sintió nerviosa. La sola idea de quedarse con las amazonas extrañas le desagradaba. Pero Marín le dijo que se les acercara, así las conocería y sabría si eran de confiar o no. Aun así dudo en ser la primera en acercarse esa chica la lastimo bastante. Estuvieron así varios minutos. Misha la veía fijamente, luego a su maestra, esta ultima no parecía interesada para nada en conocer a June, veía con rencor a Marín tras unos minutos se acerco.

-Tú eres June ¿Verdad? Eres muy buena…

-Creo que tú también, me lanzaste bastante lejos, perdón por tu brazo.

-No te preocupes, me pasa a cada rato - Respondió y le extendió su mano - Yo me entrene parte aquí y parte en las amazonas¿Y tú?

June la veía aun con recelo -En la isla Andrómeda...

-Esta lejos ¿Verdad?

-Algo, pero no más que esa selva.

-Si, tardamos en llegar aquí un par de semanas, por barco, eso fue horrible vomite la mitad del camino.

-Yo odio los viajes en barco.

-¡Ya somos dos! - se rió y sin querer June también lo hizo. No seria tan difícil llevarse bien con esa chica, así podría averiguar más fácil sobre ellas.

Cagglio imaginaba la razón por la que June pareciera tan dispuesta a cooperar con Artemisa, aunque dejaría que Misha conociera a esa chica rubia. Ella estaba preocupada por alguien mas.

"Debo vigilar bien a Marín…es fuerte y puede ser mas útil que las demás, pero también puede dar mucho problemas."

Marín sintió la fuerte mirada y se la devolvió, no le agradaba esa mujer para nada y no era cuestión de fuerza sino de que su nombre la intrigaba, lo recordaba de algún sitio, recordó que lo leyó en el archivo pero no el que leyó frente a Aioria. Era en uno más antiguo.

* * *

Milo por su parte buscaba un diario entre los apuntes de su maestro. Lo que Artemisa le dijo acerca del ingrediente faltante le hizo recordar ese diario. 

Lo encontró por fin cuando escucho a Hyoga discutir con Seiya.

-Que ya estoy bien¡quiero irme de aquí!

-¡Estas loco! Anoche recién despertaste y ya te quieres levantar.

-Deja que se retire Seiya – Interrumpió Milo la discusión – Yo no me opongo a que salga, ya esta recuperado. No te preocupes.

Seiya no supo que decir y Hyoga aprovecho la oportunidad y salio corriendo.

-¡Gracias Milo!

En cuanto se fue le pregunto a Seiya¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que se quedara?

-Es que… hace rato cuando hable con Athenea, ella me pidió que lo cuidara.

Milo replico: entonces no fui el único…

-¿A ti también?

-Si, pero creo que Hyoga puede cuidarse solo. No creo que lo que sucedió se repita pronto.

-Si tú lo dices… - Respondió Seiya no muy convencido, pero de pronto le pregunto - ¿Qué sabes de Shaina?

-¿Eh? – Milo se sorprendió ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Bueno… ella parecía muy apegada a ti últimamente y pues yo quisiera saber si te dijo algo de lo que esta pasando con ella y pues…

-Mira Seiya, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo responderte sobre esto.

Seiya se retiro mientras Milo pensaba: "Si no te importo una vez lo que sucedió con ella. No creo que te importe ahora."

* * *

Mientras tanto Shaina le pregunto a Artemisa el motivo de la caminata: "¿A donde vamos? 

"_Alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pero no se atreve a acercarse."_

"¿Quien?"

Ella le dijo: _"Mira enfrente."_

Un hombre cubierto con una capucha se paro frente a ella inclinándose.

"¿Y este quien es?" – Se pregunto Shaina mientras el hombre le extendía un pergamino

"_Tómalo."_ – le dijo Artemisa al observar con detenimiento el sello que lo cerraba.

Shaina lo agarro y entonces el hombre se alejo rápidamente.

"¿De quien es ese mensaje?" –Pregunto mientras Artemisa rompía el sello.

"_De mi hermano…." –_Le respondió emocionada_ – quiere verme._

Al regresar al campo de entrenamiento Artemisa sintió el pesado ambiente del lugar, era obvia la hostilidad que sentía Marín por Cagglio, solo comparada con la que la amazona sentía por Shaina y por ella. Se dirigió a Cagglio quien estaba sentada sobre un tronco de árbol.

-Cagglio... gracias por tu apoyo, pero puedo defenderme sola - dijo Artemisa al llegar.

-Pero su alteza, ella fue muy grosera.

-Si lo fue, deja que sea yo quien la castigue. Pero dime ¿porque fuiste tu grosera con mi hermana?

Ella se sorprendió -¿Su alteza se lo dijo?

-No fue necesario, lo recordó levemente y con eso fue suficiente. Cagglio, ella nos ayudo…no debiste amenazarla.

Cagglio bajo la cabeza avergonzada -Lo siento, estaba enfada, desesperada por todo lo sucedido y... no me medí, lo siento.

-Te entiendo, mi castigo ha sido el tuyo también. Pero sin ella las amazonas hubieran sido destruidas por completo, no olvides que tu también debes respetarla como a mi. Y tampoco te preocupes, esto terminara pronto.

La amazona pareció emocionarse - ¿Pretende seguir adelante con su plan?

-Pretendo cumplir mi parte del pacto y nada más. Athenea se arriesgo demasiado para ayudarme y no puedo darle la espalda ahora, ni puedo molestarla.

-Su alteza….

-Además necesito confirmar si fue mi hermano quien lastimo a Marín.

Cagglio se vio muy sorprendida- Entonces dígame que hacer, su alteza.

-Por ahora necesito que me ayudes aquí. Ahora que conozco las capacidades de todas y cada una de ellas necesitare de tu experiencia más que nunca.

-Con todo gusto mi señora.

Artemisa sonrió y dijo en voz alta, para cerciorarse de que todas la escuchaban: Cuando termine el día me odiaran mas que nunca pero será lo mejor para ustedes. No estoy contenta del nivel que demostraron y deberán superarse de una u otra forma pronto. ¡Ahora a entrenar!

* * *

Y realmente al término del día la odiaban, estaban agotadas y golpeadas. Artemisa se ensaño sobre todo con Marín, aunque Misha y June tampoco se escaparon del intenso entrenamiento. Y si encima le añadían que les dio la estúpida regla de no hablar con ningún caballero a menos que fuera necesario. Marín no le comento nada a June sobre lo que pensaba de esto pero ella intuía que le era molesto también. 

June a pesar de todo logro averiguar muy poco con Misha acerca de su maestra y Artemisa. Más bien lo que le dijo la puso a reflexionar, había demasiadas cosas raras en ella. Esperaba que Marín tuviera mejor suerte que ella ahora que investigaba en los archivos.

-¿Estas segura que no hay peligro en esto? - Pregunto June mientras Marín buscaba en los archivos.

-Este era mi trabajo, si preguntan diremos que solo quería terminar el trabajo atrasado. Tú vigila afuera.

June respondió -De acuerdo...

Marín busco en los archivos más viejos, y cada encarnación de Athenea encontró un escrito sobre alguna amazona, desaparecida tras un trabajo en especial. Recordó que entonces que leyó otro archivo más viejo y ahí estaba el nombre, Cagglio. Linx.

-Pero eso fue hace mas de doscientos años atrás... ¿será coincidencia?

-Hola Shun! Escucho la voz de June y guardo a toda prisa los archivos, mientras escuchaba los pasos en la escalera.

-Marín ¿Ya estas aquí? Si que te recuperaste demasiado pronto.

Ella volteo fingiendo naturalidad - ¿Por que demasiado pronto Ikki?

-Cuando ayude a Milo a atenderte vi tus heridas eran muy graves, así como las de Hyoga.

-Es cierto ¿como esta el?

-Ya bien, otra recuperación asombrosa ¿Pero tu que haces aquí?

-Deje trabajo sin terminar, no estaba tranquila.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces, mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de eso a partir de ahora, para que puedas ir con Artemisa.

Marín guardo silencio, no podía replicar sin que sospechara -Entonces será mejor que te diga lo que hay que hacer y los archivos que están listos. No querrás comenzar desde cero otra vez.

Ikki la vio fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras June conversaba afuera con Shun el la vio detenidamente

- June. Estás llena de moretones, tienes quemaduras. ¿Que te paso hoy?

June bajo la cabeza -Entrenamiento...

Shun la vio preocupado -Pero si ya tienes una armadura...

-Artemisa considera que nos falta mucho para llenar sus expectativas. Así que nos puso a entrenar. Pero no estoy tan lastimada, estoy bien creelo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si estoy segura. – Recalco – esto se me quitara pronto. Es solo la falta de costumbre.

-Hablando de costumbres… te extrañe.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto emocionada.

-Si, extraño tus conversaciones, siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

June le dio una palmada en el hombro -Me temo que seguirás extrañándome, porque Artemisa nos acaba de prohibir hablar con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¿Estas loca¿Como es eso de que no debemos hablar?

-Si a menos que sea necesario…

-¿Artemisa se los ordeno? Vaya... no lo imagine. Aunque Athenea menciono algo similar.

June dijo con tono de enfado - Que estupidez ¿No?

-Oye… ¿Qué tal si necesito hablar urgentemente con una compañera acerca de la situación de la isla Andrómeda? Eso seria muy necesario.

June soltó la risa - A veces me sorprendes, encontraste un pretexto muy acertado.

Shun se contagio con su risa, por lo que pregunto luego la sorprendió¿Y Shaina como esta?

-¿Shaina? pues bien creo… - Dijo con un poco de resentimiento - Debe estar feliz de que Artemisa la haya elegido porque ahora es las mas fuerte de las amazonas.

-Yo no lo creo así - Dijo Shun... es muy difícil.

-¿Que cosa?

-Es muy difícil compartir tu conciencia con alguien más. Es horrible sentir y ver que no tienes control alguno sobre tu cuerpo, que lastimas a tus amigos y no puedes hacer nada por más que lo intentas e intentas.

Inclino la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños y June lo vio asombrada -Es desgastarte por completo en una lucha casi inútil, esa abrumadora impotencia de ver que es tu cuerpo quien lastima a quienes aprecias es la situación mas horrible que puedas imaginar.

June lo vio sin saber que mas decir, solo atino a tomar su mano mientras lo escuchaba desahogarse.

-Yo no sabia... - solo alcanzo a decir.

-Nadie lo sabia... no puedo hablarlo ni siquiera con mi hermano porque el solo me diría que lo olvide. Intento mencionarlo y me cambia el tema, porque insiste en que lo olvide, pero yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente como el.

"_¿Cuanto tiempo te guardaste esto?"_ Pensó June preocupada _"Y yo que creí que estabas bien ahora_"

-Por eso te pregunto por ella, porque debe estar en una situación similar al ver que Artemisa las lastima.

June respiro profundamente antes de responder -Mira Shun, creo que es diferente, porque tú eres una persona muy noble, te preocupas por todos. Mientras que ella no la conozco, nunca fue mi amiga, así que no creo que sufra si me lastimada.

-¿Estas segura? Hablas de ella como si fuera alguien sin corazón.

June no alcanzo a responder porque Marín e Ikki salieron en ese momento del archivo.

-Ah, buenas noches Shun.

-Buenas noches Marín.

Ikki intervino – Me preguntaba porque no bajabas a ayudar. Ya veo porque.

-Es cierto, tenemos trabajo en el archivo.

Marín replico -Ya le dije todo a tu hermano. Nosotras nos vamos ya.

-Igual nosotros, tenemos una reunión en casa de Seiya¿vienen?

-No será posible, buenas noches.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Marín June la siguió, mientras veía a Shun preocupada. Marín no le dijo pero tanto ella como Ikki escucharon la última parte de la conversación, sobre todo lo que dijo de Shaina. Pero ella al igual que June no creía que ella tuviera el mínimo de consideración hacia ellas, porque nunca la considero su amiga realmente y como estaban las cosas ahora nunca lo seria.

Ikki tampoco le menciono eso a Shun, no quería hacerlo sentir mas mal de lo que ya se sentía, solo podía apoyarlo hasta que ese dolor desapareciera.

* * *

Misha se tiro en el catre agotada, realmente no podía mover ni un músculo. Pero Cagglio le hablo: Oye, ve a traer la cena¡levántate! 

-Ah... estoy muy cansada...

-No me importa ¡ve ya! - Le grito y la tiro del catre.

Misha se fue renegando - ¡¿Por que no me dijo antes?! Ya es de noche y no encontrare nada.

-¡Me vale! tu perdiste la apuesta.

-A que hora se me ocurrió apostar…. – Murmuró.

Camino enfadada, espera encontrar algo, pero a esas horas no habría de donde escoger. Al menos en las amazonas contaba con una buena dotación de fruta fresca todos los días y en ese seco lugar… nada. Tras un rato regresaba con un par de liebres murmurando: Lo que diera por una fruta...

De pronto le cubrieron los ojos -¿Adivina?

Ella reconoció la voz y le intento golpear y sintió la corriente de dolor en el hombro, ese que le disloco June durante el entrenamiento cuando ella grito del dolor, Kanon solo se rió.

-Que genio niña y que débil.

-No soy una niña... replico sosteniéndose el hombro adolorido – Tengo 18 años ¡Y mi hombro ya estaba herido!

Kanon soltó una carcajada -Entonces eres además de zopilota eres enana...

Misha pensó en golpearlo otra vez, pero sabía que no podría hacerle gran cosa. Y además su maestra le prohibió hablarle, así que dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-Hey, no seas grosera... no me dejes en una conversación a medias.

-¡Pues yo estoy ocupada, tengo que cocinar mi cena! - Replico y corrió hacia su refugio, pero el se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Esa es tu cena, un par de asquerosas ratas? - Se burlo - Con razón no creciste.

-Es lo que encontré, pero… ¡¿Que te importa?!

-Hey estoy aburrido, quisiera platicar un rato.

-¿Platicar o insultarme? Ahora entiendo porque mi maestra dice que me aleje de ti - Dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de seguir caminando porque el la detenía.

Kanon sonrió y Misha lo rodeo para seguir su camino, tras dar unos pasos el dijo: Te dijo eso porque se que ella no es lo que pretende ser. Sino pregúntate porque no envejece.

Misha le respondió: Eso ya lo se, ha sido recompensada por su fidelidad a Artemisa con una larga vida y por lo que he oído tu no sabes lo que significa la fidelidad.

-Fingiré que no escuche lo ultimo que dijiste y te daré un consejo...cuídate de ella. No deberías confiar ciegamente en tu maestra. Cagglio es una bestia sin entrañas y cuando lo sepas será demasiado tarde para ti.

Ella se enojo, e intento golpearlo, pero él la detuvo con facilidad otra vez.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Adiós mocosa! - le dijo y luego la soltó.

Misha se quedo mas furiosa por lo que dijo pero no pudo replicar ni golpearlo, el ya se había alejado. Corrió a llevar la cena y no quiso pensar mas en lo que le dijo Kanon pero no podía, veía fijamente a su maestra mientras ella cocino la cena y continuo así aunque estaba ya somnolienta.

-Maestra... si le demuestro gran fidelidad a Artemisa ¿Tampoco envejeceré? – Se animo a preguntar.

-¡¿Que?!

-Si, la veo igual desde que yo era niña, no envejece. Y yo no crezco¿es por eso? - Dijo y soltó un bostezo.

Cagglio le devolvió la mirada – La única razón por la que no creces es por tu mala suerte, si ya terminaste de cenar duérmete, pero no olvides tu té.

Ella obedeció lo tomo de un trago y se fue a dormir.

"Esta mocosa algo se trae..." –Pensó luego Cagglio mientras la observaba dormir a pierna suelta ¿Por que me diría ella eso?"

-Ese maldito caballero…. – dijo Misha en sueños - mentiroso… mi maestra es buena.

Cagglio sonrió al obtener la respuesta a su pregunta. "Como me alegro de que hables dormida Misha."

* * *

Artemisa veía las estrellas desde el balcón. Esperaba a que Athenea se desocupara. A lo lejos veía las luces de la ciudad. Nunca antes le parecieron tan brillantes. 

Athenea se acerco y le pregunto: Es muy diferente todo ahora ¿verdad?

-Mucho… dos mil años no pasaron en balde para los humanos. Ni para mí.

-¿Por que lo dices? No te fue bien con tus amazonas.

-No muy bien… no estoy segura de poder ayudarte mucho, luego de verlas descubrí que no están desarrolladas del todo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que podrán mejorar.

-Pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo – Dijo Artemisa entre emocionada y preocupada -Hoy recibí noticias de mi hermano, quiere verme.

–Me temo que no podré dejarlo entrar aquí, luego de lo sucedido en otras ocasiones.

-¿Por qué? No te creía rencorosa.

-Tenemos nuestras diferencias y preferiría no armar más alboroto del que ya hay por aquí. No me negare a que lo veas, pero que sea fuera los límites del santuario. Además así garantizas el que nadie los moleste.

-En eso tienes razón, será mejor que lo vea a solas. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!

Artemisa la dejo con la palabra en la boca. Ella entro más preocupada que nunca.

* * *

"Oiga… ¿cuando vera a su hermano?" – Pensó Shaina mientras iban a su cabaña. 

"_Mañana, pero no te preocupes, no es peligroso para Athenea porque el siempre me apoya en mis decisiones."_

Shaina tardo un poco en decir: "Artemisa… Quiero pedirle un favor.

"_Dime."_

"Quisiera hablar a solas con Marín.

"_Ella es bastante necia."_

"Pero ella no es así, si yo hablo con ella tal vez entenderá y…"

Artemisa no estaba segura de que ella lograra mas participación de Marín que ella, pero valía la pena intentar. Así que le respondió_: "¿Crees que puedes hacerla reaccionar? De acuerdo, mañana temprano te dejare hablar con ella. Por ahora tu también tienes que entrenar."_

"Yo."

"_Claro, si quieres poder usar mi armadura otra vez tendrás que mejorar y mucho."_

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción."

"_No…"_

Una serie de risas la saco de sus pensamientos. Se topo con todo el grupo de caballeros de bronce quienes hablaban de una reunión o algo parecido. Las risas pararon al ver a Shaina, quien no se afecto por ello y siguió su camino.

Hyoga la vio fijamente y dijo: Esperen, necesito hablar con ella.

Corrió tras ella unos metros.

"Será mejor que te detengas Shaina" – le dijo Artemisa y ella obedeció.

Shaina vio a Hyoga quien parecía muy nervioso, y más al verla acercarse. -¿Shaina? O debo decir Artemisa.

-Alteza seria lo mejor, solo a una persona le permito que me llame por mi nombre. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Creo que ya debe saberlo – Le respondió Hyoga – supe que fue usted quien me ayudo y vengo a agradecérselo.

Artemisa se rió – Me alegro que aun exista la gratitud, había comenzado a preguntarme si ya no era así.

-Pero quisiera preguntarle algo más. ¿Porque me ayudo?

-Deberías agradecérselo a esta mi hija, fue ella quien lo decidió, incluso me condiciono. Supongo que usted le agrada.

"Oye" –Pensó Shaina "no pongas palabras así en mi boca."

Artemisa prosiguió: Me dijo que era lo justo, que si ayude a Marín debía hacer lo mismo por usted.

-Entonces también debo agradecer a Shaina.

-Ella acepta tu gratitud, pero ya que esta aquí aprovechare para preguntarle algo yo también. ¿Vio el rostro de quien le ataco?

-No quisiera recordar eso… su alteza – Hyoga se sobresalto al sentir que lo toco en la cabeza.

-Y yo no pretendo molestarlo, pero para mi es importante. ¿Vio si o no su rostro? Y no me refiero al que su mente proyecto, en algún momento debió ver su verdadero rostro.

Hyoga se doblo del dolor -No… no tenia rostro.

"No cabe duda entonces de que fue el" – pensó Artemisa y luego le dijo a Hyoga tranquilizándolo con su cosmos: Me alegro de que lo recuerde. Ahora olvídelo por completo, es por su bien.

-Si… si lo haré.

Artemisa le dijo antes de retirarse -Perfecto, ahora debo irme estoy muy ocupada.

Hyoga se quedo de una pieza, no recordó lo ultimo que converso para que ella dijera que estaba perfecto. Esa diosa era de pocas palabras pero no parecía agresiva en absoluto como la pinto Seiya la noche anterior, cuando les comunico las palabras de Athenea de que debían respetarla y evitarla en lo posible y el se alejo con una sonrisa porque pensó: "Tal vez Seiya dijo eso por lo que paso en la enfermería…."

-Oye Hyoga, te estamos esperando – le gritaron y corrió con sus amigos.

* * *

La noche transcurrió en calma, aunque Athenea no pudo dormir, sintió a lo lejos el cosmos de Shaina mientras Artemisa la entrenaba y hasta ella misma se sorprendió del alcance que obtuvo antes de desaparecer un par de horas después. 

"Ay hermana, espero que esta situación no se salga de control…" Pensó. "Hay demasiadas vidas en riesgo como para que repitas tus errores."

Artemisa por su parte reflexionaba mientras Shaina dormía profundamente agotada. "Solo un poco mas, si ella mejora un poco mas podrá ayudarme en mi venganza."

Al amanecer June y Marín se disponían a salir de su cabaña cuando, Marín recibió una visita. Era Aioria su mirada le indico a Marín que no le permitiría evadirse. Ella conocía esa mirada, supo que no iba a evitarlo más. Marín le indico a June que se adelantara y ella obedeció, aunque la vio fijamente antes de irse corriendo.

Le ofreció entrar a Aioria y espero que hablara, pero el no hallaba forma de empezar, después de la desastrosa plática que tuvieron la ultima vez.

Luego de un rato dijo enfadada: Bueno¿que es lo que quieres? Tengo que ir con Artemisa.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado al ver los moretones en el brazo - Te veo lastimada.

-No, pero si así fuera no te importa.

-Claro que me importa y mucho.

-Ah si¿y por que Aioria? ya no soy parte de tu trabajo, sino no pudiste cuidarme, pues olvídalo.

-No me repitas lo que ya se - Aioria dijo desesperado - Fueron los celos... de verte con Hyoga yo…

-Ah, es cuestión de orgullo – lo interrumpió.

El se enfado que ella malinterpretara todo -No me importa mi orgullo, porque ese no me sirve de nada si tú salías lastimada.

-Pues ya estoy bien, ahora déjame ir – Replico y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta

Aioria la detuvo y ella le grito - ¡Suéltame!

-No… no voy a hacerlo no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches lo que vengo a decirte – La acorralo entre el y la pared.

Marín sintió su corazón acelerarse, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de el, pero en ese momento su resentimiento era mayor que lo que verdaderamente sentía por el.

- ¿Sabes porque tenia celos? - Hablo Aioria desesperado.

-No, y no me importa – le dijo retadora.

Aioria cerró sus ojos y grito¡Me moría de celos porque te amo!

Marín solo pudo pensar que esas palabras que tanto anhelo escuchar se las decía en el peor momento y susurro: no… Aioria no me digas eso

-¿Porque no Marín?

-Este no es el momento…

-¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo¿Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo entonces al creer que así es?

Marín no encontraba la forma de decirle que no estaba equivocado, que lo amaba mas de lo que debia.

-Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo y me voy.

Marín no pudo aguantar mas – Aioria, yo… yo también te amo. Pero…

-Pero que… -La interrumpió mientras le quitaba la mascara y ella no opuso resistencia, porque eso era lo que anhelaba desde hace mucho, aunque últimamente quiso creer que no era así. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la cabaña y su rostro en el momento que Aioria le retiro la mascara.

– Eres mas hermosa de que imagine Marín - Aioria le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, ella se estremeció ante su toque, tanto que no se quejo de que el tocara justo donde recibió un fuerte golpe por Cagglio el día anterior – Tantas veces estuve tentado a verte mientras comías.

-Aioria yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada – Replico y le cubrió sus labios con un dedo – Déjame disfrutar el momento.

Entonces se acerco a besarla y ella lo permitió mientras cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando del roce de sus labios y del calido aliento de Aioria que se filtraba entre cada tierno y tímido beso. Marín poco a poco le correspondió y le acaricio su rostro mientras respondía a cada beso. Habían esperado largo tiempo, ahora por fin se demostraban su amor. Estaban tan concentrados en si mismos que no escucharon los pasos que se acercaban.

-¡Aléjate de ella de inmediato! – Les grito Artemisa mientras contenía su furia.

* * *

Una amiga me dijo que soy una autora malvada y hago sufrir mucho a Marín y Aioria. . Je, je, je. Y todavia falta más. 

Por cierto, si alguien sabe el nombre de la técnica especial de Marín me lo dice ¡por favor! gracias de nuevo a quienes siguen leyendo ya saben se admiten cualquier tipo de comentarios. Tanto del fic y de los dibujos please. -. El de artemisa con armadura dorada esta listo!


	13. Resistencia y rendición II

Resistencia y rendición. Segunda parte.

Shaina despertó con el fresco de la madrugada, completamente adolorida tras su entrenamiento, Artemisa cumplió al decirle que seria mucho más exigente con ella que con las demás. Sus manos le dolían y sangraban de tensar el arco que Artemisa le obligo usar.

"_Al fin despiertas"_ –Le comento Artemisa – _"Creí que seguirías dormida toda la mañana"_

"Estoy acostumbrada a despertar a esta hora, por muy cansada que este."

"_Entonces apresúrate si quieres hablar con Marín a solas, porque además de entrenar a las demás veré a mi hermano_."

"Solo tomare un baño…"

"_Mas te vale no quiero darle una mala impresión… de seguro apestas"._

Shaina no se extraño de ese comentario y camino adolorida, de solo pensar que aun tenía que ir por agua a un arroyo. Pero no fue necesario, al entrar a su cabaña se encontró con un paquete en la mesa y un recado de Cagglio.

"Aquí esta todo lo que necesita, ropa limpia y su baño listo porque se que hoy vera a su hermano."

Artemisa dejo el paquete sobre la mesa, se alegro que Cagglio le preparo incluso la tina para el baño. Pero a Shaina no le dio el mismo gusto que entrara si su permiso a su casa, aunque la diosa no parecía extrañada de esto.

"Me pregunto como es que no le importa…." – Pensó Shaina.

"_Así es Cagglio tan servicial como siempre, pero luego te contare mas, a bañarse_."

Mientras se bañaba Shaina pensaba en como convencer Marín que lo que hacían era también por el bien de Athenea, aunque ella misma quería convencerse de ello. La mirada que Marín le dirigió la noche anterior antes de ir a su casa le calo hondo, siempre habían tenido sus diferencias y ella fue la culpable de esas diferencias, pero esta vez sintió que si le guardaba rencor y no quería que eso siguiera así.

Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al caño en cuanto vio a Marín y Aioria besándose. A ella no le afectaba, ya intuía sobre ello, pero la reacción colérica de Artemisa fue tan sorprendente para ella como para la pareja. Y si no pudo imaginar la razón de esa furia, mucho menos pudo hacer algo para detenerla.

-¡Aléjate de ella te lo ordeno! – volvió a gritarles la diosa a la pareja.

Los dos la vieron asombrados, Marín no pudo evitar pensar que llego en el momento menos apropiado. No podía negar lo que pasaba con Aioria, ni quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco tenían la menor oportunidad de desligarse del problema en que estaban ambos.

-Tu… maldito guerrero de Athenea ¡largo!

-Pero… -Aioria quiso replicar y la diosa se enfado más aun.

-¡Que te largues ya! - Ella se acerco, lo levanto de la camisa y luego lo lanzo al suelo.

-Mire, yo... - Aioria intento hablar pero Artemisa le indico entonces que se callara.

-Será mejor que no la vuelvas a ver o sufrirás un castigo de tal magnitud, que te arrepentirás de ello todo lo que te resta de vida. Ahora me detengo por mi hermana. Pero lo digo por su bien, aléjese de ella o sufrirá las consecuencias.

Marín entonces le dijo a Aioria - Estaré bien, no te preocupes, vete

Aioria sin convencerse de que ella estaría bien, solo dio un paso y dijo: Pero no lastime a Marín...

-¡Ningún hombre me dirá que hacer con mi amazona! -dijo con voz temblorosa de ira y lo empujo con su cosmos hacia la puerta, sacándolo de la cabaña aunque el trato de aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Cayó a varios metros del lugar, intento regresar pero una barrera se lo impidió y por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer, no podía acercarse, ni decirle a nadie que Marín estaba en peligro.

June corría de regreso del campamento, cuando vio a Shaina ir hacia la cabaña y se imagino que algo malo podría pasar, cuando casi llegaba vio a Aioria salir despedido por el cosmos de Artemisa. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia allá. Aioria se sorprendió al ver que ella pudo traspasar la barrera sin problemas.

"Artemisa… ¿que va a hacer?" – Pregunto Shaina preocupada.

La diosa no le respondió. Shaina solo pudo sentir que tenía una enorme ira.

"¿Que es lo que piensa hacer¡Contésteme!"

"_Darle el castigo que merece, yo no tengo mucha paciencia y Marín ya la agoto_"

"Pero ¿porque esta tan furiosa?"

"_Solo les di una regla… ¡una sola! Y ella la desobedeció deliberadamente ¡por eso!"_

"Déjame hablar con ella, por favor Marín siempre fue muy tranquila, no se que le pasa…"

"_Solo porque tu lo pides…"_

* * *

Mientras tanto Cagglio tras dejar la cabaña de Shaina no regreso de inmediato al campamento, fue hasta donde supo que encontraría a Canon, si este no había cambiado sus viejos hábitos. Y en efecto lo encontró ejercitándose en playa más lejana del santuario. Lo observo detenidamente un buen rato antes de atacarlo. Pero Kanon ya la esperaba y de un ágil movimiento le tiro al suelo.

Cagglio se levanto y sacudió la arena de su ropa - Eres más rápido ahora Kanon.

-Y tu mas lenta… ¿Será que te estas oxidando?

-¿Porque demonios le estas dando consejos a mi alumna?

El respondió fingiendo ignorancia -¿Yo ¿Cuándo?

-No te hagas el… Ella nunca antes me había preguntado sobre mi edad y anoche lo hizo, luego te menciono en sueños.

Kanon movió su cabeza decepcionado - ¿En sueños¡Maldición! esa niña si que no sirve para guardar secretos. Pero si, yo le di un consejo. Que se cuide de ti, no sea que le traiciones.

Cagglio intento abofetearlo pero le detuvo la mano, ella entonces le hizo una zancadilla para que cayera, pero el la jalo consigo cayendo los dos al suelo, rodaron varios metros forcejando hasta que la mascara de Cagglio cayo en el forcejeo y Kanon consiguió quedar encima de ella.

La observo detenidamente -Vaya… conservas tu lindo rostro además de tus demás atributos gatita, realmente no has cambiado.

-¡Ni tu has dejado de ser un cretino! Cagglio intento golpearlo entre las piernas pero Kanon le impidió moverse. Respiraba agitada, sus ojos grises mostraban su rabia, mientras el solo sonreía de verla enfadada.

–Solo que ahora ya no soy el mismo de antes Cagglio. Ya no caeré ante tus engaños tan fácilmente, ya no deseo aprobación y compañía.

-Ah, lo dices porque ahora estas orgulloso de salir de las sombras¿no es así? Al fin portas la armadura que primero ambicionaste y que luego odiaste mientras estuviste encerrado.

-Pues claro y estaba muy a gusto hasta que se te ocurrió volver. Y yo que creí que ya no tenía que soportarte más. Lamentablemente en eso me equivoque.

La hizo a un lado y se levanto. Ella se levanto de un brinco después, tomo su mascara de la arena y la sacudió -Estas equivocado en muchas cosas… pero si te entrometes conmigo o mi alumna, lo pagaras.

-Veamos si puedes lograrlo.

Cagglio se coloco de vuelta la mascara y furiosa se alejo de ahí, Kanon sonriente siguió con sus ejercicios ajeno a la silueta que desde las rocas los vigilaban.

* * *

Mientras Marín esperaba la reacción de la diosa tuvo el impulso de huir, pero pensó en Aioria, ella podría hacerle daño a el si huía y cualquier castigo que ella recibiera no la lastimaría tanto como saber que algo malo le paso a el. No creyó que fuera en verdad tan volátil, pero debía admitir que era una desgracia que los encontrara justo en ese momento. Pero ella amaba a Aioria y no iba a negárselo, ya no mas.

Shaina se quito la mascara y le pregunto a Marín¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Acaso tanto odias a Artemisa?

Al verla sin la mascara y escucharla Marín recordó que tal vez era la oportunidad de probar si en verdad Shaina estaba contenta o no de tener a Artemisa en su cuerpo. Se jugo todo y en actitud retadora replico: No la odio, pero esto es su culpa...

-¡¿Como te atreves?! - Artemisa tomo control de cuerpo de Shaina por unos instantes, sus ojos destellaron con mas furia, estaban completamente violetas esta vez y luego ese color desapareció, era como si Shaina la controlara.

Marín continúo hablando -Si, es su culpa por largarse y dejarnos aquí. ¿Que esperaba¿Que todas fuéramos como esa Cagglio y esperáramos pacientemente su regreso¿Qué la aceptáramos sin replicar, que la obedeciéramos ciegamente?

Shaina trataba de controlar a la diosa pero le era difícil – Marín, no te entiendo tu nunca antes te portaste así. Mira… yo sospechaba que Aioria te gustaba, pero lo que vi fue… ¿O lo besaste para hacer enfadar a Artemisa?

Marín se sonrió -¿Te sorprende saber que alguien me ama, y en cambio a ti nadie te soporta?

-¡Marín¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Pues solo mírate, la orgullosa Ophiucus, la mas fuerte de todas. Si Artemisa te eligió pero fue solo porque fuiste en mi lugar.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¿Sabias que no me enviaron porque Aioria le pidió a Athenea que no lo hiciera? Así me demostró que me ama, como yo a el. Nadie ha hecho algo así por ti… ni creo que lo hagan nunca. Así que puedes largarte con tu diosa del santuario. Ya nadie la recordaba aquí y ambas no son más que una molestia para mí.

Shaina ya no pudo contener a la diosa porque eso último que Marín dijo era cierto. A nadie le interesaba lo que pudiera pasar con ella, no fue capaz de matar a Seiya, tampoco de conquistar su amor. Y si ahora la soportaban era solo, porque Artemisa estaba en ella.

La diosa aprovecho la debilidad de Shaina y tomo control de su cuerpo. Empujo a Marín contra el muro aplastándole el cuello con el brazo -¡Insolente! - Le dijo Artemisa.

Marín se estaba asfixiando, pero no mostraba señal de arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

-¡Déjala! - Grito June al entrar y ver esto.

Shaina también gritaba que la soltara, pero Artemisa no le hacia caso. "_Esta vez no te escuchare, ella debe aprender a respetarme y también a ti"_

"Pero así nunca lo lograras." – Replico Shaina desesperada – "Y lo que dijo sobre mi es verdad…"

El rostro de Marín aun asfixiándose reflejaba sus pensamientos mientras sentía desvanecerse: "Así muera no voy doblegare ante ti. Y menos ahora que se que Aioria me ama…"

Artemisa utilizo mas fuerzas al saber esto y el rostro de Marín se hizo mas pálido y perdió fuerza en su brazos conforme se agotaba el oxigeno. June trato de soltar el atenazado brazo de Shaina pero no pudo ya que Artemisa la expulso con su cosmos, rompiendo la mesa con su caída.

Shaina estaba ya asustada. "¡La vas a matar, tú prometiste no lastimar a nadie¡Estaba en el trato! "

"_¡No!..." -_replico Artemisa – "_Marín aprenderá a respetarme y obedecerme y si no lo hace, entonces no me sirve en lo absoluto"_

-¡Nooo! – grito Shaina desesperada y esa desesperación le permitió controlar su cuerpo y soltar a Marín, quien cayo al suelo tratando de jalar aire desesperada. June se acerco a ayudarla mientras vio como Shaina se agarro fuertemente la cabeza y cayó arrodillada gritando¡Eso no te lo permito¡Detente tu lo prometiste!

-Pero ya no puedes impedirlo - dijo luego con la voz de Artemisa – Resistirse es inútil ilusa mortal, nada podrás hacer contra mí, soy una diosa, haré contigo lo que se me antoje.

Shaina estaba ya furiosa con Artemisa y gritaba¡Déjame en paz!

-Nunca, ya me aceptaste - Decía luego con la voz de Artemisa - Solo muerta te libraras de mi.

-Si así lo quieres – Respondió Shaina, se levanto y se corrió rápidamente hacia el muro y estrello su cabeza contra este. June se asombro de la fuerza del golpe.

Artemisa se burlo mientras Shaina casi perdia el equilibrio por el golpe - Eres una idiota y una estúpida, con eso no te liberare, te reto a que lo intentes otra vez. No te atreverás.

-No quiero tenerte mas en mi cabeza – Replico Shaina y volvió a golpearse a pesar que ya sangraba.

June le grito desesperada¡Detente, te estas lastimando!

Marín quien apenas reaccionaba le dijo a June: Esta… fingiendo, nos quiere engañar….

-No te atreverás a más – Volvió a burlarse Artemisa - Ya con esto estás malherida.

-¡Prefiero morir a que hagas lo que te plazca! - Replico y volvió a estrellarse con más fuerza esta vez. Ambas amazonas escucharon claramente como se fracturaba el cráneo al no llevar la protección de una armadura y la fuerza con que la sangre las salpico se lo confirmo.

Artemisa vio la resolución de Shaina y entonces trato de controlar nuevamente su cuerpo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Volvió a golpearse, la diosa se sorprendió de que ni siquiera el instinto de conservación la detenía, realmente deseaba deshacerse de ella… o morir.

Marín se asusto al ver esto y se dio cuenta que Shaina realmente no disfrutaba ser el recipiente de Artemisa, porque lo que hizo era una locura, un suicidio. No fingió eso, no pudo fingir eso.

-Basta, detente por favor – suplico Marín asustada.

"Detente Shaina..." Suplico también Artemisa pero ya Shaina no respondió, el último golpe la hizo perder el sentido, cayo al suelo y se comenzó a formar un pequeño charco de sangre.

June fue la primera en reaccionar y se acerco a revisarla y mientras le colocaba de nueva cuanta su mascara dijo: Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, seguro tiene una fractura o varias. Marín dame algún trapo limpio para detener la hemorragia, pero hay que conseguirle ayuda y pronto.

-Si… yo lo traigo - dijo Marín y busco entre al caos que había en su cabaña.

Aioria entro en cuanto la barrera que le impidió acercarse desapareció. Al ver a Marín cubierta de sangre se preocupo -¿Estas bien Marín?

Marín replico mientras le acerco una toalla a June y ella hizo presión sobre la herida: Yo estoy bien, pero por favor ¡ayúdala!… ¡está herida ayúdala por favor!

-¿Pero como se hizo eso? Pregunto mas tranquilo al ver a su amada ilesa, pero se sintió egoísta cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de Marín y aunque ella no le dijo que paso; el supo de inmediato que fue consecuencia del beso que compartieron en la cabaña.

June interrumpió sus pensamientos preocupada – ¿Vas a ayudarnos si o no?

Aioria no pudo negarse al ver el rostro de preocupación de Marín y alzo con cuidado a Shaina -Las espero en la enfermería.

Las amazonas lo siguieron lo mejor que pudieron pero el pronto las dejo atrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto la reacción de Artemisa no pudo nuevamente ser desapercibida, Athenea despertó por ello, pero como este desapareció de pronto no le hizo caso. Creyó que estaría entrenado a sus amazonas.

Hyoga y Seiya caminaban conversando.

-Es una lastima que Shiryu se haya ido – Decía Seiya mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-Bueno el tiene alguien que lo espera allá, yo tampoco vacilaría en regresar a mi casa si... - Hyoga se interrumpió al sentir el cosmos de Artemisa y supieron que venia de la cabaña de Marín, estaban muy cerca. Por un momento pensaron en ir, pero luego vieron a Aioria pasar rápidamente a su lado y luego a las amazonas seguirlo.

-¿Esa fue Marín? –Pregunto Seiya.

Hyoga le indico que si, y fueron detrás de ella, al alcanzarla la detuvieron, se asombraron cuando al voltear la vieron cubierta de sangre.

-¿Marín que te paso? – Se acerco Seiya preocupado

-Nada… a mi nada– Respondió y logro sacarse.

Seiya se extraño al ver que no solo Marín estaba cubierta de sangre, también June, era obvio que algo muy grave había pasado. Así que las siguieron.

* * *

Cagglio llego al campamento cuando sintió la furia de Artemisa y se sonrió. Supuso que al fin le dio una lección Marín.

"Esa insolente del Águila se lo merece."

Pero cuando minutos después la sintió regresar a su armadura se aterro - "No puede ser… no ahora" – pensó Cagglio.

-Algo paso con su alteza – dijo Misha.

- Ya se… si yo también lo sentí – le grito Cagglio furiosa y Misha se retrajo asustada.

-Maestra…

-Sígueme veremos que paso.

La distancia le pareció enorme, no tenia idea de cómo ocurrió pero era lo peor que podría suceder. Recién la había recuperado, no podía perderla otra vez.

* * *

Aioria llego a la enfermería y para fortuna de Shaina, Milo estaba ahí leyendo.

Milo tiro el libro en cuanto lo vio -¿Quién le hizo esto a Shaina?

-Ella misma… - dijo – ella trato de liberarse de Artemisa porque…

-Después me explicas – Lo interrumpió Milo preocupado y la llevo a uno de los cuartos.

Aioria se sentó en el pasillo preocupado. Era la segunda vez que ayudaba a Shaina, pero esta vez realmente le preocupaba que se salvara. Por en el estado en que se encontraba no parecía en nada ser el recipiente de Artemisa ya casi no sentía el cosmos de la diosa en ella, no sentía tampoco esa furia que lo hizo temer por Marín. Por un momento pensó en lo que sucedería si Shaina fallecía, esa diosa ya no los molestaría mas. Pero reacciono, Artemisa entonces necesitaría otro cuerpo y el no soportaría ver que poseyera el de Marín.

Mientras la revisaban los demás llegaron. Marín entro a la habitación con la intención de ayudar sin voltear ver a Aioria quien esperaba en el pasillo. Ella observo a Milo quien tras detener la hemorragia limpiaba las heridas con destreza.

Marín por fin reacciono y dijo¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Tráeme más gasas, están en ese estante – Replico el sin verla, concentrado en ayudar a Shaina.

-Si… - dijo con cautela.

Milo estaba desesperado, porque sentía el cosmos de Shaina se desvanecerse y sabia lo que eso significaba. Y no podía resistir ese solo pensamiento, porque la apreciaba mucho… por que no quería perderla.

-No te mueras Shaina – Susurro.

Mientras Shaina recupero levemente el conocimiento y escucho murmullos a lo lejos. Pero pronto volvió a hundirse en un negro abismo. Este le ofrecía la posibilidad de librarse de sus problemas, pero Artemisa no la dejaba en paz.

"_No te dejes morir Shaina por favor, te necesito"_

"Lo siento tendrá que buscar otro cuerpo que controlar, suerte, tal vez no espere otros dos mil años."

"_No... no quiero esperar... tampoco quiero que mueras."_

"Me temo que usted no puede decidirlo ya."

"_Te prometo controlarme, no lastimare a nadie mas, te escuchare…haré lo que sea ¡Pero por favor! Permíteme entrar otra vez… de lo contrario morirás."_

"Lo que quiero es… morir. ¡Déjame morir en paz!" – le respondió a la diosa, pero también lo dijo en voz alta y abriendo momentáneamente los ojos.

Marín se sintió mal oírla decir eso, pero Milo desesperado le tomo el rostro y le dijo: Tú no te morirás¡No lo permitiré!

Pero Shaina volvió a perder el sentido y la diosa a hablarle.

" _Shaina, por favor acéptame, este vez serás tu quien controle tu cuerpo, yo esperare a que me llames." _

"Es demasiado tarde... para usted y para mi. Pero ese hubiera sido un excelente trato" - Replico antes de que la oscuridad cubriera por completo.

"_Y esta vez si cumpliría mi palabra"_ – dijo Artemisa antes de sentir que regresaba a la prisión de su armadura.

* * *

Mu trataba de analizar la armadura de Artemisa por que le intrigaba, tenía más de un día en ello, desoyendo la orden de Athenea de descansar. Cuando el poderoso cosmos de Artemisa regreso a esta y fue expulsado a varios metros de la armadura. Se levanto de inmediato asombrado y se acerco de nuevo a la caja. Al tocarla pudo sentir la desesperación de la diosa, y sino estaba equivocado ella lloraba.

"¿Por qué llora?"

"¡Aléjate de mi, no me toques!" Pensó Artemisa decepcionada y la armadura brillo amenazante, normalmente eso espantaba a cualquiera.

Pero no a Mu quien retiro su mano pero luego pregunto: "¿Por que no quiere que la toque? No podría hacerle daño.

Artemisa se asombro de que el la escuchara. "Tu… ¿me escuchas?"

"Escucho a todas las armaduras, ninguna me es indiferente.

Artemisa se rio nerviosa – "Ah, ya se… tu debes quien le arregla las armaduras de Athenea.

"Hago mas que repararlas, les devuelvo la vida, porque están vivas. ¿Pero por qué la tristeza?"

"Mi hija me rechazo, eso me envió de vuelta a esta prisión, eso es motivo para que hasta una diosa llore ¿no lo cree¡Ahora déjeme en paz!"

Mu entonces se retiro pero alcanzo a escucharla murmurar: "Lo peor es que no puedo ayudarla… ella esta muriendo ahora y no puedo ayudarla porque hasta mi ayuda rechazo.

Athenea sintió también el regreso de Artemisa a la armadura y se preocupo. Eso solo significaba problemas. Tenia que hablar directamente con su hermana.

* * *

Milo aprovecho que Marín estaba ahí y le pregunto que paso. ¿Quien la lastimo así?

Marín tardo unos segundos en responder: Ella misma… ella trato de liberarse de Artemisa porque…

-¡¿Donde esta?! – Escucharon el grito de Cagglio, quien llego en ese momento buscando a Shaina por la enfermería, June, Seiya y Hyoga se sorprendieron al verla.

-Maestra calma – dijo Misha. Pero Cagglio no le hizo caso, siguió buscándola.

-¿Donde la tienen? – Pregunto furiosa a June, pero no dijo palabra.

Hyoga pregunto - ¿Y esta quien es?

Cagglio se fue hacia la única puerta cerrada y Seiya fue tras ella -¡Detente, no entres ahí!

Cagglio confirmo que ahí estaban y abrió la puerta de golpe, abalanzándose sobre Marín, pero Seiya la detuvo.

-¡Perdón no pude detenerla antes!

-¿Que demonios le hiciste? – Grito Cagglio furiosa - Seguro volviste a provocarla ¿No?

Marín no respondió porque sabía que era verdad.

-Eres una idiota… todo es por tu culpa. ¡Si ella muere su alteza no podrá regresar!

-Seiya saca a esta amazona de la enfermería– Dijo Milo, furioso por la intromisión.

Pero Cagglio logro soltarse y fue ella quien saco a Seiya de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si le grito Marín enfurecida - ¡¿Para que la trajiste aquí?!

-Aquí pueden ayudarla.

-Pero aquí todos son leales a Athenea, pueden hacerle daño - Replico y se acerco a Shaina con la intención de llevársela -Déjela yo la atenderé.

Milo no la escucho, estaba ocupado atendiéndola.

-¡Que no la toques! – Grito Cagglio y trato de levantarla.

El la vio furioso y Cagglio se paralizo -No me impidas ayudarla, o utilizare mas que la Restricción contra ti. No estorbes.

Milo continúo entonces limpiando las heridas con destreza.

Cagglio sin poder moverse siguió gritando - ¡Solo yo puedo cuidar de su alteza ustedes no entienden!

Ella es mi responsabilidad, solo quiero asegurarme de que ella este bien…

Milo la libero luego de un rato, solo gano un poco de tiempo y si esa amazona realmente se preocupaba por Shaina, era mejor dejarla ir. Cagglio permaneció en el mismo lugar largo rato a pesar de que Milo la había liberado ya de la Restricción. No intento llevarse otra vez a Shaina, luego que vio que el realmente sabia lo que hacia y segundo su mirada la asusto y a ella ya nada la asustaba nada o casi nada.

* * *

Seiya y Hyoga esperaron afuera largo rato con June quien no quiso decirles nada. Esperaron hasta que Milo salio y le dijo a Marín: Es todo lo que puedo hacer, el resto depende de ella. Será mejor dejarla descansar.

Marín se sentó junto con June y no dijo palabra, no podía describir sus sentimientos, su culpa por lo sucedido. Aioria la vio e intento acercarse pero ella le indico con un gesto que no era apropiado y el entendió. Lo mejor era dejarlas a solas ya luego le preguntaría que sucedió.

Cagglio se sentó junto con Misha y cruzo los brazos, era obvio que se controlaba para no golpear a Marín. June se dio cuenta que aun tenia sangre sobre ella. Así que busco una toalla y fue a la fuente más cercana a limpiarse. Limpiaba sus brazos cuando la vio Shun quien iba camino a los registros. Se acerco preocupado.

-Pero June ¿Qué te paso? Estas llena de sangre.

June siguió limpiándose la sangre con culpabilidad y dijo: No es mía… es de Shaina.

-¿Pero como…?

-Ella intento detener a Artemisa para que no lastimara a Marín y se golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que ahora esta muy mal. Era como si… como si quisiera partírsela en dos para liberarse de ella y no se si lo logro, pero casi se muere.

Shun tomo la toalla y limpio su mascara -No te preocupes, no es tu culpa…

-¡Pero es yo que no te creí! No te creí cuando dijiste que ella podría estar mal y ahora…

June ya no pudo decir mas porque el llanto le gano y Shun solo atino a abrazarla mientras ella lloraba.

-No debes sentirte mal – Le dijo – Si ella resistió, si eso pasó es porque Shaina es fuerte. No como yo.

June replico - ¿Sigues con esa idea? Claro que eres fuerte.

-¿De donde soy fuerte June? No pude evitar que sucedieran tantas cosas que…

June coloco su mano en el corazón de Shun y dijo: De aquí, aquí radica tu fuerza y es donde importa.

El le sonrió y acaricio su mano, June agradeció traer mascara porque sintió sonrojarse. Pero recordó lo sucedido en la cabaña y se separo, no quería arriesgarlo a la furia de Artemisa.

-Creo que tengo que regresar Shun. Gracias – Se separo y regreso corriendo.

Shun la observo preocupado pero la dejo ir.

* * *

Athenea escuchaba a Mu quien le explicaba sobre el regreso de Artemisa a la armadura.

-¿Estas seguro que ella dijo que la rechazo?

-Si, y lo lamentaba porque no puede ayudarla y Ophiucus esta muy grave.

-Entonces no tengo otra opción que hablar con ella. Llevadme con la armadura.

Cuando estuvo frente a la armadura pidió estar a solas con ella. Mu se retiro en silencio y en el lugar solo se escucho el llanto de Artemisa.

-¡Ya deja de llorar! – Le dijo Athenea – Como si no hubieras estado ya en esta situación.

"Lo dices porque tu nunca has estado encerrada." – le replico Artemisa.

-Vamos, te dedicaras entonces a lamentarte.

"¿Y que quieres que haga? Shaina me rechazo por completo, no quiere mi ayuda."

-¿Que sucedió?

"Puedes estar orgullosa Athenea ya mis hijas se olvidaron de mi… acaban de rechazarme, me han rechazado aun a costa de su vida, ya no me queda nadie por lo que llamarme diosa."

-Puedo pedirle a Shaina que te acepte de nuevo…

"No la obligues… por ello esta ahora así. Será mejor que olvides que cuentas con mi ayuda. Así como estoy no podré ayudarte. Solo lamento no poder ver a mi hermano."

-Lo verías hoy…

"Si y ten cuidado es probable que se enfade si no me ve."

Athenea se agarro la cabeza preocupada antes de llamar a los caballeros dorados, su hermana era una verdadera necia y su necedad solo daba problemas.

* * *

Shaina despertó y solo la luz de una vela iluminaba el cuarto. Trato de moverse, pero la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y soltó un quejido.

-Shaina no te muevas – Escucho y entonces vio a Milo sentado a su lado. Se veía terriblemente preocupado – Aun estás delicada.

Ella trato de reír - Milo…Esa palabra no va conmigo.

-Si va contigo – Le dijo y toco los vendajes de su cabeza - Te conozco, podrás ser muy fuerte, pero tu cuerpo puede ser muy frágil y lo que hiciste lo demuestra.

Ella misma se toco y volteo el rostro, avergonzada al notar que no traía mascara -Yo… solo quería detenerla y lo logre, ya no esta en mi cabeza.

-Pero a que costo ¿Eh? De haber tardado unos minutos más en traerte habrías muerto.

-Eso es lo que quiero, me debiste dejar morir, al fin y al cabo a nadie le importaría si muero…

-¿Por qué dices eso¡A mi si me importa Shaina! – La vio fijamente y ella supuso que estaba furioso.

-Perdóname… olvide que eres mi amigo, y que a ti si te importaría – Shaina trataba de contener las lagrimas - Pero es que ya no la soportaba mas, mi vida es un caos, ya no podía más…

-Yo nunca te creí tan cobarde Shaina.

-¡Pues si lo soy! – Se derrumbo - Todos tenemos un límite y yo llegue al mío.

-Vamos, tú tienes una responsabilidad. Athenea te pidió que aceptaras a su hermana dentro de ti porque te considera fuerte, es un honor que pocos…

-¡Es una maldición! – Lo interrumpió - Y para tu información no me lo pidió, me lo ordeno que es muy distinto. Considérame una cobarde o lo que quieras pero no todos podemos ser igual de fieles que tu.

Milo al escucharla se dio cuenta de la difícil situación en que estaba y se aguanto las ganas de decirle que no esta furioso sino preocupado por ella. Quiso abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que tenía su apoyo pero se contuvo.

-Será mejor que deje entrar a Marín, te espera afuera. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Marín se alegro cuando Milo le dijo que podía ver a Shaina que aunque sintió la mirada de furia de Cagglio no le importo. Cuando Marín entro a la habitación, Cagglio se enfureció más pero se controlo al ver que había mas personas en la enfermería, no quería provocar problemas.

Shaina trato de levantarse otra vez al ver a Marín pero se mareo -Marín... estas bien. Perdón, yo...

-¡No! tu eres quien debe perdonarme. Por mi culpa estas aquí – Le replico Marín mientras se quitaba su mascara: Me comporte como una insolente con Artemisa y contigo. La provoque sin saber de lo que tú serias capaz para detenerla y eso que te insulte. Casi te mueres por una estupidez mía.

-No era agradable ver lo que te hacia, ni era justo Marín.

-Shaina yo…

-¿Realmente amas a Aioria? – la interrumpió Shaina.

Marín bajo la cabeza – No debí decirte que nadie…

-Es la verdad… no dijiste algo que no sepa, solo que yo fingía que no me importaba.

-Perdoname…

-No me has dicho si lo amas.

Marín respondió con seguridad y esbozo una sonrisa que luego desapareció - Yo lo amo, pero lo que tu dijiste...

-Yo no… fueron órdenes de Artemisa.

-No quisiera negar lo que siento por el. Pero se opone a lo que Artemisa dijo y las reglas que aceptamos junto con este trabajo.

-Marín no te preocupes – dijo Shaina - Artemisa no volverá a lastimarte porque yo no se lo permitiré.

Marín no dijo nada mas… se cercioro entonces que Shaina era más fuerte de lo que creyó y pensar que hasta envidia llego a sentir cuando supo que Artemisa estaba en ella.

Aioria esperaba a la puerta de la enfermería, Milo lo vio e iba a agradecerle el haber llevado a Shaina al lugar cuando escucharon el llamado de Athenea y de inmediato salieron del lugar.

Cagglio aprovecho que ellos se fueron y entro de vuelta a la habitación.

-¡Ahora mismo llamaras de vuelta a su alteza! – dijo Cagglio furiosa irrumpiendo otra vez en la habitación, June y Misha la siguieron.

-¡Ya déjala en paz! Esta herida – Replico Marín.

-Tú sabes que paso. ¡Dímelo!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?– Replico Marín – Aquí nadie acepta a tu diosa. ¡Ya puedes largarte!

-Por favor Shaina… - suplico Cagglio - Acéptala de nuevo. Su alteza no quiere hacer daño, solo esta un poco confundida.

-No quiero, ya tome mi decisión. Ya tendrá su oportunidad con alguien más.

Cagglio se acerco a Shaina, se quito la mascara y se arrodillo frente a ella, Misha preocupada cerro al puerta.

-Tu no entiendes… esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Si la pierde… ella no podrá vengarse.

Shaina la vio y dijo: Con más razón, no dejare que me utilice para sus asuntos personales.

-Su venganza no interviene con los planes de Athenea, están más unidas de lo que crees. Ayuda a su alteza por favor antes de que destruyan este lugar. Si su hermano no la encuentra seguro vendrá a este lugar por ella y puede hacer mucho daño.

-Maestra… ¿Qué esta diciendo?- Dijo Misha asombrada.

-Marín no se asombro tanto - ¿Por qué creeremos algo tan estúpido?

-Es cierto – Replico Shaina – No creeré algo tan absurdo.

* * *

Pero tal como Cagglio dijo Apolo llego a los límites del santuario. Era mediodía y su hermana sabia que a esa hora le vería, pero no podía verla ni sentirla por ningún lado, espero unos minutos y decidido trato de entrar al lugar. No camino más que unos cuantos pasos cuando se topo con una barrera, vio a Mu y no se sorprendió de ello.

-Un caballero dorado… ¿Eres tú quien intentara detenerme?

Mu no respondió pero le indico que pasara y quito la barrera. Apolo pasó sin dirigirle la mirada y llegaron hasta la puerta del templo de Aries. Entonces miro a Athenea misma frente a el.

Apolo se rió – Tú… llegaste hasta acá, eso si que es una sorpresa. Pero si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no me permitirías entrar nuevamente al Santuario.

-Después de tu última visita, era necesario. Ahora te permití entrar, pero no admitiré que dañes a ninguno de los míos, ni que quieras lastimarme.

-Yo no vengo por ti Athenea, no te crezcas tanto – Se carcajeo - A mi no me importas si vives o mueres. Yo solo quiero a mi hermana Artemisa. ¿Dónde esta?

Athenea respiro profundamente antes de responder - Ella regreso a la armadura y…

-¿Te atreviste a encerrarla de nuevo? – La miro furioso, sus largos cabellos cambiaron del rubio a un rojo encendido y lanzo un poderoso ataque que Mu logro contener con dificultades, sus compañeros lo apoyaron para que resistiera. El poderoso choque de fuerza estremeció todo el santuario.


	14. Un reencuentro y despedida

Uff, trabaje a vapor estos ultimos dias porque diciembre tuve mucho trabajo, tambien muchas fiestas y ademas una tos que recien me esta dejando... y si no hiciera frio estaria feliz, con el frio se me entumen las manos y no puedo escribir por mucho rato. Muchas gracias a los que siguen con paciencia la historia y a quien han dejado sus reviews. A Barbara, gracias por tu emocion en los reviews. A Cristalys quien espera que se lo mande por correo porque no tiene conexion a internet mas que en el trabajo. A Dark Wolf a quien efectivamente le digo que la historia la inicie hace mucho pero hasta ahora me decidí a terminarla y por ello los personajes son diferentes no solo en personalidad sino en apariencia fisica. A Shaoran y a todos los que han leido pero no han dejado reviews tambien.

Ahora a leer...

Capitulo 13. Un reencuentro y despedida.

Tras el ataque de Apolo todos en el santuario corrieron hacia la casa de Aries, preocupados por lo sucedido. Sabían que Athenea misma estaba en peligro.

"¿Que esta haciendo fuera de sus aposentos?" –Se pregunto Seiya mientras corría desesperado – "¡Y ese otro cosmos es muy poderoso tal vez es… de un dios!"

Apolo dejo de atacar porque no pudo hacer mayor daño, la de por si poderosa barrera de Mu era fortalecida por el cosmos de Athenea. El dios la miro fijamente evidentemente furioso y ella no le evito la mirada, con un poco de enfado.

-Exijo ver a mi hermana. ¡Quiero verla ya! – Grito de nuevo Apolo.

-Con esa actitud no lo harás nunca. Ya te dije, ella regreso a la armadura y eso estuvo fuera de mi control. Pero si te tranquilizas, tal vez tu mismo lograras ayudarla a salir de ahí.

Athenea le mostró la armadura pero Apolo la vio la miro con furia, luego sus cabellos se encendieron otra vez y todos se prepararon para un nuevo ataque. Esta vez les era más difícil resistir la energía que provenía del dios.

Las amazonas seguían viendo incrédulas a Cagglio quien dijo preocupada: Shaina cree lo que te digo, su hermano puede ser muy agresivo, más que ella.

Shaina pensó: "Ella iba a verlo hoy, es cierto… y estaba muy emocionada. Pero no puedo ceder ahora ya tome mi decisión y…"

-¿De quien estas hablando? – Pregunto Marín.

-No estoy hablando contigo – Replico Cagglio enojada – Tu no tienes derecho de llamarte amazona, una amazona cuida de su alteza a pesar de todo y tu no lo….

Cagglio se interrumpió cuando sintieron el enfrentamiento que se daba no lejos de ahí, ella no pudo menos que estremecerse al igual que las demás.

-Su hermano, el dios Apolo ya esta aquí –Interrumpió Cagglio desesperada - Es el quien ataca al Santuario… ¡Shaina acepta a su alteza otra vez!

Cagglio la vio de una forma que Shaina pudo saber que realmente estaba desesperada pero dijo que no.

-Mira… si no lo haces por Artemisa, si no la quieres a ella hazlo por Athenea, que su hermano no se detendrá ante nada hasta no verla. ¡Por favor hazlo!

Las amazonas se paralizaron al sentir el segundo ataque y Shaina cerró sus ojos. Debía hacer lo contrario a lo que ella misma acaba de prometerse, llamo a Artemisa. Pero la diosa no le respondía, eso le enfado porque estaba segura que la diosa sabía lo que estaba pasando. Desesperada se levanto pero cayó debido a la sangre perdida.

-¿Qué haces? - Pregunto June tratando de levantarla.

Pero Shaina no respondió se arrastro hacia la puerta mientras llamaba a la diosa -¡¿Dónde estas?! Responde.

-Estás muy débil, así no podrás salir – Marín trato de detenerla.

-¿Donde esta quien? – pregunto June pero luego pudo darse cuenta que su mirada estaba vacía, no las escuchaba ellas, sino que le hablaba a Artemisa.

Cagglio supo a lo que se refería y le aconsejo: Sigue llamándola, ella te responderá.

Shaina grito - ¿Donde estas? Maldita sea no te escondas ahora que Athenea te necesita. Dígame que hacer para detener a su hermano ¡Dígamelo!

Artemisa le respondió al fin - "Creí que no volverías a buscarme y nuevamente lo haces solo por mi hermana… Realmente te preocupas por ella ¿Verdad?"

"Me entrene para servirla y cuidarla… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella." – Shaina respondió.

"¿A pesar de lo que ella te ha lastimado vas a ayudarle?"

"Tu también me has lastimado no lo olvides."

"Cierto…" - Artemisa respondió avergonzada – "Mi reacción fue exagerada… pero tu no te quedas atrás. Aunque lo que Marín dijo respecto a mi tiene mucho de verdad, no era para que tu reaccionaras de esa forma y..."

"No hay tiempo para eso, te llamo porque no permitiré que su hermano lastime a Athenea."

Artemisa le respondió: "Es simple, mi hermano quiere verme tanto como yo a el. Acéptame de nuevo, yo hablare con mi hermano y lo tranquilizare, después te dejare en paz."

"Si la ayudo a ver a su hermano… ¿Cumplirá su palabra y me dejara en paz para siempre?"

Artemisa sonrió para sus adentros - "Cumpliré mi palabra, luego de ver a mi hermano te dejare tranquila."

"Entonces veamos a su hermano" – Respondió Shaina y el cosmos de Artemisa la envolvió mientras las demás asombradas dieron un paso atrás cuando Shaina se incorporo y las observo a todas detenidamente con ese destello violeta característico cuando Artemisa estaba en ella, le arrebato la mascara a Cagglio que era la que mas cerca de ella estaba para colocársela antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera! – dijo Marín y fue tras ella, June hizo lo mismo.

Misha no supo que hacer y Cagglio le dijo con tranquilidad: Sigue a su alteza… yo no puedo seguirla así.

La chica obedeció y corrió al igual que la demás mientras Cagglio con una sonrisa, busco algo para cubrirse el rostro.

* * *

Los caballeros de bronce llegaron a la casa de Aries cuando el dios ataco por segunda vez. Obviamente Seiya quiso intervenir pero Athenea se lo prohibió tajantemente. Su preocupación disminuyo al ver que a pesar del enorme poderío del dios, la barrera constituida por los caballeros de dorados era suficiente para contenerlo, porque no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían resistir. 

Por ello les sorprendió sentir el cosmos de la diosa Artemisa acercándose con rapidez poco después. Más porque ellos sabían que Shaina estaba en la enfermería. Apolo también sintió la presencia familiar acercarse y al reconocer el cosmos de su hermana se emociono, sus cabellos recuperaron el rubio color y su cosmos diminuyo poco a poco. Aun así ningún caballero dorado bajo su guardia tampoco Athenea quien supo la razón por la que se detuvo.

Pronto todos vieron a Shaina llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento, la conmoción que provoco entre la multitud el verla herida, solo era comparable con la decepción que tuvo Apolo quien aun asegurándose que el cosmos de su hermana provenía de ella, verla con su ropa de amazonas manchada con sangre y herida no era la imagen que esperaba de su hermana, pero aun así cuando intento abrazarla recibió una bofetada.

-¿Me recibes con un golpe Artemisa? – dijo Apolo sorprendido

-¿Ya terminaste tu berrinche hermano? – Replico con voz grave - Porque de seguir así no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-Artemisa yo…

-Hablemos en privado, ya provocaste demasiado alboroto – Le dijo a su hermano luego se volteo hacia Athenea – Disculpa lo sucedido, no te preocupes que no volverá a suceder. Diles a mis amazonas que esperen aquí, en unos momentos regresare.

Los hermanos se adentraron en la casa zodiacal, mientras todos se asombraron de la facilidad con que Shaina/ Artemisa lo controlo, Athenea respiro mas tranquila de que su hermana apareciera.

- Creo que no habrá más problemas por el momento. Les ordeno a que se retiren yo esperare aquí a mi hermana.

-Pero su alteza - Replico Kanon – No es seguro.

-Yo no me moveré de este lugar – Añadió Seiya preocupado.

-Mi hermana se encargara de este asunto, es mejor alejarse de ellos. Pero si les tranquiliza, quien desee quedarse a acompañarme puede hacerlo, mientras no traspasen los límites y los molesten.

Sobra decir que nadie se retiro, las amazonas llegaron agitadas y se abrieron paso entre la multitud. June le pregunto a Shun sobre lo que sucedía y este explico lo poco que sabia, así que solo les quedo esperar.

* * *

Mientras tanto ya alejados de la vista de los demás Apolo sonriente intento abrazarla, Shaina instintivamente lo empujo. 

-¿Porque me rechazas...? – pregunto sorprendido.

"Shaina..." – Artemisa la hablo a la amazona.

"Fue un reflejo" – Respondió ella – "No me gusta que me abracen."

Artemisa respondió con una sonrisa - Fue un reflejo de esta amazona, está herida por lo que comprenderás que solo se protegió, aunque ella puede disponer de su cuerpo como quiera y cuando quiera. Pero mereces que te rechace por lastimar a mi amazona.

-Hace mucho que no veo a la cucaracha de Cagglio.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de ella, pero me refiero a la amazona que lastimaste la misma noche que con amenazas le dijiste a Athenea que rompiera el pacto ¿o vas a negar eso también?

El dios replico: Eso no voy a negarlo, le dije que rompiera el pacto para evitarte más problemas de los que ya tienes. ¿Por qué crees hermana que yo lastimaría a alguna amazona? Si yo quiero solo verte, cerciorarme de que era verdad que estabas libre.

El silencio de ella indico que no le creía y el continuo: A mi no me interesa lastimar a nadie, solo tú me interesas, te extraño.

-Y yo también te extrañe hermanito. Pero no por ello perdonare las heridas que tuvo mi hija, son las mismas heridas que él tuvo.

Apolo la vio fijamente – Aun lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? A pesar de tanto tiempo no le has olvidado.

-Hermano… estar encerrada no te permite olvidar.

El respondió resentido – Así como acepto que entonces le lastime por mandato de mi padre. Te aseguro que yo no ordene que lastimaran a ninguna amazona, pero me encargare de castigar a quien lo haya hecho, esa es una promesa. ¿Ahora si puedo abrazarte? - Lo dijo con una expresión de ansiedad.

"Shaina... ¿ahora no lo rechazaras?" – Pensó la diosa, era obvio que anhelaba una respuesta afirmativa.

"Supongo que esta bien..." - Pensó Shaina - "Un abrazo no duele"

Asintió con la cabeza y el no espero para abrazarla con gran efusividad. Su abrazo era calido, fuerte propio de alguien que anhelaba ese abrazo desde hacia mucho y por fin lo conseguía. No pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por los pensamientos de Artemisa que eran los de una hermana que realmente se alegraba de ver a alguien muy querido, pero por ello mismo se tranquilizo, el la mantuvo así por unos segundos más, la separo y sostuvo sus manos.

-Pero no solo a esto vine Artemisa, sino a advertirte que nuestro padre sabe que te liberaste.

-No podría ser menos... Seguro esta lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra – Se rió.

-Al contrario – Le dijo emocionado - ¡podrás regresar al Olimpo!

Tanto Artemisa como Shaina se quedaron perplejas -¿Como es eso? Apolo ¿Estas bromeando?

-Hable con el, lo convencí de que te diera una nueva oportunidad. Aunque estarás a prueba claro. Si aceptas tu cosmos y habilidades seguirán sellados, pero en cuando le demuestres que le eres fiel te liberara por completo. ¿No es una buena noticia?

-No lo creo- Replico Artemisa y saco sus manos.

-Pero ¿por qué no hermana? - Le pregunto asombrado - Es un buen trato, regresaras a casa después de mucho tiempo, serás libre de nuevo.

-No esta nada mal, pero el que ya no este encerrada en la armadura no significa no que seguiré siendo su prisionera. Lo siento, pero dile que no, además Athenea fue muy amable en ayudarme no puedo irme ahora y negarle mi ayuda.

-Ayudarte… -replico notoriamente enojado - Pero si ella no te ayudo en nada. ¡Te mantuvo encerrada todo este tiempo!

-Ella protegió a mis amazonas de la ira de mi padre y…

Apolo la interrumpió -Tal vez las resguardó pero no me permitió siquiera verte. Ella sabía lo que tu ausencia me hizo sufrir y ni así me permitió verte.

-Tú también tienes la culpa, de ser un poco menos necio…

-Y si ella fuera menos correcta y juiciosa me habría permitido buscar la forma de liberarte hace mucho… así como ahora.

-Hermanito, aprecio mucho tu ayuda, porque crees que de esa forma recuperaría mi libertad, pero realmente estaría condicionada a la voluntad de nuestro padre y no me gustaría vivir así. Ya no.

-¡Vamos hermana! Aquí en la tierra no puedes hacer mucho, gran parte de tu cosmos esta sellado aun.

-¡Eso no importa! - Artemisa se agarro la cabeza, sentía el dolor que aquejaba a Shaina.

Apolo miro despectivo a Shaina al notar que sentía dolor - Pero mira, tienes que compartir un cuerpo con una humana... Con esta débil, inútil y...

-Es una gran persona con quien lo comparto. Ophiucus logro liberarme ¡No le menosprecies!

Apolo se sorprendió al oír esto, pero no más que la misma Shaina. Esperaba que ella aceptara el trato de inmediato y regresara junto con el pero no que defendiera a una mortal con el mismo ímpetu que lo rechazaba.

Apolo la vio fijamente -Pero entonces... ¿Qué decides?

-Dale mi respuesta hermano y no te preocupes por mi ya que regresare a la prisión donde el me dejo. No volveré a molestarlo, al menos no en un par de siglos – dijo lo ultimo tratando de reír.

-¡No Artemisa! – La abrazo otra vez sin que Shaina pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo - Ese encierro fue demasiado para mi no soportaría verte en otro.

-Lo siento Apolo – dijo mientras el le acariciaba el cabello de manera protectora – Pero debo cumplir una promesa, regresare a mi encierro. Al menos así no tendrás que preocuparte por evitarme problemas.

Apolo supo por la voz de su hermana que hablaba en serio entonces le dijo: Le daré tu respuesta, pero no la apruebo. Si tu cambias de opinión… si estas libre de nuevo sabes donde buscarme.

Ella replico: Lo se… gracias.

Apolo se separo de ella unos pasos, le sonrió y salio del templo antes de retirarse en medio de una esfera de llamas.

* * *

Artemisa estaba triste y si la diosa lloraba ella también. Pero luego de un rato era Shaina quien no podía dejar de llorar. La conversación en que estuvo presente le mostró un lado de Artemisa que no conocía. La diosa podía ser mas madura de lo que creyó al principio, rechazo una oferta que significaba volver a su hogar y al lado de su hermano por cumplir su promesa de abandonar su cuerpo. Eso le hablaba muy bien de ella. 

"Shaina, no me analices por favor y regresa, en estos momentos mi cosmos te mantiene en pie. Pero en cuanto abandone tu cuerpo, te derrumbaras nuevamente. Tu amigo atendió tus heridas lo mejor que pudo pero no es suficiente para mantenerte de pie, estas muy débil."

"Gracias por calmar a su hermano…" – Shaina le agradeció.

"Te dije que cumpliría mi palabra, yo también agradezco la oportunidad que me diste. Suerte con mi hermana…"

Shaina camino de regreso, en cuanto estuvo a la vista de Athenea, Artemisa le dejo "Cuídate Shaina." Le dijo la diosa y Shaina aunque se sentía completamente agotada por su esfuerzo en cierta forma también más ligera. Pero al ver la mirada inquisidora de Athenea, quien esperaba respuestas al sentir que su hermana regreso a su prisión supo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Sígueme –Dijo con firmeza la diosa - hablaremos a solas, es necesario que recuerdes cual es tu responsabilidad conmigo y todos tus compañeros en el Santuario.

Shaina la siguió en silencio mientras Marín la vio preocupada, realmente no quería estar en su lugar. Pero no alcanzo a dar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de caer desmayada. Mientras sus compañeras se apresuraban a ayudarla Athenea dijo: Regresare a mis aposentos, díganle en cuanto despierte que la espero para hablar con ella.

* * *

Marín fue quien sugirió llevarla a la cabaña de Shaina ya que era la mas cercana y Cagglio quien improviso una mascara con unas vendas no se atrevió a contrariarla, extrañamente se veía resignada a que la diosa volviera a su prisión. 

Mientras Cagglio deposito a Shaina sobre la cama con sumo cuidado. Marín vio la nota que Cagglio le dejo esa mañana a la diosa en el piso y no pudo evitar leerla. Se pregunto como sabia tanto de la diosa y desde cuando la seguía. Hasta el momento no se había puesto a pensar en ella mas que como una persona extraña, molesta y misteriosa, pero viendo la actitud de ella ante lo sucedido.

Marín ya no sabia que pensar por lo que le pregunto entonces - ¿Realmente te preocupas por ella, o solo quieres ver si regresa Artemisa?

Cagglio termino de quitarse las vendas y antes de colocarse de nuevo su mascara la vio fijamente antes de responder: Yo seguiré a su alteza donde sea, y si Shaina no la acepta, entonces la esperare nuevamente. Y no importa cuanto tiempo sea, porque siempre estaré a su lado.

Marín y June no supieron que decir ante esto, en el silencio era tan pesado que afuera solo se escuchaba el graznar de un cuervo.

-Ya que se que quieres que me vaya, no te haré esperar mas – dijo Cagglio y dejo la cabaña sin más.

-"Maestra… ¿Qué va a hacer?" - Pensó Misha sin atreverse a seguirla.

-¿Por que no sigues a tu maestra? Vete – Le dijo Marín a Misha.

La chica tembló al ver la mirada de Marín pero aun así replico: – Ni loca la sigo, cuando esta furiosa se desquita con cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente y no quiero que se desquite conmigo.

June salio en su defensa – Déjala, no creo que haga ningún daño.

-Como quieras – Replico Marín – Pero será mejor que sea útil en algo. Shaina necesitara algo de comer para recuperar fuerzas e iré a buscar algo, sígueme mocosa.

-¡No soy ninguna mocosa, soy mayor que tu!

-¡Pues demuéstralo! – Le grito de nuevo Marín.

Misha le mostró la lengua antes de colocarse su mascara y seguirla. June solo sonrió y busco en que preparar la comida entre las cosas de Shaina.

* * *

Cagglio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba enojada con Shaina por rechazar a Artemisa. "Shaina es una idiota, no se da cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tiene." Pensó y corrió hacia el mar, descargo su coraje contra las olas, sabia que era algo inútil, así como esperar a que Shaina aceptase de nuevo a Artemisa. Sabía que pronto regresaría a la misma situación de antes, en espera de que alguien liberara a su diosa y no quería hacerlo… pero en ese momento no sabía que hacer. 

De pronto sintió una presencia familiar y se sonrió. Después de todo alguien sabría exactamente como ayudarla.

* * *

Shaina despertó pero se vio en un espacio abierto, el campo…. La ahora familiar risa de Artemisa le llamo la atención a lo lejos y se enfado. 

"No puede ser, ella me dio su palabra de dejarme en paz" – Pensó.

"Así que ella te dio su palabra de no molestarte - Pregunto directamente Athenea.

-Su alteza… - Se asombro de verla frente a ella.

-Si, perdona que haya entrado en tus sueños, pero es que necesito respuestas. ¿Por qué no aceptaste a mi hermana nuevamente Shaina?

-Yo decidí que no la aceptaría más… aunque muera.- Respondió la amazona.

Athenea replico: Por ello estas herida ¿Verdad¿Te heriste para liberarte de ella?

-No tuve otra opción, ella iba a matar a alguien. Usted tampoco me dio la opción de negarme..

-Shaina, estas excediéndote, debo recordarte que sigues bajo mi mando. Y que este no es el momento y el lugar para una actitud tan ingrata, y aunque por tu actitud puedo condenarte a muerte, no tengo la menor intención de concederte tu deseo ya que tú crees que morir más que un castigo seria una liberación.

Shaina se mantuvo sin responder, mientras Athenea la miraba fijamente tratando de entender a la chica sin éxito, Shaina había bloqueado todo pensamiento de su cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión entonces? – Le pregunto Athenea.

-Si… su alteza – susurro.

-En tu voz escucho algo de duda y te comprendo. En parte es mi culpa por forzar algo para lo que no estabas preparada. Me duele saber que no eras la persona que creí Shaina, me decepcionas y bastante. Confié en que tú, entre todas las amazonas podrías entender a mi hermana y ayudarla a controlarse, pero veo que ambas son mas parecidas de lo que pensé. Ambas se olvidan de todo y de todos cuando se encierran en si mismas, cuando creen que sus problemas son mayores que los de los demás. Son muy egoístas.

-Su alteza yo…

-Shaina es triste ver que no pudiste resistir por un par de días la presión. Mi hermana Artemisa tampoco pudo resistir sus impulsos en una ocasión y por ello esta así. Yo he tenido bajo mi cuidado esta tierra por miles de años. No ha sido fácil…. En muchas ocasiones también he tenido el impulso de renunciar sobre todo cuando veo la gran cantidad de sangre derramada. Pero solo imagina cual seria la situación de la tierra, si hubiera hecho eso. La humanidad tendría un destino muy distinto al actual. Mi hermana tiene buenas intenciones pero no supo como tratarlas, hacia mucho tiempo que estuvo encerrada…

Shaina se sintió mal, Athenea decía algo muy cierto. "¿Por que estaría encerrada? es cierto nunca me lo dijo" – Pensó Shaina y Athenea escucho su pensamiento.

-¿Quieres saber por que estuvo encerrada? No puedo decírtelo en palabras… puedo mostrártelo si me lo permites.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza, acepto porque quería saber que la llevo a ese encierro ya que Artemisa guardo celosamente ese secreto. Athenea coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, una serie de imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a ella.

Shaina se vio en un espacio abierto, el campo…. La ahora familiar risa de Artemisa le llamo la atención a lo lejos, pero pronto se vio al lado de la diosa y ello no lo notaba. Ella sonreía feliz ante lo que un joven le decía al oído. Cagglio permanecía a un par de metros sin moverse.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Se pregunto pero luego alguien más pregunto lo mismo.

-Artemisa ¿Qué significa esto? – Miro al joven rubio que le grito a la diosa, era Apolo.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí a solas con el?! – Apolo volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos hermano no armes tanto escándalo, solo platicábamos- ella respondió con su natural sonrisa - Además Athenea esta aquí, también Ca...

-Ninguna de mis hermanas deberían estar aquí – La interrumpió – Ambas están muy por encima de este tipo cuyo nombre tiene un origen mejor que es mejor no nombrar.

Artemisa se levanto y abrazo a su hermano viéndolo tan enfadado – Vamos hermanito, no te enfades, te reto a una carrera el ultimo en llegar será el esclavo del otro por un día. Amazona… espera aquí volveremos.

Apolo sonrió y comenzó a correr mientras Artemisa antes de salir corriendo se acerco al otro joven y lo beso. El le sonrió mientras Athenea se sorprendió ante esta reacción y Artemisa cerro un ojo con complicidad a su hermana antes de correr detrás de Apolo y luego igualarlo en la carrera. La risa se hizo cada vez más lejana conforme cambio de lugar.

"¿Es el… Orión? – Pregunto Shaina.

"Si, el mismo de quien mi hermana la completamente despreocupada y cazadora diosa se enamoro. Antes de conocerlo ella no se encontraba quieta en ningún sitio. Ambas no podíamos ser más diferentes, pero ella al igual que yo hizo un juramento de castidad que habría cumplido de no ser porque se enamoro.

"Aunque por desgracia… lo mato. Recuerdo la leyenda." – Shaina replico.

"Si eso sucedió" Dijo Athenea y Shaina se encontró ahora en un lugar muy brillante, poco después se acostumbro a ese brillo y se dio cuenta que era el mar que reflejaba la luz del sol de mediodía como si fuera un espejo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Se pregunto Shaina y esas mismas palabras se repitieron como un eco con la voz de Artemisa, pero esas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y rabia mientras abrazaba al joven con quien antes conversaba, él tenia clavada una flecha, una de sus flechas.

-! No Orión, nooo! – Gritaba la diosa mientras veía sus manos manchadas de sangre, entonces vio a Cagglio y Apolo mirándola preocupados.

-Hermana…

-Su alteza ¿Esta bien?" – Cagglio pregunto.

-Yo lo amaba… yo lo amaba ¡Y lo mate! – La diosa gritaba desesperada.

-Hermanita… Apolo se acerco a ella – Es mejor que haya muerto.

-No me toques Apolo. ¡Tú me engañaste y por ello lo mate! – Lo empujo furiosa.

Shaina se sorprendió al ver esto – "Recuerdo que Artemisa mato a quien amaba. Pero ¿Por ello la castigaron?"

-Por su impulsividad – Respondió Athenea - Ella estaba furiosa con su hermano gemelo, aunque cuando se entero que el solo siguió ordenes de nuestro padre se enfureció y esa furia la hizo olvidar todo y levantarse contra nuestro padre, Zeus. Debo admitir que ella no era la única que entonces deseaba hacer eso, pero su impaciencia la hizo perder.

-No entiendo… Alguien más quería derrocarlo ¿Usted?

Athenea asintió con la cabeza antes de responder -Mi padre ha olvidado que el tiempo de los dioses debió acabar hacer mucho. Y el se aferra a el, también debo admitir que Hera misma intento derrotarlo también con ayuda de nuestro hermano Apolo, Poseidón y la mía. En esa ocasión mi padre tuvo ayuda y nos detuvo… cada uno tuvo su castigo pero ninguno tan fuerte como el de Artemisa. Ya que ella lo enfrento abiertamente. Utilizando a todas oceánidas y las ninfas que el mismo le concedió para su servicio. Al igual que a las amazonas y eso fue una masacre, la mayoría pereció antes de que el la detuviera y le castigara de la forma que mas le doliera

-¿Y la encerro?

-si, pero espera su encierro no fue su verdadero castigo… ahora lo sabrás.

Cambio de escenario nuevamente, estaba en un amplio salón. Athenea estaba ahí, el hermano de Artemisa también. Una silueta sumamente brillante y una fuerte voz le decían: Tendrás que elegir tu castigo, esta armadura que te regale y utilizaste contra mí, será tu prisión hasta que encuentres a alguien digno de usarla. O veras que todas tus hijas las amazonas mueran.

Shaina sintió la desesperación de la diosa ante esto, no era fácil decidir. Su libertad y las amazonas a quienes siempre ha llamo sus hijas eran lo mas importante para ella.

-Entonces las acabare – Escucho esa fuerte voz nuevamente.

-No padre no ¡A ellas no! – Grito Artemisa.

-Padre… ellas son unas excelente guerreras pueden servirme – Interrumpió Athenea.

Artemisa sonrió, prefería renunciar a ellas que verlas muertas.

-Mmh… Interesante. Esta bien, toda aquella amazona que te jure lealtad Athenea, será respetada por mi… pero aquella que aun siga a Artemisa será aniquilada de inmediato.

Shaina pudo sentir el dolor de la diosa al escuchar los pasos de sus amazonas alejarse, dispuestas a salvar la vida. Todas menos Cagglio se alejaron.

-Vaya… hay una lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguir a tu lado – dijo Zeus.

-No vete por favor – dijo Artemisa al voltear a verla.

-No su alteza, prefiero renunciar a mi nombre que dejarla sola. Es mi obligación seguir con usted y mi decisión también.

-Entonces compartirás su castigo, dejaras tu nombre, la acompañaras hasta que ella sea libre. Pero como su castigo será largo no morirás, no se te concederá la muerte hasta que yo muera. Y eso es imposible.

El siguiente que sintió era como fue encerrada en la armadura. Fue entonces cuando Athenea retiro su mano de Shaina y esta lloraba a más no poder.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de cómo es Artemisa realmente? – Esta llena de buenas intenciones pero no reflexiona antes de actuar y lo que te mostré puede repetirse sino se tranquilizan ambas. La próxima guerra no será fácil.

-¿Por qué me mostró esto? … ¿Que puedo hacer yo?

-En ti esta impedir que suceda nuevamente. Artemisa necesita de ti y yo también. Es necesario que la aceptes, piensa en ello…

* * *

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho antes de despertar. El aroma de comida llenaba su cabaña y su estomago le recordó que tenia ya un par de días sin comer, con tantas cosas en su mente había olvidado algo tan importante. June dejo de vigilar la olla con comida cuando la escucho tratar de levantarse. 

-No te esfuerces, ahora te sirvo la comida – dijo June con una sonrisa.

Shaina la vio intrigada – ¿Quien me trajo aquí?

-Mi maestra… todas más bien – dijo Misha mientras limpiaba los muebles.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero creo que puedo cuidarme sola – trato de levantarse y se mareo.

-Tan orgullosa como siempre - Dijo Marín quien entraba a la cabaña – Pero será mejor que aceptes esta ayuda porque al menos de mi parte no se repetirá.

Shaina respondió – Eso espero, no me gusta deber favores.

Marín entonces le lanzo su mascara – La dejaste en la enfermería, la necesitaras.

Shaina le mostró su gratitud con una sonrisa, se toco la cabeza, recordó la conversaron de que fue testigo esa tarde, lo que Athenea le mostró y al fin comprendió porque la diosa necesitaba su apoyo, entendió muchas cosas mas. Pero guardo silencio mientras le servían la comida, ya luego hablaría con ellas.

* * *

Athenea permanecía inquieta, estaba consiente de que la vida de muchos dependían de lo que su hermana le dijera al dios Apolo, y de lo que Shaina decidiera. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para convencerla de que aceptara a su hermana nuevamente. Observo a los caballeros dorados quienes no la dejaron sola ni un momento. 

-Al parecer Shaina ya despertó, Milo dile que acuda de inmediato.

-Pero su alteza ella esta herida… no creo que pueda obedecer… - el replico.

-Si no puede llegar por su propio pie, entonces la traerás como sea – Athenea levanto su voz - Pero debo hablar con ella ya.

-La traeré – respondió antes de hacer una reverencia y salir. Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de Milo, nunca antes había replicado una orden.

La diosa lamento el hablarle así a Milo, porque ella podía ver lo que había en su corazón, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Shaina sin saberlo en ese momento cargaba a sus espaldas el peso de lo que seria su derrota o su triunfo.

* * *

Terminaba el plato del guisado que hizo June cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta. Al reconocer el tono de voz de Milo supo porque iba. Todas se colocaron rápidamente las mascaras mientras Shaina se levantaba con lentitud para no marearse. Le indico a Misha que podía abrir y se irguió lo mejor que pudo. 

-Shaina… yo… - Milo entro dudoso.

-Ya se que te enviaron por mi ¿No es así? – Dijo Shaina - Seria una grosería hacer esperar a Athenea; anda, yo te sigo.

Antes de salir dijo: Gracias por su ayuda y les pediría de favor si me esperan de vuelta.

-Solo porque es un favor – dijo Marín pero la vio salir preocupada, realmente no quería estar en su lugar.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio todo el camino. Aunque Milo admiraba la valentía que mostró esta mañana al resistirse a Artemisa sabia que tal vez eso le acarrearía un grave problema con Athenea. Pero en eso si no podía ayudarla. Shaina por su parte se sentía sumamente apenada con el, no solo la ayudo cuando estaba herida, sino que recordó que el había visto su rostro, sabia que hacer al respecto, pero en ese momento esa era el menor de sus problemas.

Poco antes de entrar Milo la detuvo – espera Shaina.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero a tu herida.

-Esta mejor, creo que…

Kanon salio en ese momento - ¿Ya están aquí? Athenea la esta esperando.

-Si, ya voy - dijo Shaina y entro al salón sin apresurar el paso. Kanon observo fijamente a Milo y esbozo una sonrisa, era interesante ver las reacciones que el caballero del Escorpión tenia frente a ella.

En cuanto Shaina entro al salón, los caballeros dorados restantes salieron.

* * *

Shaina se mantuvo sin responder, mientras Athenea la miraba fijamente tratando de entender a la chica sin éxito, Shaina había bloqueado todo pensamiento de su cabeza. 

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-Su alteza, se que mi deber es obedecer sin objetar, aunque últimamente olvide ello, se también cual es mi destino ahora… - Se detuvo y luego continuo con una voz distinta - Y agradezco la conversación que tuviste con mi hija esta tarde…

Athenea se alegro al oír la voz de Artemisa nuevamente y sentir su cosmos.

-Ya acepto hermana – Le respondió Artemisa con una sonrisa - Y esta vez no por que se lo ordenaste, sino porque ella misma quiso.

Athenea dijo: Me tranquiliza verte sonreír de nuevo

-Pero no se cuanto tiempo podré mantener esa sonrisa, porque acabo de rechazar a mi hermano – dijo la diosa con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Artemisa le dijo lo que converso con su hermano y Athenea la escucho atentamente, pensativa. Por fin le pregunto - ¿Entonces que harás Artemisa? Era una segunda oportunidad para ti.

-Hermana, me sorprende que me preguntes eso. Pero ya dije, la única forma en que puedo agradecerte por lo que hiciste, es estar a tu lado cuando me necesites. Claro, porque eso también le conviene a mis planes de venganza.

-Lo se… no soy tonta. Demasiada gratitud y abnegación no es propia en ti.

Artemisa soltó una risilla que se apago cuando Athenea le dijo: Será muy pronto… el ya me advirtió que pronto será el día en que me castigara ¿Podrás estar lista para lo que sigue?

-Me preguntas eso porque tu ya lo estas -Replico Artemisa - Siempre lo estas…

Athenea la miro duramente -Yo no provoco las guerras, no me agradan... se derrama siempre sangre muy valiosa. Pero sabes que si debo pelear, por defender lo justo jamás soy derrotada y no permitiré que mi padre destruya la tierra, han sido demasiados sacrificios hasta ahora y no serán en vano.

-Por ello no quiero tenerte como enemiga y de aceptar el trato que me dio nuestro padre, significaría pelear contra ti pronto, porque estoy segura que esa seria su condición. No quiero hacer enemigas a mis hijas de los tuyos, no quiero separarlas.

-¿Aunque pelees contra tu propio hermano?

Artemisa le sonrió con seguridad - ¿Apolo? El nunca me podrá hacer daño, es mi hermanito lo conozco muy bien. Y me voy, Shaina necesita urgentemente descansar. ¿O hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

-Solamente… bienvenida de vuelta.

-Gracias hermana – dijo mientras se coloco la mascara – Yo le avisare a tus guerreros que entren.

Athenea la vio fijamente mientras se retiraba. Se alegro que al menos Shaina pudiera ayudarla a controlarse un poco. Realmente le servia ser su recipiente, pero no confiaba tanto en Apolo como ella, la experiencia le enseño que todos pueden cambiar mucho con los años y Artemisa aunque parecía estar ahora mas tranquila, podría ser fácilmente influenciada por el cariño hacia su hermano.

* * *

Artemisa sonrió al ver que los caballeros dorados aguardaban a que Athenea los llamara y ella se acerco a Milo quien al igual que los demás se inclinó a su paso. El se sorprendió de verla frente a el, pero no tanto como los demás. 

-Debo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Shaina – dijo y el se estremeció al oírla, era doloroso para él saber que la diosa había regresado al cuerpo de Shaina -Ella me dice que es realmente afortunada de contar con usted. También que aunque en su momento ella no lo comprendió, agradece lo que le dijo en la enfermería y espera demostrarle que de ahora en adelante no será mas una cobarde.

-Yo no quise insultarla…

-No diga mas, entiendo bien que deseaba hacerla sentirse bien por lo que siente por ella. Y lo logro, ahora mi hermana los llama, les esta esperando.

Ellos entraron y supieron por su diosa que la respuesta de Artemisa tendría el efecto que pensó en Zeus, significaba que las cosas se aceleraban, ellos debían estar preparados.

* * *

Al regresar a su casa luego de escuchar a Athenea Milo no podía estar más afectado. La idea de una nueva e inminente guerra no le preocuparía tanto si Shaina no estuviese tan involucrada esta vez. Pero ahora ella se arriesgaría más que nunca porque esa diosa estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Y le parecía tan injusto... 

Pero no solo el estaba distraído, Aioria se topo con el, le pidió disculpas antes de seguir su camino por la escalinata rumbo a su templo. Milo recordó entonces que aun no le agradecía el llevar a Shaina a la enfermería.

- Estas muy pensativo ahora ¿Verdad?

-Si... no puedo estar tranquilo pensando en Marín. Esta mañana realmente temí por ella.

-Te entiendo, ese dios realmente se veía enfadado, de haber entrado al santuario...

-Pero no fue más agresivo que su hermana, Artemisa si que se enfureció al encontrarme con Marín, si tan solo la hubiera visitado ayer…

Milo lo vio fijamente, antes de preguntar- ¿De que estas hablando?

-No es un secreto que amo a Marín, solo que nunca antes se lo había dicho, mucho menos me había atrevido a besarla, pero esta mañana ella llego justo cuando la besaba y…

Milo lo agarro por la camisa y lo vio más que furioso -Tú… ¿Tú atreviste a eso, la besaste y Artemisa los descubrió?

Aioria le pareció demasiado agresiva su reacción, aunque esperaba que le recriminara por ello. Conocía su apego a las reglas. Pero su mirada le indica que realmente estaba furioso.

-Aioria... ¿Estas diciéndome que la reacción que tuvo Artemisa fue culpa tuya en primer lugar?

-Yo no iba a imaginarme que ella llegara en ese momento…

Milo grito enfadado mientras lo levanto, si lo soltaba rodaría por las escaleras. No se haría demasiado daño, pero lo extraño su reacción, a el y a Kanon que pasaba también por su casa camino abajo.

-Oye… suéltalo. ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Kanon.

Pero Milo lo ignoro, seguía enfadado con Aioria -¿Tampoco imaginaste lo que Shaina fue capaz para detenerla¡Ella estuvo a punto de morir!

Sus compañeros se preguntaron si acaso Milo sentía por Shaina algo más que simple amistad. Pero el caballero de Leo ato cabos. Su enorme preocupación al verla herida, el recelo que tuvo de ir por ella cuando Athenea se lo pidió, lo que Artemisa dijo y ahora esto…

–Milo… ¿Tú amas a Shaina?

El eludido lo vio fijamente y estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero luego solo soltó un grito de enojo y tiro a Aioria a un lado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto Aldebarán quien recién llego al lugar.

-Pregúntaselo a el – Dijo enfadado Milo – Y largo de aquí quiero descansar.

En cuanto lo dejaron solo tiro varias cosas al suelo descargando su rabia. Aioria tenía razón, el se había enamorado de Shaina, no supo el momento exacto en que paso. Pero el no podía permitirse sentir por ella más que una amistad. Porque no era correcto, porque le estaba prohibido. Todo su templo era un desastre y el por primera vez en su vida maldijo la hora en que se convirtió en el caballero del Escorpión.

* * *

Cuando Shaina regreso a su cabaña, las demás la esperaban no solo preocupadas por ella, sino porque querían saber cual seria su decisión. Ella se detuvo fuera de la cabaña, debía explicarles ahora si que la motivo a aceptarla nuevamente, no quería ocultarles nada, porque que Athenea le mostró la Artemisa que no conocía. 

"Con que sigues analizándome ¿Eh?" - le dijo Artemisa.

"¿Pues que querías? todo lo que haces me afecta directamente y afecta a los demás también."

"¿Lo dices porque rechace a mi hermano?"

"Claro, primero decías que lo extrañabas y ahora..., me temo que lo que tu hiciste esta tarde tal vez provoque otra guerra y eso significa la muerte para cualquiera.

"Esa guerra es inminente Shaina y si, lo que yo hice solo la precipitara. Pero por ello mismo quiero que me ayudes con tus compañeras. Athenea ocupa la mayor ayuda posible y ustedes pueden ayudar a inclinar la balanza a su favor.

"Parece muy decidida a pelar contra su padre y apoyar a Athenea, aun quiere vengarse ¿Verdad?"

"La venganza fue lo único que hizo mas tolerable mi encierro, la venganza puede ser un poderoso incentivo, eso tu misma lo sabes."

"Pero también puede destruirte y carcomerte el alma."

"Si, eso mismo lo se..."

"Ahora hablemos con mis compañeras, se merecen una explicación." - Pensó Shaina mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña y vio a todas esperándola, entre ellas a Cagglio. "Merecen saber sobre Cagglio, ella fue la mas afectada entonces y también ahora."

"Su fidelidad ha tenido un alto precio. Pero me siento muy orgullosa de ella."

* * *

Mientras tanto Apolo regreso decepcionado. Se equivoco con su hermana, ella no acepto el trato y prefirió continuar encerrada. Lo que le dijo no tenia mucho sentido, Artemisa siempre fue libre y hacia lo que quería, luego estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo lo natural era que quisiera disfrutar de esa libertad. Pero, el trabajo mucho en conseguir ese trato pero ella lo desprecio. Lo peor fue sentir que ella se libero nuevamente y permaneció con Athenea. Pero le preocupaba lo que su padre, Zeus pensara, para el todo el que pensaba diferente era su enemigo y su hermana tal vez lo fuera entonces. 

"Eres una tonta Artemisa, una tonta... pero yo no permitiré que te arruines una vez mas"

Apolo se dirigió con su padre. Respiro profundo antes de entrar a la cámara, para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Aquí estoy padre...

-¿Por que no acudiste de inmediato? – Le pregunto enojado Zeus.

-Disculpe... me tarde mas de lo que creí.

-Je…puedo sentir que andas ofuscado. Eso indica que no te fue bien con tu hermana ¿Verdad? La muy terca se negó a mi trato, a un buen trato.

Apolo susurro -Me temo que si...

-Entonces será castigada junto con Athenea.

-Padre no por favor... - Suplico Apolo - Déle tiempo de recapacitar.

-¿Me pides tiempo para que recapacite?- Lo vio antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Puedo convencerla de que lo mejor para ella será que deje el santuario. Porque Athenea será castigada de cualquier forma. Una vez que ella salga de ahí, podrá hacer con Athenea lo que le plazca.

Zeus se burlo: Me has hecho reír. Te daré una oportunidad y espero que esta vez tengas mejor suerte que la vez anterior. Artemisa es demasiado conflictiva... pero mi hija después de todo. Te concederé, unos días su destino ya esta marcado. Si en ese tiempo Artemisa no ha cambiado de parecer será destruida junto con todos en el Santuario...

-Gracias padre...

-Pero no podrás avisarle, ni decirle lo que pasara. Te lo prohíbo – Zeus recalco.

-¿Cómo podré convencerla entonces?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

Apolo salio del lugar tras una reverencia y se sonrió… tenia un as bajo la manga que lo ayudaría a sacar a su hermana de ese lugar.

Notas: este capitulo fue editado el 12 de febrero del 2008. Relei la historia y encontre algunos huecos. Si lo leyeron antes tal vez notaran algunos cambios, si es la primera vez que al lean espero que sigan adelante. Gracias por su apoyo.


	15. Liberación y ataduras

Bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... :P perdon por al tardanza, que las vacaciones terminaron y es dificil encontrar tiempo. Pero aquí esta! El sig capitulo ya esta en proceso, espero termianrlo en menos tiempo que este. Gracias de nuevo por tus coemnntarios Barbara.

Ahora a leer.

CAPITULO 15…. Liberación y ataduras.

Seiya entro a la cámara de Athenea luego que los demás se retiraron.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí? - Le pregunto ella preocupada.

-Acabo de llegar¿Por qué?

-Porque si escuchaste algo de la conversaron que tuve con tus compañeros, te pediría discreción.

-No escuche nada, no se nada y eso me desespera Sao… perdón Athenea ¿Por qué nos mantienes nuevamente al margen?

Athenea respiro profundamente antes de responderle: Porque es necesario.

-¿Era necesario hacer un pacto con una diosa tan problemática?

-Si, lo es y deberías cambiar tu forma de pensar, no todo es blanco y negro ni las personas son simplemente malvadas o nobles, eso deberías haberlo entendido ya. Mientras no entiendas eso no esperes confianza en ti, ahora puedes retirarte.

* * *

Las amazonas vieron a Shaina entrar en completo silencio. Todas esperaron a que hablara sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Excepto Cagglio quien estaba recargada en la pared con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro -Por lo visto estas bien Shaina. Veo que no sufriste un castigo por rechazar a su alteza. 

-¿Eso era lo que esperabas Cagglio? me decepcionas – Se escucho la voz de Artemisa sorprendiéndoles ya que no sintieron antes el cosmos de la diosa

-Lo siento su alteza, no sabia que regreso - Dijo asustada y se inclino ante ella.

-Pero no es necesario que te preocupes más, porque ya no me rechazara otra vez. Pero antes de que ustedes la juzguen les diré que si me acepto de nuevo es solo entendió lo valiosa que será su ayuda en lo que vendrá.

Las amazonas quedaron en silencio y la diosa continuo: Ya se Marín que me dirás que hasta este momento no he resultado ser mas que problemática y por ello me arrepiento.

Cagglio se sorprendió de oírla decir esto – Su alteza usted nunca antes se disculpo de algo…

-Dices algo muy cierto Cagglio, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Marín las observaba intrigada, ambas parecían conocerse muy bien y aunque no averiguaba el porque, lo intuía.

Artemisa soltó una pequeña risa antes de decir: Cagglio ellas quieren saber quien eres en realidad, anda díselos.

Cagglio se sonrió de forma extraña -Mi verdadero nombre no se los puedo decir porque he renunciado a el, pero sirvo a su alteza desde antes que fuera castigada, he compartido su castigo desde entonces.

Misha pregunto asombrada -Maestra… ¿Esta diciendo que usted ha vivido mas de dos mil años?

-Así es Misha.

Marín no se asombro tanto, lo que ella investigo comenzó a tomar sentido.

Pero June mostró mas escepticismo ante esto -¿Por qué creeremos algo tan estúpido?

-Miren… - Cagglio se levanto y quito el vendaje que cubría una herida que se hizo el día anterior – ninguna herida marca mi cuerpo, ayer una de ustedes me hirió.

Marín recordó que ella misma le hizo esa herida. Pero cuando el vendaje cayó al suelo vieron que no había siquiera una cicatriz.

-Puedo sentir dolor eso si – continuo Cagglio - pero ninguna herida por grave que sea me trae la muerte, no envejezco. Eso podría ser lo que muchos quisieran tener, pero en realidad comparto el castigo de su alteza, ella encerrada, yo acompañándola sin poder morir.

June la vio fijamente antes de replicar – Es una historia demasiado fantástica para ser real. Esa herida que mostraste tal vez no fue tan profunda.

Artemisa dijo cruzando los brazos: Creo que será necesario que se los demuestres, pero no ahora. Han sucedió demasiadas cosas y tal vez no estén preparadas para ello.

Cagglio asintió con la cabeza.

-No, yo quiero ver si esa historia es cierta - Replico Marín.

-He dicho que ahora no – Recalco con firmeza - Les recomiendo que duerman y descansen bien esta noche, porque no podrán dormir hasta que todo esto termine.

Cagglio la vio fijamente y se coloco su mascara – Entonces me retiro su alteza, vamos Misha.

La chica la siguió apresurada mientras Marín y June salieron poco después pero antes de que se alejaran Artemisa les detuvo.

-También debo decirles que no deben temerme, lo que sucedió esta mañana no se repetirá siempre y cuando respeten esa regla que les di.

Marín apretó su puño, no necesitaba que le recalcaran esa regla, ella y June retiraron de la casa de Shaina con la intención de descansar, pero el sueño no llego. Lo que les dijo no era fácil de digerir.

* * *

Shaina fue por agua para prepararse un baño una vez que la dejaron sola, aun tenía sangre seca sobre su cabeza y cuello y no le agradaba la idea de dormir así. Ella se sentía muy mal en ese momento, pero aun así vació el agua en la tina y observo su rostro en el reflejo del agua. Pocas veces se observaba, solo en sus momentos mas desesperados. "Yo renuncie a mi rostro hace muchos años… - Pensó – "Era como si ya no tuviera ninguno, me acostumbre a no verme, así como impedía que me vieran." 

Artemisa se contuvo de hablar con ella, Shaina necesitaba desahogarse y se dedico a escuchar.

"Pero en una ocasión en un momento de debilidad Seiya lo vio y yo trate…. Artemisa vaya que trate de matarlo por cumplir las reglas y no lo logre… Por eso tengo que amarlo. ¿Por qué hiciste esa estúpida regla¿Por qué tengo que amarlo si es un idiota?"

Artemisa quiso decirle algo, pero Shaina estaba demasiado confundida en sus pensamientos.

"Pero ahora que también lo vio Milo. ¿Qué voy a hacer¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?" – Se pregunto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cuerpo – "Yo estaba feliz de ser su amiga… no me atrevo a lastimarlo."

Artemisa no quiso intervenir en su decisión… después de todo ella también tuvo su culpa en lo que sucedió. Solo podía hacer una cosa, iba decírselo pero considero que ese no era el momento apropiado.

"_Tal vez mañana cuando estés mas tranquila_."

* * *

Marín tenia problemas para dormir, aun se preocupaba por Aioria, y claro no podía olvidar la dulce sensación de sus besos y su cercanía, de ese breve lapso de felicidad que compartió con el. Se propuso no olvidarlo, porque ahora menos que nunca podría estar con el. 

Aioria compartía su insomnio y paso la noche sentado afuera de su templo, arrepentido de dejar pasar tanto tiempo en decirle a Marín lo que sentía, porque ahora era ya demasiado tarde, demasiadas cosas lo separaban.

June por su parte no estaba segura de que hacer. Después de ver lo que sucedió esa mañana no quería correr riesgos, ni lamentar luego que Shun fuera herido por Artemisa, ni por nadie más, solo por ello decidió aceptar cualquier entrenamiento que Artemisa le diera, por evitarle que mas sufrimiento.

Milo tampoco concilió el sueño ahora que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Shaina, necesitó estar cerca de perderla para darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

No lejos de ahí en otra cabaña otro grupo de personas comentaban los sucesos de ese día. 

-Seguro acepto a esa diosa en su cuerpo, porque quiere causarle problemas a Athenea -Comento Seiya tal vez este maltratado a Marín.

Shun replico -Eso no es cierto June me dijo que…

-¿Ella te dijo que? – Lo vio Seiya enojado -Si Shaina no hubiese aceptado a esa diosa nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Entonces alguien más tendría que haberla aceptado – dijo Ikki – tal vez tu maestra… o June.

Shun vio a su hermano preocupado, el también había pensado en ello.

Ikki continuo – Es obvio que Saori tiene sus planes y que nuevamente nos mantiene al margen, para bien o para mal. Esta mañana lo demostró, por como manejo el asunto con ese dios, sin permitirnos ayudar, pero ahora dime Shun, porque estaba Shaina herida.

-June… ella me dijo que tratando de impedir que Artemisa lastimara a Marín se golpeo tan fuerte que casi muere, por ello estaba herida como la vimos.

Seiya se quedo sin saber que decir, eso no se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Si ella en realidad quisiera provocar problemas tampoco me hubiera ayudado – añadió Hyoga – Pero a todo esto ¿Por qué tanto afán en culparla de lo que sucede?

-No se de que hablas – Respingo Seiya.

-Lo que Hyoga quiso decir es que estas culpando Shaina porque Saori te alejo de ella – Dijo Ikki.

-Contigo no se puede hablar – Replico Seiya enojado y salio de la cabaña, odiaba que le dijeran la verdad. Solo buscaba un culpable de que Saori lo alejara de el.

* * *

Misha veía fijamente a Cagglio mientras su maestra revolvía el fuego, lo que ella dijo fue asombroso, su maestra no podía morir y eso le pareció muy triste, ahora entendía su apatía por todo, ya se había cansado de vivir seguramente. Solo lamentaba que su maestra no hubiera confiado en ella. 

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?– le grito Cagglio porque esta estuvo parada mucho tiempo frente a ella -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué no me dijo lo que le sucedía maestra? – Le dijo la chica, en su voz se escuchaba la tristeza - ¿Por qué no confió en mí?

-Porque eres demasiado débil – Le respondió – Y una tonta además, no hubieras entendido.

-Entonces ¿Para que me entreno? Grito Misha antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la costa.

Cagglio la vio irse, entro a su refugio y murmuro - Porque tengo planes para ti.

Misha llego hasta la costa y se sentó sobre una roca.

-"¿Realmente soy tan mala que ni siquiera merezco su confianza?"– Pensó antes de despeinarse enfadada. Toda su vida escucho que no era lo suficientemente capaz, que no era rápida, que no era inteligente, que era una inútil. Ahora si comenzaba a creer que era verdad, por ello no entendía el porque la habían entrenado, que sentido tenia el que insistiera en que obtuviera una armadura sino servia para nada. Aunque a veces la motivaba y sentía que hacia las cosas correctamente, no entendía a su maestra para nada.

Estuvo pensando largo rato y casi al amanecer cayo dormida, pero ese sueño se interrumpió cuando sintió que le caía un monto de arena sobre ella.

-Oye enana ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Casi te piso.

Misha se levanto asustada y aunque se enojo al ver a Kanon frente a ella, prefirió no decir nada, solo se levanto sacudiéndose la arena y se empezó a alejar de el.

-Al menos da los buenos días… - la siguió molestando -¿Y que¿Ya sabes que hizo la arpía de tu maestra para seguir así de joven?

Misha le grito furiosa mientras regresaba aunque no hizo el intento de golpearlo -Nunca mas vuelvas a insultarme a mi a mi maestra tu no… ¡Tu no sabes lo que ella ha tenido que pasar!

Kanon se sonrió antes de preguntar - ¿Y tu si? Seguro ya te hablo de su dolor, del cansancio que siente por la vida y cosas así.

-No, no me ha dicho nada de eso.

-Pero lo hará niña… lo hará tratando de ganar tu simpatía con eso, para luego apuñalarte por la espalda.

-Mi maestra no necesita decírmelo, yo he visto que ella no es feliz.

-Aja, ya te engaño pobre ilusa.

Misha no respondió sino hasta un rato después – Ahora entiendo porque dijo que no lo escuchara, ya veo que no es más que un mentiroso.

-Mira… niña tu debes admirar mucho a tu maestra y quererla también, pero no esperes de ella mas que traiciones, debes creerlo, ella te traicionara.

Misha le grito mientras se fue detrás de unas rocas tapándose los oídos¡Yo no lo conozco y no me interesa saber lo que tenga que decir! Mi maestra es buena, es buena.

Kanon supo que ella no quería escuchar, pero en ese instante sintió la presencia de Cagglio cerca. La amazona no tardo en acercarse a el.

-¿Has visto a Misha traidor?

La chica la escucho temerosa, segura de que tendría un castigo, pero se sorprendió al oír que Kanon la negó.

-No, no la he visto. ¿Ya se te perdió? No cabe duda que los años si te pesan…

Cagglio tardo en responder porque sinceramente tenía ganas de golpearlo, mientras tanto Misha aprovecho para escabullirse de ahí antes de que la descubrieran.

-Pues si la ves dile que vaya de inmediato al campamento, su alteza no tardara en llegar para el entrenamiento.

Kanon replico – ¿Como puedo decirle eso si me prohibiste acercarme a ella?

Ella le grito – No te hagas el tonto, sabes a que me refiero. No se te ocurra decirle cosas absurdas otra vez.

-Si, si – Replico Kanon mientras Cagglio se alejaba. Una vez fuera de su vista se asomo detrás de las rocas pero Misha ya se había ido y se rió.

* * *

Artemisa ya esperaba a las amazonas cuando llegaron al entrenamiento. Cagglio fue la ultima en llegar y de inmediato le dio una mirada inquisidora a Misha, pero la chica fingió demencia y comenzó a entrenarse. 

La mañana transcurrió sin mucha diferencia con la de hace dos días. Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto les dejo descansar unos momentos. Todas estaban visiblemente cansadas.

-¿En que piensas? – Le pregunto la diosa a Cagglio, ya que esta murmuraba para si.

-Su alteza… ellas parecen estar más motivadas, aunque no creo que estén listas a tiempo. Estaba pensando en una solución drástica, pero creo que eso no es correcto.

-Se a que te refieres…

Cagglio la vio fijamente antes de decir –Pero su alteza usted sabe que eso podría ser contraproducente porque no debe ser así.

"¿De que esta hablando?" –Pregunto Shaina.

La diosa le respondió a Shaina: "Los guerreros de Athenea y ustedes las amazonas siendo mortales a nuestro cargo y cuidado tienen grandes similitudes, deben desarrollar sus cosmos al máximo posible para poder ser merecedores de sus armaduras. Por ello los largos entrenamientos y grandes retos. Cada vez que salen victoriosos obtienen experiencia y control sobre su cosmos, pero tanto mi hermana como yo podemos ayudarles si es necesario.

"Al decir ayuda… ¿A que se refiere?

"Si alguna de ustedes no esta del todo desarrollada, es posible que se les guié en el proceso de descubrir su propio cosmos.

"Pero cada persona tiene que descubrirlo por si misma." –Replico Shaina.

"Así como tu lo has hecho lo se, yo quiero confiar en que ellas pueden lograrlo también. Pero Shaina en verdad queda poco tiempo y de no lograrlo seria enviarlas a una muerte segura.

"Eso sucedió entonces ¿Verdad?

Artemisa respondió con tristeza – "Si, y no quiero repetir ese error."

Cagglio interrumpió la conversación en su cabeza – Su alteza ¿Qué decide?

-No veo otra opción con el poco tiempo que tenemos. Es hora de decirles la verdad sobre ti Cagglio.

-Adelante, su alteza.

-Acérquense - dijo la diosa y todas obedecieron – Es hora de que les termine de explicar lo que deje a medias anoche. Marín, June espero que estén mas dispuestas a creer luego de lo que verán.

¿Cagglio va a confirmar lo que dijo? – Pregunto Marín.

-Así es… - Replico la diosa y le dio una señal a Cagglio, esta vio a su alrededor, tomo entonces un cuchillo junto al fuego - ¿Lista?

-Si su alteza.

-Maestra… - Misha la vio asustada al ver que Cagglio se acercaba el cuchillo al cuello.

-Aléjate, no querrás mancharte - le dijo antes de cortar su garganta de un solo tajo.

Misha grito asustada al ver la sangre salir¡Maestra!

Cagglio cayó al suelo desangrándose y Misha se acerco preocupada.

-Esperen unos minutos – Dijo Artemisa mientras alejaba a una preocupada Misha del cuerpo de Cagglio – Solo esperen y verán.

Cuando Cagglio termino por desangrarse las amazonas se asombraron al ver que la herida comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer, Cagglio abrió los ojos un poco después y se levanto como sin nada, mientras Misha se veía realmente asustada.

-¿Ahora si van a creerlo? – Dijo Artemisa, la misma Shaina estaba sorprendida aunque sabia que eso pasaría por las memorias de la diosa – Ella es la única amazona que se mantuvo fiel a mí y por ello pago un alto precio. No les pediré a ustedes la misma fidelidad, porque ya se que no la tengo yo sino mi hermana, pero si les pediré otra vez su ayuda.

-¿Y como exactamente quiere que la ayudemos? – Dijo Marín – si ya con ella tiene una gran ventaja. Una amazona que no puede morir.

-Porque esa inmortalidad esta condicionada, tampoco puede alzar la mano contra mi padre… ella no podrá ayudarme aunque lo desee.

-¿Y espera que nosotras si? – Pregunto June – ¿Pero como?

-Acepten mi entrenamiento porque ahora no pueden ayudar demasiado.

June se animo a hablar - ¿Por qué la insistencia en entrenarnos, en decirnos que no somos lo suficientemente buenas?

-Porque es la verdad insisto en que aun no están del todo desarrolladas porque así es. Mi padre no tardara en castigar a mi hermana y a mí de paso por ayudarla. Yo no pretendo morir tan fácilmente y tampoco quiero que ustedes mueran.

-¿Por qué nos dice esto ahora? – Pregunto Marín.

-Porque Shaina decidió que lo mejor era decirles la verdad. Ella también acaba de enterarse de lo que sucederá y me lo pidió. Además casi no queda tiempo, en unos cuantos días todos serán aniquilados sino le ayudamos a Athenea.

-Vaya… si que es una verdad aterradora – comento Misha.

-No seas cobarde – Le dijo Cagglio, la chica parecía también asustada de ella porque se alejo de su maestra.

Artemisa se le acerco y le dijo: Debe ser aterrador para ti, ya que nunca antes has estado en una batalla ¿verdad?

Misha asintió con la cabeza.

Cagglio dijo: Y eso es culpa mía me concentre en ocultar su armadura que olvide darle el entrenamiento adecuado.

-Después hablamos de eso, hay asuntos que deben solucionarse ya –Dijo Artemisa - Ahora es el momento de que June recuerde lo que significa ser una amazona – replico la diosa y June la vio asombrada - ¿Estas cansada?

-No, ahora mismo sigo entrenando – Añadió la chica.

-Ahora solo necesito que me sigas June – Replico la diosa y se alejo de las amazonas -Las demás podrán descansar por hoy. Pero tu Marín, te espero al amanecer en donde obtuviste tu armadura.

Marín la observo extrañada antes de caminar de regreso a su cabaña en silencio.

Cagglio vio que Misha aun parecía temerle pero aun así intento acercarse a ella.

-¿Ya no estas resentida?

-Maestra, en serio… ¿Por qué no confió en mí?

-Tonta no podía porque no era seguro, recuerda lo que paso cuando confié en alguien, trataron de matarnos y quitarnos a su alteza. Pero ahora que nuestra diosa esta aquí ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, ya no es necesario.

Misha seguía dudosa –Entonces… usted esta así por lo que hizo por su alteza.

-Estoy así por no abandonarla como las demás, todo lo que he hecho y haré es solo por el bienestar de su alteza. Y no me pesan los sacrificios.

-¡Maestra, siento mucho lo de anoche! – Sollozo y se abrazo a ella, Cagglio se sorprendió, pero luego la despeino.

-Deja los lloriqueos y berrinches, su alteza daría permiso para que descanses pero yo. Te falta velocidad ¡Anda sigue entrenando!

Misha se limpio las lágrimas y la nariz y comenzó a correr tranquilizada de que su maestra siguiera siendo la misma de siempre.

Cagglio se sonrió, aun mantenía controlada a Misha y debía conservarla así, era necesario para sus planes.

* * *

June se apresuro a seguir a Shaina y así continuo por largo trecho sin que la diosa dijera palabra. Finalmente se detuvo y volteo a verla – Este lugar parece bien… 

June la seguía viendo extrañada.

-Bueno ya que dije que solucionaría su falta de preparación e iniciare contigo. Tú no te entrenaste aquí ¿verdad?

-No.

-Necesito que te concentres lo más que puedas en tu lugar de entrenamiento, concretamente en el lugar donde obtuviste tu armadura. Anda hazlo.

June cerro los ojos un poco dudosa, pero pronto se concentro en un lugar que no podía olvidar, tenia agradables recuerdos de la isla Andrómeda. Artemisa le toco la cabeza leyó su pensamiento.

"Ahora abre los ojos" – Le dijo Artemisa y ella obedeció, luego observo a su alrededor asombrada.

-Si, nos tele transportamos a tu isla.

-¿Porque me trajo aquí?

-Bueno, es necesario que recuerdes lo que sentiste al obtener tu armadura y no hay mejor lugar que donde la obtuviste.

-No entiendo…

-Tú te entrenaste en este lugar, pero ahora esta vació por lo que veo y tu maestro falleció ¿verdad?

-Si, un caballero dorado lo asesino – dijo con dolor – Y casi destruyo el lugar.

-Bueno, tú sobreviviste y lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y espero que tú seas más fuerte.

"¿Como pretenderá hacer eso?" –Pensó June.

Artemisa se sentó sobre una roca, se quito la mascara y le pidió a June que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas que paso ese día? Lo que paso cuando lograste explotar tu cosmos por primera vez debe estar impreso en tu memoria y cada una de las células de tu cuerpo porque es un momento único. Ahora, recuerda ese momento.

Artemisa vio a la chica cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en sus recuerdos. June sonrió, ese recuerdo estaba unido con agrado al maestro Albiore… a su amable y comprensiva sonrisa.

"Tu memoria guarda grandes detalles de ese día ¿verdad? Descríbemelo." – Interrumpió Artemisa en sus recuerdos

"Si… El sol casi se ponía en el horizonte… mi maestro me dijo que estaba preparada para obtener mi armadura, que no tenia nada mas que enseñarme y que estaba orgulloso de mi."

"Me alegro que no lo hayas olvidado por completo" – Le dijo la diosa – "Porque esa misma motivación debe estar presente en ti en cada momento a partir de ahora, pero sobretodo cuando la hora de la batalla llegue."

June asintió con la cabeza. Si, la misma razón que la llevo a conseguir su armadura entonces la tenia ahora, no había cambiado.

Artemisa pudo ver cual era su motivación y como sus cosmos se encendía y aumentaba de intensidad poco a poco, la diosa le siguió animando mientras se alejaba unos pasos con cautela "Muy bien June… ahora demuéstrame de lo que una amazona es capaz de hacer por proteger a quien ama. Explota tu cosmos al máximo June… ¡hazlo ya!

La isla Andrómeda tembló cuando June obedeció a la diosa por la cantidad de energía liberada.

* * *

Marín le extraño la actitud que Artemisa tuvo con June, pero no tanto como la revelación de Cagglio. Entendió la razón de tanta devoción y cuidado por Artemisa. Alguna cualidad tendría esa diosa para merecer a alguien tan fiel a su lado. Alguna debería tener, pero la comprensión no era una de ellas, porque no pudo entender que ella amaba a alguien. Aunque ni ella misma podía entender que a pesar de todas las prohibiciones ya amaba a Aioria y a pesar de amarlo debía alejarse de el. 

Un rostro conocido interrumpió sus pensamientos -¡Señorita Marín!

-Yotte…

El niño le sonrió antes de darle una carta – Mi maestro espera respuesta.

Marín abrió la carta y leyó con rapidez, alzo su mirada y vio que Aioria se encontraba en una colina cercana, entonces le respondió al niño: Sígueme aquí no tengo lápiz ni papel.

Aioria la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto June trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de apagar su cosmos mientras tanto Shaina como Artemisa la veían fijamente. La diosa estaba satisfecha al sentir el cosmos de la chica, no era para nada débil, aunque se sintió levemente decepcionada notar que ella no figuraba en sus motivos para mejorar. Pero podía sentirse satisfecha de ver que era una buena amazona. Shaina también la vio asombrada, porque la subestimo, todos lo habían hecho. Y Artemisa logro sacar esas capacidades ocultas, así como lo logro con ella. 

-Creo que en realidad no tengo mucho que enseñarte, ya que solo necesitabas recordar. Es hora de regresar al Santuario con tus compañeras -dijo la diosa mientras toco la cabeza de June y regresaron al lugar del que se tele transportaron.

-Ahora, te pediré que descanses, lo mereces. Y no le comentes a Marín lo que sucedió, ella pronto va averiguarlo por su cuenta y recuerda la regla...

June se alejo, cansada pero a la vez mas satisfecha que nunca, al menos con la certeza de que podía serle útil a Shun, de que lo ayudaría. En su camino a la cabaña de Marín se topo de frente con Hyoga y Shun.

-¡Hola June!

La chica lo vio e intento alejarse de él, no fuera que Artemisa estuviera cerca. Shun la detuvo.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa – Replico June nerviosa – Marín me esta esperando.

-Espera…

-¡Que tengo que irme! – Le grito y saco su brazo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera! – Grito pero ella no se detuvo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? –Pregunto Hyoga – Nunca antes te dejo con la palabra en al boca.

Shun también la vio sorprendido, pero luego bajo la cabeza -Debe estar cansada por el entrenamiento.

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo Hyoga mientras veía el rostro triste de su amigo.

June corrió hasta la cabaña, y casi tiro al pequeño Yotte al suelo cuando este salía.

-Lo siento – solo murmuro.

Marín le pregunto que pasaba no obtuvo respuesta de la chica quien se fue a acostar sin probar siquiera la comida. Marín, tenia idea de que la puso así, porque por su mente pasaba algo similar a la de ella, ambas preferían alejarse de quien amaban antes de provocar nuevamente el enojo de Artemisa, o el de Athenea...

* * *

Cuando Shun no probo comida ni quería hablar, Ikki interrogo inquisidoramente a Hyoga, pero el no le hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que paso. Se despidió de los hermanos y ya camino a su casa, se detuvo de repente. El tenia decirle una cuantas palabras a June, esa chica lo iba escuchar. A unos cuantos metros de la cabaña de Marín escucho que le dijeron: Vas vale que te detengas. 

-¿Aioria? – Lo miro extrañado, el caballero dorado estaba sentado en una roca con un papel en la mano.

-No se que motivo te trae a este lugar pero es recomendable que no te acerques a Marín o tendrás problemas tanto conmigo como con Artemisa.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no busco a Marín sino a June.

Aioria lo vio con dudas por lo que Hyoga se apresuro a explicar: Mira si antes me acercaba a Marín fue porque ambos queríamos averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y nada más. La considero una amiga y como tal la aprecio y respeto.

-Entonces si la aprecias no te le acerques, porque lo que sucedió ayer fue por acercarme a Marín – Apretó el papel con fuerza - Creeme no querrás ver enojada a esa diosa. Yo me dije que no importaba, pero no es así. Y aunque deseo verla mas que nunca se que por ahora, es mejor alejarme de ella, la misma Athenea prohibió acercarnos y eso es porque no quiere hacer enfadar a su hermana.

-Ahora entiendo – Respondió Hyoga – Ya tengo mi respuesta a lo que vine a preguntar.

Aioria lo vio alejarse, doblo cuidadosamente el papel luego de leerlo nuevamente después regreso a su templo deprimido.

Hyoga llego a la cabaña y mientras conciliaba el sueño esperaba que al menos Shiryu, no tuviera los problemas de ellos, como Shun y todo porque Artemisa le prohibió a su amiga June verlo. Estuvo tentado a dejar que el solo arreglara sus problemas, pero no podría llamarse su amigo si así lo dejaba.

* * *

Pero no había nada más lejos que la verdad, cuando regreso a China no encontró a Shunrei en la cabaña y le extraño ella siempre estaba ahí para recibirlo. Fue a buscarle casa de una amiga quien lo recibió con enojo. 

-Vaya… hasta que apareces.

-Estoy buscando a Shunrei.

-Aquí esta joven – Dijo la madre de su amiga – Es bueno que haya llegado tiene ya varios días enferma.

-¡Enferma¿Donde esta?

La aldeana lo guió hasta la habitación Shunrei temblaba de fiebre, su ropa estaba empapada de sudor y solo murmuraba su nombre.

"Pero Shunrei… ¿Por qué estas así?

-La encontré así ayer- dijo la chica - Tenía días sin verla y aunque estaba acostumbrada a que ella permanece la mayor parte del tiempo alejada de la aldea me extraño no verla bajar en estos días. La busque y cuando la encontré junto al río ya estaba así. Shiryu no se porque te fuiste, pero Shunrei no esta en condiciones para que la dejes otra vez.

* * *

Pero Athenea ya estaba enfadada, observo con detenimiento a Shaina, quien estaba más segura de si, tanto como su hermana quien esperaba a que le hablase. 

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Artemisa? Sentí que ayudaste a June y tu sabes que no es correcto.

-Porque es necesario, tú me preguntaste si estaba lista para lo siguiente, ayer no te respondí pero luego de verlas ahora supe que necesitaba ayudarlas de lo contrario no podrán estar listas. Pero no deberías enfadarte si te estoy ayudando mucho, tendrás a unas amazonas mas fuerte y ella serán de gran ayuda.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado, sabes bien que es posible que luego no puedan controlar su cosmos.

-Ten un poco más de fe en ellas hermana, no las menosprecies más.

Athenea replico -Yo no las he menospreciado nunca.

La respuesta no le gusto a Artemisa quien replico enfadada - Me voy.

-¡Espera! No vuelvas a intentar lo que hiciste con June.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo hermana, ya no lo es.

-Si vuelves a intentarlo no tendrás cabida en el santuario.

-Entonces comenzare a empacar – Replico y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo cuando vio frente a ella a Seiya quien parecía realmente enfado, Artemisa lo vio fijamente y lo esquivo, pero Seiya la agarro del brazo.

-Suélteme… ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Seiya por favor… - Athenea dijo preocupada.

-No te esquives detrás de esa diosa Shaina, tu también eres culpable de todo esto ¿Por que le provocas tantos problemas a Athenea?

Shaina lo escucho sin poder creerlo aun. El la acusaba a ella de todo, no cabía duda que no tenía consideración alguna por ella. Artemisa tomo la palabra -Eso deberías preguntárselo a mí querida hermana – Respondió Artemisa – Ella no es todo perfección.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Saori! – le grito y apretó mas su mano lastimándola.

-¡Y tu no atrevas a volver a tocarme! – Escucho antes de estremecerse por la descarga de cosmoenergia que Artemisa expulsó hasta que la soltó.

-Nunca mas me ponga un dedo encima u olvidare que mi hermana lo tiene en alta estima – Lo amenazo antes de seguir su camino.

Seiya respiro agitado y sumamente enfadado, Athenea se acerco a él, preocupada, entre ambos le hacían la situación mas difícil.

* * *

Shaina se sentía muy mal en ese momento y Artemisa estaba furiosa con su hermana. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde entrenaba y Shaina de inmediato comenzó a entrenarse tratando de aturdir su mente, no quería pensar. Estaba físicamente agotada y de pronto una vieja herida le molesto, al sentir su dolor la misma Artemisa la hizo detenerse. 

"_Ya basta Shaina… necesitas descansar"_

-! Déjame en paz! – Grito.

"_! Que te calmes te digo!"_

-"Tu misma dijiste que debía entrenar, es lo que estoy haciendo."

"_No interpretes mis palabras a tu manera, hazle caso a tu cuerpo Shaina, esta gritando por un descanso."_

Luego de aventar el arco Shaina se derrumbo agotada. En su cabeza traía un caos que no encontraba como solucionar.

Artemisa indago más en su mente. _"Ya veo… sigues preocupada por que nuevamente vieron tu rostro…"_

"¿Y como no quieres que este preocupada? Es lo peor que me pudo pasar.

"_Vaya¿Por qué te lamentas tanto? Al menos aprecias a quien lo vio ahora."_

"Milo… pero es mi amigo no quiero matarlo."

"_Entonces lo amaras… a no espera ya amas al que antes lo vio, solo que ese nunca corresponderá a tus sentimientos."_ –Dijo Artemisa y soltó una carcajada enfureciendo a Shaina– "No te burles de mi, tu misma pusiste las malditas reglas."

"Si, soy una diosa... suelo poner reglas"

-¡Entonces no te burles mas de mi! – Grito Shaina y se levanto – "No me hables ya."

Shaina siguió entrenando, ignorándola y aunque preocupada se alegro de que Shaina tuviera fuerzas de rechazarla, eso significaba que se fortalecía. De nuevo se contuvo de decirle algo más.

* * *

Milo desde su casa pudo sentir que se entrenaba; todo ese día mientras supervisaba si su alumno estaba entrenando o no, inconscientemente dirigía su mirada al área de las amazonas. Sabía que estaba mal el haberse enamorado de Shaina pero el mismo ya no podía hacer nada. 

Decidió salir y sus pasos sin querer lo guiaron hasta el lugar donde Shaina entrenaba, no se acerco mucho porque desde las rocas pudo ver como ella se esforzaba, demasiado tal vez. Era como si quisiera desquitarse con las rocas por lo que le sucedió. Y la entendió, porque el mismo estaba igual, recordaba la ley de las amazonas, por ello no quería acercarse, no es que le temiera, en ese momento prefería que ella lo matase, ya que sabia que el no estaba en su corazón. Ella ya amaba a alguien y aunque el hubiera visto su rostro no era su obligación amarlo.

Sintió que ella se tranquilizo y la vio caer agotada, luego de un rato sin moverse se acerco con cautela y vio que solo estaba dormida. La observo detenidamente, el siempre admiro su valentía y perseverancia, ahora sabia que eso hizo que se enamorara de ella. Una corriente de aire frió paso por ahí y le movió el cabello, Shaina tembló. Milo se quito su capa y la cubrió para que tomara calor, Shaina inconscientemente apretó la capa, Milo sonrió feliz de poder hacer un poco por ella.

Artemisa también sonrió, ese joven si era alguien merecedor del afecto de Shaina, pero por desgracia no podía permitir que el la amara…. ¿O si?

* * *

Cagglio observaba con detenimiento el fuego, se le veía pensativa… 

-Maestra… - le dijo Misha - ¡Maestra!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – Grito enojada.

-Solo quería decirle que aquí esta ya la comida.

-Cena tú, yo no tengo hambre - le dijo y se fue a acostar.

-Pero no es bueno que deje de comer.

Cagglio se rió de la chica – Tonta, no habrá ningún problema si dejo de comer, no lo necesito y ¡déjame en paz inútil!

Misha la vio y cerro la tienda antes de decir: Mejor mas para mí – Y mordió el pedazo de carne con ansias, pero en realidad no le sabia muy bien… ella no se sentía bien luego de todo lo que se entero últimamente.

* * *

Cuando Shaina despertó por el primer rayo del sol le dio en el rostro y se dio cuenta de la hora. 

"Vaya me quede dormida…" – Pensó y se levanto estirando los músculos.

"Si, lo necesitabas." -Dijo Artemisa - "Linda manta…"

Shaina vio que en el suelo no estaba una manta sino una capa… la observo y se dio cuenta que era la de Milo sin lugar a dudas, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

"¿Pues como crees?" – Le dijo la diosa – "Tuviste una visita anoche. Alguien te vio con frió."

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Shaina y levanto la capa, la sacudió y doblo cuidadosamente antes de colocarla sobre unas rocas.

Artemisa se rió - "Tendrás que devolverla… es lo propio."

Shaina no la entendía, primero le negaba todo contacto con el y ahora la motivaba a verlo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas en ello, Marín llego en ese momento.

-Ah… Ya estas aquí – dijo Shaina con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, parece que tu si dormiste bien, al parecer el dormir al aire libre es buen remedio para el insomnio, linda manta.

Shaina se sonrojo, pero antes de que Marín lo notara se coloco de vuelta la mascara.

-Ahora me dirás que quiere Artemisa – Pregunto Marín.

"Se lo dices tu." – Pregunto Shaina.

"Esta bien" – Le respondió la diosa.

-Buen día Marín - la diosa hablo entonces - ¿Estas lista supongo?

-Pues si, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Shaina se acerco y Marín dio un paso atrás

-Oye, solo quiero ayudarte a recordar, espero que tu memoria del día en que obtuviste tu armadura este fresca ¿O no es así?

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

Artemisa se rió antes de decir – solo relájate, es necesario que recuerdes ese momento… lo demás lo sabrás después.

Marín obedeció no de muy buena gana, Artemisa repitió el proceso que hizo con June y al igual que el Camaleón, el Águila no la decepciono.

* * *

Cagglio se levantaba cuando sintió el cosmos de Marín, Misha también estaba asombrada. 

-Ese cosmos… maestra ¿es de Marín?

-Si, tonta y tú tal vez nunca lograras algo así.

-¿Porque me dice eso?

-Bueno, si decepcionas a su alteza ella te dejara atrás en la batalla - dijo como si Misha no pudiera escucharla.

La chica tembló, tenía miedo de quedarle mal a la diosa por todo lo que Cagglio le había dicho sobre ella, pero ella tenia un miedo propio que aun no lograba superar.

* * *

Artemisa fue de nuevo con Athenea y se divertía de ver a su hermana enfadada, además no le gustaba seguir órdenes. 

-Hermana… de nuevo lo hiciste.

-Solo vine a despedirme.

-No sigas con esa actitud Artemisa. Si dije eso ayer es solo porque debo velar por el bien de todos los que están aquí en el santuario, incluyéndote a ti y tus amazonas.

-Y eso te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, tanto June como Marín han reaccionado de forma positiva a mi ayuda.

-¿Y que me dices de la restante? Esta totalmente falta de experiencia¿Así piensas arriesgarla?

-Le daría más de tiempo pero recuerda que mi hermano me advirtió que nuestro padre nos castigara pronto.

-¿Confías en el entonces?

Artemisa sonrió –Ciegamente.

-Entonces no lamentes luego si algo te sale mal – le dijo Athenea.

-He aprendido a aceptar mis errores¿Y tú?

Athenea solo la vio en silencio.

* * *

Apolo estaba realmente furioso, no encontraba la forma de sacar a su hermana de ahí. De pronto escucho unos pasos… unos pasos difíciles de olvidar. 

-Vaya, vaya el hermanito menor sigue lamentándose.

-Ahora no quiero oírte Hera.

La mujer se rió mientras Apolo la veía enojado – mira que sino quieres escucharme le diré a tu padre que te comunicaste con Artemisa…

Apolo se levanto enojado y la recargo con fuerza contra una columna – ¡Calla tu maldita boca Hera¡Eso no es cierto!

Ella se burlo: no voy a hacerlo no te enfades, en realidad te quiero ayudar.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?

-Aun no te pido algo a cambio.

-Pero lo harás, no eres de las que hacen favores gratis, lo se por experiencia propia –La soltó - Así que habla.

-Bueno… -Hera se sentó burlona- Yo puedo ayudarte a sacar a tu hermanita mayor de ahí, se la forma perfecta de hacerla salir del Santuario, de hecho ya mi plan esta en proceso, solo necesito mover unos cuantos hilos por ahí y las cosas se moverán a tu favor ¿Que me dices?

-¿Y que debo hacer yo?

-Esperar como buen hermano, yo luego te diré como me pagaras.

-¿Y si no quiero pagar el precio? La vez anterior fue uno demasiado caro.

-Bah¿De que te quejas Apolo? Si tu hermana mayor te perdono.

-Pero aun desconfía de mí… - Apolo se interrumpió - Espera ¡Tu fuiste quien hirió a su amazona! –Le lanzo una esfera de fuego, ella desapareció y luego apareció detrás de el.

-Ya destruiste tu sillón… Y si yo fui quien la hirió, por ello te dije que mi plan ya estaba en marcha¿Quieres entonces que se mueva a tu favor o en contra?

Apolo la miro fijamente… con esta mirada Hera tuvo una respuesta.


	16. Indicios de tormenta

Hello, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... escribi lo mas rapido que pude aunque estoy decepcionada porque no hubo reviews del capitulo anterior... ¿Acaso no les gusto? ya saben que acepto cualquier tipo de critica... Solo por ello deje en suspenso este capitulo... asi que adelante lean y comenten que quiero saber que les parecio. !POR FAVOR!

Capitulo 16: Inicios de tormenta.

Ante el silencio de Athenea, Artemisa salio satisfecha del salón, Shaina le pregunto a la diosa: "¿Por qué le dijo eso a Athenea?"

La diosa se rió antes de responder – _"Porque me encanta verla enojada… solamente."_

"Pero su reacción fue…"

"_Calla, se acerca alguien y deja de juzgarme" _

Shaina se detuvo en seco al ver a Milo, quien también estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no la vio sino hasta que casi choco con ella.

-¿Estas bien? Perdón… ¿Su alteza…? – Pregunto por precaución mientras sonrió nerviosamente y ella sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Soy yo Milo, Shaina.

El pareció respirar mas tranquilo– Es que mientras no sepa si estoy frente a ti o Artemisa, es mejor actuar con cautela.

-No te preocupes… Por cierto, acerca del préstamo de tu capa, aunque agradezco el gesto… debo confesar que me sorprendió encontrarla esta mañana. ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Caminaba cerca de donde entrenabas anoche – La interrumpió - Pase por ahí y te note con frío por ello lo hice, espero no haber enfadado a Artemisa.

Shaina sonrió debajo de su mascara conmovida por el gesto de Milo, aun después de todo lo que paso el la ayudaba, pero ese sentimiento fue interrumpido por Artemisa - "No me enfadare mientras no vuelva a repetirse." La amazona reacciono Shaina, es hora de que sigas con el entrenamiento."

Shaina odiaba que Artemisa la interrumpiera pero tenia razón no podía distraerse – Si… lo imagine, gracias pero tengo que irme después te la devolveré.

-No te preocupes, guárdala mientras la necesites – Le dijo.

Shaina camino lentamente agobiada por sus pensamientos y Milo pensó mientras la vio alejarse - "No es mi intención ocultarte lo que pasa, lo sabrás solo si es necesario.", después respiro lentamente antes de entrar al salón. Athenea lo escucho con atención mientras el le dio un informe detallado.

-Mi hermana… - dijo Athenea una vez que termino Milo de hablar - ¿Ella sabe de esto?

-No, y tal como aprendí me detuve de pensarlo siquiera mientras estoy frente a ella, u Ophiucus.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.- Le dijo a Milo y el obedeció.

"Es necesario ser prudente, o tal vez debo dejar que aprendas tu lección Artemisa." – Pensó Athenea una vez que quedo a solas, lo que Milo le dijo la inquietaba. - "Pero si dejo que eso suceda, no solo tu sufrirás."

* * *

Mientras tanto Shiryu se alegro que no comenzara a llover sino hasta que llegaron a su casa y dejo a Shunrei en la cama. Las aldeanas le dijeron que no era prudente llevársela, pero el se sentía tan culpable de dejarla que insistió en llevarla a casa a pesar de la amenaza de lluvia. La lluvia mitigaba cualquier otro sonido, pero no la preocupación de Shiryu.

-Lo siento tanto… - Le dijo mientras le acaricio la mano - No creí que te enfermaras así… olvide que ya no tienes mas compañía que la mía, no debí dejarte sola tan bruscamente.

Shunrei solo se quejo, su frente ardía en fiebre y Shiryu se levanto para ir por unas compresas y preparar algo de comer.

Mientras tanto los sueños de Shunrei la seguían torturando.

-Ya dije que no puedo hacerle esto a Shiryu, no puedo…

-Realmente no entiendo a los mortales – Le dijo Hera – Tu misma solicitaste ayuda ¿No? Tú saliste llorando al río clamando al cielo por ayuda para mantenerlo a tu lado, para que no se alejara más de ti. He respondido a tu llamado. ¿Por que rechazas ahora mi ayuda?

-El es… un caballero de Atenea ante todo, no puedo traicionarlo así.

-Y será un caballero muerto luego que mi esposo castigue a Athenea, te ofrezco la oportunidad de salvarlo y mantenerlo junto a ti, de lo contrario compartirá el destino de todos los que ahora viven en el Santuario, la muerte ¿Eso es lo que quieres, su muerte?

-No… no quiero que muera, pero tampoco estará contento sabiendo que sus amigos sufren.

-Eso no tiene porque saberlo… el olvidara todo, no sabrá ni le importara nada de lo que exista fuera de este lugar, será tuyo por siempre.

-Yo….

-¡Dame tu respuesta ahora! No tienes mucho tiempo. ¿Aceptas o rechazas mi proposición?

-Si acepto… lo que sea por mantenerlo a mi lado - dijo con la urgencia propia por la desesperación y el miedo de perder a quien amaba.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en le rostro de Hera quien se movió del lado de Shunrei. Camino fuera de la cabaña y observo a Shiryu quien regresaba con un balde con agua ajeno a su presencia, entonces Hera se dirigió a una figura cubierta con una capa: Lete… haz tu trabajo.

La figura se acerco a Shiryu como una sombra y sus manos le atravesaron la cabeza… la cubeta se resbalo de su mano y cayó de rodillas mientras Hera desapareció de ahí.

Shunrei despertó bruscamente asustada, vio hacia todos lados y de inmediato pensó en Shiryu. Se levanto tambaleante, pero el ya cruzaba la puerta cargando el balde con agua.

-Shiryu… ¿Estas aquí?

-Shunrei… no deberías levantarte aun tienes fiebre.

Ella respiro tranquila creyendo que todo fue una pesadilla.

* * *

Athenea visito a Mu en su lugar de trabajo, el ya la esperaba.

-Dime… ¿Que encontraste al estudiar la armadura de mi hermana?

-Su alteza… - Mu se veía preocupado.

-Puedes decírmelo…

Mu la interrumpió -Es mejor que se lo muestre.

Athenea lo siguió intrigada por lo que le dijo, mientras el viento arreciaba y observo que traía oscuras nubes, un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella. Lo siguió hasta su taller y Mu le mostró la armadura, ella la observo y abrió los ojos asombrada - Esto no lo hubiera imaginado, al menos no tan pronto.

-Si, a mi me pareció imposible, pero puede ver que esta sucediendo en realidad.

"¿Qué haré?" – Pensó Athenea – "Mi hermana realmente esta a punto de liberarse por completo, no se si Shaina pueda controlarla."

-Athenea ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Hablar con ella mientras aun se mantenga en control.

* * *

Shaina y Marín entrenaban juntas, para Shaina era la oportunidad perfecta para despejarse y no pensar en todo lo que la confundía, el ejercicio le permitía olvidarse por momentos de ello, pero Artemisa no la dejaba en paz, la diosa le pregunto: _"¿Por qué sigues confundida con lo mismo? Ya deberías solucionarlo"_

"¿Y lo dices tu?" –Rezongo Shaina mientras bloqueaba los golpes que Marín le lanzaba – "Habla quien puso todas esas estúpidas reglas."

"_Bueno… si te dijera en este momento que te libero de la regla que tanto odias… ¿Qué harías?"_

Shaina se detuvo al oír esto y la patada que dio Marín dio de lleno en su rostro, Shaina cayó y mientras trataba de levantarse la diosa insistió _– "Dime ¿que harías?"_

Shaina grito con enfado -¡No te burles de mí!

Marín se rió satisfecha – No puedo evitarlo, caíste como un costal.

"No me estoy burlando" – continuo la diosa – _"Si te digo que te libero de ella, es porque es verdad, yo puse las reglas, yo las quito."_

"¿Qué pretendes con esto?" – Pregunto y se levanto para seguir peleando con Marín.

"_Ayudarte… después de todo tu me has ayudado, además si esta confusión no es buena para ti, mucho menos para mi. Así tan confundida no podrás enfocarte en la batalla y me serás inútil."_

"Yo no estoy confundida, tu solo piensas en tu vengan..." – Un nuevo golpe le impidió terminar la frase.

"_¿Ves que no puedes concentrarte?"- _Insistió la diosa.

-Creo que será mejor descansar… - dijo Shaina a Marín, un poco adolorida.

-¿Te retiras tan pronto? - Marín la vio sorprendida, pero Shaina no le respondió, entonces supo que algo la inquietaba.

"_Espero tu respuesta."_ – Insistía la diosa – _"¿Qué harás si te libero de esa regla?"_

Shaina respondió al fin: "De ser verdad me regresaría un poco de la tranquilidad que perdí, pero no entiendo porque la puso en primer lugar. ¿Por qué hizo una regla que contradice la del conservar nuestra castidad? "

Artemisa no le dio una respuesta: _"Eso te lo diré después. Por ahora tienes trabajo que hacer, no se te ocurra descansar esta noche hasta que lo termines, deja de jugar y hazte cargo de Misha."_

Shaina observo a la chica mientras se entrenaban, recordó que cuando estuvo en el amazonas, no parecía tan nerviosa y temerosa como ahora, la proximidad de pelear la aterraba de forma que no creía posible. Ella también antes de su primera misión tuvo miedo, que lo admitiera era otra cosa, además lo supero, pero esperaba hacer mejorar a esa chica.

"Solo ella misma podrá superar esto pero sin que nadie intervenga, ni siquiera Cagglio aunque sea su maestra… – Dijo Artemisa.

-Esta bien – Replico Shaina y se alejo un poco antes de decir – Misha necesito hablar contigo, ven.

Misha primero vio a Shaina y luego a su maestra nerviosa. Cagglio le indico que la siguiera, tenía esperanzas de que obtuviera la ayuda de la diosa, pero en ese momento Misha dudaba en merecerla.

-Si su alteza…

-Estas hablando directamente conmigo – dijo Shaina – Artemisa no esta aquí por el momento dime, antes de tu llegada al santuario… ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?

La chica bajo la cabeza antes de responder - Ni idea de quienes fueron.

-¿Y como acabaste aquí?

Misha se sorprendió de la pregunta y respondió luego de un rato -Solo recuerdo cuando mi maestra Cagglio me trajo al santuario.

Shaina la observo detenidamente, la chica se guardaba algo, probablemente algo doloroso.

"_Y yo lo confirmo."_ – Dijo Artemisa – _"Y mientras ella no resuelva eso no podré ayudarle, pero ya no puedo esperar mas, eso deberá superarlo hoy. Yo hablare con ella..."_

Misha se le quedo viendo extrañada mientras Shaina seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos antes de que hablara de improviso con la voz de Artemisa asustando a la chica – Misha, me esta desesperando tu inseguridad y cobardía, no has superado tu pasado ¿No es así?

-Co… ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Misha dio un paso atrás.

-Podría entrar en tu cabeza y enterarme de lo que tu misma quieres olvidar e ignorar, pero prefiero que me lo digas es lo mejor para…

-No, quiero su alteza, no puedo – Respondió Misha y corrió.

-¡No dejes hablando sola a su alteza! - Cagglio le grito pero la chica no hizo caso y trato de seguirla.

-Déjala ir Cagglio, ella regresara. – dijo Artemisa.

-Pero ¿Y si no regresa?

-Es mejor que huya ahora y no en el momento decisivo – Dijo Artemisa al levantarse - Cagglio se que no entrenarías a alguien sino supieras que tiene muchas posibilidades, pero ella esta eludiendo el verdadero entrenamiento por alguna razón, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de Misha, tú eres su maestra.

Cagglio no se asombro de la pregunta, ya la esperaba luego de la actitud de Misha – No hay mucho que decir, es huérfana.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-De un orfanato donde hubo un incendio, entre los pocos sobrevivientes estaba Misha, le traje porque me pareció buena candidata; si sobrevivió a eso puede sobrevivir a más.

Artemisa escucho que su hermana la llamaba y replico con un suspiro - Entonces tendré que hablar directamente con ella, pero déjala por ahora, si no regresa al atardecer la buscaremos.

-Si su alteza… Respondió Cagglio.

-Mientras tengo un asunto que arreglar con mi hermana, descansen por hoy.

June y Marín la vieron extrañadas pero no replicaron, les vendría muy bien el descanso.

-Cagglio te encargo a Misha, si regresa no la dejes irse otra vez antes de que hable con ella – Le ordeno antes de salir corriendo.

-Esta bien su alteza – Respondió, mientras la veía alejarse pensó: "Esta mocosa si que la supo hacer y justo hoy que habrá tormenta, ya me las pagara."

* * *

Athenea esperaba ya a su hermana en el taller de Mu.

-No lo hubiera imaginado… dijo Artemisa al entrar - Este lugar es grandioso, me recuerda a alguien que tal vez no es nuestro hermano… Hefesto. ¿Qué sabes de el?

Esa pregunta incomodo a Athenea y Artemisa se rió.

-Artemisa, no lo menosprecies tú también, bien sabes que…

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo, solo quería iniciar una conversación ligera, pero ya que no estas de humor asumo que querrás que hablemos seriamente.

-Así es Artemisa

Mu se retiro sin necesidad de que Athenea se lo pidiera, consiente de que su hermana considerara una amenaza su presencia ahí, aunque se mantuvo alerta, no fuera que reaccionara con violencia.

* * *

En el resto del Santuario todo funcionaba de manera normal. Tanta calma desesperaba a Kanon quien caminaba por la costa.

"El oleaje esta muy agitado." – Pensó, entonces vio a Misha sentada sobre las rocas y se rió. "Al menos encontré con que divertirme."

Agarro una piedrecilla y se la lanzo, la chica dio un brinco y volteo hacia el.

-No debería sorprenderme – le dijo ella – Esa es otra buena razón para largarme de aquí.

-¿Así que quieres irte? – le pregunto antes de que tuviera oportunidad de alejarse.

-Si eso quiero, creo…

Kanon le pregunto burlón – ¿Quieres o no quieres?

Ella le respondió cortantemente - Tengo algo muy importante que pensar, no me moleste por favor.

-Sucede que me divierte molestarte enana.

Ella se volvió a sentar – Por favor… necesito estar sola.

La voz y la actitud de la chica le indico que hablaba en serio, así que respondió: Entonces te dejo sola.

Pero no se alejo mucho antes de que ella dijera -¿Alguna vez ha lastimado a los que quiere?

-¿Eh?

-Es un caballero dorado, ya mayor y…

- Oye ¿Me estas diciendo viejo?

-¡No, no! – Ella trato de rectificar al ver su mirada furiosa - Yo… yo me… me refiero a que seguro tiene experiencia en batalla.

El se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, aunque no le veía el rostro pudo notar que estaba avergonzada.

Misha le pregunto con nerviosismo. - ¿Alguna vez lastimo a alguien que era importante para usted?

Al oír la pregunta Kanon, no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos llegaran a el, pero respondió -No, siempre lastime a quien yo quise lastimar y lo hice con mucho gusto muchas veces.

-¿No siente culpa?

-Eso es un estorbo niña, la culpa no te sirve en nada.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Entonces no ha querido a nadie en su vida!

Kanon comenzó a tener una idea de lo que inquietaba a la chica – Mira niña, tu no me conoces suficiente como para insultarme así, pero si dices esto es porque tu ya lastimaste a un ser querido ¿No es así?

Misha se quedo sin saber que decir, el intuyo de inmediato lo que le sucedía.

-¿Quien fue niña? Un amigo… amiga, un hermano.

Ella trato de desligarse del problema yéndose - ¡No es asunto suyo!

Antes de que se fuera de ahí, Kanon le dijo burlándose: Estoy en lo cierto entonces, tan pequeña y ya eres toda una asesina…

Misha se detuvo - ¡Yo no quiero ser una asesina, no quiero volver a serlo! – dijo y corrió alejándose de el.

June le ayudaba a Marín a reparar la mesa, luego de tantas veces destruida parecía estar lejos de todo remedio, pero lograron un trabajo medianamente decente.

-Al menos terminamos antes de que llueva – dijo June al escuchar algunos truenos.

-Si – Replico Marín – Esta tormenta no me agrada para nada, espero que hayamos cubierto bien los huecos en el techo.

-¿En verdad es eso? Te veo nerviosa Marín.

Ella vio a June y trato de sonreír -Aun no confió en Cagglio, siento que en cualquier momento hará algo.

-¿Que cosa?

-No lo se, pero quisiera equivocarme.

June tomo entonces un pedazo de madera – Con esto y un poco de hilo podré hacer una buena caña de pescar, ya se que quiero de cenar…

Kanon desoyendo su sentido común siguió a Misha, ella se detuvo bruscamente algunos metros mas adelante.

-¡Oye mocosa!

Ella grito: No, me digas más. ¡No te acerques más a mí!

-¿Por qué no pequeña asesina?

-Yo no quise hacerles daño… nunca quise matarlos – dijo la chica ya desesperada antes de derrumbarse en la arena – Pero lo hice, supongo que si, no soy mas que una asesina.

El no creyó que sus burlas fuera a inquietarla de esa forma pero replico – Mira mocosa el ser una amazona implica matar a tus enemigos en un combate, debes ser capaz de ello. Y tú no pareces en nada a una asesina, creo que eso te da ventaja a la hora de una pelea.

-No se burle más y váyase.

-Te aseguro que no me burlare mas si desembuchas y me dices que es lo que tanto lamentas. Vamos habla, al fin y al cabo un traidor como yo no va a juzgarte.

Misha vio que había razón en sus palabras, paso saliva y respondió - Es que yo… incendie el orfanato donde vivía y muchos niños murieron por mi culpa.

-¡Pero solo quise evitar que esa señora nos lastimara más! - Ella siguió hablando -Todas las noches la encargada se emborrachaba, nos golpeaba… nos usaba de ceniceros o algo peor.

-OH… entiendo – Kanon respondió.

Misha siguió hablando. -Fue un accidente, yo no quería que eso pasara. Pero esa noche la directora me golpeo tanto que me desmaye del dolor. Desperté rato después y mientras iba al baño a limpiarme pase por su oficina, estaba dormida y totalmente borracha. Enojada tire el cenicero al cubo de la basura, no se si fue un cigarro que aun estaba encendido, pero el fuego pronto se extendió por todo el lugar. Yo pude salir, pero muchos otros no…no pudieron salir porque estaban encerrados bajo llave. Fue mi culpa que muchos murieran.

Al escuchar esto Kanon se quedo sin saber que decir por un momento luego hablo con seguridad - ¿Y por eso tanto escándalo? Ya dije que la culpa no te sirve en lo absoluto y si hiciste eso para sobrevivir entonces no creo que…

Misha dio un grito que lo interrumpió y corrió alejándose de el, pero antes de alejarse mucho regreso y sin dar intenciones de detenerse choco contra el y cayo al suelo.

-Si que eres tonta –le dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-No… No me lastimes… yo no quise que eso pasara – dijo Misha.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

Entonces jalaron a Misha por sus cabellos alejándola de el. Aunque Kanon no sintió presencia alguna, supo que alguien la estaba atacando, ella grito mientras la arrastraban por la arena, pero el no podía ver nada, tampoco sentía un cosmos, pero aun así lanzo un ataque hacia donde supuso que estaba quien lastimaba a la chica. No se sorprendió luego cuando apareció entonces, una figura femenina mirándolo fijamente mientras parecía tener sus manos dentro de la cabeza de la amazona, esa era una mujer largos de cabellos oscuros y mirada malévola. Misha murmuraba asustada -Solo quería impedir que nos lastimaran mas, no quise provocar el incendio, no quise…

La mujer no hablo, pero el escucho otra voz detrás de el diciendo: Caballero dorado de Géminis, aquel que una vez se hizo general marino Dragón del mar y traiciono a quien juro lealtad, a Poseidón… es todo un caso.

-¿Eh? – Se extraño Kanon al notar que de antes de que hablara, no lo percibió en ningún momento, el hombre tenia cabello negro cubriendo parte de su rostro

-Ya puedes encargarte de él Horcos. Mientras me divierto un poco mas con ella haciéndola sufrir– Agregó quien ataco a Misha.

-Oizis…se supone que ibas a ayudarme con el, no a jugar con una inútil amazona – Ella se alzo de hombros y sonrió maliciosa - dijo Horcos pero ella parecía no escucharlo - Pero ya que no me escuchas acábala rápido.

Ella comenzó entonces a susurrarle a Misha - Pero lo hiciste… y todos morimos ahí… menos tú. ¿Por que no te mueres ahora? Acaba con tu vida, así también nosotros podremos descansar en paz.

Misha murmuro temblorosa - ¿Podré descansar por fin?

-Podrás ser libre al fin…-Le respondió y le extendió una daga.

Kanon se apresuro a arrebatarle la daga, entonces Horcos lo detuvo.

-Tu... y esa otra idiota – Kanon los vio fijamente - ¿Que fregados quieren aquí?... ¿Qué dios los envió?

La mujer, sin soltar a Misha a quien le apretaba la cabeza respondió: No servimos a dios alguno, ellos no están por encima de nosotros porque nosotros tampoco estamos por encima de ellos, aunque a veces somos sus intermediarios, pero solo diremos que morirán.

El otro sonrió – Y de tu muerte me encargo yo.

-Total, estoy aburrido... – dijo Kanon y se preparo para recibir cualquier ataque -Hace tiempo que no le parto la cara a ningún engreído como tu.

Kanon ataco con una gran sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto sintió a sus espaldas un fuerte golpe, de un rápido movimiento trato de contraatacar pero el otro lo era mas rápido de lo que supuso al principio.

-Eres valiente y estúpido - Le dijo - Pero al menos tienes eso a tu favor. Odio la cobardía tanto como las traiciones.

Misha reacciono del trance en que Oizis la tenia con un grito – ¡No! No haré lo que me dices - Replico lanzando la daga lejos de ella, miro a la mujer fijamente y lo que vio la hizo temblar, entonces trato de escapar pero le cerraron el paso.

-Con que quieres resistirte amazona – Dijo Oizis – No corras, no te haré daño… solo te matare - La ataco pero Misha la esquivo con dificultades.

-Vaya, escurridiza como las sabandijas.

Misha estaba más que asustada - "Si tan solo no hubiera evitado el entrenamiento de Artemisa tal vez ahora podría escapar. Pero si escapo ahora… ¿Que diría ella? Y mi maestra se decepcionaría mas de mi... no, no puedo dejar que eso pase" –Pensó y ataco -¡Plumaje mortal!

Su ataque fue vano, Oizis se burlo cuando atrapo la mano de Misha y le quebró la muñeca.

-Toda resistencia es inútil conmigo – Esta vez la golpeo con fuerza en el estomago. Misha se encogió del dolor, nunca antes sintió un dolor tan fuerte.

-Sentirás el dolor que sufrieron los que murieron por tu culpa – Le dijo y Misha tuvo la sensación de que se quemaba por dentro… Al tratar de incorporarse el dolor se extendió al resto de su cuerpo y cayó sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Oizis se burlo mientras se despejaba el cabello de su rostro – Esta ya esta acabada, me da lastima Artemisa tiene unas amazonas tan débiles, tan previsibles… no cabe duda que los humanos son muy fáciles de manipular. ¿Todavía no acabas Horcos?

-Este tipo… se resiste – Le respondió el – Mas de lo que pensé.

Y si, Kanon aun resistía, aunque sus ataques no eran suficientes ante el, parecía que absorbiera sus ataques, fue algo demasiada extraño.

-Nunca podrás ganarnos. Ya lo dijimos – Escucho detrás de el y supo que Oizis estaba ahí antes de atacarlo. Era un poco más difícil defenderse de ambos pero aun así resistía.

-¿No que odiabas la cobardía? Me atacan entre dos.

-La odio pero si tengo que usarla, la utilizo – Replico Horcos - Tampoco soy idiota.

-Y tenemos órdenes que cumplir y muy poco tiempo para ello –Termino Oizis.

Kanon se replegó para poder atacarlos a los dos - Intenten cumplirlas entonces.

* * *

Marín y June, caminaban hacia la playa.

-Me alegra que me toque buscar la cena Marín – dijo June - No quiero liebre otra vez.

-No te quejes es lo mas accesible ¿Quieres apurarte? para poder atrapar algo debe ser antes de que llueva.

-Aun con lluvia se puede pescar – dijo June, se nota que nunca has pescado.

-No tengo paciencia para ello – Respondió y vio a Cagglio frente a ellas.

-¿Han visto a Misha? –Le pregunto Cagglio a Marín, y ella noto que la amazona de blancos cabellos estaba nerviosa.

-No, desde que se fue en la tarde ¿Por qué?

-Necesito encontrarla, Artemisa quiere ayudarla.

June replico -Pues no tengo idea de donde este.

"Par de inútiles –Les grito Cagglio enojada cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella al reconocer el débil cosmos de Misha tratando de defenderse y claro el de Kanon también – No… ¡Misha está en peligro!

Al escucharla ambas decidieron seguirla, aunque ellas no sintieron el cosmos de Misha, pero Marín reconoció el de Kanon y por instinto la siguió June.

* * *

Aldebarán regresaba su casa por la costa, solo una acumulación de rocas le impedía ver lo que sucedía detrás de esta, pero percibió que Kanon peleaba y que estaba furioso y además un cosmos mas débil estaba muy cerca –"¿Qué esta haciendo ese insensato? Se pregunto Aldebarán.

De forma extraña nadie podía sentir los cosmos de esos otros guerreros y Hera tenia que ver en todo ello, ella observaba desde las rocas lo que sucedía con una sonrisa.

Kanon reflexiono, mientras los veía ilesos, acababa de utilizar su cosmos al máximo, sus reflejos eran los de siempre. ¿Como era posible que no les hiciera daño?

-No logras entender quienes somos - Se burlo de el Oizis - Pero no te quiebres la cabeza pensando.

-No estoy tan indefenso – Replico Kanon y de un rápido movimiento atrapo a Horcos comenzó a asfixiarlo poco a poco atenazándolo con sus brazos.

Ella aprovecho que Kanon utilizaba toda su fuerza física contra Horcos y lo ataco por la espalda. Kanon aguanto los golpes sin soltarlo.

-¡Eres rudo, no puedo negarlo! - gritaba Oizis mientras la golpeaba con todas su fuerza. Kanon seguía apretando, conciente que si resistía un poco solo tenía que lidiar con un enemigo y no dos a la vez.

"Artemisa y mi maestra quieren que sea fuerte... pero no es tan fácil." Pensó Misha y mientras veía a Oizis y Horcos atacar a Kanon, se sentía muy débil pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, no era lo que ella había aprendido, no era lo que ella quería.

"Pero puedo ganar tiempo, eso es…" – Pensó - "Hago tiempo y alguien mas fuerte vendrá a ayudarnos." - Se levanto ignorando sus heridas, dejando que la adrenalina le permitiera resistir un poco más.

-¡Hey babosa! Aun no acabaste conmigo – Grito Misha sin respuesta así que dijo mas alto – ¡Tu cobarde y horrible vieja acá estoy!

-¡No me hables de esa forma! – Gritó ella volteando a verla.

-¿Acaso no te gusto lo que te dije? Pero si es la verdad eres lo mas horrible que he visto – dijo tratando de reírse a pesar que le dolía todo el cuerpo como nunca antes.

Oizis dejo de golpear a Kanon y fue hacia ella. Kanon sin la molestia de ella logro entonces al fin dejar fuera de combate a Horcos al romperle el cuello y lo dejo en el suelo. Esos momentos los aprovecho Oizis para golpear más a Misha.

-No vuelvas a decirme algo, maldita... no debía matarte pero ahora si lo harás.

-Eso quiero verlo… - dijo Misha antes de recibir otra serie de furiosos ataques.

Kanon grito -¡Estúpida, aquí estoy!

Oizis no respondió, solo aventó a Misha sobre la arena.

-Dijiste que acabarían conmigo y aun no lo logran. Ya no tienes a tu amiguito, así que quiero ver si acabas tu trabajo o no -¡Explosión de galaxias!

Oizis escucho esto y se sonrió al ver el ataque caballero dorado, no se movió sino hasta que ese poderoso cosmos estuvo a punto de tocarla, levanto a Misha del piso y la utilizo de escudo. Misha se sorprendió ante esto pero ya no pudo esquivarlo. Kanon tampoco pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su ataque le dio de lleno a Misha quien se estremeció ante el fuerte cosmos y escupió sangre antes de caer pesadamente sobre la arena. Y esto fue lo que alcanzaron a ver quienes llegaron a la playa, las amazonas y Aldebarán.

-No puede ser – Murmuro June -Esta es una locura….

Marín no decía palabra, estaba tratando de controlar a Cagglio quien realmente estaba furiosa.

-¡Ese maldito asesino… voy a matarlo!

Oizis se burlo al oído de Kanon - Ahora si el trabajo esta terminado.

Horcos se levanto con una sonrisa y se acomodo el cuello como si nada – Recibirás el castigo por manos de tus compañeros si tienes suerte…

Kanon no podía creerlo solo murmuro - Yo te mate...

-Para tu información, no nos es posible morir... estamos en esta tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales y aquí continuaremos. Por cierto, en tres días... le llegara el castigo a Athenea, díselo si es que Artemisa te deja vivo para hacerlo, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ellos desaparecieron por completo luego aunque nadie mas que el los vio.

Kanon intento acercarse entonces a Misha esperando lo peor, esa chiquilla había recibido su ataque de lleno, conocía el alcance de su fuerza, no estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir. Pero Cagglio quien se libero de Marín se interpuso rápidamente.

-¡No te atrevas a seguirla lastimando! – Le dijo.

-¡Espera no fui yo!

Recibió un fuerte golpe como respuesta, aunque luego Marín detuvo sus brazos.

-¡Acabo de ver lo que hiciste!

Kanon agradeció que Marín pudiera controlarla -Escúchame, yo no quise hacerlo… ella la puso frente a mi.

-No voy a creer algo tan absurdo, solo tu estabas aquí… ¡Nadie mas!

June reviso a Misha, aun respiraba aunque muy débilmente.

-¡Misha está viva, dejen de buscar culpables y vamos a ayudarle!

Aldebarán intervino, tratando de controlar las cosas – Kanon no la provoques mas - Seguro es un accidente o malentendido.

Cagglio apretó los puños cuando escucho a Misha quejarse, ya luego se encargaría de Kanon, por ahora June tenía razón – Vamos a ayudarla.

* * *

Athenea espero a que Mu saliera de su taller antes de hablar, pero Artemisa se adelanto: Ya estamos solas dime que quieres.

-Quiero saber que tan unidas esta ahora Ophiucus y tu.

-Bastante ¿Por qué?

-Por que tú sabes bien que le pasara en cuanto te liberes por completo.

Artemisa se sonrió – Hermana sabes que eso no es posible, aunque Shaina haya logrado liberar mi espíritu y aceptado que use su cuerpo, eso no significa que pueda liberarme por completo. Mi padre se encarga de ello, para eso coloco su sello ¿No es así?

-¿Y si se rompe?

-Le aprecio bastante pero si lo logra seria un milagro…. Espera ¿Me crees capaz de sacrificarla si eso sucede? – Artemisa la vio fijamente - No soy como tu Athenea, no actuare como tu que te escudas detrás de tu gente.

-Bien sabes que no es cierto, yo con gusto habría evitado todas esas muertes de ser posible. Y tú no te quedas atrás ¿Cuantas amazonas murieron por un absurdo deseo de venganza Artemisa? De no ser por mí ahora todas estarían muertas.

-Y de no ser por ti… las restantes no estarían sufriendo tanto.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Athenea la vio fijamente.

-Hablo de la ley de la mascara… tu la modificaste.

Shaina se asombro al oír esto. "¿De que están hablando?"

-Mira… -Athenea respiro lentamente antes de responder porque conocía la necedad de su hermana, pero entonces Kiki interrumpió de pronto al tele transportarse -Perdón su alteza, pero debo decirle una mala noticia. Kanon hirió a la amazona Misha, ella esta muy mal.

-¿Que dices?

La rabia que sintió Artemisa en ese momento estremeció Athenea… pero supo que si contenía su rabia era solo porque Shaina también lo hacia.

-"¡Calmese por favor….! Tal vez solo fue un accidente…" - Shaina trataba de convencer a la diosa, aunque también estaba asombrada por la noticia.

Athenea interrogo a Kiki - ¿Qué sucedió?

El niño no alcanzo a responder ya que Artemisa salio de inmediato del lugar.

-¡Espera hermana!

* * *

Mientras en la enfermería Marín y June controlaban con dificultad a Cagglio.

-¡Kanon… maldito asesino! – Grito Cagglio mientras trataba inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

-¡Te digo que no fui yo! – Kanon intentaba de hacerla entender.

Cagglio logro soltarse se abalanzo sobre el -¡Malditos sean tu y tu hermano!

-Hey... que no fui yo entiende – Replico mientras Marín y June volvían a sostenerla con fuerza.

-Estas heridas solo las provocas tu Kanon - dijo Milo, Aldebarán te vio.

-Yo también te vi – dijo Marín - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Al ver la mirada inquisidora de todos en la enfermería Kanon respondió: Fue un accidente... ella se interpuso, aunque en realidad...

-Trataste de matarla para vengarte de mi- grito Cagglio furiosa entonces Misha soltó un quejido y Cagglio volteo a verla, eso la hizo cambiar su actitud.

-Suéltenme, dejen que me acerque a ella.

-No... Kanon... no... Murmuro Misha.

-Shhh, mi niña... - dijo Cagglio con preocupación y le apoyo su cabeza en su regazo - Calla Misha no hables, no te preocupes… aquí estoy y te cuidare como cuando eras pequeña.

Kanon aprovecho la oportunidad e intento salir. Cagglio era una excelente actriz y fácilmente ponía en contra el a todos. Le era difícil controlarse y no decir lo que pensaba de ella. Además Misha necesitaba que la atendieran. Todos quienes lo vieron asumieron que el fue quien la lastimo. Si lo hizo, pero no fue su culpa, esa maldita de Oizis tuvo la cobardía de utilizarla como escudo humano y el fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en su juego. Pero esa chiquilla debía reaccionar, ella misma podría explicarles lo que paso, mientras no importaba lo que pensaran de el y tampoco iba a esconderse de Artemisa que en esos momentos se acercaba al lugar furiosa.

-No es correcto que te acerques - Le dijo Mu y lo detuvo al ver que Athenea alcanzaba a su hermana y ambas discutían...

-Lo se, pero tengo que hablarles, decir lo que paso – Mu le permitió salir, ambas diosas estaban frente a frente, pero Artemisa se sentía realmente furiosa.

-Hermana tranquilízate, nosotras no debemos pelear, ahora que el tiempo esta cerca, tenemos un pacto.

-¡Un maldito pacto por el que mis hijas han sido lastimadas! – Grito Artemisa.

-Ambas sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgamos. Yo he sacrificado bastante en mantenerlo en pie; dime que hecho tu.

-Confié en ti y en tus caballeros ¡Ellos han roto esa confianza y pagaran por ello!

Athenea le dijo - Hermana te exijo que te tranquilices, lo que dices no es justo para mis guerreros.

Para entonces ya todos se habían reunido alrededor de ellas, nadie había visto antes a Athenea en esa actitud, siempre se controlaba muy bien.

Seiya miraba con coraje a Shaina, aunque Artemisa era la que decía esas palabras, era la amazona la que despedía ese cosmos en ese momento. Shaina era tan distinta de esa forma...

-Hablas de justicia – continuo Artemisa - Cuando nunca trataste a mis hijas con justicia, esa maldita ley de la mascara no la cree yo, no como la conocen ahora. Mis hijas… no quiero ni pensar en todas las que han sufrido por tu culpa, ni en la que sufre ahora.

Shaina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, gran parte de sus sufrimientos se debían a esa ley, a la que se apego toda su vida.

-Es por ello… - Athenea se defendió - Entiende, debía controlarlas de alguna forma muchas de ellas no querían someterse a mis leyes y Cagglio no ayudaba en lo absoluto con su actitud.

-Por ello la exiliaste, lo se.

Athenea dijo - Por ello y porque ella no es quien tu crees, ella te ha traicionado.

-No levantes calumnias contra ella, no hay persona más fiel que Cagglio, tú lo sabes bien.

-Tu mayor defecto es que confías ciegamente, luego por ello sufres.

-Si hablas de defectos te diré que te rodeas de las personas equivocadas, como ese asesino – Señalo a Kanon y se acerco a el conteniendo su ira - Ella no era rival para ti ¡¿Por que la lastimaste?!

El trato de defenderse -Yo no lo hice con intención de... No quise...

-¡Calla Kanon no hables con ella! - Ordeno Athenea francamente desesperada y todos se sorprendieron - No escucha razones, que crea lo que quiera.

-¡Yo creo que debes morir! - Artemisa ataco a Kanon, el cerro los ojos en espera del castigo, no era sencillo defenderse de la ira de una diosa. Pero Seiya se atravesó en al camino y detuvo con dificultad el ataque.

-Shaina, detente. Si quieres hacerle daño pasaras frente a mi primero.

Shaina pensó: "Como siempre preocupándose por todos menos por mi… a mi nunca me defendió."

"Esta será tu oportunidad de venganza..." – dijo Artemisa furiosa al escuchar sus pensamientos - "¿La quieres aprovechar?"

Shaina olvido toda prudencia y contesto: "Nada me daría mas gusto, pero por favor… que sea con mis propios medios."

"Adelante hija seré espectadora."

En cuanto tuvo la aprobación de Artemisa y su cosmos le abandono, Shaina de un fuerte golpe lanzo lejos a Seiya, atravesando algunas rocas y destrozándolas. Ella corrió para alcanzarlo y todos los demás quisieron ir detrás de ella, pero Athenea lo detuvo.

-Ella tiene que saldar cuentas por si sola, veamos si puede.

Marín que salio debido a la conmoción, se sorprendió de la actitud de Athenea pero no más que el resto. Aunque entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, la diosa esperaba que Seiya controlara a Shaina y por lo tanto a Artemisa también, pero ella que había estado entrando junto con Shaina sabia que esta vez no seria tan fácil para su alumno vencerla.

* * *

Milo escucho el escándalo, intento salir, pero Cagglio detuvo su brazo.

-Por favor… ayúdela así como ayudo a su alteza.

Milo se detuvo, ella le recordó que su prioridad era ayudar a la jovencita, aunque sintiera la fuerza de la pelea que se daba afuera, además esa amazona parecía francamente desesperada por la situación de su alumna.

Seiya se rió cuando se levanto -Esa no fuiste tu Shaina, sentí el cosmos de Artemisa en ese golpe. Yo pedí pelear contigo Shaina.

- Y lo haces… ella me abandono por el momento.

Seiya reacciono sorprendido pero volvió a atacar, ella no se inmuto cuando el la ataco con su meteoro porque fácilmente bloqueo todos los golpes. Ninguno de sus ataques parecía tener gran efecto en ella. Seiya la veía sorprendido, nunca creyó que Shaina mejoraría tanto. Y era ella, no Artemisa, podía sentirlo muy bien.

-Por lo visto vas en serio Shaina... - Le dijo mientras intentaba golpearla.

-Siempre hago las cosas con seriedad -Le devolvió el golpe - Tal vez por ello me lastimaste tanto.

-Hey, no es solo culpa mía, tú insistías en matarme.

-Porque era mi deber - Lo golpeo contra el piso enterrándolo cada vez mas con cada golpe - ¡Era mi estúpido deber! Seguí las reglas que me impuso Athenea solamente. Pero con esto voy a hacerte pagar todas las humillaciones que sufrí por tu culpa. Principalmente cuando me dijiste que era un estorbo para ti... ¡nunca pensaste en las veces que te salve la vida!

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras - dijo el y se levanto tambaleante.

Shaina lo volvió a atacar al escuchar esa respuesta y grito- ¡Eres realmente un idiota… y yo mas por seguir tus pasos!"

* * *

Para entonces Athenea comenzó a preocuparse "Seiya ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes pensar bien en lo que haces y lo que dices antes de actuar? Pero no lo haces."

Hyoga, Ikki y Shun también se preocupaban por lo sucedido, el ultimo veía a June de reojo esperando que la situación no se agravara mas porque tenia el presentimiento que de ser así ya no la vería nunca.

Mientras, Shaina realmente había aumentado su cosmos y estaba lastimando gravemente a Seiya. Este ya no se defendía, simplemente porque no podía.

-Lo siento... pero yo no…

-¡Deberías sentirlo! - Le dijo antes de darle una patada - Deberías sentir todo el dolor que me causaste con tu rechazo, sobre todo porque era mi deber amarte a pesar de todo lo que me rechazabas, aunque yo no quisiera hacerlo realmente… aunque…

Seiya nunca creyó haber lastimado tanto a Shaina con su decisión, no supo como reaccionar y luego recibió otro golpe que lo mando hasta la habitación de al lado de Misha.

Milo logro estabilizar a Misha y respiro tranquilo, le dijo a Cagglio: Estará bien, si resiste esto podrá resistir mucho mas luego, yo tengo que salir.

Cagglio abrazo a Misha sollozando y dijo en voz alta: Muchacha tonta… si te mueres quien cuidara de su alteza cuando yo no este…

Entonces el muro se rompió y el se enfado por la intromisión, se levanto a ver lo que sucedía.

En la otra habitación Shaina camino lentamente hacia Seiya quien se levanto trabajosamente y se apoyo en el muro conforme ella se acercaba a el.

-Nunca creí que te lastimaba tanto... perdón – Se disculpo - Entonces acaba con tu dolor. Estoy a tu disposición para lo que quieras hacerme.

Ella lanzo el golpe que el supuso lo remataría, pero ella solo golpeo el muro justo al lado de su rostro, Seiya pudo identificar por su respiración que ella lloraba y cuando se quito la mascara pudo comprobar que así era.

Shaina lo vio golpeado humillado frente a ella, pero no se sentía bien: No puedo odiarte - Decía ella - Aunque lo intente no puedo… Solo me has causado dolor y aun así no puedo odiarte.

-Shaina…

"¿Pero lo amas Shaina?" – Le pregunto Artemisa.

-No lo se… - Respondió ella mientras Seiya seguía sin saber como reaccionar, aunque en realidad no podía moverse por las heridas que tenia – Ya no lo se…

Artemisa dijo: "Algunas veces los sentimientos se mezclan… Hija, te ayudare a que te des cuenta de una vez por todas si lo amas o no... ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

-Por favor, porque ya no puedo mas… - Respondió Shaina y Seiya se asombro de ver que el color de sus ojos cambiaba conforme Artemisa tomo control de su cuerpo, jalo a Seiya del cuello de la camisa y el espero entonces que fuera la diosa quien lo rematara, pero ella no lo hizo, simplemente lo beso...

Notas de la autora. Edite este capitulo ya que algunas cosas no me agradaron del todo y luego me causaron dificultades para seguir escribiendo la historia. 1 julio 2009.


	17. Tempestad

Uf... luego de varias desveladas y unas merecidas vacaciones (Me fui a Morelia, varios lugares de Michoacan y a Guanajuato -) de las que regrese con ideas y muy relajada finalmente termine otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a Barbara y Shaoran por sus comentarios, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Tambien estoy trabajando con los dibujos de los nuevo personajes, pero en eso voy mas lenta aun. T-T Espero tener aunque sea bocetos de ellos en mi pagina antes de que termine la semana. !Gracias por su apoyo a todos!

CAPITULO 17 Tempestad.

Seiya abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendido ante el beso de Shaina, ella nunca creyó que Artemisa se atreviera a tal cosa, lo beso contra su voluntad pero tampoco se resistió demasiado y aprovecho la oportunidad. Después de todo era lo que siempre anhelo; pero al no obtener respuesta de su parte se separo bruscamente.

-Shaina… -Susurro Seiya - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella no respondió, volteo el rostro avergonzada porque descubrió que algo no parecía estar bien, tal vez era el sabor de la sangre de Seiya en su boca o el que el no le correspondiera el beso lo que lo hacia… extraño. Contrario a lo que siempre creyó que pasaría, no obtuvo satisfacción; no le entusiasmo como siempre imagino. Escucho voces afuera y se coloco de vuelta la mascara mientras se alejaba de Seiya.

La diosa le hablo a Shaina satisfecha: _"Necesitas poner orden en tus sentimientos, y me pareció la mejor forma ahora dime ¿Que sentiste al besarlo?"_

Solo obtuvo silencio de parte de ella.

"_Shaina…Respondedme."_ – Pregunto la diosa, pero ella seguía en silencio.

-Adiós, mal intento de guerrero – Le dijo Artemisa a Seiya, al sentir que la amazona aun no se recuperaba de lo sucedido.

* * *

Pero mientras afuera discutían Cagglio continuaba al lado de Misha cuidándola, la chica se quejo, el ruido de la pelea logró despertarla, miro a su alrededor y llamo a Cagglio.-Maestra...

Cagglio se acerco - ¿Estas bien Misha?

-Algo adolorida – Respondió la chica.

-Dime que sucedió pequeña, Kanon quiso matarte ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con ansias.

Misha respondió de inmediato –No maestra, fue esa mujer la que hizo que me lastimara.

-¿De que mujer hablas? – Cagglio volteo a todos lados.

-De una mujer, bueno no era precisamente humana porque no pude hacerle daño. Pero fue ella quien me hirió primero y luego cuando Kanon trato de impedir que me lastimara más ella me uso de escudo - Misha se quejo adolorida – Lo siento mucho maestra, ¡Ay me duele!

El grito de Misha no fue por su heridas sino porque Cagglio le jalo el cabello y le dijo furiosa. – No se te ocurra repetir lo que me dijiste. ¿Me oyes? Estás herida, porque Kanon quiso matarte.

-Pero eso no es lo que…

Cagglio le jalo mas fuerte el cabello -Eso es lo que vas a decir estúpida.

-¿Quiere mentirle a su alteza? – Misha replico – Pero eso no es correcto.

-Su alteza debe dejar el santuario esta misma noche porque corre peligro. Misha tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de que su alteza salga de este maldito santuario. Obedéceme es lo mejor para ella y todas nosotras las amazonas, pero ella necesita dejar este lugar ya que pronto será destruido.

-Pero ella se enojara cuando se entere

- Ya lo se, pero entenderá que lo hicimos para ayudarla – Cagglio suplico esta vez y soltó su caballo – Pero para entonces estará a salvo lejos de aquí. Y Kanon habrá recibido su castigo por lo que me hizo.

Misha paso saliva y respondió -Lo siento maestra, pero no le puedo mentirle a su alteza ni a Athenea. No se que problemas tiene con ese hombre pero el no me hizo daño y por eso no puedo mentir.

Cagglio se levanto furiosa y con la almohada cubrió el rostro de Misha.

-¡Es lo que dirás idiota! Será mejor que me obedezcas o morirás ahora mismo.

Misha trataba de luchar contra su maestra pero solo logro quitarle la mascara. Los ojos grises de Cagglio brillaban de odio lo que asusto aun más a la chica. Pronto cayó desmayada y Cagglio la soltó. Se dio cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente y con ello quedo satisfecha. Conocía bien a su alumna estaba segura que luego de lo que hizo al despertar diría que Kanon trato de matarla sin chistar porque sabia que podía matarle en cualquier momento se puso de nuevo su mascara y se reía bajo de ella cuando escucho unos pasos.

Milo regreso a la enfermería sin decir palabra; estaba conmocionado, cuando vio que fue Seiya quien rompió el muro con su cuerpo y como lastimado trataba de ponerse de pie se alegro de que Shaina al fin desquitara su coraje. Por eso cuando no lo remato y lo beso se decepciono enormemente ya que no esperaba eso. Milo apretaba su puño lleno de ira; no entendía como fue capaz de besarlo si el la había lastimado tanto, como podía amarlo aun después de todo. No le encontraba sentido entonces a esa pelea.

* * *

Ikki y Shun al ver a Shaina salir mas calmada; entraron al lugar y vieron a un golpeado Seiya en el piso. Seiya tardo en moverse del lugar donde Shaina lo dejo y no por las heridas eso no le importo, sino por el beso… eso lo sorprendió por completo. El sentir los labios de Shaina sobre los suyos era una sensación que no imagino en su vida… para la que no estaba preparado.

Shun le pregunto: ¿Estas bien Seiya? - El no lo escucho metido en sus pensamientos -¿Que si estas bien?

-Eh… si estoy bien – Respondió al fin

-Bien golpeado – Se burlo Ikki.

-¡Hermano! – Lo interrumpió Shun -¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras – Dijo Seiya enfadado tratando de levantarse – No me importa. ¿Dónde esta Shaina?

-Afuera – replico Ikki y Seiya se levanto

-¿A donde vas así de herido?

-Tengo que hablar con ella, me tiene que explicar muchas cosas.

-¿Piensas seguir molestándola? – Pregunto Ikki - No creo que sea buena idea después de esta golpiza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el – Añadió Shun - Será mejor que dejes las cosas así, ella parece haberse calmado ya y no es sensato provocar mas problemas. Hazlo por Saori.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Seiya y salieron del lugar, ellos lo siguieron aunque no muy convencidos de que cumpliera su palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto Artemisa camino con seguridad hacia Athenea, quien espero a tenerla frente a ella para preguntar -¿El lastimar a Seiya te hizo bajar tu ira hermana?

-De hecho yo no fui quien lo lastimo, sino al contrario – Dijo con un poco de malicia mientras ponía un dedo en sus propios labios.

Athenea supo que quiso decir y sintió rabia contra Artemisa, no debería sentirla porque su hermana siempre fue impulsiva pero eso fue demasiado, incluso para ella porque conocía sus sentimientos.

"_Así que mi hermana si resintió que me atrevería a hacer lo que ella nunca se permitiría. Pues es lo que se merece…"_ Pensó, Artemisa mientras continúo señalando a Kanon: Pero aun me queda castigar a ese maldito que lastimo a mi hija.

Athenea se coloco frente a ella –Ya no permitiré que lastimes a alguien mas, tranquilízate por favor.

-¡Estoy en mi derecho a castigarlo hermana! ¡No intervengas!

-No es seguro que la haya lastimado a propósito, ya te equivocaste una vez, podría suceder de nuevo…piensa en las consecuencias.

Shaina tuvo vergüenza al escuchar a Athenea, eso impidió que su resentimiento opacara su razón. Aunque acaba de enterarse que la diosa cambio la ley de la mascara y ella pudo evitarse muchos sufrimientos de haberse enterado antes de todo eso, esperaba una respuesta, una explicación que la hiciera entender lo que la motivo a ello. Shaina le dijo entonces a Artemisa: "Es cierto… todo podría ser un error. El esperar un poco no dañaría nadie… además podría aclarar todo esto.

Luego de escuchar a Shaina la diosa dijo: ¿Quieres que le de el beneficio de la duda Athenea?

-Si…te lo suplico – Respondió y se inclino ante ella.

Artemisa quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder: Cederé hermana, pero si confirmo que tuvo toda intención de lastimarla no habrá motivo que impida castigarlo, ni tampoco razón que evite mi salida del santuario junto con las amazonas.

-¿Estas consiente de todo lo que implica dejar el santuario Artemisa? – le pregunto Athenea sorprendida.

-Lo estoy, por ello espero que tu guerrero sea inocente. Marín, June vayan por su pertenencias, deberán estar listas por si nos largamos de este lugar.

Ambas amazonas quedaron sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que se oyó, pero se les había ordenado obedecer a Artemisa y caminaron pero no avanzaron más que unos pasos antes de que Athenea hablara.

-Pero dejaran sus armaduras - dijo Athenea.

-¡¿Que?! - se sorprendieron todos, pero mas las amazonas.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto June sin entender.

Athenea se apresuro a responder - Ya se que les ordene obedecerla, pero ahora les pido un favor, permanezcan aquí. Si se quedan seguirán a mi servicio y protección y podrán conservarlas porque se las han ganado a pulso.

-Si… no olviden que las armaduras son suyas – Agrego Artemisa con enfado – Pero cierto es amazonas, que ustedes no. Si se quedan seguirás atadas a la ley de la mascara, yo les ofrezco liberarlas de ella, así que deberán escoger.

Mientras las amazonas dudaban, Shaina sentía que aumentaba el resentimiento contra la diosa que un día juro proteger. "¿Que pretenden ambas con esto Artemisa?"

Artemisa la desoyó – Espero una respuesta amazonas.

Fue Marín quien se animo a hablar - ¿Quiere decir que debemos escoger un bando ahora?

Todos los testigos esperaban la reacción de las amazonas, por fortuna Artemisa les dijo: -No es necesario que elijan en este momento, pero si este guerrero resulta ser culpable y desean seguirme partiremos antes del anochecer. Si no llegan, sabré que eligieron a Athenea. ¡Cagglio! ¡Cagglio ven de inmediato!

La amazona la escucho gritar y se apresuro a llegar junto a ella – Si su alteza.

-Consigue un barco, tal vez nos larguemos de aquí antes de que anochezca.

-Pero habrá tormenta y Misha…

-¡Obedece, yo me encargare de cuidar que nadie mas la lastime!

Ella se apresuro, sabia que debía obedecerla pronto cuando ella estaba enfadada, además que Misha no tardaría en despertar y debía cerciorarse de que no hablara sobre lo sucedido. Nadie se movió mientras Cagglio se alejaba, todos estaban demasiado conmocionados con lo sucedido; Marín no quiso quedarse en el mismo sitio y decidió ir a su casa, ahí podría pensar mejor sin ser el centro de la atención. Ella tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, sin distracciones que enturbiaran su mente y esperaba tomar la correcta.

June se sobresalto, nunca imagino estar en esta situación, con la mirada busco a Shun pero el al igual que su hermano estaba al lado de Seiya. No estaba segura de que escuchara la que Athenea dijo, pero al ver a Marín dirigirse a su casa y la siguió… tenia que hablar con ella. En ese momento era la única que la entendería por compartir el problema.

Después del anuncio de su hermana Athenea respiro profundo y se dirigió a Kanon: Necesito hablar contigo ¡Ahora! Los demás vuelvan a sus labores.

Kanon permaneció en silencio pero con la frente en alto porque estaba seguro que no hizo mal, excepto claro el no leer las verdaderas intenciones de esos guerreros. En cuanto los demás se retiraron Athenea hablo.

-Mi hermana esta a punto de liberarse por completo y es muy voluble como lo has visto, esta es la razón por la que todo este tiempo he tratado de mantener una relación estable con ella a pesar de sus actitudes. Kanon… ¿Estas consiente que lo sucedido hoy puede tener graves consecuencias?

-Athenea yo…

-Les dije… - Ella habla conteniéndose – Les pedí que se mantuvieran alejados de ellas para evitar un conflicto. ¿Por qué no obedeciste?

-Todo se trata de un error, de una trampa que me pusieron.

-No trates de justificarte – Lo interrumpió – Pudiste evitarlo obedeciendo mis ordenes, pero veo que para ti eso es imposible de cumplir.

-Permítame explicarle lo que sucedió.

Pero Athenea estaba ya demasiado alterada y no lo escucho; su hermana tenia la facultad de exasperarla y no quiso escucharlo -No necesito explicaciones ahora, permanecerás a mi lado hasta que todo esto se aclare.

Kanon guardo silencio enfadado mientras Athenea respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, vio a Seiya y se acerco a el, preocupada: ¿Estas bien?

-He pasado por peores cosa Sao… Athenea – Respondió con una sonrisa forzada – Disculpa que interviniera, también debí controlarme.

-Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir ¿Verdad?

El bajo la cabeza avergonzado -Si, pero es que no pude evitarlo, ella se veía tan furiosa que…

-Lo se, y tal vez tenga razón en estarlo. Pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que la amazona reaccione y diga lo que en verdad sucedió.

Los demás la veían sin animarse a decir palabra, hasta que Mu rompió el silencio.

-Y si fuera cierto… si Kanon fuera culpable ¿Dejara ir a su hermana entonces?

-Ella no se ira… estará furiosa pero no se ira – Respondió Athenea mientras veía fijamente a Kanon - Las aprecia demasiado como para arriesgarlas a dejar este lugar sin protección alguna. Ustedes esperen aquí, yo iré junto con mi hermana a esperar a que esta chica reaccione.

Mientras la acompañaba, Kanon sintió a sus espaldas que todas las miradas se posaron sobre el y los ignoro, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a las miradas recelosas. Pero en ese momento esperaba que esa chiquilla reaccionara pronto y dijera lo que en verdad sucedió.

En cuanto ella se retiraron Shun pregunto -¿Por qué dijo eso Athenea? ¿Quién va a irse?

Hyoga le respondió: Es cierto, tú no escuchaste Shun. Lo que sucede es que Artemisa amenazo con llevarse a las amazonas si Kanon resulta culpable. Las puso a elegir entre ella y Athenea.

Shun sorprendió ante la noticia pero trato de tranquilizarse

* * *

Shaina entro a la enfermería buscando a Misha, la chica aun no despertaba y aunque Shaina por un momento deseo irse de ese lugar y abandonar todo reacciono, ella también debía dejar su armadura por la que se había esforzado tanto. De repente se dio cuenta de lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, era su vida… y ahora tendría que dejarla.

"_Te estas resistiendo a la idea de abandonarla. ¿Verdad?__"_ –Le pregunto Artemisa _– "Te entiendo."_

"Pero yo no hay vuelta atrás ¿O si? Usted quiere irse y yo… creo que lastime a Athenea con lo que paso."

Artemisa le recalco _"Ella se lo merecía… y tu necesitabas hacer eso ¿No?"_

"¿Lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso?"

"_Debía convencerte de que no necesitas someterte a hombre alguno. Mucho menos a uno de los guerreros de Athenea."_ Dijo mirando de reojo a Milo quien no decía palabra mientras limpiaba el lugar, sintió su resentimiento y se pregunto si vio lo sucedido. Pero al ver el lugar supuso que se enfado porque lo destruyeron y no iba a preocuparse por ello en ese momento, porque quería encargarse primero del otro asunto el de Misha.

Shaina respondió con tristeza - "No, yo no quería que esto sucediera así… y tampoco quiero irme."

Artemisa le respondió: _"Observa a Misha, ella fue herida, yo solo quiero evitar que suceda de nuevo."_

"Lo se, pero tampoco tiene garantía de ello si nos vamos."

"_¿Deseas quedarte y que yo guarde mi rabia y no castigue a ese guerrero? Estas pidiendo demasiado yo no suelo dejar ir a quien lastima a mis hijas."_

"¿Pero lo intentaría?" – Shaina le pregunto mientras veía a Milo tratando de organizar el lugar – Porque… no me parece justo para las demás que por mis impulsos todas tengamos que sufrir, creo que esto podría solucionarse."

La diosa le respondió: _"¿Así que esa es tu razón eh?"_

"Yo… solo quiero lo mejor para todas" – Shaina respondió al tiempo que Athenea y Canon entraban a la habitación.

La diosa le respondió_: "De acuerdo… solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si alguien mas levanta una mano contra una de mis hijas, no me detendré ante nada para defenderlas."_

Cuando Athenea entro Milo le dijo que podría estar tranquila porque Misha estaba fuera de peligro. Ella sonrió mientras Artemisa reflexionaba en lo que le dijo a su hermana, no podía simplemente irse y dejar que sus hijas abandonaran sus armaduras, porque ella no podía proporcionarles otras. Su hermana sabia eso, la conocía muy bien, y quisiera o no debía mantener su promesa y todo porque cometió un gran error en el pasado. Pero por si las dudas coloco una barrera alrededor del lugar para evitar las interrupciones.

* * *

Mientras en los límites del santuario…

-Y bien ¿Oizis? – Pregunto Hera.

Ella se inclino ante la diosa -Todo se hizo tal como lo pidió. Ellas están a punto de romper el pacto… Artemisa se ira al atardecer.

-Pero la amazona no murió – dijo Hera mirando fijamente a Oizis con enojo - Puede hablar y reconciliarse.

Oizis se defendió: Ya Cagglio se encargo de ese asunto lo que me dio oportunidad de influir en alguien más.

-No lo dudo, pero eso no será suficiente - dijo Hera – Aun debo evitar que quieran unirse de nuevo. Entonces es hora de utilizar el último recurso.

-¿No crees que es muy precipitado Hera? – Hablo otra figura con el rostro oculto bajo su largo cabello.

-Trata de dirigirte a mi con mas respeto Neikea, – Le respondió molesta – Y yo debo cerciorarme que no haya marcha atrás con su rencilla. No les daremos oportunidad de reconciliarse, creerán que Artemisa lo hizo a propósito y viceversa.

-Si, su alteza… - dijo la mujer con ironía.

-Pero apresúrate, antes de que hablen y que Até te acompañe, deberán terminar ahora si su trabajo.

-¡Así será! – dijeron ambos y desaparecieron.

Todo indicaba que la tormenta estaba cerca y Hera sonrió todo funcionaba según sus planes. El utilizar a los daimones fue su mejor decisión... Ellos eran sigilosos y poderosos, además de que guardaban un gran rencor contra Athenea, no pudo encontrar mejores aliados. Pero en ese momento solo se preguntaba porque Lete aun no regresaba de China.

* * *

Shunrei se sentía débil aun por la fiebre, pero al ver los inútiles intentos de Shiryu por preparar la comida se levanto y lo ayudo, terminado por hacer ella el resto de la comida. Durante todo ese rato el la miraba, mientras Shunrei no se atrevía a decirle nada, pero el le sonreía y solo por ello se tranquilizo. Le sirvió el plato que el apuro y luego devoro el segundo.

-Delicioso como siempre…

Ella se levanto con un par de platos sucios -Lo dices como si realmente extrañaras mi comida mientras estas en el santuario.

-¿De que santuario hablas?

-Shiryu…no bromees, acabas de regresar de ahí – Le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

-La fiebre si que te afecto Shunrei– le dijo y toco su frente – No he salido de este lugar en años. No se de que Santuario hablas.

-¿Pero, no recuerdas a tus amigos? ¿Al anciano maestro que te entreno?

El respondió con extrañes: Shunrei no bromees no se de quien hablas.

Shunrei sintió que ni sus piernas ni manos le respondían, un plato resbalo de sus manos mientras se nublaba su vista con las lágrimas.

-¿Te sucede algo Shunrei? – Le pregunto Shiryu mientras le ayudaba a levantar los trozos del plato.

-Nada - ella respondió - Creo que tengo que ir por más agua, para lavar los platos.

-Eso déjamelo a mi – le respondió y salio de la cabaña.

En cuanto Shiryu salio, ella soltó el llanto - "¿Pero qué hice? Yo creí que solo fue un sueño… no quería que esto pasara."

Sin que ella lo notara Lete la miraba compasivo. Su trabajo era hacer olvidar a todo aquel que lo deseaba así, a aquel que prefería el olvido a sufrir por algún error o una perdida, pero debía obedecer a Hera, después de todo lo libero a el y todos sus hermanos, los Daimones. Pero veía con desespero que esa jovencita tenía una poderosa razón para haber hecho ese trato con Hera y que esa diosa lo supo aprovechar. Escucho que Hera lo llamaba entonces desapareció de ahí.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto Lete? – Le pregunto Hera cuando apareció frente a ella.

-Curiosidad – Respondió - Encontré situaciones muy peculiares por ahí.

-¡Necesitábamos de tu ayuda aquí! - Le grito furiosa - Por fortuna tus hermanos lograron arreglar las cosas.

Lete esbozo una sonrisa -Entonces ya no me necesitara…

-Claro que si, ve con tus hermanos Neikea y Até, ayúdales a terminar su trabajo.

Lete no dijo palabra solo desapareció.

* * *

Mientras tanto Marín y June conversaban con desesperación. Marín aun no podía confiar en Cagglio, aunque la vio desesperada por su alumna y enfada con Kanon, pero por lo que dijo ella parecía tener una vieja rencilla con el. Y eso también le pareció muy extraño a June, más bien demasiado oportuno.

-Recuerda que nos dijeron que si tenían un pacto era por un bien común – dijo Marín.

-Y alguien se siente amenazado por ese pacto – Añadió June - Tal vez todo sucedió porque tratan de separarlas.

Marín pregunto preocupada -¿Pero y si no?

Esta pregunto inquieto a June – Tendríamos que elegir seguir a una de ellas.

-Bueno, es posible que Athenea nos este probando- dijo Marín

-Una prueba para saber si realmente seguimos a su hermana… ¿Con que fin?

-No lo se – La pelirroja amazona se derrumbo sobre la silla – ¿Que piensas hacer?

La chica la vio sorprendida – Estoy confundida, no se que hacer, supongo que lo mismo que tu.

-Lo siento June, pero no puedo decidir por ti – Y tras decir esto la empujo afuera de su casa y cerro la puerta pensando: "No quiero que luego me culpes de lo que tú sola debes decidir."

Esa respuesta dejo a June mas confundida, instintivamente ella camino hacia la casa de Shun. "Pero no se que hacer… tampoco se que hacer." Recordó que la diosa no se enfado cuando supo de su motivación para obtener su armadura. Y que en su voz se notaba tanto la decepción cuando no la apoyaban o su alegría al ver que ellas mejoraban. Ella no podía ser tan malvada como la imagino al principio.

Cagglio consiguió de prisa un barco, se deshizo del dueño ya que no logro convencerlo de que lo necesitaba. Dirigía la embarcación hacia el santuario mientras Apolo la veía fijamente.

-Parece que Hera ya actuó, es hora de que ustedes también hagan su trabajo – Le dijo Apolo a tres guerreros quienes se inclinaron ante el, para luego marcharse.

Aioria de inmediato fue a casa de Marín desesperado, a pesar de su velocidad parecía que no llegaría nunca, y es que tenía el presentimiento de que ella se iría y no podía permitirlo.

Era como si adivinaba los pensamientos de Marín, pero ella no quería despedirse, había tomado una decisión si Artemisa se iba ella la seguiría y no por pelear contra Athenea. Alguien debía apoyar a Shaina, nadie mas en al santuario parecía entender lo lastimada que estaba y así era fácilmente manipulada por esa diosa y Cagglio. Su papel seria recordarle a Shaina cual era su deber y apoyarla. Solo por ello no quería ver a Aioria, si lo veía no seria capaz de irse, porque lo amaba con toda su alma.

Tomo su mochila pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se topo con un muy agitado Aioria. Marín lo vio sorprendida.

-¿Te iras? - Replico Aioria al verla con la mochila al hombro.

-Si Artemisa se va, también yo.

-Te amo Marín no te vayas, quédate conmigo - Marín no pudo decirle nada más, porque al sentir su abrazo, se sintió protegida.

-Pero sabes que lo nuestro no esta permitido, aunque me quede no podremos estar juntos.

-No me importa... He sacrificado muchas cosas en mi vida y a ti no quiero perderte Marín.

Al oír esto ella sintió que su corazón latía con mas fuerza - Aioria yo.... tu sabes que también te amo, pero si Artemisa se va también debo irme… Tengo una poderosa razón para hacerlo.

Pero Aioria no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan pronto. En un momento como este realmente odiaba su trabajo y su obligación como Caballero Dorado. – ¿De que poderosa razón me hablas?

-No puedo explicarte, pero es por el bien de Athenea, cree en mi – le dijo mientras se quito la mascara y sonrió débilmente.

Aioria no resistió sus impulsos, su mirada le indicaba que decía la verdad. Le beso tratado de mostrarle con hechos lo que con palabras ya le había dicho. La separo luego de unos momentos y le acaricio su mejilla.

-Eres tan bella como segura de ti, Marín. Supongo que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza – Si, nada me hará cambiar de opinión, pero no significa que no te ame ni te extrañe mientras no este aquí. Pero confió en que si nos vamos todo se arregle pronto y pueda regresar.

Aioria volvió a besarla esta vez con mas ansias porque si era una despedida, se aseguraría que no la olvidara, Marín lo correspondió porque se quería llevar ese recuerdo al cualquiera que fuera el lugar a donde irían. Pero esta vez sus besos la hacían sentir más que amada, un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo, Marín se controlo y lo separo.

-Aioria no sigas por favor. Me haces más difícil todo esto.

El la abrazo con fuerza – Lo siento, para mi también es difícil.

Marín escucho esto y disfruto el abrazo, porque sabía que debía irse.

Pero por desgracia no estaban solos… Neikea los observaba detenidamente junto con sus hermanos.

-Ella será la primera – se dirigió a Lete - Después iremos tras el caballero.

-No es mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de el mientras tu la trabajas a ella, así no podrán reaccionar.

Ellos se fueron mientras Neikea entraba a la mente de Marín atravesando su cabeza con sus manos, ella sintió entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza, después todo se volvió negro al igual que sus ojos… Neikea manipulaba ahora la mente de Marín.

* * *

Los caballeros de bronce estaban reunidos afuera de la enfermería casi sin hablar. Seiya se veía realmente golpeado pero pensativo, la reacción de Shaina lo inquieto. Shun estaba intranquilo necesitaba hablar con June, saber que haría. Entonces que tuvo una idea.

-Iré a casa por más vendajes – Dijo Shun.

Ikki respondió: Pero la enfermería esta aquí enfrente.

-Si pero también esta hecha un desastre y Athenea no nos permite entrar. No tardare.

-¿Te acompaño? - Pregunto Ikki.

-No es necesario - Replico y corrió.

-Estará bien – Dijo Hyoga – Solo esta preocupado por June.

-Lo se… Pero creo que si serán necesarios los vendajes – dijo señalando a Seiya.

Hyoga replico – Entonces iré yo por ellos.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia caían y Shun se sorprendió al ver a June sentada a su puerta la chica estaba tan pensativa que no noto su presencia.

-¿June, que haces aquí?

La chica alzo la mirada y respondió - No se que hacer Shun... no se.

-Calma - Le dijo mientras le dio su mano - Mejor entra a casa, aquí no podremos hablar.

Entraron a la casa mientras June sollozaba.

-¿Porque no sabes que hacer June? ¿Acaso estas pensando en irte?

-Shun, si me hubieran preguntado esto hace unos días mi respuesta seria sencilla y firme, me quedaría con Athenea. Pero luego de lo que ha pasado, no creo que quiera quedarme.

-¿Lo dices por la amenaza?

-No... Y por eso estoy más confundida. Artemisa era dura y nos puso a entrenar como nunca, pero veo que se preocupa por nosotras, me ayudo mucho, por ello estoy obligada con ella.

El la vio fijamente antes de responder -Mira June, un solo consejo puedo darte, debes estar convencida que lo que decidas será lo mejor para ti, no lo hagas solo por deber. Creeme necesitas estar muy convencida de que lo que harás es lo correcto o solo sufrirás por ello.

June lo vio detenidamente se cercioro de que el había crecido. Antes era ella quien lo apoyaba, ahora Shun le dio un consejo que la ayudo a aclarar su mente. Había pensado en seguir a Artemisa, pero supo que no iba a funcionar porque su única razón para obtener una armadura fue para protegerlo y ahora no podía irse porque tal vez la diosa la convertiría en su enemiga.

-Gracias por el consejo, creo que me has ayudado bastante.

-No te entiendo... solo te dije unas cuantas palabras.

-Acabo de decidir que me no iré, si Artemisa lo hace ni modo pero yo tengo cosas mas importantes aquí que no quiero abandonar como… -Se callo, estuvo a punto de confesarle su amor. En ese momento no era el correcto. Si lo decía mientras Artemisa aun estaba ahí lo arriesgaba.

-¿Que cosas? -June

-Como tu, que eres mi mejor amigo – Ella dijo presurosa.

Shun la vio fijamente y no supo si creer lo que decía, por la forma en que lo dijo sonaba forzada como si ella misma quisiera creerse lo que decía.

-Solo soy eso – Respondió y bajo su mirada.

-Pues si, recuerda que te conozco desde hace varios años, compartimos nuestro entrenamiento somos hermanos en ese sentido también - June seguía muy nerviosa y trato de irse - Mejor me voy pensando en como decirle a Artemisa que me quedo.

Shun la detuvo aunque ella acaba de decirle que no se iría, los pocos minutos en que creyó que si fueron desesperantes para el y anhelaba abrazarla - Espera déjame darte un abrazo para darte fuerzas.

June acepto porque su amabilidad siempre fue muy grande y no podía negarse porque ella también quería abrazarlo.

Shun la apretó con fuerza, ella nunca creyó que tuviera tal fuerza en su delgado cuerpo, pero el siempre la asombraba, hacia mucho que dejo de ser el muchacho tímido y débil, ella sabia mejor que nadie que el tenia una gran fuerza interna. Pero se sorprendió más cuando el le pregunto: ¿Me dejarías ver tu rostro?

-Shun... ¿Acaso no sabes a lo que te expones?

-Si lo se.

-¡Estas loco!

-Solo quiero verlo nuevamente -Le sonrió - Y si luego de eso me matas, esta bien por mi.

June lo vio fijamente - Esto no es una broma...

-Es muy en serio June, porque sinceramente me alegro que te quedes y que esa ley siga en pie, porque así tal vez trates de matarme y yo me asegurare de derrotarte una y otra vez, para entonces ganar tu amor.

June se paralizo al oír esto, pero momentos después se quito la mascara. Al ver su rostro nuevamente Shun le sonrió otra vez y ella se sonrojo.

-Tus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Eso te hace ver mas linda.

-Shun yo debo decirte que...

-Yo te amo June – La interrumpió - El cariño que sentí por ti como amiga… como hermana se transformo en algo que ya no puedo explicar. No imaginas lo duro que ha sido para mí el no poder estar contigo y conversar como antes, si supieras como extraño esos momentos.

Ella no pudo resistir mas al oír esto y lo beso, Shun fue entonces el sorprendido, pero el mas complacido también, aunque en su inexperiencia ese primer beso fue algo brusco, pero eso si lleno de amor. Sus labios eran suaves y mientras le correspondió tímidamente el beso probaba la sal de sus lágrimas. Entonces confirmo que June le amaba, así como sospecho y deseo últimamente.

* * *

Cagglio regreso y entro a la enfermería presurosa. Para su suerte mientras le avisaba a Artemisa que tenia todo listo Misha se quejo y ella se apresuro a colocarse a su lado.

-¿Ya reacciono? – Pregunto Artemisa y se acerco preocupada - ¿Estas bien Misha?

Misha miro a Cagglio y dijo -Si su alteza, gracias por su preocupación.

Shaina respiro mas tranquila, porque le estaba siendo difícil controlar a Artemisa, además comenzaba a apreciar a Misha aun con sus actitudes infantiles.

-Dime que sucedió hija… - Se acerco a ella mientras señalaba a Kanon - ¿Tu provocaste a este caballero para que te lastimara?

Misha vio a su maestra y luego a Kanon quien permanecía callado seguro de su inocencia entonces se apresuro a decir - El me ataco sin motivo.

-¡No les mientas chiquilla! – Replico Kanon ante lo que escucho y quiso acercarse pero Milo lo detuvo -¡Eso no es cierto!

Cagglio abrazo a Misha ante la reacción de las diosas antes de que la descubrieran y Kanon de nuevo trato de acercarse furiosos: Di la verdad ¡Maldita sea!

-Claro que no lo permitiré – Artemisa respondió furiosa mientras Misha se estremeció asustada ante el abrazo de Cagglio. No quería mentirles pero sabia que su maestra la iba a matar sino lo hacia. Casi lo hizo minutos antes.

Athenea se adentro en la mente de la chica y pudo ver que algo no estaba bien. Pero por desgracia no pudo decir nada Artemisa se volvió contra Kanon, el se estrello contra el muro violentamente y ella la detuvo antes de que lo lastimara mas.

-¡Ya no te interpongas hermana!

-Claro que me interpongo, aceptaste apegarte a mis reglas mientras permanecías en el Santuario y eso significa que no le pondrás un dedo encima, tendrá su castigo si, pero luego que sea juzgado y…

-¡Sus malditas reglas! –Grito Shaina tomando de vuelta control de su cuerpo sin que Artemisa pudiera controlarla, la diosa se sorprendió pero la dejo hablar porque necesitaba desahogarse.

-Realmente me alegro que Artemisa haya vuelto – Continuo Shaina - ¡Porque no pienso someterme de nuevo a ellas!

-Ophiucus… ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Athenea se asombro de la actitud de Shaina, creyó que ya se había calmado - Pareciera que el ser el recipiente de mi hermana te ha afectado, nuevamente estas olvidando tu lugar aquí…

Artemisa tampoco esperaba tal reacción de la amazona.

–Y parece que ahora que reniego de las estúpidas reglas que nos impuso, ya no le conviene que lo sea su recipiente. ¿Eso quiso decir? - Shaina se acerco con actitud desafiante pero sintió que la detuvieron.

-Lo que Athenea quiso decir es que no debes olvidar que te debes a ella – Le dijo Milo mientras le sostenía con fuerza el brazo, lastimándola.

-Milo… - Shaina reacciono enfadada también con el -Será mejor que me sueltes, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es, porque mi deber es proteger a Athenea aun en contra tuya Shaina.

* * *

Mientras tanto Marín con la mirada vacía se separo del abrazo de Aioria y volvió a besarlo, el se alegro y le correspondió complacido porque poco a poco los besos se hicieron más pasionales e intensos.

-Debo irme – dijo Aioria tratando de controlarse.

-Calla - dijo ella antes de volver a cubrir su boca con sus labios.

-Marín... – La separo - Creo que se hace tarde.

-Me quedare un rato mas, suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo... – Respondió Marín y volvió a besarlo.

"Oh dioses... ¿Por que hicieron de amarte un pecado?" Pensó Aioria nunca imagino que Marín decidiera olvidar sus obligaciones porque tenia sus brazos atenazados a su alrededor, no lo dejaba ir. Ella rompió el beso y no dejo que el la besara nuevamente, porque se encargo de besarle el cuello con suavidad. Aioria cerró los ojos mientras ella seguía besando su cuello estremeciéndolo.

Cuando vio que Aioria estaba mas relajado, ella aprovecho su distracción y tomo un cuchillo de la mesa, la luz de un rayo ilumino la hoja antes de que esta se enterrara en la espalda de Aioria.

-Marín… ¿Qué haces? – Reacciono el sorprendido

-Vas a pagar todo el daño que me hiciste – Respondió con la mirada vacía mientras retiraba el cuchillo dispuesta a dar un segundo golpe - Tu trataste de matarme, pues yo no tratare yo si acabare contigo.

Aioria se quedo sin saber que hacer, Marín volvía a actuar como el día en que fue herida pero esta vez mas agresiva ella intento acuchillarlo otra vez pero cuando bajo la hoja, alguien la detuvo en el ultimo momento.

Neikea se asombro ante la visita inesperada ya que el la vio detenidamente antes de atacarla lastimándola. Ella dio un fuerte grito y desapareció de ahí malherida, mientras Marín trataba de soltarse.

-¡Suéltala! – Le grito Aioria pero el guerrero lo ignoro mientras obligo a Marín a tirar el cuchillo

Marín continuaba gritando: ¡Debo matarlo, debo matar a ese maldito!

-Lo siento... no te soltare - Dijo Icarus mientras la hizo dormir por medio su cosmos. Marín poco a poco dejo de pelear y cayó dormida.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Aioria replico mientras el la cargo en brazos y recogió su mochila: ¿Que le esta haciendo? ¡Déjala en paz!

La respuesta llego luego de sufrir una descarga eléctrica que lo obligo a caer de rodillas - Si aprecia su vida caballero, no podrá verla más. Mi señor me envió para ayudar a su alteza Artemisa, ella trato de evitarle esto pero no fue posible. Ahora es muy tarde – Respondió mientras salía de ahí.

Aioria intento detenerlo ignorando su herida, Icarus detuvo su mano con facilidad -Ya le dije que no podrá verla más. Neikea le ha envenenado el alma y ahora solo piensa en matarlo y será así hasta el último día de su vida, por su bien es que la alejo de aquí.

-¿De que habla?

Icarus desapareció de ahí con Marín mientras, salio con dificultad de la cabaña pero no la encontró ya, tampoco encontró rastro alguno de ese guerrero.

-¡Marín! – Grito desesperado pero su grito fue apagado por un trueno antes de que se soltara la lluvia.

* * *

Hyoga vio a Shun entrar a la cabaña junto con June y escucho la conversación tras la puerta y se sonrió. Se alegraba sinceramente de que su amigo encontrara a la persona indicada para hacerlo olvidar todo el dolor que en su corta vida hacia padecido. Ese dolor que ni el cariño de su hermano ni su amistad lograron borrar. Al fin podía estar tranquilo de que la sombra de Hades lo había abandonado. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí pensando en donde conseguir vendajes cuando de pronto una figura conocida le cerró el paso, era Até.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? – Dijo mientras paso su mano sobre su rostro y mostró el que utilizo la noche que lo hirió.

Hyoga se preparo para pelear pero no le fue posible, Neikea apareció a sus espaldas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo derrumbo mientras Até le dijo: Es hora, de que me hagas un pequeño favor. La muerte es la única que te liberara del dolor, la muerte de tu mejor amigo será lo único que tendrás en mente de ahora en adelante…

June no quería olvidar entonces cual el deber de ambos y tras asegurarse que Shun la amaba, sabia que era hora de despedirse. Separo entonces sus labios de los de el.

-Debo irme ya.

-¿Tan pronto June? - No te vayas.

-Me has muy hecho feliz al decirme que me amas, pero ahora no es correcto que este aquí - Le dijo June entonces lo beso otra vez y luego limpio sus lagrimas.

-Debo verme horrible.

Shun entonces le sonrió -Para mi nunca lo serás, pero que bueno que traes mascara.

June sonrió y se volvió a cubrir el rostro, abrió la puerta pero casi se topo con Hyoga, se sorprendió al verlo, pero el le sonrió e hizo una señal de que guardaría silencio. June entonces se alejo de ahí sin notar que se le cayo su látigo que siempre cargaba consigo. Hyoga lo recogió pero no le aviso, al contrario lo apretó firmemente en su mano. Shun también se sorprendió de verlo mientras el entraba sonriente.

-Mira... quien diría que el pequeño es todo un conquistador – Dijo Hyoga al entrar.

-Hyoga, yo…

-No me estoy burlando, me alegro por ti – Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro - Escuche lo que pasó y realmente me hizo feliz saber que seas correspondido por esa chica. Pero tengo que llevar unos vendajes.

Shun al oírlo se sentó en una silla, abochornado pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Hyoga caminaba en la habitación.

-¿Escuchaste… todo?

-Casi, lo más importante si - Le dijo mientras se paraba detrás de él - Ella no la seguirá ¿verdad?

-Si, casi me muero cuando creí que se iba... – Shun estaba muy nervioso aun - Pero ahora se que no se ira y que podré verla mas seguido.

Hyoga vio el látigo y respondió – Si, le veras más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Entonces paso el látigo sobre la cabeza de Shun, lo enredo con rapidez y apretó. Shun no pudo reaccionar mientras Hyoga con la mirada vacía apretaba el látigo alrededor de su cuello; el instinto hizo que Shun intentara levantarse de la silla pero sus pies resbalaron con el hielo que Hyoga creo en el piso y no lograba levantarse, mucho menos soltarse porque el poco a poco lo encerraba en hielo.

"¿Hyoga... por que haces esto?" -Pensó asustado mientras perdía fuerzas poco a poco.

* * *

Al escuchar a Milo defenderla Athenea se preocupo de que la situación volviera a salirse de control.

-Hermana, es mejor que detengas esta locura o luego nos arrepentiremos de lo que suceda. Aquí nadie será castigado con violencia.

Pero ninguno parecía escucharla y aunque Athenea le indico a Milo que la soltara, pero el no la obedecía. Sentía que el estaba enfadado por la misma razón que ella y no quería que ellos se enfrentaran.

-Lo olvide… - Respondió Shaina irónica - Olvide que eres demasiado fiel a Athenea.

-¡Es mi deber como caballero!

-¡Y yo también tengo un deber como Amazona y ese es ayudar a Artemisa a castigar a Kanon! – Shaina replico más furiosa aun.

-Su alteza yo puedo encargarme de él – Interrumpió Cagglio satisfecha de que todo saliera como planeo.

-No, soy su alteza, pero si quieres ayudar lleva a Misha lejos de aquí. ¡Ahora!

La amazona obedeció ante su voz colérica y cargo a Misha a sus espaldas mientras discutían. Conforme se alejaba sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Es mejor que se calmen – Interrumpió Athenea.

Shaina le grito y logro soltarse de Milo -¡Ya no voy a escucharla!

-Renuncia a esto Shaina o atente a las consecuencias – Milo le advirtió.

Ella se rió nerviosa – Tú sabes que no soy persona que renuncia fácilmente. Si lo fuera hace mucho que habría renunciado a ser una amazona.

-¿En serio? Hace un par de días llorabas porque decías que era demasiado duro, y que ya no querías a Artemisa en tu cabeza. Ahora estas defendiéndola.

Shaina se enfado, porque si había llorado y lamentado frente a el y ahora utilizaba sus palabras en contra de ella. -Esto no es justo Milo.

-Lo que no es justo que te pongas en contra de la diosa que un día juraste proteger, así como yo.

-Pero no estamos en la misma situación Milo, tú no entiendes, ni entenderás que mientras ustedes cargan con una sola obligación, yo tenía otra la de esta mascara. Fue por esa obligación que desperdicie gran parte de mi vida detrás de un estúpido para matarlo y como no pude… otro tanto en amarlo, solo porque era mi deber, lo que Athenea ordenaba. Tú nunca pasaras por algo así.

"Shaina no sabia que eso sentías" – Pensó Athenea sin poder responderle, se dio cuenta que cometió un gran error al modificar la ley, tratando de hacer un bien en realidad hizo un gran daño.

Milo replico - Nosotros aceptamos los términos al decidir ser caballeros... o amazonas.

-¿Y nunca te has preguntado porque te entrenan desde pequeño? – Ella se dirigió a Athenea quería respuestas a todas las dudas que la ahogaban – Dígame ¿Por qué elige nuestro destino y se cerciora que este sea el único estilo de vida que conozcamos? Estamos atadas a usted, pero porque no tuvimos opción.

-Se deben hacer sacrificios... – murmuro Athenea – Por el bien de…

-¡Solo por su bien!... Debíamos sacrificarnos por ti, eso siempre lo hice, seguí sus dogmas pero solo conseguí más dolor. ¿Por que nos hizo esto?

Athenea estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y Shaina se acerco ella sosteniéndola de los hombros – Vamos, responda - ¿Por qué nos sigue usando?

Fue entonces Milo que utilizo su aguja escarlata contra Shaina.

* * *

Mientras tanto June reparo que no traía su látigo consigo y corrió de regreso a la cabaña y mientras se acercaba un fuerte y mal presentimiento la estremeció. "Shun...."

Se apresuro aun más y entro sin llamar siquiera, no estaba equivocada ¡Hyoga estaba ahorcando a Shun!

-¡Déjalo! - Grito y trato de que lo soltara, pero Hyoga simplemente no la dejo.

-Aléjate o serás la siguiente.

La mirada desconocida de Hyoga la asusto, pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Shun, ¡No lo dejaría! Se acerco otra vez a tratar de soltar las manos de Hyoga, el encendió su cosmos y June sintió que sus manos se congelaban.

-Perderás esas lindas manos sino te sueltas.

June soltó un grito mientras sus manos sentían los efectos del enorme frió, lo sencillo seria soltarlo pero vio el rostro casi lívido de Shun y no pudo resistirse mas. Dio un grito más fuerte mientras encendía su propio cosmos.

El poderoso ataque sorprendió a Hyoga y a todos a su alrededor. Até dejo de manipular al cisne y desapareció junto con Lete no sin antes terminar malherido. El poderoso cosmos logro que el hielo de las manos de June se derritiera pero también destruyo la cabaña y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo Shun y ella misma quedaron atrapados en la explosión.

Ikki iba llegando a su cabaña pero no lo logro, la explosión lo lanzo lejos también a el.

* * *

Artemisa sintió dolor, había olvidado que no tenía un cuerpo inmortal y que debía protegerse. Pero estaba tan enfadada que ignorando eso y la sorpresa de Shaina por el ataque de Milo, volvió acometer contra su hermana. Esta vez Kanon ya recuperado de su ataque la protegió con su cuerpo mientras Milo repetía su ataque.

Ahora Artemisa experimentó un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y se detuvo. Estaba en desventaja en ese lugar y sensatamente pensó que lo mejor era retirarse. Además sintió que June había explotado su cosmos, debía saber porque había hecho eso. Pero apenas se movió un par de pasos alejándose de ella, Milo la ataco un par de veces más.

Pero Shaina sintió que se destrozo su corazón, cierto que era su castigo por enfrentarse a Athenea pero ya no la estaba atacando no comprendía porque el seguía lastimándola. Parecía que la odiara y eso le dolía más que las heridas físicas.

-¡Detente por favor! – Suplico Athenea pero el no la escucho.

Kanon quien experimento ese castigo una vez supo que Milo actuaba extraño también – Oye… esto ya es demasiado ella ya no parece...

El lo ignoro dispuesto a atacar una vez más.

* * *

June fue al primera en reaccionar, de inmediato busco a Shun entre los escombros, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo vio debajo de una pesada viga y se apresuro a ayudarle pero se sentía muy débil luego de liberar su cosmos de forma tan repentina. Shun aun tenía el látigo alrededor de su cuello, su rostro y cuerpo estaban lívidos, trato entonces de levantar la pesada viga.

Hyoga se recuperaba del fuerte ataque y tanto Até como Lete aparecieron detrás de el.

-Es hora de terminar el trabajo – Dijo Lete sin emoción alguna.

Até se burlo -Lastima… Me divertí mucho con estos.

Lete entonces robo la memoria de Hyoga.

June sintió de pronto que la viga parecía mas ligera y pudo moverla sin dificultad, pero descubrió que le estaban ayudando.

-¿Quien eres tu? – le pregunto al extraño guerrero.

Teseo solo sonrió y dijo: ¿No vas a ayudarlo?

June se acerco a Shun y desenrollo el látigo, se acerco a revisarlo, no tenia pulso ni respiraba.

"Ay no, Shun…" Pensó preocupada tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Teseo se acerco también a el y lo vio fijamente.

Ella ahogo sus lagrimas, ajena a que Ikki se acercaba en ese momento imaginando lo peor al verla con el látigo en la mano y al ver el cuello lastimado Shun. La presencia de Teseo solo aumento sus sospechas.

-¡Maldita! – Grito y lanzo su ataque contra ella, pero no llego a lastimarla Teseo detuvo el ataque con extrema agilidad y con la misma certeza contraataco antes de alejarse llevándose a June de ahí.

-¡No, déjame! – Grito desesperada - Tengo que ayudar a Shun ¡Suéltame!

-Lo siento es demasiado tarde… esta muerto.

-¡No! – Ella grito antes de caer desmayada por un golpe de Teseo.

* * *

Shaina se quedo esperando el ataque pero este no llego. Milo fue contenido de manera eficiente y sorpresiva por alguien más, un guerrero de grandes habilidades que lanzo a Milo al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Quien eres tu? – Lo vio sorprendido de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Soy Odiseo un ángel al servicio de su hermano Apolo – el guerrero se presento.

-¿Apolo, mi hermano te envió? – pregunto Artemisa al verlo.

-Si su alteza… su hermano Apolo me pidió protegerla y eso haré, no permitiré sea lastimada mientras permanezca aquí.

-Estaba a punto de irme… solo que no se si mi hija…

-Ya mi hermano Teseo fue en ayuda de ella, ahora todas deben estar esperándola para salir de aquí. ¿Me permite escoltarla?

-Llevadme… con mi hermano – Respondió Artemisa llorosa, Odiseo le abrazo y salio rápidamente de ahí.

Luego que la barrera que Artemisa coloco se derrumbara y vieran salir a Shaina en compañía de Odiseo; Seiya entro junto con los caballeros dorados.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunto Seiya pero no obtuvo respuesta. Athenea estaba sentada en la cama sollozando, mientras Kanon trataba de contener a Milo que aun parecía furioso por la interrupción. Afuera la tormenta descargaba su furia en el santuario.

(Notas) En el capitulo anterior entraron nuevos personajes. Oizis, Lete y Horcos. En este capitulo Neikea y Até.

Los mencione como Daimones que son espíritus que personifican diversos males del mundo. Pero no todos son este tipo de espíritus en realidad.

**Até **es el nombre de la diosa de las fatalidades provocadas por las acciones insensatas o irreflexivas. Aunque aquí será un hombre conservara su posición de crear conflictos de esta manera. Aunque también que fue quien hirió a Hyoga en primer lugar teniendo la habilidad de cambiar su rostro a voluntad ya que carece de uno propio.

**Lete **representa el olvido, es el nombre de una Náyade (Espíritu o ninfa de ríos o manantiales) existe en el Hades un rió con ese nombre del que bebían las almas ante de reencarnarse y olvidar su vida anterior. Aquí será el quien se encargara de robar memorias o recuerdos.

**Oizis** es una daimon que representa la angustia, miseria y la tristeza. Aquí como se encargo de provocarle a Misha remordimientos por un pequeño error del pasado.

**Neikea**, también una daimon, representa las peleas, disputas y agravios. Ella provoca enojos y peleas por medio de resentimientos provocados o implantados en la mente de quien manipula. Ella fue quien manipulo a Milo aprovechando el momento en que estuvo solo.

**Horcos**. Representa los juramentos y castiga el perjurio o quienes no los cumplen. Aunque no puede manipular la mente de los demás es fuerte físicamente. Es irreflexivo y de mente cerrada y trata de hacer justicia a su manera.

Y respecto a los ángeles Icarus (Touma), Odiseo y Teseo decidí ponerlos al mando de Apolo porque me agradaron los personajes y me pareció un buen giro a la historia. Espero que les agrade el cambio.

Notas. Este capitulo tambien fue editado en julio del 2009.


	18. Afflicciones y esperanza

Fiuu, sude a gota gorda con este capitulo... siento mucho la tardanza, pero mientras todos tuvieron vacaciones yo me tuve que quedar trabajando.. T-T Buu y eso me daba muy poco tiempo para el fic. Pero aqui esta!!!! Gracias a Barbara nuevamente y sorry por no poner dos capitulos pero solo por ti este es largo. A Allpheratz ( me alegra que te guste) y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Hay nuevo fanart, una ilustracion de Shaina que tambien espero les guste. Ahora disfruten el capitulo.(Espero)

CAPITULO 18 Aflicciones y esperanzas.

Ikki abrió los ojos y se levanto presuroso, se acerco a su hermano y vio preocupado que además del cuello lastimado tenia una gran herida en la cabeza debido a los escombros que le cayeron encima. Al darse cuenta de que Shun respiraba levemente, quedo mas tranquilo aunque no despertara aun, no estaba muerto.

"Pero ella lo lastimo…" –susurraba Até al ver que en su primer intento de lastimar a June fue detenido por el ángel lo que le enfureció – "Ella intento matarlo y ahora huye… ¿Vas a dejarla ir?"

El fénix no era fácilmente influenciable, pero lo que le decía esa voz tenía que ver con su hermano, lo que más le importaba en la vida. Trato de sacudirse de esos pensamientos negativos que le incitaban a seguir sus deseos de venganza, ir tras June y hacerla pagar por el daño que le hizo a su hermano. Pero Até no logro controlarlo porque Hera lo llamo: furioso le dio una señal a Lete quien dejo a Hyoga por fin. Una vez que desaparecieron el cisne se levanto aturdido y comenzó a caminar totalmente desorientado, paso al lado de los hermanos sin reaccionar.

Ikki lo vio furioso -¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto - ¡Tú estabas aquí, dímelo!

Hyoga no respondió porque no recordaba quien era, mucho menos lo sucedido en los últimos minutos. El fénix se enfureció ante la falta de respuesta de Hyoga y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero su mirada vacía lo hizo recapacitar.

-¡Quédate aquí y no te muevas! – Le ordeno – Hyoga no respondió pero se quedo quieto.

* * *

Mientras Cagglio se alejo con Misha lo más rápido que pudo. Conforme se acercaba al barco anclado sintió la presencia de los ángeles le agrado encontrarlos ahí y sin dudar hizo dormir a Misha de un golpe. Luego subió con toda tranquilidad, ya Teseo estaba ahí. Vigilaba a June quien estaba recargada sobre unas cajas y Touma a Marín a un lado de ella.

-Mi señor estará furioso contigo – dijo el ángel Teseo - ¿Por que te apartaste de Artemisa?

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Replico ella mientras dejo a Misha al resguardo de la lluvia.

-Tu deber es estar a su lado – continuo Teseo – Solo existes para cuidar de su hermana y la dejaste indefensa ante Athenea. Eres una vergüenza.

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella me ordeno que trajera a mi alumna...

En ese momento Odiseo llego con Artemisa, en cuanto la amazona le vio herida grito preocupada: ¡Su alteza!

De inmediato el ángel la detuvo bruscamente mirándola con rabia ella no le replico avergonzada por su culpa, obedeció en silencio mientras Artemisa se acercaba a Marín afligida, ignorando sus propias heridas. La diosa pregunto luego: ¿Por qué no esta aquí mi hermano?

Teseo se inclino ante ella -Mi señor se retiro, su padre le ordeno que acudiera de inmediato, no tuvo otra opción. Pero nos ordeno llevarla a un lugar donde este a salvo así como cuidar de sus amazonas y eso hemos hecho.

-¿Acaso también quisieron lastimarlas a ellas? - Se acerco a June y tomo su mano mientras pensaba: "¿Por eso explotaste tu cosmos… para defenderte?"

Teseo continuo: no se preocupe, llegue justo a tiempo para evitarlo, ahora dígame ¿A dónde desea ir?

Artemisa les respondió: ¡Donde sea, quiero irme de aquí ahora!

Odiseo le ordeno a Cagglio: Ya escuchaste amazona, apresúrate y aleja este barco de aquí.

Pronto se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que no fuera fácil alcanzarlos, el barco se movió más rápido que cualquier otra embarcación con ayuda de los ángeles.

Artemisa, se sentía enormemente derrotada, solo Cagglio parecía estar en una pieza, pero de todas Shaina era la más lastimada, tanto que se negaba a responderle. La amazona no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse a sus deseos de ir con su hermano porque también ella deseaba huir dolida y resentida con Milo porque la hirió. Shaina nunca creyó que el se enfrentara a ella con tal convicción y saña, era una faceta de el que no conocía en persona y que averiguo de la peor forma.

"Reacciona Shaina… por favor respondedme."

Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta se preocupo…. Ahora solo esperaba estar al lado de su hermano, ya que estaba segura de que el nunca la lastimaría.

-Debemos retirarnos – Dijo Odiseo sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Ya decidió a donde ir?

-A Delos… a casa – Respondió la diosa

-Entonces le daremos su mensaje a mi señor.

Una vez que los ángeles desaparecieron, Artemisa siguió tratando de que Shaina le respondiera pero solo obtuvo silencio. Cagglio la observaba también sin decir palabra, no quiso que saliera tan lastimada pero era necesario. La lluvia arrecio y se concentro en dirigirse hacia Delos.

* * *

Seiya volvió a preguntarle a Athenea que pasó, ella no respondió, solo alzo la mirada y observo que todos estaban preocupados y esperando su respuesta. Centro su mirada en Milo a quien Kanon por si solo ya no podía controlar.

-¡Suéltame! – Le gritaba Milo a Kanon - ¡Tengo que alcanzarla, voy a detenerla!

-¡Tranquilízate! –Grito Kanon y Aldebaran lo ayudo a controlar por lo agresivo que estaba.

Athenea dijo con voz firme y encendió sus cosmos: Milo de Escorpión, será mejor que te moderes ahora. Ya no podrás alcanzarla aunque lo intentes; es demasiado tarde, tranquilízate.

Poco a poco Milo se tranquilizo y cuando pareció recuperar la razón bajo su cabeza avergonzado, Athenea respiro profundo antes de seguir -Por favor, quiero que busquen a todos sus compañeros, necesitare hablar con todos los que habitan en el santuario. Algunos de ellos están heridos y necesitaran de su ayuda, búsquenlos y tráiganlos aquí.

Seiya se resistió un poco a la idea de dejarla pero ella le dijo: Ve, yo estaré bien es Shun quien te necesita ahora.

Al oírla mencionarlo salio al igual que la mayoría, una vez que se fueron Athenea reflexiono: "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…"

Aldebarán soltó a Milo, ante una señal de Athenea y el se sentó sobre una silla. Mientras Kanon recordaba con rabia a la chica acusándolo descaradamente y estaba furioso. Athenea lo miro al sentir su ira dijo: Kanon los sentimientos de venganza solo te traerán dolor. Siento no haberte escuchado antes, esto pudo evitarse.

-Ya no importa – Respondió el mientras salía – Si me disculpa iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Si importa - Dijo Athenea aunque el no la escucho - Es mi responsabilidad darme cuenta de las fuerzas exteriores que nos atacaban, también de las que les estaban influenciando.

-¿De que fuerzas habla? – Pregunto Aldebarán mientras encendía una lámpara.

Saori respondió -Lo sabrás en cuanto todos tus compañeros estén aquí, por ahora permíteme hablar a solas con Milo es necesario.

-Pero el esta muy inquieto.

-Si y yo se la razón, pero no te preocupes Aldebarán, el nunca me lastimaría ni permitiría que nadie me lastime, acaba de confírmalo.

Athenea espero a que Aldebarán ser retirara para hablar con Milo quien aun no se atrevía a moverse. Ella toco el hombro de Milo - Necesito una explicación a tu acciones ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Su alteza Athenea solo quise cumplir con mi deber… -Mientras hablaba Milo seguía esquivando su mirada avergonzado, tomando conciencia de lo que hizo. De su exagerada forma de actuar contra Shaina - Deseaba que ella cambiara su actitud y se detuviera estaba claramente trastornada. Pero después ya no pude detenerme… era como si una voz en mi cabeza me dijera que debía lastimarla y hacerla pagar por su traición a mi, no a… usted.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Athenea -No te preocupes ni niegues tus sentimientos, se que no querías lastimarla porque le amas ¿Verdad?

Milo lo acepto, su voz sonaba desgarrada cuando respondió - Lo siento su alteza yo… perdóneme. No me esta permitido amarla, mi obligación es solo ante usted. Al principio solo intentaba detenerla pero tuve celos… me cegué de celos, de rabia por no ser el primero en… - Se detuvo, no podía decir lo que pensaba.

-¿…Besarla? -Athenea termino su frase – Entonces viste lo que sucedió…con Seiya.

El acepto con la cabeza luego dijo: Solo quise cumplir con mi deber pero… me equivoque, realmente me equivoque.

-No solo tu Milo… -Aseguro Athenea - También yo cometí un grave error al juzgar a mi hermana y a Shaina, fui yo quien fallo como diosa y como hermana. Se que intentabas cumplir con tu obligación pero fuiste influenciado por tus propios sentimientos y alguien mas que estaba aquí.

-Nadie mas estaba aquí, fue todo mi error.

-No te culpes mas Milo, porque el error fue mío en primer lugar, ahora solo nos queda repararlo.

-"¿Cómo?" – Se pregunto Milo, porque ni el mismo podía perdonarse en ese momento.

Ikki cargaba a Shun camino a la enfermería cuando vio a Seiya acercarse.

-¡Oigan! –Grito -¿Están bien?

-No Seiya… debemos atender a mi hermano y creo que a Hyoga también – Lo señalo y vio que sangraba también de una herida en la cabeza además de la manera extraña en que actuaba.

-Vamos entonces…

Al llegar Ikki miro a Kanon recargado en el muro exterior sin importarle la lluvia de hecho todos comenzaban a reunirse afuera. Dejo a su hermano dentro y salio.

"Cagglio me lo advirtió y no lo creí." Pensaba Kanon intranquilo. "Me utilizaron, pero ambas me las pagaran, así como esos dos. Ese par..."

-¿No me digas que estas arrepentido por lo que le hiciste a la amazona? – Le pregunto Ikki interrumpiéndolo.

-Si, vaya que me arrepiento –Replico Kanon – Porque no tuve intenciones de hacerle daño… sentía lastima por ella.

-¿Escuche bien Kanon? … ¿Tu sintiendo lastima?

-Ya no la sentiré mas – Lo vio furioso - Pero en cuanto la vea me cerciorare de acabar con ella y se exactamente donde se esconderán.

Ikki se asombro de la seguridad con que lo dijo -¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Kanon respondió: No es difícil imaginarlo. Esa diosa ira al único lugar que considera seguro… Delos. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Esta bien voy a hacerlo - Ikki se sonrió, ante la idea de seguirlo. Se asomo a la enfermería; Shun yacía en una cama mientras Milo le vendaba la cabeza a Hyoga. Viéndolo bien, no parecía demasiado herido para que actuara así, pero no iba pensar en ello. Si Athenea estaba al lado de su hermano nada malo le pasaría en su ausencia. El por su parte vería si era verdad lo que Kanon dijo acerca de donde encontrarlas, necesitaba una explicación por parte de June.

* * *

Aioria seguía arrodillado bajo la lluvia sin ánimos para levantarse cuando Mu lo encontró, su amigo de inmediato supo que no le importaba la herida que traía en la espalda, porque ni siquiera hacia el intento por detener la sangre, aunque no era de gravedad Mu lo miro preocupado y dijo: Levántate, tienes que atenderte esa herida, además Athenea te mando llamar.

El caballero de Leo obedeció a su amigo, en sus manos apretaba la mascara de Marín, caminaron en silencio al llegar el lugar estaba lleno.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Aioria? – Le pregunto Athenea al verlo entrar.

-He tenido peores heridas… No se preocupe.

-Marín se fue ¿Verdad Aioria? –Le pregunto con interés – Ella… Siguió a mi hermana ¿No es así?

-Si… - Le respondió casi en un susurro - Pero ya no era Marín otra vez, no actuaba como ella.

-¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Aldebaran.

-Marín… - Dijo Aioria mientras aferraba la mascara en sus manos - Tenía una horrible mirada llena de odio hacia mí y a la vez vacía… Ella fue quien me hirió si, pero quiero creer que no era consiente de lo que hacia.

Los que estaban en el lugar lo veían sin saber que decir, todos conocían de su amor hacia ella y por como reaccionaba sabían lo duro que era para el ser herido por la persona que amaba.

Aioria siguió hablando - No quiero ni pensar en que mas me habría hecho si ese guerrero no hubiera aparecido para impedírselo, porque su alteza… yo no se lo hubiera impedido y por ello me lamento así no debe actuar un caballero a su servicio.

-Si lo se… - Contesto Athenea mientras veía de reojo a Hyoga quien intento levantarse pero Seiya lo controlo.

Aioria lo vio fijamente antes de decirle: Su alteza Hyoga tiene la misma mirada.

Todos voltearon a verlo asombrados mientras Athenea dijo: ¿Recuerdas que ella fue herida una vez al igual que Hyoga? Sus acciones de hoy son consecuencias de esas heridas.

-Envenenada… ¿No es así? Les envenenaron el alma, ese guerrero me lo dijo antes de llevársela. Que ella solo piensa en matarme y será así hasta que muera.

La diosa mostró gran tristeza en su voz al decir - Es cierto… los daimones fueron los responsables.

-¿Daimones? – Fue una pregunta que muchos en el lugar se hicieron.

* * *

Lejos de ahí los antes mencionados estaban celebrando su trabajo.

Neikea se rió – Fue divertido ver la cara de ese tipo cuando vio que su querida amazona lo hirió.

Ate dijo orgulloso -No… mucho mejor fue la sorpresa que se llevo el muchachito mientras lo ahorcaban… ese si que ni se la esperaba.

-Como tampoco esperabas que la amazona resultara tan fuerte… saliste herido ¿No es así? – Hera se burlo – Huiste como un cobarde.

Ate intentó golpearla inútilmente porque en cuanto alzo su mano contra ella la diosa lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

-Déjala… murmuro Neikea – Ya sabes que no podemos lastimarla.

-Y si vuelven a intentarlo olviden nuestro trato. De igual forma estoy decepcionada de ti Neikea, tampoco lograste que ella lo matara ¿No es así? Estas perdiendo tu toque.

-Sin ese ángel entrometido lo habría logrado – Ella replico – El me ataco y luego impidió que ella lo lastimara.

-Pretextos, no son mas que pretextos – Interrumpió Hera – Espero que en realidad hayan roto su estúpido pacto de lo contrario ustedes solos tendrán que lidiar con Athenea. Más vale que se cercioren de ello.

-Ya lo sabemos – Dijo Oizis – No necesita repetirlo.

Hera la vio fijamente y la daimon paso saliva nerviosa – No me obliguen repetírselo. Por ahora aléjense del santuario, Athenea seguramente ya estará prevenida ante ustedes.

-Entonces ¿Cómo pretende que nos cercioremos de hacer bien nuestro trabajo? – Oizis pregunto.

-Artemisa… ella es mas influenciable cerciórense de que actué a mi favor – Dijo y desapareció.

Oizis suspiro cuando la diosa se fue – Eso estuvo cerca, ahora tenemos que seguir a Artemisa y a sus…

Até la interrumpió: No es necesario yo mismo me encargare de que a ella no se le ocurra reconciliarse con Athenea, tengo una cuenta pendiente con una amazona.

-En ese caso iré a ver que hace Lete - Dijo Horcos tomando una botella de vino.

Neikea se la arrebato para comenzar a tomarla ella misma y se burlo. Horcos tomo otra botella y se salio del lugar.

Mientras los otros discutían, Lete observaba con detenimiento las imágenes que se generaban en su cabeza, las memorias de Shiryu y Hyoga lo intrigaban, hacia mucho que no conocía a personas tan tenaces, además de fuertes, el que Hera le "pidiera hacer su trabajo lo asqueaba porque ninguno de ellos lo merecía.

-Oye Lete… -El golpe que le dio Horcos lo hizo despejarse - ¿Por qué no te tomas un trago conmigo?

El lo vio con sus ojos que parecían un oscuro abismo - Quieres tomar conmigo. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… deberíamos estar celebrando nuestra libertad, pero Hera dice que no cumplimos con el trabajo que nos encargo y no me queda más que embriagarme para olvidar.

-Dichoso tu que puedes hacerlo, a mi no se me concedió esa gracia.

Horcos le dijo avergonzado – Oye perdona…

-Tan solo déjame solo.

Horcos se retiro mientras Lete continúo observando las memorias de los caballeros de bronce. "Ellos si que son afortunados."

* * *

La lluvia se hizo más ligera conforme el barco se alejaba del santuario. Artemisa insistía en comunicarse con Shaina sin éxito - "Responde hija… se que te lastimaron mucho, me preocupo por ti" - Shaina siguió en silencio, ante la falta de respuesta, la diosa se tomo la libertad de controlar su cuerpo sin objeción alguna de Shaina. En ese momento June despertó y Artemisa se acerco preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien June?

Cuando la diosa no obtuvo respuesta le quito la mascara -Ya no estamos en el santuario, puedes quitártela.

June replico -¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo no quería irme…

-Te trajeron porque corrías peligro – Le interrumpió Artemisa - Esta no era la manera en que deseaba dejar el santuario, pero…

-¡Shun! Debo saber si esta bien o no – Ella se levanto y salio corriendo de la cabina del barco, pero al llegar al barandal se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de que dirección iban ni que tan lejos del santuario se encontraban ya.

Artemisa se acerco mientras la lluvia las bañaba – Así que te preocupas por él.

June contesto – Por favor… necesito saber si esta vivo o no, estaba malherido cuando llego ese extraño y…

-El era un ángel June y fue a ayudarte.

-¡No me importa quien era ni lo que fue a hacer allá, el me alejo de Shun! – La amazona grito desesperada.

-Ellos están a cargo de la protección de mi hermano, de mí y de ustedes.

-¡Pero yo no quiero su ayuda! ¡Yo quiero regresar al santuario, quiero…Ay!

Artemisa le apretó un brazo lastimándola y le dijo - Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que regreses a averiguarlo. Me prometí no dejar que nadie las lastimara y lo haré aun en contra de tu voluntad. Así que entra ahora.

Cuando la obligo a entrar de nuevo la amazona noto que Marín dormía en otra pequeña litera y se acerco a ella preocupada – Marín… ¿A ella también la trajo contra de su voluntad?

-June, era preciso, Uhg… - Artemisa cayo arrodillada junto a ella cuando sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar cuantiosamente.

Cagglio se temió que le pasara algo y busco algo para vendarla – Ya no siga su alteza, Shaina esta herida y eso la debilita a usted también.

-¡Maldita seas Athenea! – La diosa parecía furiosa al mencionar a su hermana -Todas ustedes están sufriendo y ella es la culpable.

June se preocupó primero por sus palabras contra Athenea, luego porque noto que Cagglio no podía vendarla lo suficientemente rápido para detener la sangre de sus heridas, y se animo a decir - Permítame ayudarla.

Artemisa le pregunto extrañada: ¿Por qué haces esto? Acabo de alejarte de quien mas quieres, tú lo dijiste.

-Si… pero Shaina no me hizo ningún daño y es su cuerpo el que esta herido - Se dedico a apretar más los vendajes, luego le pregunto: ¿A donde iremos?

-A Delos ahí podremos recuperarnos y tal vez fortalecernos para lo que sigue.

June ya no tuvo el valor de preguntar que era lo que seguía, pero por notar la forma en que salieron era obvio que la diosa no iba a dejar las cosas tranquilas.

* * *

Athenea tampoco, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de dejar que la ira o cualquier otro resentimiento nublaran su razón. Ya cometió ese error ante su hermana e iba a repararlo… de no hacerlo se perderían mas vidas de las que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar. Por el momento tendría que decirles a todos que clase de enemigos enfrentarían, debía explicar como Marín fue atacada por un daimon e influenciado por este Aioria salio herido. Tenia la certeza de que Cagglio obligo a su alumna a mentir y por eso acuso a Kanon. Pero si Artemisa no se dio cuenta de esa mentira fue porque le concedió el privilegio de no leer su mente. De otra manera no habría sido posible que le engañaran. Además no esperaba lidiar otra vez con esos vengativos espíritus en ese momento, pero era claro que su padre no deseaba darle ventaja y con ello esperaba minar sus fuerzas. Pero si los daimones se especializaban en causar conflictos y provocaron que ella y su hermana se disgustaran ella les probaría que podía recuperar su confianza. Seria difícil si, más no imposible porque confiaba en Shaina ella era su esperanza.

-Disculpe… Athenea –Interrumpió Mu – Afuera están reunidos la mayoría.

-Pedí que se reunieran todos… ¿Alguien falta?

-Ikki no esta aquí - Replico Seiya –Fui a buscarlo pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado… tampoco a Kanon.

Athenea pensó: "No… ¡Seguro fueron tras ellas!" – Pero recupero la compostura, tenia que solucionar los problemas no lamentarse ante ellos.

Salió, ya la lluvia había cesado y ante todos lo atentos caballeros y aprendices Athenea explico sobre los daimones, el tipo de enemigos a quienes se enfrentarían. La diosa los organizo, les dio una serie de ordenes que debían cumplir si querían estar preparados.

Luego se retiro de nuevo a sus aposentos, ella misma debía prepararse, porque en ese momento las dudas comenzaban a afectarla, su esperanza estuvo centrada en Shaina en su fuerza de espíritu. Pero luego del daño que ella y Milo le causaron no era seguro que ella fuera capaz de controlar a su hermana, la estaba perdiendo y también perdía las posibilidades de salir victoriosa en la próxima batalla. De fallar todos los sacrificios anteriores serian en vano. Pero vio entonces que la armadura de su hermana aun estaba ahí… eso significaba que solo era una mas de sus rabietas y que volvería... Por desgracia tanto Ikki como Kanon se habían ido y no tuvo suerte al llamarlos, si ambos estaban deseoso de venganza solo esperaba que sus acciones no complicaran más la situación.

* * *

El barco avanzo rápidamente hacia la isla Delos, aun era de noche cuando Artemisa y las amazonas llegaron al lugar y de inmediato notaron la desolación que había en ella. El paso del tiempo era notable, y de las construcciones alrededor del templo de Artemisa solo quedaban unas cuantas columnas en pie, el resto había sido derrumbado. Ella vio todo con tristeza, no esperaba tal olvido hacia ella. June cargaba a Marín a sus espaldas y Cagglio ayudaba a Misha, todas iban detrás de Artemisa, June pudo notar que su semblante cambio en cuanto sintió la presencia de su hermano. Efectivamente Apolo las esperaba en los restos de su templo iluminado con cuantiosas antorchas.

-Hermana… has vuelto a casa – Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos en cuanto la vio.

Artemisa corrió hacia el y lo abrazo sin resistencia de Shaina, aunque instintivamente se estremeció al contacto de sus heridas.

-¡Artemisa, estas herida nuevamente! - Apolo la observo preocupado y noto sus heridas que aun no dejaban de sangrar - ¡Odiseo no la protegiste como te ordene!

El guerrero se inclino ante el esperando el castigo – Lo siento mi señor, yo…

Artemisa detuvo su mano – No le castigues, llego a justo a tiempo.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Por ahora no quiero hablar de ello…ni recordarlo hermano. Solo abrázame por favor, lo necesito.

Apolo no se negó, supo que su hermana se sentía terriblemente mal y el haría lo posible por evitarle mas sufrimientos.

June trago saliva estaba frente a ese dios extraño rodeada de sus guerreros y de Cagglio. Además el que Marín no despertara solo aumentaba su temor.

Apolo le dijo a June mirándola fijamente – A menos que tengas intención de lastimar a mi hermana o desobedecerla no tienes por que temer. ¿Así que esta es la amazona que hirieron?

June iba a responder pero Cagglio lo hizo por ella -Si, señor fue…

-No estoy hablando contigo – La interrumpió Apolo y se dirigió otra vez a June - ¿Y la que parece tu amiga también fue herida?

-Es mi amiga, como lo parece pero no se porque aun no despierta – Recalco June mientras levantaba un poco más el cuerpo desmayado de Marín.

Apolo sonrió ante la respuesta – Ya tendrá oportunidad de recuperarse, adaptamos un refugio para ustedes, pueden retirarse de aquí.

Esa sonrisa era extraña y June no se movió hasta que Cagglio le toco un hombro – Vamos… no querrás verlo enojado.

-¿Por donde? – Pregunto entonces June.

-Síganme… permite ayudar – Dijo Icarus mientras tomaba en brazos de nueva cuenta a Marín.

Mientras caminaban June observaba a Marín y el lugar con detenimiento. Avanzaron un largo tramo en silencio cuando ella susurro - Esta es la terraza de los leones… vamos hacia el norte.

-Así es – Interrumpió Teseo – Veo que conoces un poco de este lugar.

June respondió -Mi maestro era un fanático de la geografía.

-Bien, entonces recordaras que al este de aquí se encuentras el lago sagrado y su refugio estará por más al norte aun, en la casa del lago…

Mientras June fingía escucharlo analizaba sus posibilidades de huir de ahí, y aunque no las tuviera de igual forma se arriesgaría. Debía actuar con calma para que no sospecharan de ella.

Apolo espero a que las amazonas se retiraran y le dijo a su hermana: Permite entonces que te ayude, tanto tú como la amazona deben estar sufriendo voy a sanarla.

Shaina sintió como el calido cosmos del dios cerraban sus heridas causándole un poco mas de dolor, recordándole quien las causo. Artemisa trato de reconfortarla - "Hija, el dolor se ira pronto." -Shaina la escucho pero no estaba de acuerdo con ello, el dolor de saber que fue Milo quien le lastimo era lo insoportable aunque intentara negárselo.

-Estarás mejor ahora –Le sonrió Apolo -Ahora yo debo irme.

-¡No me quiero quedar sola! Acabamos de encontrarnos otra vez.- Ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Regresare en poco tiempo, pero por desgracia debo irme ahora nuestro padre me esta llamando. Ya imaginaras la razón.

Artemisa bajo la cabeza -Lo se…

-Pero no estarás sola, mis ángeles te cuidaran yo te prometo que regresare al amanecer, pero ahora descansa ¿De acuerdo? Y cambia tu ropa no soporto verte así, no estas vestida de la manera a la que corresponden a tu condición. Ve al lago sagrado y te arreglas en lo que vuelvo, tengo todo listo para ti - Ella le correspondió la sonrisa antes de seguir su consejo y verlo retirarse.

* * *

June vio con extrañes la delicadeza con que Icarus ayudo a Marín y la acomodo en una cama improvisada. El interés con que la observaba era mucho, no percibió lo mismo en el otro ángel aunque fuera amable. Pero creyó que su resentimiento por alejarla de Shun sin saber si estaba bien o no, afectaban su razón.

-¿Ocupan algo mas? – Pregunto Icarus – Aunque creo que no olvidamos nada que haga cómoda su estadía aquí.

-Solo déjenos a solas para descansar - Cagglio respondió, pero en cuanto los ángeles se retiraron Cagglio dejo a Misha sin cuidado alguno en el suelo. La chica reacciono con un quejido.

-Oye… esta herida – Replico June.

-¡Que se aguante! - Le grito Cagglio a June - ¡Y tu ve por agua!

-Aquí tenemos agua…

Cagglio tiro de una patada el jarrón y se burlo – Ya no hay mas.

June iba a replicar pero tenia el pretexto perfecto para salir y planear su escape por lo que obedeció pensando. "Por fortuna no estaré aquí mucho tiempo".

Cagglio espero a que se fuera para mirar fijamente a Misha quien estaba ya completamente despierta -Te advierto no te atrevas a causare problemas a su alteza diciendo lo que en verdad paso. Ni siquiera pensaras en lo que sucedió ayer en su presencia y evitaras todo contacto con ella para impedir que lea tu mente y no le digas tampoco lo que paso a June. Si su alteza se entera de que mentiste morirás de inmediato ¡Te lo advierto!

-No lo haré, te lo aseguro - La chica tembló ante esa mirada.

-Mas te vale - Cagglio se retiro – Voy a buscar a su alteza.

Cuando June regreso, miro a Misha que lloraba y supuso que era por el dolor después de todo estaba malherida por Kanon. Por su parte Misha, trato de disculparse con ella pero de solo pensar en la furia de su maestra se calló, si le decía a June la verdad Artemisa se enteraría.

-Voy a descansar, deberías hacer lo mismo – Murmuro June y le dio la espalda. Debía guardar fuerzas en lo que encontraba una oportunidad para huir.

Misha se cubrió con la manta tratando de acallar los sollozos sin éxito. Ella mintió y por eso hirieron a Artemisa; todo ese problema sucedió por su culpa. Su corazón le dolía, sabia que hizo mal, muy mal en mentir pero la amenaza de su maestra le aterrorizaba. Cagglio que tenía mucho por perder si decía la verdad. Su mejor opción era callar ya que de hablar moriría en manos de su maestra o de Artemisa. De cualquier forma seria la más perjudicada.

* * *

En tanto Artemisa en el lago sagrado tomo su baño con sus aceites preferidos, se alegro que su hermano estuviera al pendiente de ella no olvido ningún detalle. Mientras se limpiaba las heridas intentó nuevamente hablar con Shaina.

"_Respondedme…. Estoy muy preocupada por ti."_

"¿En verdad?" –Respondió ella al fin – "Porque es mi cuerpo el que esta herido no el suyo, cometí un gran error al atacarla…"

"_¿Te arrepientes de desahogarte frente a mi hermana? Si yo admire que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo."_

Shaina replico: "¿Y de que me sirvió ese valor? Solo obtuve estas heridas… siempre la obedecí y nada me paso este es mi castigo.

"_¡No__ Shaina, no! Mi hermana no merece que las defiendas tanto, no sigas haciéndolo."_

Shaina continuo con una mueca de sonrisa – "Si, mi castigo por desobedecer fue ser herida por quien mas me importa, por quien yo… yo amo…

La diosa lamento que Shaina definiera sus sentimientos en tan mal momento. Pero supo que en sus manos estaba la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse a la amazona de una vez por todas. De convertirla en su mejor aliada en lo que planeaba hacer. Así que utilizo recursos que le garantizaran su apoyo; la empatía y la comprensión.

"_Lamento que Milo te hiriera defendiéndola de mi ataque. Pero te demostró que mi hermana y su responsabilidad hacia ella siempre será más importante que cualquier otra cosa, mas que la afecto que decía tenerte."_

Ella dijo: "Si… fui una idiota al pensar que ser su amiga era garantía para que no me lastimara."

"_Pero tu ya lo __conocías, ¿No era eso lo que admirabas de el? Su lealtad y su rectitud…"_

La amazona lo recordó y replico: "Eso fue lo me enseño a amarlo ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de el?"

Artemisa siguió utilizando sus sentimientos a su favor. _"Hija… Parece que estas destinada a seguir a quien siempre estará fiel y devoto a ella, lo lamento mucho..."_

"¿Por qué? – Shaina pregunto furiosa - ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que tenía una nueva oportunidad? Y luego me haces esto."

"_S__haina se que mi imprudencia causo todo el conflicto, pero deberás entender que…"_

"Es que no fui mas que una marioneta a su servicio, una persona sin valor alguno, maldita seas…" –Shaina continuaba hablando.

"_¡No me hables así__! Recuerda que tú aceptaste este trato."_

La amazona golpeo el agua furiosa. "Maldita sea… ¡Maldita seas Athenea! A pesar de todo lo que hice por ella, de mi fidelidad… de seguirla siempre, en cuento pedí unas respuestas y te apoye Artemisa me hace esto.

La diosa no pudo estar mas complacida ella actuaba justo como esperaba: _"Ella actuó así porque realmente nunca se preocupo por ustedes. Las acepto si, pero no por completo. Ahora te pregunto ¿Coincidirías conmigo en lo que decida de aquí en adelante? No tienes que responder ahora._"

Shaina se sumergió por completo en el lago mientras le respondía: "Artemisa a donde este su camino yo la seguiré… yo la apoyaré de ahora en adelante, puede disponer de mi para lo que sea necesario.

El sol salía cuando Cagglio llego al lago, ya Shaina había salido del agua estaba vestida. Pero ya no había nada de la amazona en ella en ese momento. Su expresión había cambiado, su cabello y ojos habían cambiado, Artemisa estaba al control absoluto de ella, la diosa le pregunto a la sorprendida Cagglio: ¿Y tus compañeras?

-Están en el refugio – Y señalo donde se encontraba el sitio.

-Iré con ellas, sígueme.

Ella se inclino a su paso complacida de que por fin su diosa actuara como antes de su encierro, sabia que debía ayudarla entonces a liberarse por completo entonces podrían continuar con su venganza. Cuando Artemisa llego al lugar June se sorprendió, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de Shaina, además esa ropa realmente le hacia ver como un ser divino, de una belleza que ignoraba que tuviera. Se sintió temerosa a su simple presencia.

-June, sabes que no debes temerme.

Estas palabras hicieron que Misha se pusiera a pensar en un bloque de piedras para que no sospechara de ella, tuvo la fortuna de que en ese momento Marín comenzó a reaccionar, June se acerco a ella justo antes de que Marín se levantara bruscamente.

-¡Maldito! Voy a matarlo – Grito y la amazona la detuvo con dificultades.

-Cálmate… ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto June asombrada.

-¡Aioria… tengo que matarlo! Suéltame - Marín seguía intentado soltarse y Cagglio tuvo que ayudarle a controlarla mientras Marín seguía gritando que quería matarlo. Entonces Artemisa le golpeo fuertemente con su cosmos desmayándola otra vez, Misha la vio asombrada.

La diosa respondió – Era por su bien, no se en cuanto tiempo despertara pero será mejor que la aten, para impedir que se lastime yo regresare en un rato.

Cagglio acomodo a Marín en el lecho nuevamente, pero esta vez la amarro con ayuda de Misha. Al verla así June tuvo dudas en si irse o no. Pero sentía una enorme incertidumbre, solo esperaba que Hyoga no tratara de lastimar de nuevo a Shun en lo que ella encontraba el momento oportuno para marcharse de ahí.

La diosa salia en silencio mientras Shaina decía: "Otra vez… actúa como cuando fue herida antes de tu llegada."

"Lo se… y eso no debe suceder así, yo la sane."

-Mi señora… - Cagglio salio detrás de ella presurosa pero Artemisa la regreso.

-Permanece con ellas es una orden.

Cagglio se mordió los labios, estaba completamente furiosa de que la hiciera a un lado mas porque intuyo que la diosa sospechaba sobre lo sucedido a Marín.

* * *

En el Olimpo Hera esperaba a Apolo burlándose del rostro preocupado del dios, en cuanto llego le pregunto maliciosa: Dime… ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

-No es asunto tuyo - La vio furiosa - ¿Por qué me obligaron a regresar antes?

-Porque no quiero que nos arriesgues a que ella descubra todo lo que planeamos.

-Lo que tú planeaste - dijo Apolo - Porque no cumpliste tu parte del trato.

Ella suspiro – Pero Apolo no te quejes, ya la tienes a tu lado…

-No soy estúpido me engañaste al decir que Artemisa no saldría lastimada y no fue así mi hermana llego malherida a Delos.

Hera se rió – Yo cumplí con mi parte, ella es la impulsiva no me culpes por sus tonterías.

Zeus entro al salón en ese momento y dijo – Me agrado que cumplieras tu palabra de no advertir a tu hermana. Solo por ello estoy dispuesto a darles otra oportunidad. Si nos apoyan en contra de Athenea claro.

-Ya me dijo que no lo hará, estará furiosa con Athenea pero aun así Artemisa no querrá ser controlarla para tu beneficio, ella desprecia ser controlada.

Hera lo vio furiosa – Estúpido, sabes lo que le pasara si la dejas hacer lo que le plazca, lo que tu padre le hará.

-Mas bien lo que tu le harás, de una vez te lo advierto, no intentes lastimarla otra vez Hera, de ninguna forma.

-No siempre estarás ahí para protegerla como hoy - Ella le respondió con una sonrisa - Además deberías agradecérmelo, sin mi ayuda no habrías podido fingir que llegabas justo a tiempo para su rescate y no vuelvas a entrometer a tus ángeles en mis asuntos, se que uno de ellos impidió que la amazona matara al guerrero de Athenea.

-Lo haré cada vez que "tus asuntos" afecten a mi hermana – Replico Apolo.

-Si, pero recuerda que sus amazonitas no le son del todo fiel, ellas se entrenaron defendiendo a Athenea y te estas arriesgando solo por complacerla llevándotelas junto con ella del santuario. ¿Estas seguro que no se pondrán en su contra cuando llegue el momento?

Apolo la vio fijamente antes de responder – De eso me encargare yo, ninguna de ella se pondrá en su contra.

-¿En serio te preocupas tanto por ella? – Pregunto Zeus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Mi preocupación es sincera no la finjo. Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que rompan el pacto?... ¿Acaso les temes padre?

Esas preguntas lo hicieron sentir la ira de Zeus, Apolo resistió el poderoso cosmos mientras lo veía desafiante y no sumiso como otras veces, al notar esto lo dejo en paz.

-Yo no les temo, las vencería aun si estuvieran unidas. Debo admitir que Atenea se fortaleció en los enfrentamientos que tuvo con mis hermanos y Artemisa se debilitó menos de lo que creí en su encierro, pero ellas cavarán sus propias tumbas si se enfrentan a mí. ¿La quieres muerta entonces?

Apolo respondió: No claro que no.

-Entonces no olvides que te estoy haciendo un favor al darle otra oportunidad a tu hermana. Vete antes de que cambie de opinión al respecto. Será mejor que la convenzas de que nos apoye, les conviene a ambos.

Apolo salio adolorido, pensando en como desquitar su coraje. Pero por ahora solo importaba estar al lado de su hermana. Artemisa tenia mucha razón en negarse a regresar a ese lugar… estaba podrido y hasta el mismo se había contagiado con su podredumbre.

* * *

Odiseo se levanto presuroso al ver llegar a Artemisa al lugar donde descansaban Teseo e Icarus hicieron una reverencia – Su alteza…

-¿Quien de ustedes fue por mi amazona? – Pregunto directamente – Me refiero a la que llego aun dormida aquí.

Los ángeles se miraron unos a los otros -Fui yo – Se adelanto Icarus.

Artemisa se acerco a el -Quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿Ella intento matar a un guerrero de Athenea antes de que la trajeras? Responde.

El observo a sus compañeros antes de decir – Así es.

-¿Cómo actuaba Marín ante el?

-Parecía muy apegada a el… ni siquiera usaba su mascara en su presencia.

Artemisa respiro profundo mientras sostenía su cabeza - ¿Alguien… mas estaba ahí?

-¿Eh? – Icarus se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-¡Respondedme, dime si un daimon estaba ahí!- Icarus se contuvo, los otros ángeles le lanzaban sendas miradas penetrantes, pero era la diosa quien esperaba su respuesta y entre ambas opciones decidió no arriesgarse no podía mentirle a ella – Si, vi a Neikea, ella estaba ahí manipulándola.

-Neikea no… ella no puede estar libre - Artemisa susurro y regreso al refugio pensando –"Si lo que dice es cierto, eso significa que tal vez… cometí un error al salir bruscamente del santuario. Por el momento es mejor que este inconsciente mientras trato de ayudarla."

* * *

Athenea también trataba de ayudar a Hyoga… quien permanecía inmóvil sentado en una cama. No había nadie en la habitación, ordeno que nadie mas que ella debían acompañar a Hyoga. Toco su cabeza con cuidado mientras concentraba su cosmos. Confiaba en poder traer de vuelta, todo lo que le fue arrebatado por Lete. Esperaba que el daimon su hubiera apiadado de el y no devorara sus memorias como solía hacerlo… y recuperarlas. Se concentro… y finalmente las encontró pero se topo con una gran sorpresa y cayo despedida por una enorme fuerza antes de que Lete apareciera frente a ella.

-Su alteza Athenea me sorprende. El hurgar en memorias ajenas no es correcto.

Ella se sentó y respondió: Tampoco lo es arrebatarlas. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Teníamos un trato.

-Por desgracia suya Hera nos ofreció uno mejor – Respondió Lete mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara – Y mi hermano acepto así que el trato que teníamos ha sido disuelto.

-Hera… así que esta tratando de complacer a mi padre y tú a ella arrebatándole toda su memoria a Hyoga.

-No se sus motivos y yo solo cumplo ordenes. Pero este caballero esta mejor así… creedme.

-No… el no se merece esto – Replico Athenea – Ha sufrido mucho no merece sufrir mas, devuelve su memoria… por favor.

-Entonces si sufrirá de gran culpabilidad.

-Culpabilidad ¿Por qué?

Lete le apretó la mano a la diosa y ella supo entonces lo sucedido esa tarde. – Ya le mostrare la razón, si le devuelvo su memoria se arriesga a que mi hermano lo utilice de nuevo y ya no podré ayudarlo. ¿Eso es lo que quiere para un joven que le ha servido toda su vida?... ¿Hacerlo sufrir mas?

Athenea quedo en silencio mientras observaba con detenimiento a Hyoga.

* * *

June no espero que Artemisa se alejaran lo suficiente, porque supo que no tendría otra oportunidad de poder salir de ahí sin que la notaran.

-Voy por agua – le dijo a Misha y tomo una jarra. Antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a la amazona. "Lo siento Marín pero yo no voy a quedarme…" Pensó corrió lo más pronto que pudo, ahora ya sabia hacia donde dirigirse no le importaba que fuera una importante distancia a nado. Debía cerciorarse que Shun se encontraba bien y ahí no podía hacerlo, iría con el sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle. Cagglio metida en sus propios pensamientos no le tomo importancia al hecho que tenia un recipiente lleno de agua a su lado.

Mientras Apolo regreso justo a tiempo para ver a Odiseo golpear con fuerza a Icarus contra una columna derruida y luego contra otra.

-¿Y esto que significa? – Pregunto Apolo extrañado por al actitud del ángel.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas mi señor, pero Icarus hablo de más antes su hermana, le dijo acerca de los daimones aparte de que no cumplió sus órdenes como era debido porque…

El dios lo interrumpió con ira – Eso ya lo se Odiseo, se que impidió que la amazona matara al guerrero de Athenea. Acércate Icarus – El ángel obedeció y se inclino ante el -¿Por que no cumpliste mis ordenes? Te dije que no intervinieras con los planes de Hera.

-Mi señor… usted sabe mejor que nadie que se hace cualquier cosa por evitarle sufrimientos a una hermana.

Apolo lo vio fijamente antes de responder: Icarus… tú sabes que ella no te recuerda. ¿Qué sentido tenia hacer eso?

-Ella se habría lamentado toda su vida luego de enterarse lo que hizo bajo la influencia de Neikea. Quise evitarle ese dolor, además que si eso sucedía ella no podría serle útil a su hermana.

-¡Pero has arruinado mis planes! - Grito furioso - Así mi hermana no querrá liberarse por completo si se entera de que yo sabía lo que pasaría.

El ángel se estremeció y respondió: Si considera que cometí un pecado… puede castigarme.

Apolo levanto su mano y lo golpeo con su cosmos, Icarus le dio el pretexto perfecto para desquitar su coraje, pero poco después se detuvo mientras pensaba: "Tal vez fue acertado, mi hermana no es libre por completo y hasta que no sea así es mejor actuar con cautela, aun puedo aprovechar esto a mi favor."

-Por ahora vete – Le dijo Apolo al adolorido ángel - No vuelvas a cometa otro error.

Icarus hizo una reverencia ante el antes de desaparecer. Teseo y Odiseo lo vieron intrigados… su dios nunca antes había sido tan leve con un castigo.

-Vigílenlo – Les dijo – Que no vuelva a abrir la boca. Y también vigilen a las amazonas, quiero saber exactamente todos sus movimientos, me debo asegurar que no intenten traicionar a mi hermana.

En cuanto se fueron volteo hacia las sombras de ahí surgió una oscura silueta.

-Até….Supongo que Hera te envió porque no confía en mí.

-No, solo vine a terminar un trabajo – El daimon se acerco a el.

-Espero que no lastimes a mi hermana de lo contrario...

-Se lo que podría sucederme, pero no se preocupe – dijo - En estos momentos se acercan un enemigo mutuo.

-Un guerrero de Athenea… - Susurro Apolo entre dientes – Acabare con el antes de que pise esta isla.

-Espere, déjelo tocar tierra, si escucha mi plan le garantizo ambos quedaremos satisfechos con los resultados. Ya comencé a influir en el, bajo mi poder podremos hacer ver a su hermana que debe ir en contra de Athenea y eso nos conviene a ambos. Solo necesito que bloquee mi presencia ante ella.

Apolo lo escucho con una gran sonrisa en los labios luego respondió.

-Ve por el, yo me encargare de que mi hermana sea testigo de lo que nos convenga.

Até desapareció y en cuanto Ikki llego a la costa fue tras el. El fénix no estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de un daimon y poco pudo hacer para evitar caer bajo su influjo. El resentimiento que tenia contra June fue avivado por Até y poco a poco esto le permitió controlarlo.

* * *

Artemisa estaba de vuelta en el refugio tratando de concentrar su cosmos para sanar a Marín. Le era difícil ya que Marín se convulsionaba del dolor. Entonces su hermano la detuvo. -Artemisa… ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Ayudar a mi amazona ¿No es obvio hermano? - Le dijo furiosa.

-Pero tu cosmos no es suficiente, esta sellado y si lo intentas liberar puedes morir tu y tu amazona.

Ella se levanto furiosa y tiro el jarrón con agua y varias cosas mas en el lugar – ¡Es tan frustrante no poder ayudarlas!

Apolo la vio desahogarse esbozando una sonrisa.

-Calma hermanita.

-¡Estoy calmada! Pero ya que llegaste espero una explicación de tu parte acerca de esto.

-¿Explicación de que?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de los daimones? El envenenamiento provocado por un daimon es más difícil de sanar si lo dejas pasar mucho tiempo. Marín tal vez ya no pueda sanar. De tener conocimiento de esto antes habría podido ayudarla como era debido, pero con mi anterior intento lo único que conseguí fue aplazar el daño.

-Hermana… yo no lo sabia ¿Recuerdas que te prometí averiguar quien hirió a tu amazona? Lo hice, pero mi padre me impidió avisarte, hablar contigo de cualquier forma a riesgo de lastimarte.

Artemisa lo seguía viendo asombrada -¿Y eso te impidió avisarme? No me digas que con tan débil amenaza estuviste bajo su control.

Apolo estaba avergonzado, su hermana era más valiente, pero aun así no quería arriesgarla y para ello mentiría de nuevo si era necesario -No solo por ello no te avise, Athenea me impedía verte ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Lo hizo porque ella misma tiene culpa en esto.

-Pero si también uno de sus guerreros fue atacado…eso seria absurdo - Artemisa replico negando lo que oía.

Apolo continúo al notar duda en el rostro de su hermana – Fue para engañarte… Solo piensa, si uno de ellos fuera lastimado, no causaría sospechas. Y recuerda a tu otra amazona que casi murió ayer fue atacada por un caballero dorado cuando no tenia oportunidad de defenderse de el.

Misha contuvo el aliento cuando Apolo la señalo.

-No le mato porque hubo testigos Artemisa, piensa en ello. Athenea es nuestra enemiga créeme. Además, solo ella podría liberarlos, ya que fue quien les sello.

-Yo… Ya no se que pensar – La diosa estaba abrumada con todo lo sucedido y Apolo aprovechaba la situación.

Cagglio veía la escena ansiosa, al igual que Apolo le preocupaba la decisión de la diosa. Fue entonces que sintió mojados sus pies, cayó en cuenta de que June no estaba.

-¡Mi señora June va a escapar! – grito de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas? – Artemisa replico.

-Ella dijo que iría por agua y había más que suficiente aquí, se va a ir.

-Hay que buscarla, separémonos para encontrarla mas rápido. Misha cuida de Marín – dijo Artemisa y dejo a su hermano esperando su respuesta. El sonrió mientras camino directamente hacia la costa norte de la isla.

* * *

Por su parte June esperaba que la dureza del entrenamiento al que se sometió desde niña, dieran frutos en ese momento y alcanzar las costas de Mykonos en poco tiempo. De ahí planeaba pasar por varias de las islas cícladas hasta llegar a cabo Sounion y correr por la costa hasta el santuario. Pero recién llego a la costa cuando vio una silueta conocida que le tranquilizo, Ikki estaba inmóvil en la arena e ignorando que Ate le influenciaba en ese momento se acerco a el.

-Ikki… me alegra verte. ¿Cómo esta Shun?

-No es… de tu incumbencia – Respondió mientras la veía con su rostro inexpresivo antes agarrarla del cuello y levantarla, la chica se asusto ante esto y no pudo reaccionar -Vine aquí por una explicación a lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

June respondió como pudo: Yo no lo lastime, nunca lo...

-¡Yo vi como tenías el látigo en la mano y el cosmos que destruyo mi casa fue tuyo! Vas a decirme porque lastimaste a Shun antes de que te mate.

-Yo… - June no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero Até estaba satisfecho de ensalzar la rabia de Ikki hacia ella.

-¡Habla! Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Tras decir esto Ikki la empujo y dio un salto atrás cuando un fuerte cosmos los ataco.

June cayo al suelo mientras Ikki miro Teseo quien movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Ikki replico: No te entrometas, tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella.

Teseo intento atacarlo pero el lo bloqueo y lo lanzo lejos de ahí, pero Teseo regreso rápidamente y esta vez Ikki sintió la agonía de un nuevo ataque ya que Ate le impedía moverse -¡Maldito!

-El maldito aquí eres tu – Replico Teseo – No tienes el derecho de pisar esta sagrada isla donde nacieron tanto mi señor Apolo como su hermana. Por ellos te cocinare para no quede nada de sangre en ti como para mancharla.

-Inténtalo –Ikki respondió pero en ese momento Apolo llego al lugar con sus cosmos lo dejo fuertemente lastimado.

Até se rió mientras con sus manos en la cabeza de Ikki, aumentaba la furia y el resentimiento que tenia hacia June.

Era el pago por herirlo; la preocupación de ella por Shun era la mejor forma de lastimarla. Y con ayuda de Apolo no tenía que preocuparse por ser descubierto por Artemisa ya que gran parte de sus habilidades estaban selladas aun y confiaba ciegamente en su hermano. No sospecharía en lo absoluto de las acciones de Até.

La diosa llego poco después preocupada - Hermano… ¿Que sucede aquí?

-Este maldito guerrero irrumpió en esta isla – Replico Apolo, vino a lastimar a tu amazona.

-"Ikki… ¿Por qué?" – Pensó Shaina asombrada y recordó que June menciono algo sobre que Shun estaba herido.

-¡Esperen! – Grito June – El solo quiere saber que paso con Shun, no tiene la intención de lastimarme.

Ikki se rió entonces de forma escandalosa - ¿Y que te hace creer que no es cierto? Si ese maldito no hubiera llegado ahora estarías muerta.

Tanto Artemisa como June se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

Mientras Ikki se levanto con dificultad, no era por sus heridas sino que intentaba no ser controlado por Ate sin éxito. Las palabras que salían de su boca no eran las que intentaba decir. Pero se sentía como una marioneta ante la fuerte influencia del daimon. Reconoció que esa misma voz era quien lo influía desde la tarde anterior y la que le hizo ir hasta esa isla. Nunca antes hacia sido victima de un ataque de esa forma y eso lo desesperaba.

–Yo… estoy aquí para matarte… - continuo hablando - Tú lastimaste a mi hermano.

-No, yo no lo lastime…era Hyoga yo solo quise detenerlo – June replico – Explote mi cosmos porque…

-¡Así fue como lo hiciste!… cuando explotaste tu cosmos y no pudiste controlarlo lo remataste. ¡El pudo sobrevivir y lo mataste, mi hermano esta muerto por tu culpa! – Grito antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, esto no era precisamente lo que esperaba Ate, pero se alegro de que Apolo lo atacara con gran fuerza antes de que pudiera avanzar gran Pronto el cuerpo del fénix se deshizo en el aire mientras June caía de rodillas llorando.

-No… - June susurro primero luego grito: ¡Shun no puede estar muerto, no es cierto!

Artemisa se acerco a ella y le abrazo, entendía claramente lo que la amazona sentía porque ella misma perdió a quien amaba – June…

-No por favor, es mentira… yo no lo quise lastimar es mentira. ¡Shun no esta muerto!

La diosa quería decirle que todo era un error, pero por lo que Shaina le explicaba de los hermanos, la actitud del fénix solo tenia sentido si Shun hubiera muerto. Artemisa obligo a June a levantarse y la acompaño de vuelta al refugio.

Apolo la siguió, después espero pacientemente a que Artemisa tranquilizara a su amazona, en cuanto salio su hermano le dijo -Athenea es nuestra enemiga esto lo comprueba.

-No se, tal vez ese caballero actuó por su cuenta...

Apolo de inmediato replico -¿Aun crees que ella lo permitiría tan fácilmente? Esto lo planeo, además, solo ella podría liberar a los daimones, porque fue quien los sello.

Al oír todo esto Artemisa se creyó burlada y odiaba eso tanto como saberse desprotegida lo empujo con fuerza antes de responder: Apolo… debo vengarlas, iré ahora mismo con Athenea.

El dios no se esperaba tan rápida reacción de su hermana - Espera ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin tener tu fuerza al máximo?

-¡No lo se! – Grito - Pero haré lo que pueda con mis propios medios sanare a Marín y…

-Y entonces ya no estarás aquí para cuando los daimones intenten envenenarla otra vez. Se que anhelas ayudarlas, pero hazme caso… Acepta el trato que te ofreció nuestro padre, no seas orgullosa hermanita.

-No, mi orgullo no es lo único que me impide aceptar su trato.

Apolo tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola fijamente - Pero si deseas vengarte de Athenea, tal vez la única forma sea haciéndole ese favor a nuestro padre. Dime ¿Realmente vale la pena seguir resistiéndose a sus mandatos?

Ella no supo que responder, su hermano tenia razón aun no podía olvidar que su padre fue culpable de su dolor… pero Athenea también la había decepcionado y lastimado. No solo a ella sino a sus hijas, las que juro cuidar en su lugar. Por fin dijo con seguridad - Athenea no me lastimara más vamos con nuestro padre.

Ante la inmovible seguridad de su hermana Apolo le sonrió le hizo muy feliz de la decisión.

-Pero antes solo te pediré un favor, ayúdame a sanar a Marín.

-Será un placer – Respondió Apolo y entro junto con ella al refugio.

**Notas... Capitulo editado julio 2009**


	19. Para sanar un alma resentida

Hi!

Antes que nada una gran disculpa por mi tardanza. El trabajo aumenta mucho en estos meses y me traen muy ocupada y si a eso le sumo que espante a mis musas (las tenia trabajndo tiempo extra y huyeron las pobres... pero consegui que volvieran) por lo que tuve un bloqueo terrible. Pero espero que no suceda mas, las tratare mejor de ahora en adelante.

Gracias a todos lo que siguen al historia por su paciencia y comentarios. Ahora a leer!

Capitulo 19 – Para sanar un alma resentida.

Seiya vigilaba el sueño de Shun al parecer estaba tranquilo. Era cierto hasta ese momento, en sus sueños se vio caminando en compañía de June. La brisa le movía su rubio cabello de forma espectacular. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de besarlo otra vez con suavidad.

"Sabes a sal…" Pensó cerrando los ojos. "¿Pero por que lloras?"

-Porque estas muerto… Susurro June antes de desaparecer, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca y se despertó tratando de jalar aire desesperado.

De inmediato Seiya se levanto de la silla, preocupado -¿Estas bien? – Pregunto.

Shun no respondió, solo le miro asustado.

-Deberías tomar un poco de agua - Le dijo, Shun recupero el aliento y tomo agua a sorbos, la garganta realmente le dolía bastante. Seiya dejo el vaso a un lado y pregunto -¿Qué paso ayer Shun?

Shun se levanto - ¿Dónde esta June? Tengo que verla.

-Se fue con Artemisa – Respondió mientras lo detenía – Pero tu debes descansar.

-Ella no pudo irse, no quería irse, me lo dijo antes de que Hyoga… ¿Dónde esta el?

-Athenea esta con el, no te preocupes solo tiene heridas leves, tu fuiste el mas lastimado de todos, descansa.

-No quiero descansar – Intento hacerlo a un lado - Necesito encontrar a June porque…

En ese momento Ikki entro apresurado a la habitación tenia graves quemaduras.

-¿Qué te paso Ikki? Preguntaron tanto Seiya como Shun al verlo.

Ikki no hablo, solo abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y tanto Seiya como Shun se sorprendieron de la sorpresiva muestra de cariño del fénix hacia su hermano.

Shun se sonrió antes de decir – Hermano…Suéltame estas herido y yo debo ir a buscar a June ella…

-Ella destruyo nuestra casa Shun… ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Fue para salvarte de Hyoga?

Shun se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa.

-Responde – Insistió Ikki.

Seiya lo interrumpió – Espera ¿De que hablas? Hyoga nunca se atrevería lastimarlo…

Shun no respondió, después de todo ni siquiera el mismo creyó en su momento que Hyoga fuera capaz de lastimarlo. Solo asintió con la cabeza, ese movimiento fue suficiente para que Ikki confirmara su pregunta y fuera directo hacia la siguiente habitación, si imaginar la presencia de Lete.

-¡Espera hermano…! – Dijo Shun sin que Ikki le hiciera caso, camino hasta habitación donde descansaba Hyoga pero Shaka les corto el camino -No deben entrar – Les dijo.

-No te entrometas, tengo que ver a Hyoga.

-Athenea esta con el y pidió que nadie la interrumpiera… nadie.

-¿Vas a impedírmelo? –Interrumpió Ikki y se preparo para golpearlo.

* * *

Mientras Athenea separo su vista de Hyoga antes de mirar fijamente a Lete quien aun le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara, acepto su ayuda demostrándole que confiaba en el.

-¿Cuál es su respuesta? – Preguntó Lete - No tengo mucho tiempo.

La diosa una vez de pie se acerco a Hyoga - Es cierto que Hyoga ha sufrido mucho. Pero asimismo me ha demostrado que es una persona muy fuerte y ha salido adelante de todos los problemas que se le han presentado y confió en que el superara este trance, lo hará como otras veces.

-Habla con seguridad… ¿Y que hay con la culpa que sentirá?

-Si sientes culpa es porque te importan los sentimientos y el bienestar de los demás. Es dolorosa pero al igual te hace crecer. Y cada persona decide lo que hace con ella, de Hyoga dependerá el seguir atada a ella o ver hacia adelante.

Lete supo que era una buena respuesta e hizo lo prometido, devolverle a Hyoga sus recuerdos. Conforme esto sucedía, el cisne comenzó a vivirlos de nuevo y desde la muerte de su madre hasta lo sucedido el día anterior. De sus ojos azules surgieron lágrimas antes de caer desmayado, la avalancha de recuerdos fue demasiado fuerte. Athenea se tranquilizo a pesar de esto porque supo que estaría bien

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el – dijo Lete – Cuídele.

Athenea le pregunto -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ordenes de Hera su alteza. No podía desobedecerle.

-Me refiero a robar su memoria por completo, pudiste solo borrar su memoria inmediata y habría sido más difícil notar que tu y tus hermanos tuvieron que ver en esto, sus planes habrían tenido éxito.

Lete sonrió débilmente – Se dio cuenta ¿Verdad? Fue exagerado pero efectivo, pago el favor que me hizo tiempo atrás.

-¿Favor…? Pero te aprisioné junto a tus hermanos, deberías odiarme por ello.

-Ese encierro fue para mí… un alivio. – Dijo el en voz baja - Por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo por mis hermanos porque cuando Hera llego de inmediato tomaron su oferta y de nuevo me arrastraron en un conflicto que no me agrada. Si ella se enfurece conmigo tal vez pueda hacerme el favor de destruirme por completo.

Athenea lo miro compasiva, siendo él un daimon con la habilidad de borrar la memoria de cualquiera que lo desee no puede olvidar nada. Su poder era al mismo tiempo su maldición.

-Debo irme ya… Pero antes debo decirle que también he tomado las memorias de otro de sus guerreros. Uno que vive lejos de aquí.

-Shiryu… - Ella comprendió porque luego de lo sucedido el no se apresuro a ir como otra veces - ¿Le hiciste a Shiryu lo mismo que a Hyoga?

-En su caso solo tome ciertos recuerdos, los suficientes para cumplí el deseo de una jovencita a quien todos los conflictos en que su alteza se ha visto envuelta han afectado enorme y directamente. Y que desesperada pidió que el permaneciera a su lado.

Athenea dijo mientras Lete se alejo: Espera, te pido que se los devuelvas.

Lete se alzo de hombros – Me temo que esa decisión ya no es suya solamente y será su trabajo convencerla. Si lo logra le devolveré la memoria con gusto, pero recuerde que si lo hago lo habrá privado de la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila. Se que el es uno de sus mejores guerreros… ¿Puede usted prescindir de el para permitirle ser feliz?

Mientras Athenea reflexionaba sobre esto Neikea surgió de improviso desde las sombras. Furiosa lanzo a Lete contra un muro antes de caminar hacia la diosa. Oizis apareció después y también Horcos, este último desapareció llevándose a Lete de ahí dejando solo a ellas frente a la diosa. Athenea no mostró miedo… no les temía porque en ella no tenían influencia pero no permitiría que atacaran nuevamente a Hyoga.

-Largo tiempo sin verla… su alteza – Dijo con desprecio Neikea.

-Por desgracia suya no podemos decir que nos alegra verle – Añadió Oizis con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

En cuanto Artemisa entro al refugio observo de nueva cuenta a las amazonas. Especialmente a June y Marín, Shaina le hizo notar que a diferencia de Cagglio ellas no estaban ahí por su voluntad y le pidió dejarlas ir. Sabía que era lo correcto pero eso no impedía que se sintiera mal por dejarlas ir.

Apolo interrumpió sus pensamientos – Permíteme entonces sanar a tu amazona antes de ir con nuestro padre.

-De acuerdo– La diosa sonrió con tristeza - Porque no quiero que ellas me odien más de lo que ya deben hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si has sacrificado mucho por ellas.

Artemisa replico -Para Marín no soy más que una extraña y no estoy segura que quiera quedarse aquí una vez que despierte. Y June… al enseñarle a liberar todo su cosmos solo logre alejarla, más que unirla a mí ya ves que sucedió. Les dejare regresar al santuario.

-Artemisa…es arriesgado dejarlas ir, Athenea podría… – Se detuvo antes de revelar el engaño que le hizo tanto a su hermana como a June – Tal vez se vuelvan en tu contra.

-En realidad nunca me han jurado lealtad y si desean seguir a mi hermana, entonces que así sea.

-Apolo replico – Pero hermana piensa bien esto.

-No trates de convencerme, Shaina y yo estamos de acuerdo y no nos harás cambiar de opinión. Hablare con ellas en cuanto sanes a Marín.

-De acuerdo, pronto estarán bien no te preocupes.

-Eso lo se… Y gracias por tu preocupación, realmente eres el único en quien puedo confiar – Le sonrió a su hermano antes de entrar al refugio.

Estas palabras lo hicieron sentir mal porque no era sincero con ella. Apolo se preocupo, su hermana no actuaba como lo esperaba, tampoco le agrado la referencia a Shaina, porque no aprobaba que su hermana tuviera que acordar con la amazona lo que iba a hacer. Pero no iba a dejar que sus esfuerzos se fueran a la basura e ideo un plan que podría dar resultado. Se alegraba en ese momento de que ninguno de ellos podía leer la mente del otro gracias a un trato que ambos hicieron cuando niños, le era muy útil que no lo descubriera, pero también le mantenía en la incertidumbre de no saber en que pensaba.

En cuanto entro al refugio y se acerco a Marín sintió la fuerte mirada de Cagglio ella estaba preocupada y sabia que Misha su alumna era la razón. Cagglio sonrió nerviosa y Apolo le indico que guardaría su secreto, le ayudaría aunque nunca le agrado esa amazona ni la forma en que siempre estaba junto a su hermana. Pero Artemisa confiaba en ella y debía soportarla ya que en esos momentos le convenía a sus planes. Así que en cuanto termino de sanar a Marín salio del lugar y se dirigió a su hermana.

-Pronto estará bien Artemisa – Dijo tocándole su hombro y salieron del lugar alejaron varios metros.

-Gracias, solo esperare a que despierte Marín y me despediré de ellas, ya luego hablaremos con mi padre.

-¿Sigues preocupada?

Artemisa guardo silencio unos segundos y luego pregunto -¿Crees que mi padre cumpla su palabra si logramos acabar con Athenea?

-Debe hacerlo, el no puede romper ninguno de sus tratos.

-Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, lo sabes bien – Dijo Artemisa.

Apolo le respondió -Ya hablamos de eso, solo el puede ayudarte ahora.

-Lo se… susurro - Pero no puedo evitar pensar que ahora nuevamente seré una mas de sus marionetas y lo odio.

Apolo pasó saliva, el la manejaba en ese momento y sabia que se enfadaría. Pero había prometido protegerla e iba hacerlo, la protegería de todos y contra todos, incluso de si misma.

* * *

Marín reacciono, pero la amazona se notaba desorientada al despertar, luego pregunto -¿Donde estamos?

-En Delos – Respondió June.

Marín se levanto presurosa - ¿Delos? Pero… ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí…?

Cagglio interrumpió – Te trajo tu ángel guardián luego que intentaste matar a tu… novio.

Esa respuesta hizo enfadar a Marín – No te burles de mí ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

-¿Diablos? - Cagglio parecía divertida por la situación - No es una definición muy acertada de un daimon como el que te ataco, pero si muy cercana. Misha también fue herida.

-¿A que te refieres con todo esto?

June respondió: Fuiste influenciada por un daimon e intentaste matar a Aioria.

-Todo mientras Artemisa confirmaba que el ataque de Kanon a Misha fue intencional - Interrumpió Cagglio.

Marín la miro incrédula – ¿Ella lo confirmo?

-Con sus propias palabras y frente a mi y Athenea.

-Estas mintiendo – Replico Marín y Misha se puso nerviosa, para su fortuna Cagglio enfrento a Marín furiosa.

-Deja de defender a tus antiguos compañeros porque no lo merecen. De haber mentido tanto Athenea como su alteza se habrían dado cuenta. Por ello discutieron y su alteza fue gravemente herida por uno de ellos.

-¿En verdad le lastimaron June…? – Marín seguía incrédula.

-Ayer tenía heridas muy profundas que no paraban de sangrar – Dijo June – Tu sabes quien puede hacer eso.

-Milo no pudo lastimar a Shaina… - Marín se quedo en una pieza - Conocía que eran amigos muy buenos amigos.

-Piensa lo que quieras - Cagglio se alzo de hombros y le dio la espalda.

June respondió llorosa: Es verdad, creo que por ello Shaina esta tan cambiada. La influencia de Artemisa en ella es mayor que nunca, la domina por completo y ella lo permite.

Al ver fijamente a June, Marín supo que algo muy grave le había sucedido también a la amazona, su rostro tenía la huella de que había llorado bastante.

-June parece que lloraste… ¿Qué te sucedió? – Se acerco a la amazona preocupada.

Ella le respondió abrazándola – Lo mate…

-¿Qué dijiste June, a quien?

June grito desesperada -Mate a Shun… ¡Yo lo mate! Quería salvarlo, pero en vez de eso lo mate…

Marín no pudo creer lo que escucho - Dime lo que sucedió.

-Hyoga… No se porque pero Hyoga estaba ahorcando a Shun… trate de impedirlo y explote mi cosmos tratando de salvarlo, pero eso fue lo que en realidad lo mato. Me lo dijo Ikki, el me dijo que eso lo mato.

-¿Cuándo paso esto? Marín estaba preocupada.

Cagglio interrumpió: Ayer, todo paso casi al mismo tiempo, el que tú atacaras a tu noviecillo, el que June explotara su cosmos y el que su alteza discutiera con su hermana saliendo luego del santuario… herida.

-Si Artemisa esta herida es porque tiene la culpa de todo - Murmuro June -Shun estaría vivo si no le hubiera hecho caso… Maldita embustera.

Cagglio iba a reclamarle pero Artemisa quien entro momentos antes le escucho y dijo - Repite eso que dijiste.

June respondió -Que es una maldita embustera, me convenció para seguir su entrenamiento y yo creí que así podía proteger a Shun. Por su culpa paso todo esto… ¡Le odio!

-Yo no las entrene con tanta ferocidad para esto - Grito furiosa Artemisa - Sino para que fueran más fuertes y capaces de derrotar a sus atacantes; para que…

-Por culpa de su maldito entrenamiento es que Shun murió – Interrumpió June – ¡Es su maldita culpa!

-¡Ya me hartaste, esta vez te mato! – Grito Cagglio e intento golpearla pero Marín detuvo su mano.

-Le pones un dedo encima y te las veras conmigo - Marín hablaba en serio.

Misha vio a todas a su alrededor discutiendo; Marín contenía a Cagglio, June estaba enojada y Shaina, o mas bien Artemisa permanecía realmente furiosa, la amazona salio desesperada mientras pensaba _–"¡Basta por favor basta! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa!"_ No quería descubrir a su maestra, tampoco ver todo lo que su mentira había provocado y solo atino en huir.

Artemisa se detuvo unos momentos mientras Misha salio corriendo porque escucho sus pensamientos pero al ver que Cagglio estaba a punto a encender su cosmos y lastimar a Marín le dejo ir.

Pero no fue necesario que Cagglio quitara a Marín; June abatida le dijo –Deja que me mate Marín, merezco morir…Ya sin Shun...

-June… Basta en desear la muerte – Interrumpió la diosa - No te la concederé, porque es tu dolor es lo que te hace hablarme así.

Cagglio se burlo - Eres patética… Ni siquiera tienes al valor para acabar con tu propia vida. Su alteza desperdicio sus esfuerzos contigo…

Marín la miro sorprendida - June, reacciona, eres muy joven para pensar en morir.

-Ya no tengo razones para vivir – dijo la chica – Ya no…

-Si se quiere morir ¡Pues que se muera! – Interrumpió Cagglio.

-¡Calla Cagglio! - Dijo Artemisa y la amazona obedeció – Mira June te queda la venganza y estas en todo tu derecho.

June replico – No… no me atrevería. Además eso no lo habría querido Shun, de ninguna manera lo habría querido.

-Tampoco le habría hecho muy feliz saber que acabaste con tu vida – Dijo Artemisa – Así que piensa yo te puedo ayudar a acabar con la persona que te obligo a usar tu cosmos.

-¿Como les dices eso Shaina? - Interrumpió Marín -Parece que tu corazón esta tan podrido y vació como el de Artemisa.

La amazona recibió una bofetada de la diosa, pero Marín se mantuvo erguida.

-Será mejor que se larguen antes de que regrese. Solo recuerden que la próxima vez que estén en peligro no estaré ahí para defenderlas si ocupan mi ayuda, espero que no la necesiten. – Dijo Artemisa y salio del refugio seguida por Cagglio. June no se atrevió a decir palabra pero salió seguida por Marín.

* * *

Athenea miro fijamente a Neikea y esta se sonrió antes de decir – Vaya… veo que no confía tanto en sus guerreros como antes, no hay ninguno aquí mas que ese, a quien ya atacamos. ¿Acaso teme por ellos?

-No es desconfianza lo que me hizo impedirles la entrada, sino que quiero respuestas y si cualquiera de ellos estuvieran aquí, estarían acabadas antes de que las obtenga.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que se las daremos? – pregunto Oizis.

-Porque tengo el poder y la voluntad de encerrarlas de nuevo.

Ambas se burlaron, pero fue Neikea quien respondió – Quisiera verla intentarlo ahora… una vez logro someternos, pero ahora no podrá porque contamos con protección.

-Se que Hera les ofreció un buen trato, lo que me hace apiadarme de ustedes porque solo los utiliza.

Cuando escucho esto Oizis grito furiosa: Lete se lo dijo ¿No es así? ¡Pues no necesitábamos de su lastima entonces ni ahora maldita! No volverá a encerrarnos alegando piedad, ni a controlarnos.

-Al contrario esta vez seremos testigos y participes de su destrucción – Añadió Neikea - Pagara por poner a Lete en nuestra contra. Sabrá lo que es tener a su familia en contra suya.

Athenea replico -Creí que ya se habían encargado de eso. Pero si se atreven a amenazar es porque saben que puedo recuperar la confianza de mi hermana. Hicieron mucho daño, les ruego que se detengan antes de que deba castigarles.

-Ahora soy yo quien le tiene lástima. ¿Recuperar la confianza de Artemisa? - Neikea se burlo - Ella es muy rencorosa y no lo lograra. Ahora esta rodeada de enemigos y no podrá hacer mucho cuando le llegue la hora.

En ese momento tanto Ikki como Seiya y Shaka entraron a la habitación, Seiya trataba de detener inútilmente a Ikki, hasta que el se detuvo por si solo.

-Ese tipo de cosmos… lo he sentido antes – Dijo Ikki aun si poder verlas.

Athenea preocupada dijo - Ustedes no deberían entrar aquí…

-Saori… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Seiya al sentir a las daimones cerca.

-¿De quienes son esas malignas presencias? – Pregunto Shun.

-Daimones… - Dijo Shaka detrás de el - Se atrevieron a regresar.

-Esto será divertido - Dijo Neikea y se lanzo contra Ikki.

Athenea quiso advertirle que Neikea estaba a punto de atacarle pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella introdujo sus manos a la cabeza de Ikki tratando de manipularlo, el fénix apretó los puños y sus dientes mientras caían de rodillas, era doloroso lo que Neikea hacia y mucho. El ataque de Até fue similar al que sufría ahora.

-¿Qué te sucede hermano? – Pregunto Shun preocupado.

-Ah, esto será muy fácil - Se burlo Neikea – Será divertido ver como ataca a sus compañeros y….

Pero de pronto ella se fue de espaldas tan sorprendida que se hizo visible para todos. Ikki respirando agitado le miro y le dijo: Así que de esta manera trabajan… entran a nuestro cerebro y lo manejan. Eres fuerte pero el que manipulo antes que tu lo es mas. Por lo tanto no puedes hacerme daño.

Neikea preocupada intento contraatacar desapareciendo otra vez pero Ikki estaba preparado y se lo impidió de manera muy efectiva, ella se creyó en ventaja por desaparecer pero se confió demasiado.

-Ahora ya no podrás manejarme – Dijo Ikki.

-Eres arrogante Ikki – dijo Shaka observando la reacción de Ikki – Pero no tanto como este simple espíritu que no existe sin ayuda de las personas.

-Y ustedes no son más que un montón de inútiles mortales – dijo Oizis mientras aparecía detrás de Shaka, e introducía sus manos en su cabeza, el caballero dorado se detuvo en seco y ella se burlo - No lo lograron vencernos antes y no lo lograran ahora.

Pero luego Shaka encendió su cosmos y ella retiro sus manos como si le quemaran, de inmediato supo que no podía controlarlo, lo que la hizo preocuparse -¿Cómo es posible…?

-Tu también eres una ilusa al creer que puedes manipulara a todos a tu voluntad. Tales influjos no funcionan en mi daimon - Dijo antes de atacarla. Oizis grito al sentir la enorme fuerza de Shaka en carne propia… Ella no había sido lastimada antes y asustada volteo a ver a su hermana antes de desaparecer dijo: Lo siento me voy.

"Esta ya huyo… la muy cobarde" - Pensó Neikea y supo que cometió un gran error al ir sin Até. Su hermana no era tan fuerte como el.

-Pronto estarán acabados – dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Tanto Seiya como Shun quedaron sin saber por completo que sucedió.

-Una amenaza hueca – Dijo Shaka – Luego de cerciorarse que ya no estaban ahí.

-Pero posible si ellos obtienen más poder – Dijo Athenea – Conforme ataquen a mas personas su poder aumentara, ellos pueden destruir una cuidad entera si se lo proponen y si no les detenemos.

-Recuerde que ellos son tan poderosos como cada persona les permita ser – dijo Shaka – Cierto que es difícil librarse de su influencia, los hechos de ayer lo demuestran. Pero en ello trabajaremos su alteza. Confió en que todos puedan lograrlo

-Muy bien - Respondió Athenea –Me retiro, ha sido una larga noche y Hyoga despertara en cualquier momento. Cuando eso suceda espero que sepan comprenderlo. Especialmente tu Ikki, recuerda que han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Seiya pregunto -¿Recupero su memoria?

-Si… Seiya, el despertara y tendrá que remediar su error… Athenea asintió y se retiro visiblemente preocupada, todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos esperando que Hyoga reaccionara.

Shun se acerco a su amigo, preocupado. El ver lo que sucedió con su hermano le hizo entender la pesadilla que vivió el día anterior.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shunrei estaba tan feliz que hasta ganas tenia de cantar. El día anterior transcurrió rápido y fue el más feliz de su vida. Aunque al principio se sintió mal por haberlo hecho olvidar literalmente toda su niñez ahora estaba convencida que hizo lo necesario para conservarlo a su lado. Ya no sentía esa inquietud de que en cualquier momento se iría a una nueva guerra y la angustia de esperar si regresaba o no. Ya no, ahora estaba tranquila y solo por ello valió la pena lo que hizo. Era un sueño hecho realidad un sueño que disfrutaría al máximo.

Shiryu le grito desde afuera.

-¿Ya estas lista para ir al pueblo? Se hace tarde.

-Si – dijo mientras cubría con una manta la caja de la armadura del dragón y puso unas cuantas cosas mas sobre ella, para esconderla ya no le vería mas, ya no se preocuparía más. A partir de ese momento seria parte de un pasado que ella no iba a recordarle.

Salio de la cabaña y se apretó a su brazo; Shiryu sonrió mientras enfilaban hacia el pueblo pero su sonrisa no era tan grande como la de Shunrei.

* * *

Zeus observaba en silencio a su esposa Hera mientras ella se vestía. Se sonrió lo cual era poco usual en el, desde que sus hijos renacieron, pero su esposa le hacia olvidar por momentos tales problemas mientras yacían juntos. Era hermosa, apasionada e inteligente… demasiado inteligente, tanto que representaba un riesgo hacia el, pero era el peligro lo que le atraía de ella.

Por fin Hera pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba y le pregunto -Supongo que estas contento porque han roto su pacto amor.

-Así es… - dijo Zeus.

Hera se acerco y lo beso suavemente en los labios -Pero esa sonrisa me dice que estas feliz por algo mas.

-Satisfacción, después de todo no parecía que funcionara tu loco plan.

-Pero funciono, y parece que tu hija esta lista para hablar.

-Ve y dile a Apolo que quiero hablar a solas con el – dijo luego de acariciar su mejilla.

-Claro, con gusto – Hera ser retiro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Los momentos que recién vivió le servirían para resistir las ganas de ahorcar a Artemisa.

* * *

Los hermanos esperaban mientras tanto en los restos del templo de Hera a medio camino a la cima del monte Kynthos. Desde que salio del refugio Artemisa no hablo con su hermano. Apolo quien escucho toda la discusión con las amazonas estaba furioso. Esas amazonas no merecían su ayuda ni la preocupación de su hermana.

Artemisa por su parte estaba triste por dejarlas ir, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Observo el lugar y se sonrió al ver que el templo de Hera estaba destruido al igual que el suyo al menos no era la única olvidada.

"¿Por qué esperamos en este lugar? – Pregunto Shaina – "Pensé que iríamos a…"

"¿Al Olimpo? No Shaina, por desgracia no puedo entrar ahí, mientras no posea mi verdadero cuerpo, no puedo y tampoco lo quiero" - Le respondió Artemisa.

"¿Entonces como hablara con su padre?"

"A través de Hera…"

-Ya llego – dijo Apolo separándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Alguien me busca? – Dijo Hera apareciendo de pronto y mirándoles con desprecio.

Apolo le regreso la mirada con el mismo odio mientras Hera se acerco y rodeo a Shaina – Así que esta es la amazona que tuvo la suerte de liberarte Artemisa.

Shaina no pudo evitar los escalofríos que sintió ante esa mirada penetrante, pero se controlo.

-No fue suerte – Replico Artemisa - Sino que Shaina es poderosa por si sola, una excelente persona también.

La diosa dijo - Como sea… Apolo tu padre desea hablar contigo a solas.

-Iré luego, ahora debo estar con mi hermana.

-Ahora… - La voz de Hera indicaba que hablaba en serio y Apolo desapareció visiblemente molesto. Una vez que el se fue Hera se dirigió a ella - Bueno dime a que has venido.

-Mi padre me hizo una oferta, decidí aceptarla. Pero para ello necesito armaduras para mis hijas.

-Vaya quieres armaduras… ¿No será que deseas levantarte otra vez en contra de tu padre?

-Solo por protección, mis hijas las necesitan de lo contrario ¿Como esperas que se enfrenten con Athenea? Ella esta en total ventaja. Además doy mi palabra que no las utilizaran en contra suya.

Hera dijo: Olvídalo, el trato es ayudarle primero, solo así obtendrás beneficios a cambio.

-Pues no pienso asistirle en contra de Athenea si no me las concede a cambio.

-Artemisa, me temo que no estas en condiciones de negociar. No te creas indispensable… ¿Olvidas que eres menos que nada ahora que estas atada a un cuerpo mortal? - Hera la insulto.

-Y tú olvidas que no tengo la obligación de ayudarlo. Puedo quedarme sin armaduras cierto y mantenerme al margen de su juego de poder. Entonces veré desde aquí como acaban con ustedes, y lo disfrutare al máximo, porque me doy cuenta Hera que ustedes ocupan más de mi ayuda, que yo de la suya. De lo contrario mi padre no me habría ofrecido este trato.

Hera la miro preocupada, sus planes podrían ir abajo si Artemisa no les apoyaba contra Athenea por algo tan simple como unas piezas de metal. Pero no quería ceder ante Artemisa, no ante esa caprichosa.

-Eso nunca… Artemisa, no te necesitamos – Replico Hera.

Artemisa iba a insultar a Hera cuando Apolo regreso.

-Se atrevió a negármelas – Dijo Artemisa.

-No te preocupes, tendrás las armaduras – Replico Apolo.

-¿En serio? – Ella se alegro al escucharla y abrazo a su hermano.

Hera se enfureció al escucharla, su esposo se las concedió, siempre le daba lo que quería a Artemisa -La próxima vez no te saldrás tan fácilmente con la tuya.

-Eso dices siempre – Replico Artemisa sin voltear a verla.

Hera la miro furiosa y la amenazo - Si no mueres frente a Athenea yo misma te acabare con mis propias manos maldita bastarda.

-Eso si yo lo permito – Replico Apolo.

Hera desapareció mientras Apolo apretaba más fuerte a su hermana, feliz de poder ayudarla. Artemisa por su parte se alegraba de conseguir lo que necesitaba

* * *

Los minutos pasaron muy lentos y en cuanto Hyoga comenzó a despertar Ikki se acerco a el y lo levanto de la camisa furioso –Tengo que ajustar algunas cuentas contigo.

-Espera hermano – dijo Shun – Oíste lo que dijo Athenea.

-Que hay que comprenderlo… le oí, no se como puedes decir eso.

-El también fue una victima – dijo Seiya.

-Victima o no, por su debilidad mi hermano casi muere… -Luego bajo a Hyoga avergonzado - Aunque yo casi asesine a una chica inocente buscando venganza.

-¿Te refieres a June? - Shun miro a su hermano fijamente.

Ikki bajo la cabeza antes de responder -¿Sabes que pensé lo peor al verla junto a ti retirando el látigo de tu cuello? Me enfurecí y desee castigarla por lo que creí había hecho, casi lo hago… Ese daimon también logro manipularme, instigándome a tomar venganza. Fue desesperante no poder controlar mi cuerpo y mis palabras mientras ese daimon tenia sus manos en mi cabeza pero resistí y tuve que hacer algo drástico antes de hacerle mas daño ya sea con mis palabras o mis acciones.

-¿Por eso estas quemado? – Pregunto Seiya.

-Si por eso, preferí morir antes de seguir controlado por ese maldito. Y por eso Hyoga, no tienes excusa, si fueras lo suficientemente fuerte habría resistido a ese daimon.

-Tienes razón Ikki – Dijo Hyoga avergonzado - No tengo excusa, porque es que ese espíritu, daimon o lo que sea utilizo justo mi mayor temor para manejarme y se lo permití. Cometí un gran error.

-Pero Hyoga… - Le dijo Shun - Escuchaste a Ikki, incluso para el fue difícil.

-Pero yo no pude lograrlo. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla y sentía que debía acabar con ella para salir de ahí, pero por desgracia no lastimaba al ser de mi pesadilla sino a ti… y me temo que también a June. Lo siento Shun… ella trataba de ayudarte y yo se lo impedía, sino hubiera explotado su cosmos estarías muerto, te habría matado.

Ikki dijo – Y yo culpándole a ella, de no ser por ese otro guerrero lo habría hecho…

-Entonces la intervención de ese ángel fue oportuna, creo que hizo bien en llevársela – dijo Seiya.

-¿De que ángel hablan? – Pregunto Shun ya desesperado - ¿Acaso el se llevo a June?, ¡Por favor díganme donde esta ella!

Todos lo miraron sin atreverse de decirle la verdad hasta que Shaka dijo – Esta lejos en Delos, pero no te preocupes Artemisa no le lastimara ella les aprecia bastante.

-Pero… - Shun estaba temeroso por ella luego de lo que escucho y miro.

-Ten confianza, de que ella regresara sana y salva, Athenea se encargara de ello – Le dijo Shaka con una sonrisa - Pero ahora todos ustedes deben aprender a resistir los daimones. Solo es cuestión de conocimiento propio y fuerza interior.

-Lo sucedió ayer no pasara de nuevo – Dijo Hyoga.

-Lo se… - Dijo Shun con una sonrisa – Confió en ti, en que la próxima vez que te topes con ese daimon resistirás su influencia, no te preocupes.

-Perdóname Shun, por mi culpa…

-No quiero escuchar más de culpas y miedos, a ninguno de ustedes - dijo Shaka y ninguno tuvo ánimos de replicar.

* * *

June y Marín caminaron hasta donde el barco que les llevo estaba atracado, June comenzó a desamarrar el barco y Marín dijo entonces – Lo siento June pero hasta aquí llego.

-¿Qué dices, no me vas a acompañar?

-Mi decisión estaba tomada aun antes de que me trajeran.

-¿Por qué? – June pregunto asombrada - ¿Vas a traicionar a Athenea?

Marín le dijo – No, claro que no. Shaina debe estar muy dolida si lo que paso ayer fue verdad, por ello permite que Artemisa la controle. Y no es bueno que además de todo se sienta abandonada por nosotras.

-Ella estará bien.

-No… ella necesita de una amiga ahora más que nunca, debo estar aquí para recordarle que la tiene. Y también para que no olvide lo que es correcto.

June quedo en silencio mientras dejo la última cuerda que le faltaba por soltar -Creo que tienes razón… eso nunca debemos olvidarlo. Creo que… yo también debo recordarlo. Aunque ya no tenga nada porque regresar al santuario, sigo teniendo obligaciones ante Athenea.

Marín sonrió y luego se apresuraron en atar el barco otra vez antes de regresar al refugio.

"¿Acaso no piensan irse? Debo hablar con Misha o ella echara todo a perder" - Pensó Cagglio al verlas regresar y se inquieto, así que fue en busca de su alumna.

Misha permanecía en silencio sentada sobre las gradas del derruido estadio. La idea de que todo ese caos fuera su culpa la hacia sentir muy mal. Pero mas odiaba su cobardía y su ineptitud mientras recordaba el momento en que fue herida por Kanon. Todo se pudo evitar siendo más fuerte.

Cagglio le pregunto por fin: ¿Así que aquí te escondes Misha?

La chica respondió sin mirarla siquiera – Dijo que debía evitar a su alteza. Eso es lo que hago.

-Tampoco seas tan babosa – Cagglio grito - Si la evitas por completo ella sospechara que Kanon no quiso matarte…

Misha volteo furiosa y pregunto – ¿Qué le hizo para que le odie tanto?

-¿Qué dices tonta? - Cagglio la miro enojada

-Pregunte ¿Que le hizo Kanon para que quisiera vengarse de él a través de mí? Es verdad que el se dedico a insultarme cada vez que me veía pero me advirtió que usted iba a hacerme daño. Casi me mata ayer pero antes de eso me defendió de esos espíritus que aparecieron. El no puede ser para nada la persona que me describió y quiero que me diga que le hizo para que le odie así.

-Nada que importe ahora – Replico Cagglio mientras apretaba el puño – Solo fue para sacar a su alteza de ahí. Y te aseguro que el te hirió porque a mi no puede lastimarme

-¡Si claro! – Grito Misha - ¿A costa mía se va a vengar de usted? Eso ya no lo creo.

Cagglio iba a golpearla pero se sorprendió al ver que Misha no trato de protegerse como otras veces sino que la miro resentida. Ella siempre pensó que la controlaba muy bien, porque siempre se creyó lo que le decía. Pero ahora resultaba que Misha no era tan ilusa como parecía y ese era un peligro. Solo que ahora no podía deshacerse de ella ya que resultaría de lo mas sospechoso.

-Es obvio que no me crees. Pero el y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar y que el pacto que su alteza tenía con Athenea me lo impedía. Ahora ya puedo encargarme el. Pero a ti ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a su alteza o ella…

-Me matara… o si no lo hará usted –Respondió la chica con ironía mientras regresaba al refugio - No necesita repetírmelo.

Después de esto a Cagglio se fue. "No te preocupes yo misma acabare contigo Misha, también tu Kanon pagaras lo que me hiciste."

* * *

Athenea se concentro en llamar a su hermana. Todos en el santuario estaban ocupados preparándose para el próximo ataque, ella misma tenía que hacer algo. Cerró los ojos y encendió sus cosmos, esperando alcanzar a Shaina y a su hermana.

Shaina sentía el calor del sol en su piel a acercarse de nuevo a donde descansaban las amazonas pero le dio escalofríos, tuvo una terrible sensación de soledad.

"No te sientes a gusto aquí ¿Verdad?" – Le dijo Artemisa a Shaina - "Tampoco yo y eso que debería ser mi hogar."

"Entonces… ¿Por qué acepto venir aquí con su hermano?

"No quiero hablar de eso…"

Shaina le dijo entonces - "Mira allá, Marín y June no se fueron, esa es una buena noticia"

"Eso espero Shaina" - No dijo más porque sintió la presencia de un cosmos muy familiar. "Athenea…"

"_Hermana…"- _Susurro Artemisa.

"Artemisa… escúchame." - Escucho entonces la voz de Athenea en su cabeza – "Necesitamos hablar."

"_Déjame en paz Athenea… no tenemos nada de que hablar."_

"Por favor Artemisa hermana, hubo una serie de malentendidos…"

"_¿Malentendidos?, ¿Le llamas malentendidos a cambiar mi ley a tu antojo y permitir que tus guerreros lastimaran a mis hijas?, ¿Y__ a todo lo demás que me has hecho?"_

"Eso son precisamente los malentendidos, provocados por los daimones."

"_¡No me mientas, tu__ los liberaste y armaste toda esa farsa! En realidad no querías verme libre ¿verdad? Por ello fueron tantas mentiras y por ello aun mantienes mi armadura bajo tu custodia."_

"Porque tu misma no querías verla mas ¿Recuerdas? Pero escúchame Artemisa, deseaban sepáranos y que rompiéramos nuestro alianza porque de esta forma ambas somos vulnerables, mantuvimos nuestro pacto por mucho tiempo ¿Puedes empeñarte mas por conservarlo?

"_No vuelvas a acusarme de falta de esfuerzo."_

"Perdón… eso fue una falsa acusación, pero aun deseo conservarlo. "Artemisa por favor, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que me escuches."

Esas palabras la hicieron detenerse._ "¿Cualquier cosa?"_

"Si… habrá muchas vidas en riesgo si dejamos terminar este trato.

"_Entonces envía mi armadura, con aquellos que me lastimaron, una vez que la tenga en mi poder y castigue a los culpables. Escuchare tu propuesta ahora déjanos __en paz."_

"_Tienes dudas…"_ - Artemisa le dijo a Shaina al percibir su silencio luego que el cosmos de Atenía desapareció – _"Era pedir demasiado después de todo. Pero ya te explique mis razones para esto, es necesario para mis planes ¿Acaso estas arrepentida de tu decisión?"_

"No…Artemisa estoy a su servicio."

"_Ten confianza en mi, le daremos a Athenea, y a todos los que se la merecen una muy merecida lección."_

* * *

Artemisa llego con las amazonas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Es un hermoso día ¿No?

Marín y June asintieron con la cabeza mientras se extrañaron de la actitud de la diosa quien se dirigió a Misha. -¿Te sientes con fuerza como para entrenar?

-Su alteza preferiría entrenar sola, ayer no hice lo que debería y no quiero que vuelva suceder algo así – Respondió Misha mientras veía a su maestra – Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi.

Artemisa replico – Creo que tienes razón, ve y entrena lo mas fuerte que puedas ya luego veré tu progreso.

-Lo haré pero antes… ¿Puedo comer algo? Tengo hambre.

La diosa soltó una carcajada – Buena idea, afuera hay fruta y agua. Coman mientras hablo con Marín… ella tiene varias preguntas que hacerme y yo también.

Cagglio fue la ultima en salir y le dirigió una terrible mirad a Marín, no ocultaba su aversión hacia ella

-¿De que deseas hablar conmigo?

-No con Artemisa, sino con Shaina.

-Lo imaginaba – Artemisa respondió – Pero no habrá mucha diferencia.

La amazona la miro con detenimiento a Shaina. Había cambiado de ropa y su cabello de color pero su rostro mantenía sus expresiones.

-¿Por qué le permites esto?

-Es porque ambas llegamos a un buen acuerdo – Dijo Shaina.

-¿Y ese acuerdo implica ir en contra de Athenea?

-Si… eso esta incluido en nuestro arreglo, pero dime la verdad Marín ¿Por qué te quedaste sino estas de acuerdo con ello?

Marín no respondió.

-Ya veo, trataras de convencerme de regresar.

-Así es, porque no debes olvidar que le juraste lealtad a Athenea, Shaina.

Shaina respondió - Ella misma me orillo a esto, ahora que sufra las consecuencias. Además la mayor parte mi desgracias fueron por su culpa. Ella cambio la ley de la mascara ¿Sabias?

-Eso oí… ¿Pero en que la cambio que te afecto tanto?

-Nunca debemos someternos a un hombre… ni permitir que vea nuestro rostro. Si lo hace… debemos matarlo o de lo contrario…

-Amarlo – Termino Marín.

-No de lo contrario morir… así era la ley antes de la intervención de Athenea. Para Artemisa nos cuidaba como una madre, podríamos tener todos los privilegios si lográbamos cumplir sus leyes, comete un error y sufre las consecuencias. Pero Artemisa nos daba la oportunidad de redimirnos de esta forma.

Marín se respiro profundo antes de responder – ¿Eso es todo?

-¡Si, lo es todo! – Grito Shaina - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que la ley como Athenea nos la dijo se contradice? Primero nos exige castidad, luego nos obliga a estar detrás de un hombre si eres incapaz de matarlo. Nos ordena justo lo que nos esta prohibido.

-Es mejor que la muerte, es algo piadoso – Replico Marín.

-¿Piadoso? –Shaina se rió - Yo habría preferido la muerte eso, es una tortura.

-¿Por qué Shaina? – Pregunto Marín. – ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de admitir que eres capaz de amar?

Shaina toco una de las heridas que Milo le provoco -Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que he pasado, los rechazos y las heridas… - Y todo por amar a quien esta fielmente atado a ella, y que nunca me corresponderá porque no le es permitido. Por ello digo que es preferible la muerte a este dolor. Y hablo por todas las que como yo han pasado por este sufrimiento. Dime ¿Tu no sufres por lo mismo?

Marín guardo silencio porque Shaina tenía razón en ello.

-Es por eso que tanto Artemisa como yo le daremos su castigo a Athenea – Shaina continuo.

-¿Prefieres vivir vacía como Artemisa?

"Ella no ha sufrido como nosotras, por eso no lo entiende…" –Le dijo Artemisa a Shaina.

Shaina apretó su puño al escuchar a la diosa y respiro profundo -Si eso quieres creer Marín, si; prefiero vivir como ella, sola de manera que ya nadie más me lastime.

-¿Estas dispuesta a eso? – Pregunto Marín - Porque sabes bien que si le sigues al corriente a Artemisa te enfrentaras a quienes consideraste tus amigos toda tu vida.

-¿Amigos? -Replico con tristeza – Tal vez solo tuve uno en mi vida y ya me demostró del lado de quien esta. Si el fue capaz de herirme yo tampoco no me detendré ante nada cuando tenga que enfrentarme a el.

-Creo que solo estas alardeando Shaina – Marín replico.

-No Marín, a cualquiera que me enfrente, le irá muy mal antes de morir. Así que si no quieres seguir a Artemisa puedes irte. Nada ni nadie te ata a este lugar.

-No me iré hasta que te convenza de que estas equivocada.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a comer y luego iniciare el entrenamiento de Misha – Replico y salio del refugio.

Marín supo que Shaina estaba más herida de lo que creyó por lo que seria más difícil de lo que pensaba el convencerla.

* * *

Hera regreso con su esposo, estaba furiosa pero Zeus la miro sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué le concediste su capricho? – Ella pregunto.

-Porque es necesario.

-Ella se cree necesaria ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Solo conseguiste que se creciera mas y le estas dando armas para que se vuelva en contra tuya una vez mas.

-No lo hará porque no tendrá oportunidad.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! - Zeus la interrumpió - Ya tengo suficiente con los berrinches de Artemisa para encima soportar los tuyos. Tengo controlado a Apolo con esa debilidad que tiene por su hermana; esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar separarse de ella nuevamente. Así que le hice una oferta que acepto de inmediato, y se convertirá en mi mejor arma contra Athenea por ello.

-¿Qué le ofreciste? – Hera lo miro extrañada.

-Lo que siempre ha deseado y no ha logrado tener.

Hera lo miro preocupada al entender lo que su esposo le dijo - Primero ella nunca aceptara… ¿Y qué harás si Athenea resulta nuevamente vencedora? Ella se fortalecerá más. Además también es peligroso que gane Apolo, Artemisa se enfurecerá al enterarse que la excluyeron y de nuevo dará problemas.

-Cualquiera que sea el resultado ninguno de ellos podrá hacer mucho ante mi, porque dependen demasiado de los humanos y esos mortales que siguen tanto a mis hijos son orgullosos, pero inútiles y fácilmente influenciables como lo demostraste hoy. Hasta ellas mismas se dejaron llevar por los arrebatos y terminaron apartándose una de la otra. Y Apolo en su desesperación por ayudar a su hermana esta haciendo justo lo que ella mas odia. En cuanto se entere de lo que le han hecho se enfurecerá si, pero ella nunca piensa con claridad cuando esta enojada lo que siempre ha sido su debilidad. Con este trato gano de cualquier manera, eso los mantendrá separados, esta vez no podrán unirse en mi contra.

-Divide y vencerás ¿Verdad?

-Así es esposa mía – Replico el y la beso bruscamente Hera lo beso con la misma pasión que el le mostró.

-Entonces es hora que hable con los daimones y decirles que sigan adelante con los planes – Dijo cuando al fin la soltó.

-De inmediato Hera.

* * *

Cuando Athenea ya no obtuvo mas respuesta de su hermana se desilusiono, supo que era su palabra final. Observo la armadura de su hermana y mando llamar a todos lo caballeros dorados. Ellos fueron pronto y una vez que estaban reunidos frente a Athenea, ella fue directa.

-Los mandé llamar porque hay un asunto que atañe directamente a ustedes. Mi hermana no aceptara una conciliación primero se negó escucharme luego me hizo una petición que de aceptarla seria perjudicial para todos en el santuario. Artemisa solo aceptara hablar conmigo luego que le entregue su armadura.

Shaka dijo entonces: Espere, eso significa que le dará los recursos para lastimarla, no es recomendable su alteza.

-Pero eso no es todo, dos caballeros dorados deberán entregarla, Kanon y Milo.

Un pesado silencio quedo en el lugar los demás caballeros dorados les vieron fijamente.

Athenea continuo hablando - Kanon ayer estabas demasiado ofuscado por lo sucedido y te agradezco que regresaras cuando te pedí no ir a Delos antes de que sucediera una tragedia mayor. Ahora te pido que vayas y te controles ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El asintió con la cabeza aunque supo que seria difícil.

-Milo ¿Estas dispuesto a ir a pesar de los riesgos?

El no respondió de inmediato.

* * *

Cuando Até regreso a su guarida se encontró con una malherida Oizis y una furiosa Neikea. De inmediato supo que habían desobedecido sus órdenes.

-Neikea... te prohibí regresar al santuario. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Lo siento hermano – Replico ella temerosa – Pero no fue mi culpa, yo solo fui para impedir que Lete ayudara a Athenea.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Grito furioso y se dirigió hacia el mencionado. Lete no mostró arrepentimiento ni emoción alguna, desde que fue con Athenea supo que algo así pasaría. Pero el no podía permitirse faltar a su palabra aunque esto le implicara un gran problema con sus hermanos.

-De nuevo tú Lete, parece que insistes en acabar con nosotros, haciendo tratos con el enemigo.

-Solo hacia lo que consideré correcto. No nos conviene enfurecer a Athenea lo sabes bien.

Até lo ataco pero no importo, logro ayudar a Hyoga, pero no sabia por cuento tiempo podía resistirse a su hermano. Por desgracia estaba débil, su decisión de no devorar las memorias de los caballeros de bronce le impedían enfrentarse en contra el, de lo contrario sus fuerzas serian equitativas. Y Até parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué te pasa Lete? – Se burlo Até. – Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes.

El daimon observo la memoria de Shiryu, era realmente difícil no devorarla en ese momento pero resistió. Por fin Horcos detuvo a Até.

-Ya basta, no te ataca porque no quiere. Lo sabes bien.

Até lo dejo en paz antes de irse a sentar -Maldita sea… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que Hera nos aplastara sino nos fortalecemos? Debemos seguirle el juego mientras se pueda.

-No solo ella, Athenea cuenta con poderosos guerreros esta vez. Capaces de resistir nuestra influencia. – Dijo Oizis.

-No necesitan repetirme eso – Replico Ate recordando su falla con Ikki – Pero si en ellos no tenemos control, ya habrá en quien.

-¿Ya no habrá mas amazonas por influir? – Pregunto Oizis decepcionada -¿Por qué?

-Con ellas ya terminé, actuaran a nuestro favor cuando llegue el momento adecuado, Apolo se encargo de ello y Artemisa se creyó todo lo sucedido. Athenea realmente no espera lo que esta por sucederle.

-Ella esta preparada para lo que Hera intente hacer– dijo Lete – No le subestimes.

Ate se acerco a su hermano – No Lete, no lo esta, ella aun confía en su hermana.

-Si la muy tonta aun confía en ella - Recalco Hera entrando al lugar.

"Hera…. Esa maldita." - Pensó Até.

-Lo mismo pienso de ti Até – dijo la diosa – Pero no se preocupen por Artemisa ella se unió a nosotros. Ya no será un problema ni una molestia.

Horcos pregunto entonces - ¿Cuando terminaremos nuestro trabajo? Su alteza…

-El rey de los dioses ha hablado, tienen camino libre para atacar los lugares que deseen, pero les sugeriría un pueblo que esta bastante alejado del santuario. Un lugar al que no podrán llegar a tiempo para salvar a los que vivan ahí. Y deseo que se cercioren de que nadie quede vivo.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Neikea emocionada.

-No dejen a nadie sin atacar – les dijo Hera – Con esto se fortalecerán muchísimo.

Los daimones sonrieron, pero no así Lete, quien supo que si quería mantenerse al nivel de fuerza de sus hermanos debía atacar a varios humanos, por desgracia no le quedaba más opción.

* * *

En cuanto Artemisa llego donde entrenaba Misha, noto que la chica estaba dispuesta a mejorar por la cantidad de escombros que había en el lugar.

-Tranquila Misha ya hay suficientes ruinas por aquí.

-Su alteza…

-Vamos a caminar- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La amazona obedeció mientras se concentraba en olvidar lo que sucedió el día anterior. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que Artemisa dijo -Misha… ¿Ahora si me dirás la razón de tu resistencia al entrenamiento?

La chica bajo al cabeza y tardo unos segundos a responder – Supe que me preguntaría eso.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, se que es difícil pero...

-Soy una persona que no merece su consideración. - Respondió Misha sin titubear

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shaina era un reflejo de Artemisa también – Misha, yo decido en quien tener consideración o no. Además el que Cagglio te haya elegido para entrenarte como amazona implica que debes ser muy capaz, no te menosprecies. Así que no te culpes por lo que sucedió ayer

-Pero es que... es verdad es mi culpa que usted...

La diosa no dejo que la chica hablara ansiosa de que aprendiera a liberar su cosmos.

-No me digas mas, ahora necesitas liberarte de tus problemas para poder liberar tu cosmos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La chica se armo de valor, no podía seguir mintiendo aunque fuera castigada: Su alteza debo decirle que…

-Artemisa necesito hablar contigo – Apolo llego en ese momento mientras veía fijamente a Misha, y todo el valor de la amazona desapareció al verlo.

-Pareces ocupada regresare luego. – Dijo el dios a su hermana.

-No es necesario - Respondió la diosa - Misha regresa con las demás. – Pero trabaja en ser mejor amazona, esa debe ser tu prioridad. Quiero que lo hagas, necesito que lo hagas.

-Pero hermana creo que ella es la menos fuerte de todas… - Interrumpió Apolo desesperada por alejarla de ahí.

-No lo escuches Misha porque sino te esfuerzas al máximo ¿Cómo sabes cual es tu limite?

La chica la miro fijamente, Artemisa merecía saber la verdad.

-Esta vez me esforzare al máximo – Respondió y salio corriendo.

Artemisa dijo orgullosa. –Se que ella mejorara, solo tengo que ayudarle a que descubra sus cosmos. Además mis amazonas decidieron quedarse Apolo ¿No es grandioso?

-Tenemos que hablar Artemisa. – dijo Apolo

Las palabras de su hermano y la preocupación en su rostro desaparecieron su sonrisa. Los ángeles también se retiraron y la diosa pregunto – Nuestro padre trama algo ¿Verdad? siempre no me dará las armaduras que pedí.

-No es eso, ya le ordeno a Hefesto realizarlas, lo que no se es si estarán listas a tiempo. Nuestro padre me dijo que en dos días planea terminar con Athenea.

Artemisa se sorprendió y Shaina también, se suponía que tendrían mas tiempo – Es muy poco tiempo… Pero no importa, para entonces ya la habré castigado

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Athenea hablo conmigo, desea que siga con nuestro trato y le dije que para escucharla tendrá que enviarme mi armadura con un par de caballeros dorados esos que me lastimaron a mi y mis amazonas.

-¿Estas loca? Ellos te atacarán - Dijo preocupado porque podrían descubrirlo.

-No, no lo harán porque en primer lugar mi hermana no se arriesgara a enviarlos sabiendo que los castigare por lo que me hicieron y segundo sabe que si me envía la armadura puedo destruirla con ello.

-Pero… ¿Y que tal si acepta tus condiciones y los envía?

-Entonces los castigare y me quedare con lo que me pertenece, pero eso no sucederá, no es tan tonta como para quedar desprotegida. Solo le quedan la mitad de sus caballeros dorados vivos, si envía a dos quedara de lo mas vulnerable y no se arriesgara a ello. Ahora dime, ¿Hay una manera de apurar a Hefesto para que me entregue las armaduras más pronto?

-Iré con Hefesto y lo convenceré de que se apresure Artemisa. Relájate me encargare de todo.

-Gracias – Respondió Artemisa y lo abrazo – Descansare mientras tanto, debemos guardar fuerzas.

Apolo sonrió mientras acaricio su cabello y la apretaba fuertemente mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre.

"No te emociones tanto estúpido, ella te traicionara Apolo…. Artemisa esta contigo ahora porque necesita consuelo. Pero tan pronto se le pase el berrinche se olvidara de ti y regresara a sus antiguas costumbres y lo lamentaras. Recuerda que Artemisa se fue con el primero que logro conquistarla, puede hacerlo de nuevo."

-Hermano…eres el único que me entiende – dijo Artemisa – Gracias

Apolo respondió: Es porque estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Si… y estoy feliz por ello- dijo Artemisa.

- Ahora es tiempo de descansar - Le respondió Apolo y mientras caminaba la observaba con detenimiento. Aun dentro de esa mortal era hermosa, si por alguna razón no lograba liberarla por completo podía mantenerla a su lado de esa forma. "Y esta vez Artemisa, nadie te arrebatara de mi lado… nadie."

* * *

Marín y June conversaban acerca de Misha, el hecho de que Kanon le lastimo a propósito aun no les cuadraba del todo. Ahora ambas estaban seguras que algo extraño pasaba ahí y tenían que averiguarlo.

-Yo pienso que Artemisa la esta manipulando - June murmuro - Y que todo esto lo planearon desde el principio.

Marín dijo entonces -No se… es posible que ignore lo que paso, pero en quien no confió es en Cagglio, será mejor que permanezcamos en alerta, si ella nos vigila haremos lo mismo.

-Pero también están esos ángeles… - June le indico – Uno de ellos me siguió cuando quise irme. No se cuanto tiempo estarán aquí.

Marín volteo y los observo analizándolos con cuidado, el dios Apolo llego y parecía darles algunas instrucciones, entonces susurro – Uno de ellos me parece conocido.

June pregunto: ¿Quién?

-El de cabello castaño… - Touma entonces volteo a verla fijamente - Pero creo que estoy imaginando cosas.

-¡Icarus, no te distraigas! – Grito Apolo al darse cuenta que Touma observaba a Marín y a el no le quedo mas que obedecer aunque sonreía.

Esa sonrisa enfado a Odiseo y le reclamo -¿No habrás hablado de más otra vez Icarus?

-Claro que no - Replico Touma con enfado - ¿A que hora si te has pegado a mi como chinche?

Apolo replico – ¡Silencio! Más vale que se comporten, porque estarán aquí largo rato, sigan vigilando a las amazonas.

-¿Es necesario? – Dijo Teseo - Ya no intentaran huir, decidieron quedarse.

-Sabes porque lo digo Teseo – Añadió Apolo - Yo debo ver a mi hermano Hefesto y ustedes deben vigilar expresamente que ningún caballero de Athenea se acerque y hable con ellas a riesgo de delatar mis planes.

-¿Cree entonces que alguno si se atreva a llegar hasta acá?

-Si. Athenea puede enviar a varios y cuando eso suceda, deberán encargarse de ellos.

Apolo desapareció mientras Teseo y Odiseo veían fijamente a Touma.

-Icarus… escuchaste a nuestro señor. Te permitiremos acercarte a esa amazona pero deberás cerrar la boca. ¿Puedes hacerlo sin estropear todo?

Touma acepto la condición sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con Marín.

* * *

Athenea observaba el atardecer, Seiya se acerco sin decir palabra, ella lo miro y sonrió dulcemente antes de preguntarle.

-¿Estas bien Seiya, como les fue con el entrenamiento con Shaka?

-Bien… creo. Aunque me duele la cabeza luego de tantas pruebas a los que nos sometió. Pero no solo por eso estoy aquí, sino por Shiryu, el… se fue ayer temprano, no ha regresado y…

-El tiene una vida lejos de aquí Seiya – Le interrumpió – Recuerdo habértelo dicho.

-Lo se, pero al igual que cualquiera de nosotros en cuanto siente que estas en peligro acude aquí de inmediato y luego de todo lo que ha pasado es extraño que no haya llegado aun. Presiento algo grave le paso.

Athenea sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero ¿Como explicarle que decidió mantenerle al margen de ese conflicto luego de la visita de Lete? Seiya podía ser muy cerrado, pero eso no significaba que no apreciara a Shiryu.

-Mira Seiya voy a decirle algo, pero espero que reflexiones muy bien antes de actuar. Porque estaré hablando de la felicidad de Shiryu.

-Esta bien Saori.

Athenea sonrió luego dijo – Shiryu ya no recuerda su vida como un caballero.

-¿Por qué? Acaso… ¿Le paso lo mismo que a Hyoga?

-Si, pero…

Seiya se apresuro a la puerta -Entonces debo traerlo aquí para que puedas ayudarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso – Replico Athenea – El esta tranquilo, y merece seguir así, es mi decisión darle la oportunidad de vivir como cualquier otro joven de su edad, junto con Shunrei.

-Lo siento Saori, pero creo que esa decisión solo la toma el. Voy a hablar con el.

-Pero no te recordara.

-Pues lo ayudare a recordar – Respondió y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Seiya espera!

* * *

Las amazonas conservaban su distancia respecto a los ángeles y al menos Odiseo y Teseo no trataban de acercarse. Pero Touma estaba ansioso por hablar con Marín y le siguió por largo rato mientras ella caminaba junto con June. No era muy discreto porque ella se dio cuenta que les seguían. Por fin harta de su acecho se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

-¿Que quieres metiche? – Le pregunto mientras lo veía furiosa.

-Perdona, solo quise asegurarme de que esta mejor – Le sonrió - Supe que mi señor la sano de la influencia de ese daimon.

-Parece que todo mundo se entera aquí de lo que sucede. Pues no es de tu incumbencia – Replico y siguió su camino.

-El es importante para usted ¿Verdad? Porque estaba sin mascara frente a el.

Marín se detuvo al oírlo y Touma, supo que llamo su atención.

-Tú estuviste ahí…

-Exacto – Le respondió a Marín.

-Sabes si el… ¿Si lo lastime mucho?

Touma respondió con una sonrisa – La herida no fue muy grave, porque llegue justo a tiempo.

-Gracias… - dijo Marín.

-No necesita agradecérmelo, porque yo tuve que dormirla para que se calmara y al también lo herí para que no me siguiera.

-¿Qué dijo? – Ella se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Antes de que se enoje le aviso que solo cumplía órdenes – Touma recalco – Y ya que me cerciore que se encuentra bien, me retiro. Por cierto su equipaje quedo en el barco.

Mientras se alejaba Marín escucho una campanilla que de pronto le regreso a un momento de su niñez. Pero ese breve lapso de recuerdos desapareció tan rápido como llego y se pregunto si Artemisa no estaba jugando con su mente.

* * *

Cagglio no estaba contenta con el hecho que Artemisa aun le guardara tantas consideraciones a Marín y June tenia ganas de matarlas. Pero tampoco podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, pero recordó que si no lo había notado hasta ese momento ya no lo haría. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Apolo a su lado.

-¿Preocupada? – Le pregunto Apolo.

-Usted… ¿Porque sano a Marín? Ella no lo merece

-Eres directa, no ocultas tu aversión hacia ella ¿verdad sanguijuela? – Respondió en voz baja el dios.

-Si le odio… -Dijo Cagglio – Ella solo le ha causado problemas a su alteza, esperaba que le castigara no que le dejara ir y peor aun no esperaba que se quedara.

Apolo escucho a la amazona y se rió –No te preocupes, porque no estará libre de la influencia de Neikea porque no me conviene, así como tu alumna no dirá lo que en verdad pasó ayer porque no te conviene a ti.

-¿Que dijo? – Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Cagglio debo felicitarte porque has sido una excelente actriz hasta ahora, si Hera no me lo hubiera dicho no lo habría sospechado.

La amazona se sonrió - Usted sabe bien que el permanecer al lado de Athenea le perjudicaría mucho, por eso lo hice.

-Si, has sido capaz de todo. Desde mentir hasta usar a tu alumna como carnada para inculpar a uno de los guerreros de Athenea. Solo que no esperabas que tu alumna saliera de tu control ¿verdad? Pero ¿Que harás cuando decida gritar la verdad sobre lo que hiciste?

-Ella nunca la dirá, me tiene tanto respeto, para ella soy como su madre y no tiene porque suceder lo que dice.

-Vaya hasta te crees tus propias mentiras – dijo Apolo burlón.

-La verdad es que si Misha intenta traicionarme, me encargare de ello al igual de aquel idiota que no murió.

-Eres tan rencorosa como mi hermana Cagglio. Tal vez tengas tu oportunidad - Apolo sonrió y desapareció.

La amazona no supo a lo que se refería mientras camino hacia la costa, Artemisa estaba ahí observando el atardecer. Estuvo largo rato vigilando sin acercarse a ella cuando el sol se oculto por completo en el horizonte ella de pronto identifico el cosmos de Kanon.

-No puede ser… - dijo y corrió hacia la costa. Los ángeles también pero Cagglio estaba mas cerca y llego primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito? – Se acerco Cagglio.

-Estoy aquí por órdenes de Athenea… tengo un mensaje que entregar – Fue su respuesta y señalo la caja con la armadura a sus espaldas.

La seguridad con que le respondió inquieto a Cagglio; nunca creyó que el fuera hasta allá con la armadura de su diosa. Algo tramaba Athenea y no podía permitirle avanzar más.

-Yo puedo hacerlo en tu lugar – Dijo Cagglio – Será mejor que dejes lo que le pertenece a Artemisa y te largues.

-Es un mensaje personal y no confió que tú puedas entregarlo, no eres de confianza Cagglio – dijo Milo.

-Tampoco lo harás tú, porque no te permitiremos avanzar más – Interrumpió Teseo.

-Eso lo veremos… - Le respondió Kanon con una sonrisa en los labios – Esto se pondrá interesante.

Notas... Capitulo edtado julio 2009


	20. Errores y Consecuencias

Fiuuu! Por fin acabe con este capitulo. Me saco canas verdes y muchas desveladas. Y es que pensé en dos finales distintos y estos se desenvolvían por caminos distintos a partir de este capitulo. Por fin me decidí por uno y aquí esta, espero no tardarme tanto con los siguientes y disculpen por la enorme tardanza. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios a Monse, Bárbara, Gilraen, La dama de las estrellas, shaoran y se se me olvida alguien perdón es por la prisa y el sueño. Ahora si a leer.

CAPITULO 20: ERRORES Y CONSECUENCIAS.

Cagglio observaba a Kanon con la misma furia que el, dispuesto a golpearla, pero Milo lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Kanon, nuestra misión es rehacer un pacto no causar mas conflictos.

-Ustedes no harán más que morir; principalmente tú – Dijo Odiseo señalando a Milo – Pagaras por haber lastimado a la hermana de mi señor.

-¡De eso también me encargo yo! – Grito Cagglio.

-Eso quisiera verlo – Kanon se rió y ella estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el de no ser porque Marín la detuvo.

-Espera, que ellos vienen a hablar – dijo Marín. Tanto ella y June regresaban de recoger su bolso del barco cuando los vieron pasar y de inmediato fueron a alcanzarlos.

-No te entrometas o también saldrás muerta. – Grito Cagglio y la empujo.

-¡Basta, detén esto ahora mismo Cagglio! – Se escucho la voz de Artemisa.

-Su alteza… -Cagglio no se sorprendió de que llegara tan pronto, después de todo estaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Pregunto la diosa, pero cuando observo la caja con su armadura a las espaldas de Kanon y que tanto el como Milo no portaban armadura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Solo son un par de intrusos, nos encargaremos de inmediato – dijo Teseo.

-Unos intrusos que traen consigo una carga muy valiosa… – Dijo Artemisa.

-Usted corre peligro, recuerde que uno de estos… le hirió – Respondió Odiseo.

Artemisa se adelanto mirando con furia al ángel - No necesito que me recuerden que uno de ellos me lastimo, déjenles en paz.

-Tenemos órdenes de su hermano de cuidarla – Teseo se adelanto.

-No necesito de tales cuidados, este es un asunto mío.

-Pero…

-Calla Odiseo… - Artemisa lo miro de tal forma que Odiseo ya no replico y bajo la cabeza -Bien, así me gusta que mientras mi hermano no este aquí, obedezcan mis órdenes como simples guerreros que son.

Odiseo les hizo una señal a Touma y Teseo se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole acercarse a Milo y Kanon mientras los veían con recelo

-Hablen guerreros de Athenea – Dijo Artemisa mirándoles despectiva.

-Su hermana envía su armadura tal como pidió y espera que escuche sus palabras – Respondió Kanon al notar que Milo no podía hablar, impactado por el aspecto de Shaina quien vestida de una forma muy diferente a la normal estaba hermosa.

Milo por su parte lamentaba el que Shaina estuviera bajo el control de Artemisa. Ella supo lo que Milo pensaba y le devolvió la mirada obligándolo a esquivar la suya. Artemisa se alegro de poder manejar la situación a su gusto.

-Mi hermana los envió a pesar de que dije que les castigaría, es asombroso lo desesperada que esta.

-Ella solo desea una conciliación su alteza y yo gustoso acepte esta misión - dijo Kanon.

-Al igual que yo, porque Athenea necesita que la escuche y estoy dispuesto a cualquier castigo si con ello rehacen su pacto – Hablo por fin Milo.

Artemisa se rió –Deben estar locos, porque ninguna persona en sus cabales se pondría frente a mí después de lo que hicieron. Pero ya que Athenea los envió la escuchare, Marín ven…

Ella no se movió.

-Anda ven, quitadle mi armadura a este hombre, no deseo que la toque por más tiempo.

Marín obedeció en silencio y se acerco a Kanon bajando la cabeza. Mientras Kanon descargaba la armadura le susurro – No te preocupes Aioria esta bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Marín aunque desapareció pronto al sentir el odio que emanaba de Cagglio mientras miraba a Kanon. El le devolvió la mirada a Cagglio mientras Marín se alejaba con la armadura.

-Ahora veamos que tan dispuestos a sacrificarse están ¿A quien castigare primero?... – Artemisa camino frente a ellos y con una risita traviesa se detuvo frente a Kanon. – ¡Usted!

-Si el debe ser el primero, casi asesino a Misha – Cagglio dijo.

-Lo se Cagglio, por eso mismo ella se encargara de su castigo – Artemisa la miro con enfado por interrumpirla - Ve con Misha y dile que vamos en camino.

Cagglio obedeció presurosa mientras Artemisa se sonreía y camino con seguridad. -Ustedes también síganme iremos al teatro.

Las amazonas, quienes esperaron que ese conflicto se solucionara sin más peleas, vieron que el resentimiento de la diosa y de Shaina era demasiado la siguieron en silencio. Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella; pero Artemisa se volvió y dijo tajantemente – Pero ustedes no ángeles. Y no se atrevan a interrumpirme mientras castigo a estos hombres, aquí se quedan – Artemisa insistió.

A los ángeles no les gusto la orden de Artemisa de no intervenir pero no pudieron replicar.

-Esto debe saberlo mi señor, iré a decirle. - Dijo Odiseo en voz baja a Teseo.

-Mientras nosotros ¿Que podemos hacer? –Pregunto Teseo sin perder de vista al grupo.

-Vigílenlos de cerca, no se que pretende Artemisa pero si algo le sucede el señor Apolo nos castigara.

Touma se opuso -No es prudente que vayas, ella fue muy firme al decir que no interviniéramos en esto.

-Icarus, nuestro señor no estará contento si nuevamente se estropean sus planes y sabes bien en quien puede hacerte daño - Odiseo señalo a Marín antes de alejarse y Touma se estremeció, debía pensar en el bienestar de su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en China el amanecer llego y los daimones utilizaban sus influencias entre los aldeanos. Todo comenzó con una discusión entre vecinos, luego estos llevaron a los golpes, pronto la ira controlaba a muchos, el miedo y la desesperación a otros más. Los daimones eligieron a sus victimas de manera que nadie pudiera calmar a los demás. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para se acabaran entre ellos mismos.

Shunrei despertó intranquila y salio a respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. Todo parecía tranquilo, todo lo contrario al sueño que tuvo, lleno de violencia y dolor. Shiryu había despertado antes que ella y estaba sentado fuera de la casa.

-Buen día – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El le respondió muy serio – Shunrei ¿Identificas ese olor?

-Es humo, hay un incendio abajo en la aldea Shiryu – Le dijo ella– Tal vez necesiten ayuda.

-Vamos entonces – Replico Shiryu sin dudar.

Pero cuando llegaron, el fuego se propagaba de forma alarmante y les sorprendió ver que nadie hacia el intento por apagarlo, supieron la razón al ver que los aldeanos se peleaban unos contra otros, se acusaban y agredían de una forma que nunca hubieran creído.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Le pregunto Shunrei a una joven amiga suya.

La chica volteo a verla con una mirada perdida, completamente diferente a la que le conocía. La chica respiraba agitada y en su mano traía un trozo de madera con sangre.

-¿Te has vuelto loca Ling? –Le pregunto Shunrei a la chica cuando trato de atacarla. Shunrei no recibió el golpe porque lo esquivo, pero si una gran sorpresa de ver a su amiga así.

-Tu maldita… Te enseñare a no burlarte de mí.

-¿Yo… cuando hice eso?

-Siempre – Grito la chica e intento golpearla otra vez, pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Ling ¿Qué te esta pasando?

La chica al no poder moverse echo un gritó desgarrador y pronto lo demás aldeanos se acercaron a ellos amenazantes.

-Esto es muy divertido – Se rió Neikea al ver todo esto.

Hera quien también estaba ahí dijo –No es hora de divertirse sino de resultados.

-Los tendrá –Neikea se inclino – Sus amigos acabaran con el.

-Oizis, sin errores esta vez.

-Si señora – Respondió la daimon pero en cuando la diosa se fue grito - ¡Como la odio!

-No eres la única – Se enfado Neikea mientras buscaba a su alrededor - ¿Por qué no esta Lete con nosotros?

-Espera que hagamos nuestro trabajo, mientras mas intensas sean las memorias que devore mejor para el. Vendrá cuando este listo así que déjalo en paz - Horcos le defendió.

Ella rezongo – De acuerdo, lo haré por ahora pero sabes que Até me pidió vigilarlo.

-Y tú aceptaste gustosa - Replico Horcos.

-Claro, no dejare que nos vuelvan a encerrar, esta vez los dioses no lograran controlarnos – Interrumpió Até detrás de el – Y tu deberías apoyarnos en esto ya que Lete no parece hacerlo.

-Haré lo que nos convenga, no te preocupes – Rezongo Horcos pero también se preguntaba donde estaba su hermano y porque actuaba de esa forma.

-Mas vale que sea así – Lo amenazo Até – Este trabajo debe estar terminado lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Misha descansaba tras entrenar y estaba en el suelo acostada. Se asombro al ver llegar a Cagglio a las ruinas del teatro.

-Levántate Kanon viene hacia acá – Cagglio le dijo furiosa por no poder lastimar a Kanon como ella quería.

-¿Esta bromeando? Ese hombre no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Lo está Misha, Athenea lo envió como muestra de buena voluntad con Artemisa y el vino. Ahora su alteza viene hacia acá con el para que lo castigues; supongo que ella hará eso mismo con Milo el caballero dorado que la hirió.

-Yo no quiero castigarlo – Replico Misha y se levanto – El no me hirió a propósito.

-Pero lo harás, deberás hacerlo para mantenerla a salvo. De lo contrario todo se descubrirá y su alteza estará más que furiosa

Misha replico – Quien estará mas que furioso conmigo es Kanon y con justa razón. Ahora si me mata por mentirosa.

-Entonces evita enfrentarlo diciendo que deseas que sea yo quien lo castigue. Alega que aun estas débil o lo que sea y yo me encargare de castigarlo por querer matarte.

-Pero el no hizo eso… - la amazona insistió.

-Es eso o tendrás lidiar con la ira de Artemisa además de la mía. Piensa en su alteza ella no puede regresar al santuario hasta que sea seguro para ella. – Cagglio la miro furiosa y Misha paso saliva nerviosa.

* * *

Artemisa mientras tanto caminaba con orgullo delante de un grupo que no se atrevía a decir palabra. La misma diosa estaba pensativa porque como dijo no esperaba tener a los caballeros dorados ahí. Pronto llegaron a lo que fue un teatro la diosa se detuvo al ver a Cagglio y Misha esperándoles en el centro del lugar. El lugar esta iluminado por antorchas. Se volvió y luego dijo: Marín y June lleven mi armadura hacia allá – Señalo un extremo del teatro.

Marín se acerco a June y le pregunto. -¿Qué es lo que hará Artemisa?

-No lo se – June respondió.

Marín se reacomodo la armadura a sus espaldas y camino hacia donde le indico Artemisa – Pero creo que pronto sabremos quien mueve realmente los hilos aquí, Artemisa o Cagglio.

Artemisa por su parte se adelanto a los caballeros dorados y con su habitual sonrisa se acerco a Misha – Veo que ya le diste la noticia Cagglio.

-Si su alteza… - Cagglio replico– Pero ella está temerosa, cree que el podría matarla esta vez.

-Vaya que si… - Susurro Kanon aun resentido y Milo lo miro furioso por su comentario.

-Quiero hacer uso de mi derecho de castigarlo en nombre de mi alumna – Cagglio se apretó los hombros de Misha.

La diosa respondió -Misha fue la que resulto herida, ella es a quien le corresponde castigarlo.

-Su alteza…yo - Misha trato de hablar pero lo que le dijo Cagglio sobre proteger a Artemisa y su propio miedo se lo impidió.

-Pero Misha el no va a lastimarte porque yo se lo prohibió – Artemisa se volvió hacia Kanon – Ni siquiera tocara uno de tus cabellos. Si lo hace sabré que mi hermana realmente no desea una reconciliación y acabare con el antes de ir tras mi hermana.

Kanon apretó el puño furioso pero le había dado su palabra a Athenea que iba a mantenerse bajo control para que su hermana la escuchara.

Misha se sorprendió ante estas palabras, eso era totalmente injusto para quien le ayudo. Artemisa no leyó estos pensamientos porque estaba distraída leyendo los de Milo quien la miraba decepcionado. "¿Que esperabas alacrancillo, que me no me atrevería a castigarlos?"

-Yo no le temo - Dijo Misha y miro a su maestra, sabia que iba a sacar ventaja de la situación – Pero realmente no me siento bien.

La diosa la miro fijamente - Misha ¿Estás segura?

-Si, eso quiero… - Respondió la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno en tal caso adelante Cagglio castígalo como quieras – Artemisa se dirigió a la gradas - Y usted guerrero de Athenea queda advertido si atreve a contraatacar ya sabe que esperar.

Kanon no respondió y se adelanto al medio del teatro mientras miraba a Misha odio. La chica se evito su mirada avergonzada y corrió también hacia las gradas.

-Misha tu tienes la ultima palabra en lo respecta el castigo de este hombre - Artemisa dijo sonriente - Si en algún momento deseas parar el castigo solo dilo y tu maestra se detendrá.

June y Marín vieron como Cagglio no parecía muy feliz por lo que la diosa dijo y voltearon a ver a Misha quien se notaba mas temerosa de su maestra que de Kanon lo que les pareció por mas sospechoso. La amazona se sentó alejada de ellas y no se atrevió a verlas más que de reojo.

Como Cagglio no se movía Kanon se dirigió a ella. -Es una hermosa noche ¿No te trae recuerdos?

Cagglio respondió con un golpe en pleno rostro que casi lo tumbo, pero se mantuvo erguido.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa? Esto no es un golpe... – Se burlo Kanon.

Cagglio soltó un grito de furia antes de atacarlo de nuevo.

Artemisa miraba esto complacida mientras y le indico a Milo que se sentara a su lado. Una vez que el estuvo sentado ella hizo lo mismo cruzando la pierna coquetamente dejando ver sus muslos y dijo – Veremos si es verdad que están dispuestos a que los castigue a mi gusto.

-Si cree en la verdad de las palabras de Athenea el sacrificio habrá valido al pena – Milo respondió.

Shaina no sabia si enojarse más con Athenea por cumplir las exigencias de Artemisa o con Milo por obedecerla tan ciegamente y le dijo a la diosa: "No puedo creer esto… ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilo?"

"_Su fidelidad a mi hermana te tortura ¿Verdad Shaina?_"

"Como no tienes idea…"

La diosa le respondió_: "Lo lamento por ti, porque no creí que mi hermana se atrevería a enviarlos. Pero lo hizo._

"¿Y que piensa hacer?"

_-_Veremos que tanto resiste tu compañero._ – _Artemisa respondió y le indico a Milo que la siguiera _ –_Ahora será tu turno.

Kanon por su parte recibía los ataques de Cagglio con su cabeza en alto, le prometió a Athenea que iba ayudarla a recuperar la confianza de su hermana y por eso y su propio orgullo resistía. Cagglio realmente no se contenía en lastimarlo y parecía disfrutar al hacerlo. Mientras las amazonas veían asombradas su resistencia Cagglio logro golpearlo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo trastabillar.

-No eres tan fuerte como pregonas ¿Verdad? – Ella dijo orgullosa.

-Tú tampoco, solo me hiciste cosquillas – Replico el - ¿Por qué no me golpeas de verdad?

Cagglio lo ataco esta vez con más saña pero el resistió con su habitual sonrisa lo que la enfurecía aun mas. "¡Maldito seas Kanon no vas a seguir burlándote de mi! -Ella pensó furiosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto los ángeles esperaban preocupados afuera del templo de Apolo. Su descuido causo que Artemisa supiera de la llegada de Milo y Kanon impidiéndoles acabar con ellos. Pero en ese momento sintieron que Cagglio golpeaba a Kanon con saña.

-Este error nos traerá un gran castigo – Decía Teseo mientras observaba el lugar donde se reunió Artemisa con Milo, la barrera les impedía acercarse.

-Pero ellos llegaron mas rápido de lo que creímos… - Touma replico.

-Nuestro señor nos advirtió que no debíamos fallar, sus planes están en peligro.

-Artemisa parecía lo suficientemente enojada como para acabar con la amenaza por ella misma – Dijo Teseo.

-¿Que pasaría sino fuera así? – Pregunto Touma.

-En todo caso, me encargare de arreglar sus fallos – Apolo apareció de pronto detrás de ellos - Por su bien espero que no sea muy tarde.

Los ángeles quedaron en silencio mientras lo seguían Apolo se veía realmente furioso.

* * *

En la Casa de las Mascaras Milo esperaba el castigo de la diosa. Ella le indico que se arrodillara y sino se equivocaba recibiría el mismo dolor que el causo numerables veces.

-Espera recibir el dolor de ser aguijoneado. ¿Verdad cobarde?– Artemisa se acerco a el.

-¿Me llama cobarde? – Replico Milo sin pensar, el debía quedarse, callado pero el que Artemisa lo llamara así lo exasperó – Estoy entrenado para soportar esto y mas. Además si habla de cobardía debo decir que usted misma no fue tan valiente como lo esperaba de una diosa.

Artemisa se indigno - ¿Se atreve a burlarse?

-Es la verdad… cuatro aguijonazos y huyo cuando muchos guerreros han soportado mucho más que usted incluyendo a mi compañero que es inocente de lo que paso ayer. Me decepciono su alteza, yo esperaba más resistencia por parte suya.

-Y yo esperaba un poco más consideración de su parte hacia Shaina – Lo empujo - Pero prefirió a una diosa que no le permite vivir plenamente al exigir tanta fidelidad y castidad, esperaba que fuera capaz liberarse del yugo de mi hermana y de haberlo hecho le habría permitido acercarse a mi hija. Pero en vez de ello, se atrevió a herirla y mucho.

-Es mi obligación defenderla a Athenea de todos y contra todos.

Shaina al escucharlo le dijo a la diosa. "Por favor… termina con esto ya, sus palabras me torturan mas de lo que hicieron sus ataques."

"_Se que tus palabras te torturan… pero aun no termino con el."_

"¿A que te refieres? Artemisa basta por favor…"

Artemisa le dijo a Milo desoyendo a Shaina – Conozco su verdadera razón para lastimarla… ¿Por qué no la dice?

Milo supo que no podía a ocultarle a Artemisa su amor por Shaina. Pero no tenia idea del porque la diosa le decía eso.

-¿Aun no tiene voz? Esta es su última oportunidad antes de que acabe con usted.

Milo se apresuro a decir - Porque la amo… te amo Shaina.

Shaina no podía creer lo que oyó mientras Artemisa seguía preguntando – Vamos… es un pretexto patético, que lo hizo realmente lastimarla.

Milo continuo – ¡Fueron celos! sentí celos al verla besar a Seiya y los celos me hicieron lastimarla.

"¿Esta es otra de tus bromas Artemisa?" – Shaina pregunto al oír a Milo – "¿Que pretendes con esto?"

"_Demostrarte de lo que es capaz Athenea por ganar una batalla." –Replico la diosa –"Intenta convencerte de una absurda mentira solo por tenerte de aliada."_

"¡Cállate! No más favores Artemisa ¿Ahora vas a restregarme en la cara lo fiel que es con Athenea? Si querías demostrarme que tampoco debo amarle entendí tus puntos. Pero ya basta, estoy harta de tus intromisiones con mi vida."

Artemisa sabía que la amazona tenía razón y que ella la utilizaba, pero también que era el momento de hacerle pagar a su hermana por lo que le hizo.

"_Si tanto dices que me entrometo en tu vida, entonces te dejare libre, regresare en unos minutos mientras hablo con mi hermana… eres libre de castigarlo a tu gusto"_

"Artemisa… ¿Qué haces? Regresa…" - La amazona se sintió desprotegida cuando esto paso, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la diosa.

* * *

Athenea tras varias horas sin noticias de sus mensajeros esperaba inquieta. Se calmo sentir la presencia del cosmos de Artemisa. _"Hermana… Athenea."_

Ella encendió sus cosmos y pronto parecía que estaba frente a ella. "Me alegro que decidieras escucharme Artemisa"

"_No suelo faltar a mi palabra Athenea, lo sabes aunque francamente no creí que les enviaras._

"Confió en ti y espero que me devuelvas esa misma confianza y escuches mis palabras. Todo lo sucedido ayer fue provocado por Hera y los daimones…

"_Solo tu pudiste liberar a los daimones, tu los sellaste Apolo me lo dijo."_

"Te dijo lo que Hera le indica solo para controlarte…"

"_Apolo me ayudo, no le acuses a el también."_

"Es difícil creer que nuestro hermano este involucrado, pero Hera le ha manipulado, a el y todos desde el principio. Ella les ofreció una gran trato a los daimones para tenerlos a su lado, ya imaginaras cual fue porque tus amazonas fueron victimas de ellos directa o indirectamente.

"_Al igual que tus guerreros… lo se. Pero esto es otra mentira tuya así como la acusación que le hiciste a Cagglio solo porque no la soportas y por ello la corriste de aquí, además la modificación que hiciste a mi ley…"_

"Creo que es hora de hablar de ello. Es cierto, no soporto a Cagglio. Porque nunca cambio su actitud hacia mí durante el tiempo que permaneció frente a las amazonas en el santuario. Mientras ella estuvo aquí, los conflictos no se detenían, porque ella los provocaba con su actitud arrogante e ideas tan cerradas como las tuyas respecto a las amazonas."

"_¿Acaso no les pides también lealtad y castidad absoluta a tus guerreros? El que yo se las pida a las amazonas no debería asombrarte."_

"Lo se… pero esperaba que aprendieran a convivir con los caballeros y no fue así. Cagglio lo impidió, no faltaba el día en que asesinara a uno de mis guerreros por venganza, por salvar el honor de alguna amazona que se quito la vida al no poder cumplir con tus leyes. Por ello la modifique, solo por salvarlas a ellas. Pero Cagglio no la acepto.

"_Pues ¿Que esperabas? Les dejaste el derecho de venganza… pero les quitaste todo el honor, al forzarlas a vivir atadas a un hombre y al mismo tiempo no poder amarlo. Era su derecho el morir, era mejor morir que vivir con tal dolor además de la deshonra."_

"Hablas como si nunca hubieras amado hermana, tu sabes bien que en ocasiones es imposible evitar amar. Tu misma lo hiciste, ahora dime ¿Habrías preferido mantenerte vacía toda tu vida a mantener un buen recuerdo de quien amaste? Yo quise darles esa oportunidad.

Artemisa guardo silencio y luego pregunto: Una oportunidad… ¿Llamas a eso una oportunidad? Ellas salieron perdiendo en todos los aspectos…

"Si, aunque ahora admito que me equivoque, y que también falle al tratar de controlar a Cagglio. Pero creo que al exiliarla no, porque las amazonas pudieron adaptarse a la vida aquí en el santuario tras su partida."

"_¿Adaptarse?... ¡Si me olvidaron por completo e igual olvidaron su orgullo como amazonas!"_ - Dijo Artemisa recordando la actitud de Marín, June y Shaina al saber de ella – _"Ya no me pertenecían."_

"Por desgracia así fue y me disculpo, pero también tu encierro fue demasiado largo. Por ello le di otra oportunidad a Cagglio en cuanto acudió a mí hace un par de siglos y pidió regresar. Me compadecí de ella ya que por tanto tiempo busco a quien pudiera liberarte por su cuenta, al ver que no era posible regreso para buscarla aquí, ella dijo acceder a mis términos y le acepte. Por desgracia lo que sucedió después estuvo fuera de mi control, en ningún momento desee que les lastimaran tanto solo quería ayudarte a salvarlas de la ira de nuestro padre."

Artemisa guardo silencio unos momentos luego dijo: "… _Para mantenerlas a salvo debían estar bajo tu control... Que conveniente ¿No es así? En este trato solo tu ganaste."_

"Ambas ganamos, regresa por favor."

"_No volverás a utilizarme."_

"Artemisa…Si te pido que regreses no es por mí, sino por tus amazonas. Sabes bien de lo que Hera es capaz. En cuanto sintió tu regreso ella actuó en contra tuya lastimando a Marín."

"_Hera nunca ha ocultado ser mi enemiga, pero yo sola puedo lidiar con ella. Lo haré con mis propias manos y las armaduras que nuestro padre me dará a cambio de acabar contigo. _

"Las amazonas ya poseen armaduras, les espera aquí de vuelta, tu lo sabes."

"_Pero son tuyas… y ella necesitan algo que sea suyo sin condiciones."_

"Si las armaduras las aceptaron es porque son sus legitimas portadoras, eso es independiente de a quien veneren, mientras peleen por una causa justa las tendrán consigo. Ahora te pregunto ¿También deseas arrebatarles otro de sus derechos solo por un arrebato?"

Artemisa le respondió: "_Claro que no_, pero e_llas me han aceptado y tendrán sus armaduras. Ahora_ _debo terminar castigar a tus guerreros mi orgullo me pide que lo haga._

"Pero Artemisa."

"_Dije que te escucharía tras castigarlos, cumplí mi palabra, ahora tengo asuntos que arreglar adiós."_

Su risa hizo eco en el lugar mientras desaparecía y Athenea guardo silencio, las palabras de su hermana le hicieron olvidar sus esperanzas de solucionar un inminente desastre.

* * *

Por su parte Misha veía a su maestra ensañarse con Kanon horrorizada - "Todas piensan que el me hirió y por ello lo están castigando, pero mi maestra está lastimando a un inocente.

Marín se acerco con cautela a Misha el ver que su maestra estaba concentrada en Kanon y le dijo.- ¿No te parece que es injusto lo que hace tu maestra?

Misha no respondió pero se estremecía ante cada golpe que su maestra le daba a Kanon.

-Es cierto, castigarlo de esta forma no es justo. -Dijo June secundando a Marín. –Porque deberías ser tu quien lo haga.

-Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…-Misha murmuro sin despegar la vista de la escena. En esta ocasión Cagglio lo lanzo al suelo y ahí siguió golpeándolo.

-No trates de justificarte – June continuo – Se supone que el te lastimo a ti, además con lo que dijo Artemisa tendrías toda la ventaja del mundo.

-Mi maestra lo hace por…. –Ella contuvo la respiración cuando Cagglio lo pateo en las costillas.

-Porque ella tiene sus propios resentimientos contra el, lo he notado – dijo Marín.

-Si tienen asuntos que arreglar pero no se cuales son.

-¿Por qué no tratas de averiguar de que se trata? … June insistió - Detenla tu tienes la ultima palabra.

Al escucharlas Misha se estremeció, era verdad su maestra siempre le ocultaba su razón del odio hacía Kanon y ahora que podía desquitarse lo hacia con gusto. Ya no creía que lo hizo solo por proteger a su alteza. Las palabras de Marín sobre que ella podía detener a su maestra eran verdad; así que grito -¡Maestra basta!

Pero Cagglio no se detuvo.

-¡Basta! – Misha insistió y al ver que Cagglio no la escuchaba se acerco y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes mocosa…? – Le pregunto ella enojada.

-Vaya, vaya la pequeña arpía al fin apareció – Kanon dijo al verla.

-¿Por qué me interrumpes? – Cagglio vocifero -¡Largo!

-Deténgase ya recibió suficiente castigo. ¡Por favor!

Kanon se levanto - ¿Me estas defendiendo? La misma perrita que me acuso ahora me defiende.

-Idiota… - Misha grito pero luego dijo en voz baja y señalo hacia Marín y June – Mira tuve que hacerlo pero si me pides perdón frente a Artemisa parare el castigo.

Kanon se carcajeo - Te tardaste en mostrarte tal como eres, chiquilla; me hiciste caer en la trampa que tú maestra planeo, no eres mejor que ella – Le replico el – No pediré perdón por lo que no hice. Así que no finjas tenerme piedad.

-¡Y yo no tendré piedad contigo! – Cagglio interrumpió y le dio a Kanon esta vez una patada en el estomago que casi lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

-¡Maestra, no! – Misha grito y se interpuso.

Cagglio le grito -Mejor aléjate y yo acabare con el.

-Pero Artemisa me dijo que le detuviera cuando fuera suficiente y digo que es suficiente.

-Hazte a un lado. – Cagglio insistió.

-Vete mocosa, tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella. – Kanon la empujo.

Pero Misha a pesar del empujón no se quito, porque su maestra estaba demasiado enojada y el no apreciaba la ayuda que trataba de darle, debía ayudarlo aunque se negara.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… - Replico Cagglio y encendió su cosmos, Misha no alcanzo a reaccionar ante al ataque de su maestra.

* * *

Neikea estaba emocionada, por fin aparecía a quien le ordenaron matar y uso todos sus influjos para controlar a los aldeanos, lo que le era más fácil ahora.

Shiryu noto que los aldeanos parecían dirigir toda su furia en contra de ellos y cuando fueron atacados trato de sacar a Shunrei del lugar pero se lo impedían. No quería golpear a sus amigos pero pronto el tuvo que atacar para defenderla.

"Míralo… puede acabar con ellos de un solo golpe pero no lo hace, no recuerda como hacerlo." Se burlo Oizis, por ello no noto que Lete detrás de su hermana sostenía las memorias de Shiryu en su mano, dudando entre devolverlas o no. Entonces se escucho un grito – Pegasus Sei Ken!

Shunrei miro asombrada como todos los aldeanos cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse, no esperaba la llegada de Seiya ni ella, ni los daimones.

-¿A dónde vas tan presuroso? – Les pregunto Seiya cuando Shiryu paso a Shunrei frente a el y se alejaron, entonces tuvo que cerrarles el paso

-¡Eres tu otra vez, vete no quiero verte! – Shunrei grito aterrada, sabia que si el fue hasta allá era por Shiryu, para arrebatárselo.

-No permitiré que le lastimes – Replico Shiryu y lo ataco.

-Espera yo no vengo a lastimarlos… soy tu amigo, Seiya – Esquivo el ataque.

-Yo no te conozco - Grito y se coloco en posición de atacar nuevamente.

-Oye, calma ¿Quieres? – Pregunto Seiya sorprendido aunque, sabía como bloquear sus ataques pero no como hacerlo recordar. Pero el no iba a irse sin tratar de convencerla de su ayuda.

-No esperaba que otro de los metiches de Athenea viniera hasta acá – Susurro Neikea observando desde las sombras – Pero llego justo a tiempo, entre ellos mismo podrán acabarse, ya que esos hombres no pudieron hacerle daño.

-¿Y qué te parece si mejor influencio a esa chica? – Dijo Oizis – Ninguno de ellos podría defenderse de ella.

-No es mala idea, hazlo - Até se sonrió.

-¡No te atrevas! – Lete la detuvo.

Ella lo miro furiosa – Suéltame.

-No te permitiré actuar… si el no recuerda quien es o su entrenamiento ¿Qué sentido tiene matarlo ya?

-Son órdenes de Hera.

-Entonces déjala a ella en paz.

-Acabas de de pedirme que deje en paz a esa chica… No lo puedo creer -Oizis se sonrió maliciosa

Até observo otra vez a Shunrei y dijo -Es verdad… es por esa niña que lo hiciste. ¿Pretendes redimirte ahora ayudando a esa chica? Es demasiado tarde ya.

Lete no respondió– Aun no lo es, todos acabaremos mal de seguir las órdenes de Hera.

-Acabaremos mal de cualquier forma– Horcos se acerco a Lete – Solo nos queda esa oportunidad y no dejare que la desperdicies.

-¿Qué les parece si nos deshacemos de la verdadera amenaza de una vez por todas? – Le pregunto Oizis a sus hermanos.

Lete se preocupo, mientras sus hermanos lo rodearon y aunque a el no le gustaba huir supo que era la mejor opción, lo seguirían y dejarían en paz a Shunrei y Shiryu se alejo del lugar y sus hermanos furiosos fueron tras el.

Shunrei estaba concentrada en la pelea entre Seiya y Shiryu. Supo que esa pelea estaba mal, ellos eran amigos y no debían estar lastimándose, no era correcto… no debía ser.

-Basta… - Susurro primero ya luego grito – ¡Basta Shiryu detente! El es tu amigo…

El se detuvo mientras Shunrei sollozando se acerco a Seiya – Volviste por el ¿Verdad? Vas a llevártelo otra vez.

Seiya no supo como responderle que era cierto y solo dijo – Vayamos a un lugar seguro ahí les explicare.

* * *

Los caballeros de bronce esperaban fuera de la cámara de Athenea. Hyoga observaba a Shun caminar nervioso y se sentía impotente ante la situación. Shaka fue muy atento al explicarles lo que paso el día anterior y tras el fuerte entrenamiento y su propia experiencia entendió a lo que se enfrentarían. Los daimones no eran enemigos que peleaban abiertamente lo que les hacia mas peligrosos. Por ello estaba preocupado, si lograron que el lastimara a su amigo y a June, serian capaz de mucho mas.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? – Pregunto Ikki a Shun deteniéndole – Ya casi haces un hueco en el suelo.

-No abren la puerta – Respondió el.

-Lo se, pero la abrirán cuando Athenea termine de hablar con ellos.

-Es que no quiero perder mas el tiempo, después de ver a Athenea buscare a June - Dijo Shun y volvió a apurar el paso.

-Espera quiero decirte algo – dijo Hyoga pero Shun no parecía escucharlo -Sigue enfadado conmigo…

-¡¿Y como esperas que este después de lo que paso?! – Rezongo Ikki y Hyoga no tuvo ánimos para replicar.

-No debí decirte eso Hyoga. – Susurro Ikki – Es solo que también estoy nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a preocuparme por una situación, normalmente enfrento las dificultades cuando se presentan no antes.

-¿Eso fue una disculpa? –pregunto el cisne.

-Ya oíste, no me gusta repetir mis palabras.

Hyoga se sonrió un poco, sabia que era lo mejor que podía esperar del Fénix. Ambos observaron a Shun en espera que las puertas de las cámaras de Athenea se abrieran para hablar con ella. Entonces se abrieron y se extrañaron al ver que Milo y Kanon no estaban entre el resto de los caballeros dorados que salieron de ahí. En ese momento que ella le permitió pasar y aunque Athenea les sonrió notaron que estaba preocupada. Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, entraron en silencio.

Athenea se levanto en cuanto los miro entrar, ya luego dijo -Supongo que están cansados luego de las pruebas que Shaka les hizo ¿no? Podrán descansar una vez que hable con ustedes. Deberán hacerlo, tenemos tiempos difíciles por delante. Debo decirles que las amazonas no regresaran porque aceptaron a Artemisa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Shun replico – No es posible.

-Es mi culpa – Dijo Hyoga – Si yo no hubiera…

-Ella la acepto porque quiso – dijo Ikki.

-Ikki, pero no te precipites en juzgarla, así como tu Hyoga no te culpes mas – dijo Athenea y luego vio a Shun – A ti te pido que confíes en ella, June tiene una poderosa razón para quedarse con mi hermana. Aioria esta tranquilo porque sabe que Marín tratara de convencer a Shaina de regresar, se lo dijo antes de cambiar tan bruscamente por la influencia del daimon.

-¿Piensa que June también lo intentara? – Pregunto Hyoga

-Estoy segura, por ello no deben preocuparse – Athenea sonrió - Entre ellas y el par de mensajeros que envié convencerán a mi hermana de regresar junto con las amazonas.

Ikki entendió el porque Milo y Kanon estaban ausentes -Ellos son sus mensajeros… ¿Por que no nos aviso? Yo hubiera ido con gusto, para reparar mi error de esta mañana.

-Porque tú… eres necesario aquí – dijo Athenea – Todos lo serán una vez que ella decida atacar, además mi padre podría enviar a sus verdugos en cualquier momento, nadie saldrá del santuario por seguridad. Es una orden, al igual que descansen.

-De acuerdo – Replico Ikki no muy convencido.

-Si lo haremos – Dijo Hyoga, sabía que estaba preocupada y no querían preocuparla más.

Athenea le dijo a Shun quien no había dicho palabra en todo el rato – Se que esperas para hablar conmigo a solas, yo también.

* * *

Por otro lado Shaina observaba a Milo, ofendida porque pensaba que le mentía. Por fin con la voz temblorosa de ira dijo -Así que no fue solo que insultara a Athenea lo que hizo que me lastimaras. Sino celos hacia Seiya…

-Si eso fue lo que… - Milo se interrumpió cuando Shaina lo empujo al piso y lo detuvo ahí casi aplastándole el cuello con el pie.

-¡Nunca creí que llegaras tan bajo por obedecerle maldito!

Milo a duras penas detenía su pie: Es cierto, pero se que tu amas a Seiya y no tengo esperanzas de que me ames.

-¡No me tragare esta treta Milo! - Se separo con brusquedad para no flaquear y aceptar lo que ella pensaba era un engaño.

Milo se levanto -Shaina cree lo que te digo, yo te amo. Incluso Artemisa sabe bien que es cierto, por ello trataba de alejarme de ti, ella lo supo incluso antes que yo mismo lo aceptara, Athenea también lo sabe.

-¡Athenea lo sabe porque es lo que te ordeno decir y no voy a escuchar mas mentiras, largo! – dijo y señalo la salida.

Milo no se movió y ella quiso salir entonces, Milo intento detenerla y ella lo ataco con furia

-¡Garras del trueno!

El enojo le daba fuerzas a Shaina y Milo tardo en recuperarse de su ataque pero se levanto porque no iba a dejarla ir creyendo que le mentía. Le alcanzo abrazándola por la espalda impidiendo así que se moviera.

-Suéltame o te ira mal - Ella trato de soltarse, pero Milo la atenazo y siguió hablando.

-Escúchame Shaina, se que no debí alzar mi mano contra ti. Pero estaba furioso Seiya solo supo herirte y humillarte y aun así lo besaste. Mi sangre se encendió al verte y tome de pretexto el que insultaras a Athenea para castigarte por elegirlo a el en vez de a mí…

Las lágrimas rebosaron los ojos de Shaina al escucharle, mientras la respiración de Milo en su nuca la turbaba y no podía resistirlo, si lo seguía escuchando iba a creerle… porque quería creerle. Entonces echo su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándolo en la nariz, pero Milo no la soltó y ella grito desesperada -¡Eres un verdadero estúpido, nunca te creí capaz de herirme así!

-Lo se… merezco mas tus insultos que tu afecto – Milo replico con Shaina aun resistiéndose.

-Cállate ¿Qué no tienes idea de lo que me lastiman tus palabras? Eras mi mejor amigo… el único. Solo tú me apoyaste cuando ese idiota me rechazo. Sabes mejor que nadie por lo que pase y… me torturas ahora.

-No es mi intención lastimarte, yo solo… – Milo le soltó y ella no lo volteo a ver tratando de resistir las lagrimas pero ya no le era posible.

-Pero lo hiciste… y lo haces ahora con estas mentiras. Milo tu obligación hacia Athenea es lo mas importante en tu vida, lo demostraste al defenderla y al venir aquí como res al sacrificio. Se que nunca te permitirás amar así que deja de decir que me amas porque cada vez que lo dices me lastimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Shaina? –Pregunto mientras le sostenía sus hombros.

-Porque yo… yo si te amo – Dijo Shaina en voz baja.

Milo se paralizo oír esto, eso significaba que era correspondido, su corazón latió con mas rapidez por la alegría. Le pregunto entonces ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

-¿Debo decírtelo? - Ella se volteo - No lo se, ni yo misma se cuando me enamore de ti. Pero eso no importa porque me estas mintiendo. Tu nunca te permitirías enamorarte te conozco bien.

-Creo que no lo suficiente - Le dijo Milo y tomo su rostro con suavidad - Porque deberías darte cuenta que no miento.

Shaina lo miro directamente a los ojos y supo que realmente la amaba porque nunca la habían visto así y sus palabras lo confirmaron – Y no vine aquí buscándote como aliada para Athenea sino porque eres la mujer que amo.

-Amar nos esta prohibido…

-No me importa si esta prohibido o si me castigan por ello. Porque no puede haber más castigo que dejarte ir.

Shaina lo abrazo con fuerza como si el fuera a desaparecer y Milo se deleito con el aroma de su cabello y la sensación de tenerla cerca, mas cerca de lo que nunca imagino. Por un minuto la mantuvo así, pero siguiendo un impulso tomo suavemente su rostro con sus manos y la vio fijamente, antes de besarla, al principio solo rozando sus labios, acostumbrándose a su forma, a su suavidad. Shaina cerro sus ojos al primer beso que tenia en su vida, era diferente al que le dio a Seiya. Era... hermoso, al concentrarse en esa deliciosa sensación acaricio la espalda de Milo. Pero esos besos tiernos se fueron convirtiendo en besos más fuertes y apasionados. Shaina correspondió con la misma intensidad que el, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre su largo y rizado cabello.

Pero Artemisa regreso, la diosa entro al cuerpo de Shaina e iba reprenderla, pero las sensaciones que la amazona sentía eran un recordatorio de lo paso con Orión. Esos besos estaban cargados de amor y sintió un poco de envidia por su amazona. Pero reacciono y logro soltarse expulsándolo con su cosmos.

-¿Shaina? –Pregunto Milo al notarla tan callada pero el cabello de ella cambio nuevamente de color y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa al volverse – Artemisa…

-Su alteza por favor. Me temo que no puedo permitirle seguir aquí – Dijo con una enormes sonrisa – Pero solo porque se lo que realmente le ama no le castigo por tal osadía.

Artemisa no pudo menos que seguir sintiéndose culpable por separarlos pero no iba a decirlo, tampoco quiso dejar ver sus emociones y dijo -Shaina me pidió que lo dejara irse, en vez de matarlo como se merece. Cumpliré su deseo, abandone esta isla de inmediato junto con su compañero.

Siguiendo un impulso Milo le agarro el brazo – Entiendo que no quiera dejarme verla pero… ¡AHHHHHH!

Milo soltó un grito sorpresivamente Milo dio un fuerte grito y se retorció de dolor mientras Apolo lo atacaba con su cosmos

-¡Maldito mortal! - Dijo Apolo furioso – No te preocupes hermana, regrese justo a tiempo para salvarte de esta alimaña otra vez.

-Así es señor Apolo – dijo Odiseo detrás de el – Al fue quien le hirió ayer, seguro quiso rematarla.

-Esa es una mentira – Replico Milo tratando de levantarse adolorido solo para recibir otro ataque de Apolo. "Porque si lastimo a Artemisa lastimo a quien mas amo." – Pensó sin poder hablar del dolor.

Apolo los miro a ambos fijamente, y se dio cuenta que Milo decía la verdad y que ella le correspondía. Pero se puso más furioso aun al notar que su hermano lo sabia y aun así se dejo besar por el. Quiso matarlo pero antes de que lo rematara fue detenido por Artemisa.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo hermano? – Ella le grito.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan atrevido? Vino a insultarte y… ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Yo les permití la entrada, y les advertí a tus ángeles que los dejan en paz.

-Artemisa esta isla es sagrada para nosotros y ellos son peligrosos, debiste avisarme de inmediato de su llegada.

Ella observo a Odiseo y rezongo –Y no fue necesario que lo hiciera ¿verdad? Tienes tus propios espías.

-No me has respondido ¿Por qué les permitiste la entrada y detuviste a mis ángeles para que no les lastimaran?

La diosa pensó en justificar su conducta pero en realidad no tenia mas explicaron que la obvia y era mejor decirle a su hermano la verdad. -Athenea los envió tal como pedí y tuve que escucharla para no faltar a mi palabra, además ni tu, ni tus ángeles tienen por que intervenir. Esto es un asunto privado.

-Escuchaste a Athenea… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Trato de justificarse por lo sucedido, pero no era necesario. Yo se bien porque lo hizo – dijo y se acerco a Milo quien estaba muy lastimado. Ella se sintió mal por el y por Shaina quien sufría al verlo así pero no era momento de retractarse, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

"Solo falta un poco mas para cumplir mi venganza" –Pensó la diosa.

Pero Apolo pensó que ella se preocupaba de más por Milo y pregunto -Artemisa… El es un enemigo... deberías acabar con el ahora.

-Puedo acabarlo en el momento que desee Apolo – Ella respondió – Pero el llego como un mensajero de nuestra hermana y como tal debe regresar con ella.

-¿Que dijiste Artemisa?

-Es hora que regrese con Athenea, ahora acompáñame afuera y dile a tu ángel que ayude al guerrero de Athenea.

Apolo apretó el puño furioso pero hizo lo que su hermana pidió.

* * *

Marín y June quienes estaban cansadas de ver que Cagglio se ensañara con Kanon por ello le dijeron a Misha que la detuviera, pero nunca pensaron que ella se atreviera lastimar a su alumna solo por seguir en contra de el. Pero lo acaban de ver. Misha rodó varios metros antes de caer a sus pies.

-¡Misha! – grito June y se acerco a verla, ella parecía estar bien solo aturdida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Realmente no te detienes ante nada ¿verdad perra? – Kanon comento.

-Ella se lo busco por interrumpir la pelea – Cagglio replico y volvió a golpearlo– ¡Esta es mi venganza y nadie la arruinara!

-Oye… te están escuchando – Kanon se rió y señalo a Marín y June quienes confirmaron con esto que Cagglio ocultaba algo.

-Ya no importa, porque con permiso ó no de Artemisa te matare. Y si este par se interpone también les mato.

Marín se adelanto - ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Anda.

-Espera – June la detuvo - Recuerda que ella tiene cierta ventaja…

-No importa, si me mata dudo que pueda justificarte ante Artemisa esta vez. Dime Cagglio ¿Cómo justificaras nuestras muertes si es que logras vencernos? –Marín insistió.

-Algo inventare, su alteza confía ciegamente en mí. – Cagglio dijo burlona.

Mientras ellas discutían Misha se acerco a Kanon y le pregunto - ¿Esta bien?

El alejo su mano de un golpe - ¿Te atreves a preguntar? No estoy bien gracias a ti.

-Ya te dije tuve que hacerlo, por su alteza… Pero si finges pedir perdón frente a ellas podrás irte.

-¿Y aceptar algo que nunca hice? Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que mientes con gran facilidad.

-Pero mi maestra es capaz de matarle.

-Eso sino acabo con ella primero – Dijo y se levanto escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Misha insistió y se interponía en su camino hacia Cagglio quien aun discutía con Marín – Pero es que no sabe que ella puede…

Kanon la hizo a un lado de un empujón desesperado por su insistencia.

-¡No la toques! – dijo en voz alta Artemisa que en ese momento llego miro a Misha con sangre en la boca y se enfureció acercándose a Kanon. - ¿Te atreviste a lastimar de nuevo a mi amazona?

Kanon respondió -No le lastime, sino me cree pregúntele a las demás amazonas.

Artemisa miro a Marín quien respondió – Fue la misma Cagglio quien lo hizo, además no quiso detenerse cuando Misha se lo pidió. Dice que es su venganza

-Cagglio explícame ¿Venganza por que? Artemisa pregunto.

-Es un asunto sin importancia – Replico Cagglio nerviosa.

-Si fue de tan poca importancia ¿Por qué quisiste matar a su alumna? -Se dirigió a Kanon.

Kanon respondió enfadado - Desde ayer trato de explicar que yo no quise matarla, fue un accidente. Si ella me acuso es solo porque su maestra se lo indico para vengarse de mí. Pregunte y veamos si sostiene su acusación.

-No es mala idea, Misha… - la diosa se dirigió a la chica.

Ella paso saliva y respondió presurosa sin subir su rostro -Es la verdad mis heridas de ayer fueron por accidente… ese extraño par nos ataco y… una de ellos me uso de escudo para que los ataques de él no le dieran.

-¿Qué extraño par? – Interrumpió Artemisa.

-Daimones – Replico Kanon – Un par de daimones enviados por Hera. Fue un ataque directo a su amazona.

Artemisa iba a gritarle por interrumpir pero supo que no mentía y miro a Cagglio de forma dura mientras Marín y June confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

Misha se dio cuenta que estaba ya en grandes problemas y respondió -Pero yo le dije a mi maestra lo que paso pero ella me dijo que debía mentirle para…

-Cagglio… ¿Tú le dijiste que mintiera? – Artemisa la miro decepcionada.

-Yo lo hice porque usted… -Cagglio bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ve? Todo el tiempo me acusaron de algo que no hice – Kanon interrumpió.

-¡Usted no hable!– Le grito la diosa furiosa a Kanon – Tiene suerte de que Shaina intercediera por su amigo y usted de lo contrario estarían muertos ya. Ahora largo y díganle a mi hermana que tampoco olvidé la promesa que hice la noche que Orión murió. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

Ni Kanon ni Milo entendieron lo que quiso decir la diosa aunque imaginaban que su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho y debían preparase para ello. La diosa debía estar muy segura de poner ganar porque los envió de regreso cuando pudo matarles.

* * *

Shiryu aun se veía adolorido luego de las heridas que recibió defendiendo a Shunrei de los aldeanos y mientras Shunrei lo curaba Seiya los veía en silencio. Ya les había contado lo sucedido en el santuario y sobre los daimones pero Shiryu no daba muestras de entender porque eso debía importarle ya que no recordaba quien era.

Shunrei ahora sabia porque sus amigas y todos los aldeanos comenzaron a comportarse, tan extraños y violentos contra los demás. Sus miradas perdidas eran por culpa de unos seres que manipularon sus mentes para su beneficio. Ellos los forzaron a matar y hacerles olvidar toda su vida si querían. Y si lo hacían era solo por ayudar a una diosa egoísta a destruir a Athenea y todo el mundo si deseaban. Aunque Shunrei no quería creerlo era verdad. Lo que ella hizo provoco un gran problema.

-Athenea me dijo que solo tú podías hacerlo recordar Shunrei – Le dijo Seiya.

-Yo no se como…creí que todo era un sueño hasta ahora.

-Tu eres quien puede lograrlo debes saber como.

-¡Yo no lo se! Mejor iré a buscar unas toallas limpias– dijo Shunrei.

-Oye…

-Tú… vienes aquí cada vez que te place y te lo llevas, lo alejas de mi lado sin importarte como me siento. Pues ya no, si dices que solo yo puedo hacerlo recuperar la memoria pues no lo haré. No se lo volveré a entregar a esa diosa por la que seguramente va a morir.

-Saori nunca ha deseado su muerte.

-¿Nunca? Pero permite que se arriesguen por ella. Pues no dejare que lo arranque de mi lado – Grito y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Seiya supo que la chica hablaba en serio, no podría convencerla fácilmente si ella no quería ayudar. Mientras Shiryu sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ninguna de sus heridas o golpes lo provocaba, era la sensación de que olvidaba algo muy importante.

Shunrei vio hacia el rincón donde guardaba la armadura del dragón y soltó el llanto. A pesar de ocultarla seguía siendo parte de su vida.

Lete seguía a su lado a pesar de que la pelea con sus hermanos no fue sencilla. Hera lo considero un traidor y les ordeno acabar con el. Lo dejaron mal herido y no tuvo mas opción que devorar varias memorias y fortalecerse para poder escapar, con tanto dolor causado por Ate y sus hermanos las memorias de las personas que estaba apunto de morir lo ayudaron mucho. Les dio una muerte tranquila y obtuvo energías para seguir adelante. Ahora que sus hermanos se habían retirado por ordenes de Hera el vacilaba, nunca antes alguien lo puso a dudar sobre su trabajo. Shunrei comenzó orar, así como el día que Shiryu se fue en espera de una respuesta. Al ver a la chica sufrir así, no podía evitar el sentir por ella más que compasión y entendimiento, maldecía entonces el tener consigo los recuerdos de Shiryu. Era seguro que esos recuerdos eran los que lo hacían sentirse así.

"Perdona jovencita pero estaré mejor sin sus recuerdos."

Lete se presento ante ella y Shunrei intento retroceder al verlo aparecer, pero no pudo Lete se lo impidió esbozando una sonrisa – No voy a lastimarte.

Ella tartamudeo – Tú… tú estuviste en mi sueño.

-Bien sabes que no fue un sueño… soy Lete y traigo el olvido.

-Entonces tú fuiste quien lo hizo olvidar, quien me concedió ese deseo… este maldito deseo.

El la miraba fijamente con esos ojos oscuros -Hiciste todo lo que una mujer enamorada y desesperada haría. No te juzgo, he ayudado a olvidar a personas por razones mas egoístas que tu. Tus razones fueron nobles, equivocadas pero nobles. Pero eso tiene remedio.

-¿En serio?

-Te veo sufrir, tu petición no te hace feliz como pensaste y si quieres reconsiderarla puedo ayudarte.

Shunrei bajo la mirada y apretó la tela de su ropa. Le ofrecían enmendar su error, aunque eso significaba enviar a Shiryu a la muerte otra vez. Pero ya vio que no podía detenerlo, porque lo amara tal como era, y el nunca huiría de una pelea. Lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no deseaba.

-Pero solo hay un inconveniente – Dijo Lete – Una vez que tomo las memorias de una persona no debo devolverlas a menos que me tome otras en su lugar. Eso significa que me llevare sus recuerdos contigo.

-¿Ya no me recordara?

Lete le sonrió compasivo – Así es, pero no hay otra opción.

-Entiendo después de todo será lo mejor… que el me olvide, que no recuerde siquiera que me conoció - Shunrei musito.

-¿Estas segura jovencita?

-Si… -dijo Shunrei sin resistir las lagrimas. Lete se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shiryu pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Espere! Si Shiryu nuevamente esta en peligro de morir, no quiero saberlo, no quiero sufrir más.

-¿Deseas olvidarlo entonces? – Lete pregunto conmovido.

-Por favor… si el se va, no podré soportarlo -Shunrei respondió llorando.

Lete la miro fijamente y acaricio los lacios cabello de Shunrei antes de hacer su trabajo. Sus dedos borraron la memoria de Shunrei mientras Lete lamentaba más que nunca el ser un Daimon.

* * *

En el Santuario Mu observo las últimas armaduras que reparo, se limpio el sudor en la frente y llamo a Kiki, el niño llego de inmediato con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro.

-Coloca estas armaduras en donde te señalo – Dijo con voz baja y dándole una nota, estaba visiblemente cansado.

El niño observo las cajas y noto que eran las de las armaduras que portaron las amazonas.

-¿Va a pretender que no tienen dueño? Pero…

-Kiki no hay mucho tiempo, hazlo por favor.

-Bien lo haré ahora mismo - El niño se retiro si notar que poco después de su salida Mu casi cayó al suelo pero se obligo a levantarse.

"Tengo trabajo que terminar, todas las armaduras deben estar listas para mañana en la noche de lo contrario estaremos acabados."

* * *

Mientras Kanon y Milo salían de la isla en el barco Artemisa les indico a Cagglio y Misha que la siguieran.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Artemisa con que cumplirá su promesa? – Pregunto Marín a June y ella se alzo de hombros preocupada.

La misma pregunta le hizo Apolo a su hermana pero ella no respondió de lo enfadada que se encontraba. Apolo fue entonces tras su hermana al igual que Marín y June. Ellas decidieron esperaban afuera ya que se escuchaba como Artemisa le gritaba a Cagglio.

-¿Como pudiste? –La diosa pregunto - ¿Tu entre todas…?

-Le ofrezco disculpas su alteza…– Cagglio se inclino ante ella.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente Cagglio. Yo confiaba en ti, nunca pensé que tú podrías decirle a tu alumna que mintiera en algo tan importante. Mi hermana y yo discutimos por eso… Shaina fue herida por una mentira. ¡Que idiota! Incluso te permití castigar de a ese hombre creyendo que casi mato a tu alumna – Señalo a Misha – Y tu…

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho puede castigarme lo merezco – Misha estaba aterrorizada pero a la vez se le quito un peso de encima al decir la verdad. Iba a ser castigada pero lo merecía con creces.

Artemisa encendió su cosmos y lo concentro para castigar a la culpable, Misha se asombro cuando quien recibió el ataque fue su maestra no ella.

-Sabía que serias problemática por tu falta de experiencia pero no esperaba esto. Sal de aquí – Le dijo a Misha mientras Cagglio se retorcía de dolor – No debes obedecer siempre a tu maestra. ¿Acaso no tienes criterio propio?

-Yo tuve miedo… - Misha replico.

-Lo se, eres una gran cobarde. Ahora fuera, hablare contigo después.

Ella salió corriendo arrepentida de haber puesto a su maestra en problemas, de causar tantos conflictos. Mientras tanto la diosa se acerco a una muy adolorida Cagglio.

-Exijo una explicación de tu parte y más vale que me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué armaste esta mentira?

-Debía sacarla del santuario, Hera dijo que su padre lo destruiría pronto debía protegerla…

Artemisa le jalo los cabellos - No me trates de engañar. Yo se que intenta destruirlo para eso mismo me preparaba. ¿Dudaste de mi capacidad para enfrentarlo?

Cagglio grito -¡Shaina acabada de rechazarla, ni Marín ni June la aceptaban! Yo debía asegurar su bienestar.

Artemisa la soltó y dio unos pasos – Esa solo fue unas de las razones ¿Verdad? Ahora dime tus verdaderos motivos para odiar ese hombre. ¿El vio tu rostro?

Cagglio paso saliva -¡Fue un descuido!… el era un niño entonces y yo trate de enmendar mi error, solo que no pude. Cuando eso sucedió; no me quedo más remedio que seguir lo que Athenea ordenaba. ¡Pero yo no iba a amarlo nunca lo haría!

-¡Por favor Cagglio! No pretendas que crea tal excusa porque nunca antes le obedeciste. Tampoco creo que tú siendo la mas fuerte de todas mis amazonas no pudiste matarlo. ¿O no quisiste entonces?

-¡Lo intente hace trece años!– grito Cagglio – Yo lo creí muerto, pero al regresar al santuario estaba con vida y usted nos prohibió cualquier conflicto con ellos. No podía hacer más que obedecerla.

-¿Por ello le pusiste una trampa ayer?

-Yo… lo siento - Cagglio susurro y Artemisa se levanto furiosa.

-¡Tu también me traicionaste Cagglio!– Dijo Artemisa antes de atacarla de nuevo con su cosmos.

Apolo detuvo a Artemisa entonces –Hermana, basta Cagglio siempre ha estado de tu lado.

-Ella es mi amazona y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, Apolo.

Cagglio ya no se movía y Apolo replico – Pero fuiste muy dura en su castigo, casi la matas.

-¿Por qué le defiendes ahora si nunca te ha caído bien?

-No lo hago porque me agrade. Pero es mejor que le dejes en paz y me digas que significa el mensaje que le enviste a Athenea.

-No te incumbe.

-¡Claro que me incumbe, dime que planeas!

Artemisa se fue a una de las habitaciones para no ser escuchados.

-Es parte del pacto que ambas tenemos ¿Contento?

Apolo se sorprendió – El pacto… ¿Nuevamente vas a ayudarle Artemisa? No entiendo ¿Todo esto fue una farsa?

Artemisa se rió – No Apolo, pero se reconocer mis errores. Athenea demostró su sinceridad al enviar a sus guerreros con mi armadura a pesar de lo que pretendía hacer con ellos, uno de ellos era inocente y aun así vino. Dime ¿Alguien culpable me daría tal ventaja? Razone lo que me dijo y analice todo lo sucedido. Las heridas a Marín días atrás, el ataque de Misha por esos daimones que Hera envió.

-Pero ese guerrero pudo mentir.

Artemisa replico –No hay mentira en el, todo fue un engaño en que caí, y tu también me engañaste.

-¿Me acusas de mentirte?

-Si Apolo… tu me dijiste que Athenea libero a los daimones pero se bien que Hera también tiene el poder para hacerlo y el que ella lo hubiera hecho tiene mas sentido. Solo a ella le interesaría destruir a mis amazonas ¿Por qué me mentiste y le seguiste el juego a Hera? – lo miro con coraje.

-Ella… amenazo con lastimarte ahora que eres vulnerable – Respondió al fin Apolo, nerviosos - Debí negarme lo se, pero no quería arriesgarme a que te hiriera.

-Estoy harta de que me consideren débil. Sino lo hubieras hecho mis amazonas habrían salido heridas, ni me habría enfurecido con Athenea. Tú me convenciste para que apoyara a nuestro padre ¿Qué intentas hacer con eso?

Apolo dio unos pasos atrás nervioso - Artemisa ¿Sabes que solo lograras que se enfurezca mas contigo sino le obedeces? No tendrás las armaduras que pediste y tus amazonas estarán desprotegidas nuevamente, además Hefesto se enfurecerá porque trabajo en vano.

Artemisa lo interrumpió – Mira ellas ya tienen armaduras, no necesitan de otras. Y no me importa lo que diga Hefesto, mi padre o tú. Me regresare al santuario de Athenea junto con mis amazonas mañana temprano si quieres apoyarme en esto bien, sino de igual manera lo haré.

El respiro profundamente todos sus esfuerzos se desperdiciaron y tal como su padre le dijo solo lo utilizo. Mostró su mejor sonrisa y le dijo – Artemisa tu sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero esto tendrá graves consecuencias para ti.

-No soy cobarde lo sabes bien.

Apolo se acerco y le dijo: Pero eres muy insensata, por ello debo cuidarte.

-Hermano, basta ya de tratar de cuidarme – Le dijo enojada.

Apolo la abrazo con fuerza -Ya lo se, perdona Artemisa pero es que no quiero perderte otra vez, no lo resistiría lo sabes.

Ella sintió que ese abrazo era mas posesivo que de costumbre pero creyó que era porque estaba preocupado así que no le dio importancia.

-Apolo no siempre podré tener tu protección. Necesito ser fuerte.

-Lo se… pero eso no implica que no quiera lo mejor para ti. Y si tú consideras que eso es lo mejor entonces las apoyare aunque el olimpo se desplome.

-Es posible que suceda.- dijo Artemisa.

-Lo se, si desde niña casi lo destruyes con tus travesuras – Se rió Apolo y eso la tranquilizo - Ah lo olvide te traigo un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? – Ella pregunto extrañada.

Apolo le extendió una caja y Artemisa observo que dentro de esta se encontraban unas nuevas protecciones para su antebrazo y guantes especiales para arquería. Tenían algunas incrustaciones de oro en la piel del equipo.

-Los guarde por mucho tiempo especialmente para ti. ¿Por que no te los pruebas? – Pregunto Apolo con una sonrisa y Artemisa le devolvió la sonrisa antes de probárselos, le quedaban perfectamente.

-Son hermosos y me serán muy útiles en la próxima batalla.

-Si son útiles, pero tu batalla será liberarte de ellos. – Dijo Apolo y trono los dedos, en ese instante los protectores brillaron y Artemisa fue atraída por una fuerza extraordinaria hacia una columna.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Artemisa furiosa al notar que no podía moverse.

-Algo que te enseñara a no jugar más conmigo Artemisa.

-Apolo ¿Por qué dices eso? Suéltame.

-No quise creerle a nuestro padre, pero tenia razón. En cuanto se te paso el enojo con Athenea vuelves a su lado sin importarte mis esfuerzos ni mis sentimientos. Les permitiste a sus guerreros pisar esta isla sagrada y a pesar de lo que te hicieron los dejaste ir.

-Apolo… Por favor suéltame, me estas enfureciendo.

El no respondió y Artemisa encendió su cosmos tratando de soltarse, pero fue inútil entonces grito – ¡Amazonas ayúdenme!

* * *

Afuera Misha se arrepentía por ocultar la verdad y de decirla. El castigo a su maestra fue terrible por lo que escucho, aunque por fin entendía porque lo odiaba tanto, creyó matarlo y al no lo lograrlo nuevamente perdió su honor.

-No debí mentir… -Susurro Misha y miro a June y Marín - Lo siento…

Marín no le dijo palabra, ni June ambas estaban resentidas con ella, pero se alegraban que dijo la verdad. Tal vez regresarían pronto a casa.

Entonces escucharon los gritos de Artemisa entraron corriendo y los ángeles fueron detrás de ellas caminando con tranquilidad. Misha se detuvo a ayudar a Cagglio quien estaba malherida mientras ellas entraban a la habitación.

-¡Marín ayúdame, quitadme esto por favor! – Dijo la diosa en cuando la miro – Los protectores de mis brazos ¡Quitádmelos!

Marín y June no entendieron lo que sucedía al entrar pero si Artemisa estaba en problemas también lo estaba Shaina. Así que fueron a ayudarle. Apolo miro tranquilo como Marín y June trataban inútilmente de remover los protectores.

-No podrán soltarte hermanita, fueron hechas especialmente para ti por Hefesto y tu sabes que lo que el hace no se puede quitar a menos que el quiera… o yo – Dijo Apolo.

Al escuchar esto Artemisa se alarmo porque supo que no lograría soltarse de sus ataduras – Es verdad…

-Entonces rompámoslos -Dijo Marín pero antes de que lo hiciera Touma la ataco por la espalda. June corrió la misma suerte por manos de Teseo.

-Marín… June - Ella miro esto asustada -¿Qué has hecho Apolo? Las mataste

-¿Cómo crees? - Apolo se acerco y la agarro por al barbilla - No soy capaz de ello, solo se encargaron de detenerlas el tiempo necesario para que me deshaga de Athenea.

-Apolo no… ¿Por qué obedeces a nuestro padre?

-Por ti hermanita… solo por ti.

-No entiendo…

-Eso ya lo se… que no he logrado que entiendas que tanto te amo – Respondió y luego la beso a la fuerza.

Shaina no estaba preparada para esto y trataba inútilmente de resistirse. Artemisa estaba aterrada, no podía creer lo que pasaba, el era su hermano, eso no era correcto. Sus sentimientos estaban equivocados, cuanto Apolo se separo vio la expresión de horror Shaina, por lo tanto también de Artemisa.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? Apolo... ¿Por que? - Grito y trato otra vez de soltarse.

-Sabes la respuesta, te amo. Y una vez que te conviertas en mi esposa no podrá dañarte. Ese es el trato, me encargo de Athenea y tú podrás seguir viva a mi lado.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Permanecerás aquí hasta que Athenea muera, entonces vendré por ti y te liberare justo a tiempo para desposarnos.

-Estás loco… ¡No me encontraras aquí cuando regreses!

-Eres optimista Artemisa.

En tanto Cagglio reaccionaba del castigo que Artemisa le dio y Misha le pregunto preocupada. -Maestra ¿Esta bien?

-Por tu culpa... – Cagglio rechazo su ayuda - ¿No pudiste mantener tu bocota cerrada?

-Maestra, su alteza ocupa ayuda...

-Lo se… - Cagglio se levanto y de un fuerte golpe en el estomago logro que se desmayara del dolor y fue a la siguiente habitación.

Artemisa seguía gritándole a su hermano - Yo no puedo amarte Apolo, ni ti ni nadie ¡Lo jure!

-¿Y que hay de Orión? Espera… Ya lo olvide si tu misma lo mataste.

-Tú me orillaste a ello, me engañaste.- Lo miro furiosa.

-Solo cumplía órdenes de nuestro padre.

-Eso lo dudo ya - Replico Artemisa luego de lo sucedido.

Apolo respondió con una sonrisa cínica - Debiste dudarlo siempre, lo hice por gusto, no iba a permitir que ese estúpido te tocara. Tampoco permitiré que ningún otro hombre lo haga ahora.

-¡Me las pagarás! - Grito Artemisa - Tal vez no ahora pero te haré pagar por esto.

-Su alteza… ¿Esta bien? - Dijo Cagglio entrando a la habitación en tanto los hermanos como los ángeles voltearon a verla.

-No te molestes en tratar de soltarla Cagglio –dijo Apolo – Hefesto hizo sus ataduras.

-Señor Apolo… ¿Qué hará con los caballeros que recién se fueron? – Pregunto Cagglio.

-Mi hermana pudo perdonarlos pero yo no, acabare con ambos.

"Milo… no" – Pensó Shaina asustada.

-¿Me permitirá acabar yo misma con Kanon? - Dijo la amazona casi en tono de suplica.

-Cagglio… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la diosa. Artemisa se asusto al oírla, tampoco Shaina pudo creer lo que dijo.

-Usted misma me negó la venganza al aliarse con Athenea - Replico Cagglio sin verla a la cara - Y ya no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo vivir más, lo siento.

Odiseo se acerco con cautela a Apolo -¿Señor?

-Cagglio acompáñanos, partiremos de inmediato – Dijo Apolo - Síganme iremos tras la cabeza de Athenea.

Artemisa no podía creer lo que pasaba y soltó el llanto cuando su hermano se fue, todas las amazonas estaban desmayadas en el piso. Supo que cuando reaccionaran tal vez fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Cuando Athenea le pidió a Shun hablar con el Ikki le pregunto -¿Te espero hermano?

-No se cuanto tarde, mejor vete – Susurro Shun.

-De acuerdo te esperare abajo – dijo Ikki y se retiro, Hyoga quien era el ultimo en salir del salón iba unos pasos detrás de el.

-Espera Hyoga – Shun lo llamo mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreía levemente – Tengo que decirte algo.

Hyoga se acerco – dime.

-Bueno, se que el daimon te controlo y por ello casi me matas ayer.

-Así fue, perdóname yo no quise...

Shun lo interrumpió - Hyoga, no guardo resentimientos en contra tuya, no eras tu mismo entonces. Al contrario debo agradecerte esta oportunidad.

-¿De que oportunidad hablas?

-Los daimones te controlan por medio del temor y se que tu mayor miedo era que Hades hubiera permanecido en mi y tomara control otra vez ¿Verdad? Pues debo decirte que… tenías razón – dijo Shun antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hyoga pensó que era una broma. Pero Shun era muy tranquilo y no podría bromear con algo tan serio en esos momentos. Intento abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible, estaba sellada por un poderoso cosmos entonces echo un grito de desesperación - ¡No, Shun nooooo!

Nota... Capitulo editado julio 2009


	21. Noche de pesadillas

Hola!

Despues de mucho, mucho tiempo seguí la continuacion de esta historia. Una serie de problemas familiares y el que mi pc muriera un par de veces, perdiendo todo lo que habia avanzado me desanimaron a escribir. Pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y de las personas que aun leen el fic y lo pusieron en sus favoritos es que aun sigo adelante. Espero poder continua con la conclusion muy pronto por ahora a leer.

Gracias nuevamente Monse.

**Capitulo 21 Noche de pesadillas.**

Athenea miro hacia la puerta mientras se levantaba de su diván, centro su atención en Shun, quien aun no se separaba de la puerta a pesar de haberla cerrado hacia un rato, respiro profundo. A ella no le engaño, desde que Shun despertó supo que Hades encontró una forma de regresar a él, después del ataque del que fue víctima sintió su presencia a pesar que el actuó de manera normal todo ese rato. Estuvo esperando el momento en que el decidiera mostrarse, tenía la esperanza que fuera luego de que los daimones hubieran atacado pero al parecer no tenía más tiempo.

-¿Era necesaria tal crueldad hacia Hyoga? –Pregunto Athenea.

Hades se burlo mientras caminaba hacia ella – No tienes sentido del humor querida sobrina.

-Esto no es divertido, si querías estar conmigo a solas ¿Qué sentido tenía torturarlo así?

-Recuerda, él se entero de mi regreso porque tú pediste su memoria de vuelta, de no haberlo hecho no estaría sufriendo, ni se habría enterado… - Replico Hades.

-¿Intentas culparme ahora por su sufrimiento?

-Solo tú eres la causante de eso y de mucho más Athenea, todo por tu necedad.

Ella respiro profundamente antes las palabras Hades - Si debo ser firme en proteger esta tierra seguiré siéndolo, no intentes desconcertarme, porque no lo lograras.

-¿En serio? -– dijo y se acerco a ella con tal velocidad que Athenea con dificultad alcanzo a tomar su báculo y detenerlo frente a ella.

-No es una broma Hades, es mejor que dejes el cuerpo de Shun de inmediato.

-Buenos reflejos… - Hades replico y se alejo unos pasos – Pero no pienso dejar este cuerpo pronto. Primero finalizare lo que tengo pendiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto los gritos de Hyoga atrajeron a Ikki quien aun no se alejaba demasiado.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – Dijo Ikki - ¿Qué te sucede Hyoga?

Hyoga respondió apresurado - Ese maldito de Hades esta en Shun otra vez y se encerró con Athenea. Debemos abrir la puerta...

-Estas desvariando, Hades no pudo regresar, está muerto – Replico Ikki - Creí que ya habías entendido que solo fue una pesadilla.

-¡No está muerto y no es una pesadilla! El mismo se descaro antes de cerrar la puerta – Hyoga se preparo para atacar - Athenea ocupa ayuda, Shun también, debemos entrar.

Ikki no creyó sus palabras y tampoco que la desesperación de Hyoga fuera tanta como para tratar de abrir la puerta con uno de sus ataques pero el parecía muy decidido.

-¡Detente Hyoga! – grito porque pensó que nuevamente estaba bajo control de un daimon y lo tumbo al piso impidiéndole moverse. Pero Hyoga estaba desesperado y se soltó de el preparándose para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la presencia de Shaka lo detuvo.

-¡No sigas! Nadie puede entrar ahí sin su permiso, lo saben bien.

-Pero… es que Hades está ahí… ¡Deben creerme! –Insistió Hyoga.

-Lo sé – dijo Shaka – El encontró una forma de regresar y apoderarse de Shun, pero tranquilízate, de esta la forma solo lograras lastimarte.

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Ikki lo vio furioso – El no está desvariando ¿Y tú dijiste que lo sabías?

Shaka replico –Me fue difícil darme cuenta, aunque no pudo ocultar su maligna presencia de Athenea. Ella me dijo que estuviera preparado.

-¿Y porque no hiciste nada? - Ikki pregunto furioso y esta vez Hyoga lo detuvo antes lo golpeara – Debiste decírmelo.

-No me correspondía hacerlo, además Athenea así me lo ordeno.

-Esa orden no tiene sentido ¿Por qué no querría que me enterara?

-Exactamente por la forma en que reaccionaste.

-Claro que iba a reaccionar así, mi hermano esta bajo el influjo de ese maldito otra vez ¡Y no lo permitiré! – Ikki se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla a la fuerza y Hyoga lo siguió. Grave error, solo consiguieron ser expulsado lejos de la puerta, por el poderoso cosmos de Athenea con la misma intensidad en que atacaron.

Hyoga se levanto aturdido y al darse cuenta que Ikki aun malherido se levantara preparándose para golpear la puerta intento detenerlo, no lo alcanzo. Nuevamente el cosmos de Athenea repelió el ataque de Ikki, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo e intentar abrir la puerta.

Ikki se interrumpió al fin cuando se escucho la voz de Athenea detrás de la puerta - "Ikki, Hyoga… por favor escúchenme, no intenten entrar aquí."

-¿Por qué no debo intentar ayudar a mi hermano? – Pregunto Ikki furioso.

"Yo me encargare de ello." – Respondió Athenea – "Ninguno de ustedes intervendrá porque ya se dieron cuenta que no podrán cruzar esta puerta, no se los permitiré."

No podía creer lo que sucedía Athenea les pedía que no hicieran nada por ayudarle a ella o a Shun.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! - Ikki grito furioso y trato de dirigirse hacia la puerta, al igual que Hyoga, pero antes de que lograran acercarse Shaka los detuvo con su ataque paralizándolos.

-Deben obedecerla Ikki, Hyoga ya que si siguen intentándolo solo perderán tu vida. Ustedes deciden si la pierden por mis manos o por el cosmos de Athenea.

Mientras Hyoga e Ikki se retorcían de dolor y frustración, en verdad no podían hacer nada por ayudar a Shun si se los impedían Athenea y Shaka.

* * *

Hades por su parte aplaudió al ver que Athenea impidió que intentaran de nuevo abrir la puerta y les ordeno que se retiraran. – Gracias por impedir su entrada.

Athenea replico dolida -Deja de burlarte del sufrimiento ajeno ¿Por qué no atacas aun?

Hades respondió – Porque me encanta verte sufrir, además aun no están aquí todos los jugadores.

-¿De qué jugadores estás hablando?

Hades respondió – Piensa quien inicio todo esto y tendrás tu respuesta.

-¿Te refieras a Hera? Ella te ayudo a esta infamia, ¿Verdad?

-Ella no tiene idea de que estoy aquí. Si temías que los ataques de los daimones no fueron al azar te equivocas, pero su intervención fue muy oportuna, Hera me dio la oportunidad de volver sin imaginarlo siquiera. Yo simplemente resguarde un trozo de mi alma para usarlo el momento indicado. Para ello debías pensar que tuve mi derrota definitiva y el debía estar nuevamente a las puertas de la muerte para que pudiera poseerlo. No creí que fuera tan pronto pero aquí estoy...

-Eres despreciable.

-¡Vamos! No hay orgullo en la muerte Athenea. Y ahora que en el Olimpo decidieron dejar de ignorarte no iba a quedar fuera de este asunto familiar. La paranoia de mi hermano respecto a que uno de sus propios hijos acabaría con su reinado ahora es realidad, ¿Verdad Athenea?

Ella no respondió.

-Sé que es verdad y también se que Zeus hará todo lo posible para impedir que esto suceda. Hay mucho en juego, lo sabes bien y no pienso nuevamente dejar que él se quede con todo el control.

Athenea tomo su báculo y respondió – Lo imaginaba, todo es y será cuestión de poder. Pero te advierto que estoy preparada para enfrentarme a ti nuevamente y a quien haga falta porque no permitiré que hagan de nuevo su voluntad con los humanos.

Hades soltó una carcajada que la intranquilizó, él sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí Lete estaba a punto de quitar las memorias de Shunrei sobre Shiryu cuando Seiya lo interrumpió con uno de sus ataques. Lete se separo de Shunrei y lo miro fijamente.

-¡Suéltala! No sé que le haces pero no te dejare lastimarla maldito - Dijo Seiya enojado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – Le pregunto Lete.

-Shunrei tardaba demasiado en regresar, además aprendí a detectar la presencia de los de tu calaña gracias al entrenamiento que Shaka nos dio.

Lete lo felicito – Muy bien, pudo encontrarme y concentrar su cosmos de forma que me afecto un poco. Pero no se esfuerce mas, no pretendo hacerle daño a esta jovencita, más bien evitarle sufrimientos.

-No voy a creer eso – Grito Seiya y ataco de nuevo, pero esta vez Lete se movió con tal rapidez que cuando Seiya se dio cuenta ya estaba a sus espaldas leyendo sus pensamientos y paralizándole.

-Vaya, se te dijo que necesitas entenderte a ti mismo antes que a tus enemigos para vencerles, de lo contrario solo pelearas contra ti mismo. Eres un verdadero necio por no escuchar – Lete lo soltó y se acerco a Shiryu.

-¡No lastimes a mi amigo! – Grito Seiya e intento inútilmente moverse, mientras tanto Lete se adentro en la cabeza de Shiryu y regreso cada una de sus memorias como caballero, pero tomando sus recuerdos sobre Shunrei. Seiya pudo moverse al fin después un gran esfuerzo y furioso fue tras el daimon pero Shunrei detuvo su brazo.

-¡No déjalo! – Ella grito.

-Shunrei suéltame, está lastimando a Shiryu.

-Le devuelve su memoria Seiya – Shunrei siguió sin soltarlo - Es lo que querías ¿No? Que recuerde todo y pueda acompañarte de vuelta...

-Shunrei…

-Por favor Seiya, el no va a lastimarlo, te lo aseguro.

Seiya bajo su mano solo después de ver la seguridad en la mirada de ella y porque Lete retiro sus manos de Shiryu. Seiya pregunto de inmediato -¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ahora recordara quien es y en unos momentos reaccionara por completo.

-Me alegro – Susurro Seiya.

-Pero ella no puede decir lo mismo ¿Ya lo notaste? – Dijo Lete antes de desaparecer, Seiya lo busco unos segundos pero se dio cuenta que en verdad no estaba ahí. Siguió a Shunrei, la chica quitaba todo lo que ocultaba la armadura de Shiryu, resignada a no verlo más.

-No deberías entristecerte, ahora Shiryu será el de siempre – Seiya le comento pero ella no respondió – Sabes que es necesario que él regrese para salvar la vida de muchas personas y la de Saori. Volverá no te preocupes.

-Si tú lo crees… - Replico Shunrei porque ella sabía que Shiryu no la recordaría, por lo tanto no regresaría a ella. La armadura estaba ahora al descubierto y ella regreso junto a Shiryu y acaricio su cabello.

Seiya siguió hablando -Tu viste lo que paso en tu aldea, que hay mas espíritus como él y no todos son medio amables como este que se fue. Ellos pueden hacer mucho daño y lastimar a Athenea y…

Al oír ese nombre Shiryu se levanto de pronto, despertando de su sueño. Miro a su alrededor y al ver a Seiya se sorprendió – Seiya… ¿A qué hora llegaste aquí?

Seiya vio a su amigo recuperado y sonrió - Hace un rato, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones Saori está en peligro.

-¿Dónde está mi armadura? – Shiryu pregunto.

-En el fondo de la habitación - dijo Shunrei.

-Gracias niña - Le dijo Shiryu sin emoción y fue tras su armadura.

Shunrei aún consciente de que en cuanto él despertara no le reconocería, le dolió mucho su frialdad. Shiryu salió a toda prisa de ahí; sin mirarla siquiera. Lo vio partir desde la puerta del lugar y mordiéndose el labio contuvo las ganas de gritar que no se fuera porque sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver. Solo cuando lo perdió de vista se permitió llorar y cayó derrotada. Lete regreso poco después y Shunrei continuaba ahí llorando; se acerco lentamente y ella lo miro.

-Volviste por mis recuerdos ¿verdad?

-Solo si aun deseas que me los lleve, no te obligare.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, prefiero olvidarlo…porque duele demasiado no estar cerca de él.

Lete coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Shunrei y sus atesorados recuerdos sobre Shiryu se desvanecieron conforme caía en un profundo sueño. Él lo lamentaba, pero no había marcha atrás, hizo un trato y necesitaría fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

-¡Aquí estas! – Escucho a Neikea detrás de él y logro esquivarla con agilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terminando nuestro trabajo, traidor. Por tu culpa Hera nos destruirá.

-Esta alianza con Hera los llevara a la destrucción de cualquier forma.

-¡Y de igual forma te matare! - Neikea se lanzo contra él pero Lete desapareció entre las sombras y ella casi se estrello contra un árbol.

-¡TE ACABARE! – Grito furiosa.

* * *

En Delos, Shaina y Artemisa deseaban liberarse de sus ataduras pero todos sus intentos eran en vano y ninguna de las amazonas daba señal de reaccionar a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Artemisa comenzó a lamentarse. "_Fui una idiota… una verdadera idiota. Debí darme cuenta antes de lo que pretendía, así no estaríamos en esta situación."_

Shaina le grito, ya desesperada - "Maldita sea Artemisa ¿Vas a llorar toda la noche o vas a hacer algo? Si sigue lamentándose…

Artemisa replico: _"Mi hermano me engaño y Cagglio me traiciono; estoy acabada. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?"_

"Creo fue su culpa por exagerar con su castigo y por eso..."

"_¿Qué exagere al castigarla?_"– Artemisa la interrumpió furiosa – _"Ella no debió engañarme en algo tan importante. Ella más que nadie debía apoyarme en mis decisiones. ¿Prefieres entonces que la premie por todas su mentiras? No estaríamos aquí de no ser por su culpa y la de mi hermano."_

-¡Tampoco por tu necedad y maldito orgullo Artemisa! De haberse calmado y pensar antes de actuar no estaríamos aquí."

Artemisa grito: _¡Tampoco lo pensaste mucho en seguirme luego que tu amorcito te hirió defendiendo a mi hermana!_

Shaina ya no respondió, era cierto, ella también tenía mucho de culpa, su arrebato ante Athenea le trajo graves consecuencias.

La diosa se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y luego de unos momentos dijo: _"Tienes razón, no tiene sentido que lo niegue mas. Todo esto es mi culpa y merezco lo que me pasa, lamento haberte arrastrado a esto. Tú no mereces compartir mi castigo pero por desgracia nada podemos hacer. Nada…"_

Shaina insistió: ", Vamos intentemos despertar a Marín o June, ya sin su hermano aquí ellas podrán hacer algo.

-De acuerdo - dijo Artemisa y con su pie movió a June que estaba más cerca de su alcance, no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas – Vamos June despierta… Es inútil.

"Espera, creo que está despertando." – replico Shaina y en efecto la chica comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien June? –Pregunto la diosa, June asintió con la cabeza - Se que aun estás aturdida por el ataque del ángel. Pero por favor despierta a Marín.

June obedeció y sacudió con fuerza a Marín para despertarla; la amazona reacciono poco después adolorida.

-¿Qué me paso…? – pregunto Marín al despertar.

-Fuimos noqueadas… - Dijo June.

-Ese ángel me las va a pagar, es la segunda vez que me hace esto - La amazona se levanto con dificultad.

-Eh… Disculpen ¿Ya están completamente despiertas? –Artemisa pregunto ansiosa.

Ambas voltearon a ver que Shaina seguía pegada a la columna.

-¿Por qué no se suelta aun? – Pregunto Marín.

-De poder hacerlo lo haría Marín – Respondió la diosa -Tengo ambos brazos atados, es imposible.

-Artemisa hablando de imposibles… no puedo creerlo – Replico Marín.

-Hablando de imposibles Cagglio no está aquí, es extraño ¿No? –Dijo June.

Tras ver a su alrededor Marín respondió – Es cierto… ¿Por qué no estará?

-Ella se fue – Artemisa dijo – Me traiciono.

Tanto Marín como June se extrañaron de oír esto.

-Si no me creen Misha se los podrá confirmar, ella está en la otra habitación.

Fueron a despertarla y June sacudió a la chica para despertarla.

-¿Dónde está tu maestra? - De inmediato la interrogo Marín.

-No… lo sé – Respondió adolorida todavía Misha.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres su alumna como no vas a saberlo.

-Es la verdad… ella no quiso ayudar a su alteza y me impidió que yo lo hiciera. No entiendo porque lo hizo.

-Cagglio fue tras su venganza - Artemisa replico desde la columna - No puedo confiar más en ella. Por lo tanto Shaina y yo ocupamos de su ayuda.

Las amazonas se acercaron mientras la diosa dijo: Ya no insistiré en que me suelten, se bien que no podrán. Pero aun así debo ayudar a Athenea o mi hermano va a matarla.

-Lo último que supe es que ambas iban a vengarse de Athenea – Le dijo Marín a June - ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?

-En realidad nunca estuve tan enojada como para matarla… todo fue un juego. – dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marín replico furiosa – ¿El sacarnos del santuario, fue solo un juego?

-Desde el principio solo jugó con nosotras – Replico June – Nos forzó a muchas cosos ¿Y ahora desea que la ayudemos? Maldita broma.

-No es una broma, June - Artemisa insistió - Es normal que no me crean después de lo que hice, pero yo le envié el mensaje a Athenea de que la apoyarían con los caballeros dorados que vinieron. Apolo se enfureció en cuanto se entero. Me hizo esto para impedir que le ayude y fue tras ellos.

June pregunto furiosa – ¿Por qué vamos a creerle que quiere ayudar a Athenea?

-¡Porque mi hermano en verdad desea acabar con Athenea; no se detendrá ante nada y ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo cuestionando todo lo que digo! – Grito la diosa, primero luego bajo su voz y suplico de forma tal que era imposible mentir - Por favor ayuden a mi hermana.

June respondió -Supongo que es hora de regresar al santuario…

-¿Pero tú que harás Shaina? – Dijo Marín.

-No puedo irme, solo ofrécele mis disculpas a Athenea.

Misha silenciosa hasta el momento dijo – Yo me quedare, alguien debe quedarse con usted, a cuidarla. Todo fue mi culpa después de todo.

Artemisa le agradeció el gesto – No es necesario Misha.

-Entonces es hora de ayudarla – Dijo Marín y se acerco a revisarle sus ataduras al igual que June y Misha.

La diosa se asombro -¿No van a irse? Pero si acabo de decir que mi hermano…

-El santuario, no está indefenso y no ocupan nuestra ayuda por ahora, tú sí nos necesitas Shaina.

-Pero ya dije que no hay forma de salir de aquí – Replico Shaina con su voz.

-Shaina, si esperas que me disculpe por ti ante Athenea olvídalo, no me corresponde. Tu misma vas a hacerlo, porque se lo debes.

-Eso haré tan pronto me libere de esto– Se escucho la voz de ambas responder y Marín sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a quitarte estas cosas– dijo Marín.

* * *

Mientras tanto Até estaba furioso porque Lete les traiciono; la persecución a su hermano era inútil hasta el momento, el desapareció del bosque.

-No hay señal de él – Dijo Oizis furiosa apareciendo frente a él.

Ate sacio su furia con un grupo de árboles mientras Oizis y Horcos lo veían en silencio.

Neikea apareció entonces – ¿Vamos a seguir buscándolo? Lete desapareció hace buen rato, y no olvides que ayudo al guerrero de Athenea.

-¿Estás seguro que devoro otra memoria? – Le pregunto Até.

-Claro las de la chica que les acompañaba, ella está ahora dormida.

Até se puso nervioso, su hermano no atacaba al azar, siempre analizaba a su victimas y elegía solo a los que le servirían. Él sería un problema mayor; primero supo evadirlos sin dificultad y estaba seguro que si eligió a esa chica fue para fortalecerse lo suficiente como para demostrarles que no era su líder solo porque no lo deseaba. Lete lo igualaba en fuerza y lo odiaba por eso, debía destruirlo sin falta antes que se entrometiera mas en sus planes.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Oizis nerviosa ante su hermano.

Ate replico – Es hora de volver al santuario, el ataque a esta aldea dio sus frutos pero si Hera se da cuenta de la traición de Lete o el que no acabamos con el guerrero de Athenea nos destruiría de inmediato. Es mejor que nos encarguemos de él en cuanto aparezca y con seguridad se dirige allá.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír – dijo Neikea con una sonrisa malvada. Luego los daimones desaparecieron entre las sombras de los mismos arboles y en poco tiempo llegaron al santuario.

-Aquí la noche recién inicia – Horcos dijo al observar el lugar.

-Perfecta para cumplir nuestro objetivo, las sombras nos ayudaran a llegar hasta por Athenea – Dijo Até

Mientras sus hermanos avanzaban, Ate le dio una señal a Oizis y ella comenzó a recitar un conjuro, el mismo con que iniciaron su ataque en la aldea de Shunrei, solo que ahora más poderoso. Un denso humo comenzó a cubrir el lugar, tapando la visión de las estrellas y la luna para todos en el santuario a la vez que bajaba la temperatura del lugar. Sabían que con esta oscuridad llegarían hasta donde se lo propusieran. Nadie en el santuario estaría a salvo de su influencia.

* * *

Mu termino de reparar la última armadura y llamo a Kiki – Lleva esto al lugar que le corresponde.

-Si maestro… - Replico Kiki pero en cuanto salía del lugar se escucho una risa burlona, Mu sintió un escalofrió y supo que los enemigos estaban cerca al notar la pared de humo que se acercaba a toda prisa.

-Kiki vete ahora mismo con la armadura, los daimones están cerca.

-Pero maestro…- Kiki lo miro preocupado, ese día lo vio más pálido que de costumbre y sabía que estaba muy débil para una batalla.

-¡No me contradigas Kiki! Vete ahora es muy importante que la lleves donde pertenece.

El niño obedeció, no iba a ser uno de sus problemas y salió corriendo del lugar pero se escucho la voz de Oizis.

-Así que este simple herrero defenderá ese lugar, que patético – dijo Oizis y se rió.

-Tú eres… una de ellos – dijo Mu tratando de localizar a la daimon por su risa - ¿Por qué no sales de las sombras y dejas de lado tus influencias daimon?

Oizis se presentó ante él con un mohín de enfado – Olvide que no son tan fáciles de manipular, así será más divertido acabar con los caballeros dorados.

-Hablas como si fueras a vencerme – Replico Mu.

-¿Qué caballero necesita con tanta urgencia esa armadura que llevaba el niño? – Oizis pregunto.

-Ninguno que te importe – Replico Mu.

-Es cierto no me importa más que matarte… ¡Ruina total! – Ella ataco y sus cabellos crecieron de forma alarmante, intentando cubrirlo con los mismos.

-¡Muro de cristal! - Mu repelió el ataque y al principio los cabellos chocaron contra con la pared de cristal.

-Una barrera ¿Eh?... ¿Ya no podre pasar entonces por aquí? – Oizis dijo pero no preocupada, más bien parecía que le preguntaba a alguien que hacer.

Mu se pregunto qué era lo que pretendía mientras los cabellos de Oizis parecían desvanecerse al chocar contra su barrera. Pero lo que en verdad sucedió era que sus cabellos luego de convertirse en humo se unieron a las sombras existentes dentro de su templo y de esta forma lograron traspasar la barrera y emanar luego desde cada rincón oscuro detrás de Mu.

-Me dijeron que debo acabar contigo pronto - Oizis dijo y soltó una carcajada antes de gritar - ¡Ahora si conocerás mi ruina total!

Entonces esas emanaciones lo rodearon y lo paralizaron al convertirse de nuevo en cabellos y obligándole a deshacer el muro de cristal.

Oizis entonces se burlo – ¡Que pronto cayo tú barrera, ahora estas indefenso!

* * *

Athenea se estremeció, este era el ataque que temía. Reconoció de inmediato que Até y los demás daimones se fortalecieron más de lo esperado. Pero el que Hades también estuviera ahí esa noche era un imprevisto para lo que los caballeros dorados no se habían preparado y se pregunto si realmente podría resistir este ataque.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta Athenea? – Hades dijo burlón al percibir sus dudas - Los daimones están aquí y se fortalecieron ¿Crees que podrás controlar nuevamente a los daimones y al mismo tiempo detener a mis hermanos? Son demasiados enemigos esta vez y tus filas disminuyeron mucho.

-Serán derrotados nuevamente – Athenea le dijo – Los daimones no harán más daño, porque aquí los detendremos para siempre.

Esta vez no tienes tanto aliados Athenea y me temo que te estás quedando sola, te estás debilitando.

-Si eso crees entonces ¿Por qué no atacas aun? – Ella pregunto - ¿Qué te impide acabar conmigo? Dijiste que esperabas a que estuvieran aquí todos los jugadores.

Hades respondió mientras se acercaba nuevamente: Y así es, aun no están todos aquí.

-¿Entonces…? - Athenea apretó su báculo con más fuerza en espera de su ataque.

-Tengo una oferta que hacerte - El dijo muy serio.

-¿Una oferta?

-Sí, y estará en pie solo por unos momentos, escucha atentamente.

Mientras esto sucedía Athenea veía fijamente a Hades, ahora entendía la razón de su presencia. El trato que le proponía era inaudito, algo a lo que nunca se atrevería a consentir.

* * *

Shaka también sintió el ataque hacia Mu y sin bajar la guardia dijo: -Los daimones ya llegaron, esta batalla ha comenzado. Voy a terminar con esto Hyoga, Ikki pero dejar de intentar de abrir la puerta y defender el santuario.

-¡Eso nunca! – Grito Ikki – Yo iré por mi hermano.

-Ikki debes decidir cuál es tu prioridad aquí, en este momento mas enemigos han llegado al santuario y sin la presencia de Kanon y Milo ustedes deben ayudar como lo indico Athenea.

-Me importa un carajo – Replico Ikki - ¿Acaso no pueden ustedes acabar con los enemigos como caballeros dorados que son? O ¿Acaso no confían en ustedes mismos?

-¿Y por qué no confías tu en Shun o Athenea? Tú sabes muy bien que Hades fue derrotado anteriormente por la fuerza de ambos y estoy seguro que lograran hacerlo nuevamente. No puedo estar aquí más tiempo, debo regresar a mi puesto ya de ustedes depende si piensan perder el tiempo tratando de entrar en el salón o si prefieren defender este lugar como es su obligación.

Shaka se retiro y los dejo tirados en el piso recuperándose de su ataque, lo ellos decidieran ya no dependía de él.

* * *

En Delos las amazonas continuaron tratando de liberar a Artemisa por largo rato sin éxito. Ni con sus cosmos combinados lograron hacer avances y todas estaban agotadas, al parecer las ataduras de Artemisa no solo no podían abrirse ni romperse, sino que tenían un campo de fuerza que impedía que la columna a la que estaba atada fuera destruida también.

-¡Maldita sea! – Marín dijo con frustración sentada en el suelo junto con las demás amazonas.

-Les dije que no puedo escapar, nadie puede romper un trabajo de Hefestos creedme. Yo fui testigo de ello en una ocasión, el hizo un trono para Hera y nadie pudo soltarla de ahí. No fue sino hasta que lo emborracharon que lo convencieron de soltarla y ella se libero de esa silla. Así que solo él o mi hermano podrán soltarme y Apolo ya dijo que solo lo hará para convertirme en su esposa.

-La orgullosa Artemisa que siempre ha proclamado su castidad va a permitir un matrimonio a la fuerza, eso no lo creo. – dijo Marín

-Pero realmente fueron hechas para una diosa, nadie podrá liberarla – Dijo June agotada.

-¡Eso es! – Dijo Misha de pronto – ¿Dónde dejaste su armadura Marín?

-¿Mi armadura? – Artemisa pregunto.

-Sí, su armadura - La chica se levanto emocionada - Creo que se cómo podrá soltarse su alteza. Mire si en verdad estas ataduras fueron hechas especialmente para usted, pero si usted ya no está aquí sino en si armadura entonces…

-Entonces las ataduras serán nulas – Marín termino la frase y se levanto – No eres tan tonta después de todo, sígueme está afuera.

-No soy tonta – Misha rezongo pero fue tras ella.

-¿De qué hablan? – June pregunto.

-Significa que traerán mi armadura e intentare regresar a ella. Si mi espíritu puede lograr eso entonces Shaina quedara libre.

June entonces corrió para alcanzar a Marín y Misha.

"Es una idea algo absurda, salir de una prisión para entrar en otra" –Shaina replico mientras las amazonas se iban.

"Pero de esa prisión podrás liberarme nuevamente Shaina" - Artemisa respondió – "Si eso funciona podremos salir de aquí."

Shaina se alegro de tener una esperanza de salir de ahí, pero de pronto una fuerte explosión la sorprendió, gran parte del lugar se colapso y ella grito llamando a las amazonas. Sabía que estaban en la habitación que se derrumbo, estuvo sin recibir respuesta hasta escuchar unos pasos.

-¿Preocupada por tus amazonas Artemisa? No es necesario ya están muertas – Interrumpió Hera en el lugar con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Hera! - Artemisa replico furiosa y trato de soltarse otra vez de sus ataduras.

-Al fin obtienes lo que te mereces - Hera se burlo - No puedes soltarte, no podrás defenderte de mí, ni defender a la otra bastarda, estas acabada.

-¡Maldita, seguro tú lo planeaste todo!

-Y tú fuiste lo suficientemente ilusa como para caer en la trampa – Se burlo Hera – Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo es en realidad tu querido hermano, de cómo trabajo para mí y mis planes en su afán de poseerte.

Artemisa y Shaina la veían furiosas, mientras Hera se pavoneaba mirando el lugar.

-Si viniste a burlarte de mi entonces puedes largarte – replico Artemisa – O desátame para poder partirte la cara yo misma.

- Artemisa… ni quiero ni puedo soltarte, pero me divierte mucho el verte en esta una situación parecida a la que yo pase - Hera se acerco a ella un poco más.

Artemisa se sonrió al notarla tan cerca y le respondió con una patada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? - Hera le grito con su mejilla adolorida.

-¡Al menos puedo hacer algo más de lo que tú podías hacer sentada en tu sillita, arpía! - Artemisa replico satisfecha de haber lastimado su ego, pero luego se arrepintió de lo que hizo cuando Hera elevo sus cosmos y la ataco.

-¡Morirás!

* * *

Athenea detuvo la respiración entonces, por un momento le pareció sentir que Artemisa la llamaba pero esa débil conexión desapareció de pronto, luego de sentirla furiosa y temerosa.

"Artemisa… ¿Me necesitas hermana? – Trato de llamarla pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hera ya inicio su jugada final por lo visto – Le dijo Hades con los ojos cerrados - Artemisa no puede ayudarte ¿Lo sentiste no es así? Tú que confiabas en ella… Pero espero tu respuesta.

Athenea lo miro fijamente - ¿Cómo piensas que seré capaz de aceptar un trato así?

-Vamos Athenea no tienes por qué mostrarte tan asombrada. Es un trato que te daría mucha ventaja.

-Pero nunca lo aceptare, porque yo confió en que podremos derrotar a los daimones.

-Eso quisiera verlo.

* * *

Por otro lado Kanon malherido maldecía su suerte mientras Milo dirigía el barco de vuelta al santuario.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – Pregunto Kanon enfadado – No has dicho una palabra desde que salimos de Delos.

Milo no respondía, seguía concentrado en el timón.

-No te distraigas mas pensando en Shaina – Insistió Kanon – Ella no lo vale.

-¿Qué no lo vale? No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella – Milo reacciono furioso.

-¡Vamos! Ella irá en contra Athenea a pesar de que fuiste a humillarte a sus pies.

-Es influencia de Artemisa…

-Como sea, pero será mejor que te desapegues de ella antes de que sea peligroso para ti.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? Tú iniciaste este conflicto porque caíste en una trampa de las más obvias ante esa amazona.

-¡Maldición! Vas a seguir reclamando a pesar de que tuve que soportar los golpes y las burlas de Cagglio y todo para evitar más problemas. Lo cierto es que estamos en este traste mientras algo grave sucede en el santuario, ella nos atrajo a esa isla porque le convenía, nos alejo para atacar con ventaja tal como Athenea lo temió.

Milo respondió -Eso no quita nos la culpa en este asunto.

-¿Culpa? – Pregunto enfadado Kanon - Si, nosotros fuimos responsables, pero a diferencia de ti yo se que ellas son enemigas y no volveré a equivocarme. Y apúrate para que este traste toque tierra y lleguemos pronto al santuario.

Milo no dijo más, después de todo, tenia aun fresca la memoria de los momentos que vivió con Shaina y se negaba a creer que fuera a enfrentarse a ella cuando la volviera a ver.

* * *

Aldebarán por su parte estaba preparado desde que Mu comenzó a pelear. Pero aun así se sorprendió al ver que sus enemigos ya estaban ahí. Horcos se paro frente a él y Aldebarán se dispuso a defender el lugar y recibió al daimon con un fuerte ataque. Horcos cayó al suelo sin moverse, pero cuando Aldebarán se acerco el daimon dio un salto con una risa burlona.

-Si eres el que tendré que vencer para seguir adelante será fácil.

-¡Gran cuerno! – Repitió Aldebarán y aunque Horcos recibió el ataque de lleno este pareció no afectarlo.

-La defensa de tu amigo no fue suficiente, tu golpe no es suficiente para derrotarme. Nada puede detenerme ni siquiera una mole inútil como tú. –Horcos se burlo otra vez.

Ningún enemigo se habría atrevido a tanto, pero este daimon se burlaba de él en forma descarada y Aldebarán le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado en insultarlo, si ese daimon no era derrotado a la primera el seguiría hasta utilizar el último recurso. Pero no noto como el miasma que Oizis creó e invadía el santuario llegaba hasta su templo y reptaba por los muros.

-¡No podrás resistir por siempre! – Grito Aldebarán a un Horcos que no evadía los ataques y parecía hecho de goma ya que nada parecía afectarlo y se burlaba de ello.

-¡Golpe de demencia! – Horcos replico al fin y lo ataco; Aldebarán fue golpeado por una fuerza comparada a la suya y fue arrastrado varios metros por el suelo mientras el daimon se burlaba.

-¿Cómo…? – Aldebarán estaba asombrado por la fuerza del daimon.

-Idiota, cada vez que me golpeabas en realidad absorbía toda tu energía, puedo igualar el cosmos del poderoso caballero de Tauro.

Horcos repitió el ataque y Aldebarán fue azotado en todas direcciones de manera cruel.

* * *

Por su parte Jabú y Ban fueron sorprendidos por el miasma mientras estaban patrullando. La oscura niebla pronto cubrió todo el lugar y no podían verse siquiera las estrellas o la luna. Avanzaron un largo trecho entre esta y pronto no podían ver más allá de un metro. Ichi y Geki se les unieron luego de un rato pero a todos les extraño que no se hubieran topado con nadie más en el sitio, tampoco podían sentir sus cosmos. De pronto alguien choco contra Ban. Lo alzo de los hombros y lo reconoció también noto que traía una caja con una armadura a su espalda.

-¡Kiki! ¿Qué estás haciendo corriendo como loco?

-¡Ban eres tú! Pero suéltame, tengo que dejar esta armadura en donde le corresponde, pero no puedo llegar hasta ahí – Dijo Kiki.

-¿Qué, no te puedes tele transportar? - Dijo burlón Ichi.

-¡ESTA NIEBLA NO ME DEJA! – Grito desesperado y luego dijo en voz baja – Me van a encontrar otra vez, por favor déjame ir.

-¿Por qué dices que esta niebla no te deja? –Jabú pregunto – El solo podía percibir el frio del lugar, un frio muy extraño - ¿Quién te va encontrar?

-Todos están como locos son las primeras personas que veo que actúan normal. Pero déjenme ir es importante.

Ban no alcanzo a preguntarle él porque deseaba irse con tantas ganas antes de que un guardia del palacio intentara arrebatarle al niño de las manos. El hombre parecía enloquecido y él lo golpeo con tal fuerza que el hombre salió despedido lejos de él. Luego otros más se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Jabú pudo ver que su mirada no era normal ni la forma en que se comportaban. Esos guardias no fueron problema para ellos, pero cuando que Nachi comenzó a portarse de una manera extraña supieron que algo muy extraño sucedía aquí.

-Bien Kiki – Ban soltó al niño y lo puso detrás de él mientras veía al enloquecido Nachi – Me dirás cuando comenzó a suceder todo esto.

-En cuanto salí del templo de Aries esta niebla estaba cerca. Mi maestro me encargo esta armadura y se preparo para enfrentarse a los daimones, escuche que los llamo así. Pero esta niebla es muy extraña, realmente da escalofríos.

-¿Daimones?

-Sí, pero luego que salí y me interne en la niebla vi que casi todos se comportan así de extraño.

Jabú respondió – Supongo que esta niebla es la nos afecta. Tendremos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a esos malditos… Kiki, ¿Puedes llegar hasta donde te indico Mu?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Entonces prepárate a correr en cuanto Nachi quede fuera de combate. Te ayudaremos a llegar ahí.

Jabu intento atacarlo pero Nachi fue quien lo golpeo primero, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que fue un ataque errático ya que Nachi parecía no pensar siquiera y supo que estaba bajo en control de un daimon. Entonces contraataco. El caballero del Lobo quedo tirado sobre el piso.

-Lo siento Nachi, espero que entres en razón.

Kiki se perdió en la niebla con ellos quienes se dirigían contra el resto de las personas que los atacaban para que no se detuviera. Pero era difícil controlarlos, más sino querían lastimarlos gravemente.

* * *

En ese momento los daimones habían logrado abrirse paso hasta el templo de Leo, viajando entre las sombras y esparciendo el miasma que Oizis creaba por todo el lugar.

Aioria estaba en guardia, sabía bien que sin la presencia de Kanon era el siguiente en la línea de defensa, no tenía idea de cómo fue que los daimones llegaron ahí tan pronto si sus compañeros aun peleaban. Pero estaba confiado en detenerlos ahí mismo.

Esta vez fue Neikea fue la primera en aparecer, la daimon emanaba una presencia de maldad pura que no se molestaba en ocultar.

-Ji, ji, ji. Este parece ser un guerrero muy fuerte – Ella dijo con una risa tonta.

Aioria la miro fijamente y sin más ataco – ¡Garra de león!

Neikea evito el ataque convirtiéndose en humo y apareciendo luego detrás de él – ¡Agujas de resentimiento!

Pero Aioria sintió su presencia y logro esquivar el ataque de Neikea. Las uñas de la daimon quedaron clavadas de una columna mientras él la veía furioso. La daimon intento atacar varias veces mas pero el esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques.

-También eres rápido… - Ella replico – Pero no reaccionaste así cuando te amazona te hirió ¿Verdad? Ella te besaba y no quisiste defenderte.

Aioria se asombro al oír esto y pregunto - ¿Cómo sabes eso maldita?

-Porque yo estuve ahí, fui yo quien le susurre a tu amazona que te hiriera… y ella lo hizo con gusto.

Esto provoco que Aioria se enfureciera y se abalanzará contra ella sin pensarlo mucho. La daimon aprovecho que bajo su guardia y clavo sus uñas en el cuello de Aioria.

-Ji, ji, ji. Mis agujas te llenaran del veneno de la desconfianza y el resentimiento, pronto estarás bajo mi control.

El caballero de Leo se alejo temblando de ella. Aioria no estaba seguro si su cabeza explotaría antes que su corazón por la forma que se acelero el mismo. Mientras imágenes de su hermano, su niñez y mil momentos más de sufrimiento pasaron por su mente y grito de dolor.

* * *

Lete llego al santuario y de inmediato advirtió la presencia de sus hermanos, el miasma así lo indicaba. De inmediato fue tras Até confundiéndose con las sombras.

Até estaba a punto de llegar al templo de Virgo cuando Lete lo intercepto.

-¡Detente!

Ambos daimones rodaron por las escaleras y una vez de pie Até lo miro furioso.

-Vaya… te atreves a detenerme, es demasiado tarde vamos por Athenea.

-No te lo permitiré – Lete replico – Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos.

Ate lo ataco – ¡No volveré a ese encierro! Hera nos dio la oportunidad de ser libres nuevamente y voy a aprovecharla.

-Ella solo nos utiliza… nos destruirá de cualquier forma – Lete esquivo el ataque.

-Solo si se lo permitimos, pero tú no estarás para verlo. ¡No disfrutaras de nuestro triunfo! – Esta vez Até lo percibió a su espalda, su hermano tuvo oportunidad de atacarlo pero no lo hizo, Lete desapareció ante el enojo de su hermano.

* * *

Por otro lado Shaka estaba tranquilo, los daimones llegarían en cualquier momento pero tenía esperanzas. El no sucumbiría tan fácilmente. Até entro al lugar muy confiado luego de que su hermano desapareciera.

-Solo quedas tu – Dijo Até – Es mejor que te rindas.

-La rendición no está en mis opciones – Dijo Shaka pero más vale que este en las suyas.

Até miro asombrado que el miasma de Oizis se desvanecía ante el cosmos que Shaka emanaba. Supo que este era guerrero dorado que tantos problemas le causo a Neikea y Oizis en su estúpida visita anterior.

-Supongo que esperas enfrentarte directamente contigo. – Dijo Até – Pero es algo que no obtendrás porque a mí no interesa destruirte a ti… sino a Athenea.

Shaka no respondió, mientras reflexionaba en lo que quería decir vio como Ate se desvaneció entre las sombras y trato de escapar. Shaka de inmediato reacciono y utilizo un ataque en el que paralizo al daimon quien se sorprendió de ello.

-Y supongo que esta es tu patética excusa para no hacerlo. – Respondió Shaka.

Até se burlo, esperaba escabullirse de ahí pero vio que no le era posible así que ataco - ¡Engaño oscuro!

El daimon creó un remolino de una gran fuerza.

-¡Este remolino te llevara al infierno poco a poco!

* * *

Poco después, Milo y Kanon llegaron al santuario y se toparon con escenas inquietantes. El lugar no era el mismo que dejaron horas antes, el miasma llegaba incluso hasta la costa.

-¿Estás seguro que estamos en el santuario? – Pregunto Kanon.

-Claro que sí – dijo Milo y amarro el barco.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Quisiera saberlo, pero vamos no pierdas el tiempo.

Milo avanzo hacia el santuario y Kanon iba a seguirlo cuando de pronto Cagglio lo ataco, Kanon pudo esquivarse antes de que su ataque lo alcanzara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Kanon? –Escucho a Cagglio, la amazona estaba sobre unas rocas.

-Maldición– Grito Kanon - Nunca vas a dejarme en paz ¿Verdad?

-Cuando termine lo que inicie hace años descansaras en paz – Ella grito. -¡Hoy morirás Kanon!

-Tu diosa cambio muy rápido de opinión al dejarte seguirme – Kanon rezongo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Así es… - Se adelanto Apolo - Artemisa no puede dejar Delos porque yo se lo impedí.

-¿Qué dijo? Milo pregunto y agarro de un brazo a Cagglio -¿Por qué no estás con ella?

-Porque ella me impedía acabar con Kanon – Respondió y soltó su brazo – Y ahora nada me lo impedirá.

Kanon respondió -Creo que solo tu ineptitud te lo impedía y lo seguirá impidiendo mugrosa gata.

-¡Garras Mortales! – Ella grito furiosa Kanon y recibió el golpe mientras ella se carcajeaba, pero antes de que volviera a golpearlo le esquivo y ataco a su vez.

-¡Eres demasiado lenta!

-Ya estas frente al objeto de tu venganza Cagglio, nuestro trato termina. Yo voy por Athenea. – Apolo se sonrió al ver a Cagglio atacar a Kanon.

Milo grito y fue tras el dios - ¡Espera no te permitiré seguir!

-No podrás detenerme iluso – Apolo replico y con su cosmos lo rodeo a él y a sus ángeles antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shiryu y Seiya también estaban consientes de que algo grave pasaba en el santuario, así como que tal vez llegarían demasiado tarde. De pronto Lete se interpuso en su camino obligándolos a detenerse.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! – Grito Seiya pero él no lo dejaba pasar

-No lograran llegar a tiempo – Lo interrumpió Lete mientras lo esquivaba – Puedo ayudarles.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Shiryu.

-El te impido ir antes al santuario, no lo escuches – Dijo Seiya.

-¿Cómo es que me lo impidió?

-Es una larga historia -Interrumpió Lete - Mis hermanos acaban de iniciar el ataque y por más rápido que corran no llegaran antes de que sus amigos queden bajo su influencia – Dijo Lete – Solo recuerden lo que hizo su amigo Hyoga bajo control de Até.

-¿De qué hablas?– Pregunto Shiryu.

Seiya pregunto – No creo que quieras ayudar ¿Por qué ofreces ayudar si eres uno de ellos? Tú le arrebataste su memoria a Shiryu.

-Pero la devolví, alguien pago la deuda por él. Esta noche será definitiva para mis hermanos así como para Athenea ¿Aceptan mi ayuda sí o no? Sé que ella confía en ustedes, por favor confíen en mí. Llegaremos al santuario más pronto de lo que ustedes llegarían corriendo.

-Podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz. ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! – Seiya grito e intento golpearlo sin éxito.

-No subestimes la velocidad con que puedo moverme. Lo que se les dijo de mí y mis hermanos palidecen con lo en verdad podemos hacer.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente sin saber que contestar y ese momento de duda lo aprovecho Lete para cubrirlos por completo con una capa de humo y desaparecer con ambos para luego reaparecer en el santuario junto con Shiryu Seiya. Ellos se sorprendieron de la rapidez con que él los llevo, en lo que pareció un solo instante se trasladaron del bosque en China a Grecia.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Seiya pregunto.

-No subestimes la velocidad con que un daimon puede moverse en la oscuridad, las sombras son nuestro entorno natural, nuestra ventaja. Desde aquí pueden ver que todo el santuario está lleno de un miasma que mi hermana Oizis provoca. Con este ella controla la mente de las persona como sucedió antes.

-¿Por qué nos das información útil?– Dijo Seiya.

-Porque el saberlo no es suficiente –Dijo Lete y señalo hacia el santuario – Es demasiado tarde mis hermanos ya están aquí e iniciaron el ataque.

Seiya observo el lugar y fuera del templo de Athenea todo el lugar estaba cubierto de una especie de niebla oscura y esta subía de manera peligrosa entonces corrieron hacia el templo de Athenea.

-¡Esperen deben tener cuidado! – Lete les grito pero no insistió.

-Solo espero que puedan resistirse al miasma de Oizis. – dijo Lete antes de desvanecerse entre el humo.

* * *

En el resto del santuario la mayoría de las personas en el santuario estaban bajo el control de los daimones. Ya solo Jabu se mantenía lucido ante el miasma, Ichi y Ban se comenzaron a comportar extraño luego del rato de estar expuestos.

-¿Falta mucho? – Le pregunto a Kiki preocupado.

-Solo un poco más – replico el niño y volteo a verlo entonces se dio cuenta que Jabu cayó de rodillas al parecer el tampoco pudo resistir mas.

-¡VETE! – Le grito al niño -¡Vete antes de que….!

Kiki no se quedo más tiempo, debía cumplir la petición de su maestro.

* * *

Por otro lado Oizis estaba confiada en había derrotado a Mu con su ataque paralizante pero Mu se concentro y logro tele transportarse, una vez libre apareció en otro lugar del templo, y ataco - ¡Starlight extinction!

La daimon recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo, se levanto furiosa con Mu por haberla herido, pero con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Je, je, je, no esperaba esto – dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Mu esperaba que la daimon, lanzara un contraataque pero este llego por donde menos lo esperaba.

-¡Llanto de desolación! – Dijo Oizis y atrajo parte del humo hacia ella y este humo entro por los oídos de Mu. El comenzó a sentir que su cabeza estallaba conforme Oizis trataba de manipular su mente. Pronto cayó de rodillas mientras ella lo paralizaba.

- Ahora es momento de entrar a tu mente – Y se burlo al escuchar el grito de agonía de Mu - Ja, ja, ja…

"Voy a resistir… Debo resistir…" - Se repetía Mu – "Solo espero que llegues a donde te dije Kiki."

* * *

Horcos quien se divirtió azotando a Aldebarán por su templo, por fin lo dejo en paz ya que al parecer agoto el cosmos que había absorbido.

Aldebarán se levanto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, cierto el ser golpeado por una fuerza similar a la suya no era común pero él era muy resistente, ¡Y un caballero dorado!

-Vaya… ¿Aun tienes fuerzas? – Horcos pregunto burlón. - Entonces recibirás mi verdadero ataque - ¡Aberración de pesadillas!

Aldebarán fue rodeado por el miasma y aunque este lo iba paralizando conforme entraba por sus oídos y una serie de ilusiones llegaban a su cerebro torturándolo, intento levantarse. Aldebarán resistía al ataque.

-Estúpidos humanos – Le dijo Horcos - No entienden que sus ataques son inútiles con nosotros no podemos morir.

"Pero tampoco me controlaras bastardo…" – Pensaba Aldebarán.

* * *

Por su parte Aioria se repuso a las pesadillas que Neikea le provocaba, arranco las espinas y camino tambaleante ante ella.

-¿Por qué no te dejas llevar? – Pregunto Neikea asombrada mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás aunque no los suficientes ya que el contraataco.

-¡Plasma relámpago! – Aioria ataco resuelto. Neikea fue gravemente herida por el cosmos de Aioria y soltó un grito antes de caer sus pies.

-Eres fuerte, no te dejas manipular tan fácil – Ella replico al levantarse.

-No me controlaras… - Aioria grito mientras se acercaba a ella -

-Entonces morirás en agonía… ¡Odio total! – Neikea metió sus manos dentro de la cabeza de Aioria y el cayo de rodillas.

Aioria ya no pudo hacer nada más mientras ella lo torturaba de manera brutal con una serie de pesadillas.

"Resistiré…" - Se decía Aioria – "¡Nunca más seré una marioneta!"

* * *

En casa de virgo Até se burlaba de Shaka ya que creía tener la ventaja pero se sorprendió al ver que Shaka estaba inmutable ante su ataque ya que no cayó en su engaño. El estaba meditando tranquilo concentrando su cosmos.

"No podrás atacarme de esa manera… mi mente no es débil." – Dijo Shaka.

El daimon se enfureció – Supongo que tu mente es incorruptible… pero no solo así puedo lastimarte. También puedo lastimarte físicamente. ¡Devastación imparable!

Até atrajo todo el miasma que estaba a su alrededor y lo concentro en un solo punto, una especie de lanza se formo en su mano y Ate embistió a Shaka con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto Apolo apareció junto frente al salón principal; Hyoga e Ikki quienes aun estaban recuperándose del ataque de Shaka se sorprendieron al verlo a él y sus ángeles.

-¡Tu maldito…! - Grito furioso Ikki antes de atacar al dios

Apolo se sorprendió de verlo ahí, ya que lo creía muerte pero de inmediato hizo una señal a Odiseo y este fue en defensa de su dios. Icarus ataco a Hyoga a su vez.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – Pregunto Hyoga.

-Nuestro dios puede moverse a placer por este lugar – Respondió Icarus – El no tiene porque detenerse ante nadie.

Milo por su parte estaba adolorido ya que aunque se apresuro y alcanzo a Apolo justo antes de que se transportara el viaje no fue bueno para él. Pero se levanto y al igual que Ikki ataco a Apolo.

Solo que Milo fue detenido por Teseo, el golpe lo lanzo hacia la puerta del salón.

* * *

Athenea escucho el ruido que provenía de afuera mientras Hades dijo divertido – Tu hermanito ya llego.

-No… no puede ser cierto. El no tiene razón alguna para atacar.

-Pero si él no es más que un obsesivo respecto a Artemisa y ahora es un títere de mi hermano. Solo tú te interpones para obtener lo que más desea y creedme no titubeara en acabar contigo para obtenerla ahora está afuera y destruirá a todos tus guerreros faltantes así que te pregunto ¿Qué harás ahora Athenea?

Ella no respondió ya que el mismo Apolo grito desde afuera.

-No te encierres Athenea – Vine a matarte y reclamar mi premio.

- Premio… ¿Te refieres a Artemisa? – Athenea pregunto.

- Así es ella será mía una vez que acabe contigo, me lo prometió. Abre la puerta.

-¡No lo haga! – Milo grito mientras se levantaba. – ¡Es mentira él la tiene prisionera en Delos!

-¡Calla! – Teseo se acerco y ataco a Milo.

Milo esquivo el ataque al tiempo que su armadura llego en su defensa. Se dio cuenta que tanto Ikki como Hyoga peleaban y el debía detener a Apolo. Utilizo confiado la aguja escarlata contra Teseo, pero no logro tocar al ángel, el poderoso cosmos de Apolo impidió alcanzarlo.

-¡Detente Teseo! Yo me encargare de el – Dijo el dios.

Pero Teseo ataco de nuevo a Milo derribándolo. El ángel se le acerco pero antes de rematarlo Apolo lo detuvo.

-¡Dije que yo me encargaba de él! – Grito el dios furioso.

-Pero señor Apolo usted no debería ensuciarse las manos con el - dijo Teseo.

-¡No me dirás que hacer! – Grito Apolo y el ángel se paralizo al ver el rostro del dios quien estaba realmente enojado. – Haz tu trabajo y desháganse de los guerreros de Athenea.

-Señor… - El ángel obedeció las órdenes y se alejo varios pasos.

Apolo espero a que se fueran y amenazo a Milo con furia. – ¡Tú te arrepentirás por tocar lo que es mío!

Milo respondió - ¿Lo que es suyo? Shaina no es su propiedad.

-Estúpido mortal, Artemisa será mi esposa por lo tanto será mía también.- le respondió Apolo.

-¡Si está obsesionado con su hermana deje a Shaina en paz! – Milo grito.

-Nunca, la amazona es su recipiente y así permanecerá el tiempo que me plazca ya que de esa forma no podrá escapar de mi – Dijo Apolo mientras lanzaba llamas a diestra y siniestra para impedir que Milo se moviera. Pronto quedo cercado por las llamas mientras el dios elevaba su cosmos grandemente – Y tú eres el último estorbo.

-"Apolo habla en serio" – Pensó ahora Milo.

-Claro que hablo en serio, me desharé de ti, entonces mi hermana y la amazona serán mías.

Milo supo que solo tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Shaina de ese dios. Por lo que ataco, pero su cosmos regreso junto con un ataque del dios lastimándole más aun. Apolo quedo satisfecho pero se sorprendió al ver que Milo trataba de levantarse, el solo pensar que ese dios tocara a Shaina le daba fuerza; enfurecido y sin posibilidad de ganarle a ese dios ataco con todas su fuerzas antes de sentir el enorme cosmos del dios en carne propia en forma de una gigantesca esfera de fuego. Al apagarse el fuego no había rastro alguno de Milo.

-Ahora solo falta acabar contigo Athenea – Apolo se burlo mientras ella ahogo un grito.

* * *

A kilómetros de ahí Shaina trataba de ignorar el dolor que Hera le causaba, pero era muy difícil. Sobre todo sabiendo que había atacado a las amazonas antes que a ella, mientras Hera siguió burlándose, el solo ver a Artemisa y la amazona de la que tan orgullosa estaba tan acabadas era un triunfo para ella.

-Debo irme Artemisa, tu hermano ya está en el santuario al igual que los daimones; debo prepararme para liquidar al que salga ganador de esta batalla. –Hera sonrió – No te preocupes por una próxima boda, ya que morirás.

Hera se preparo nuevamente para atacar nuevamente y Artemisa para el ataque final, pero en ese instante Shaina sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, y supo con certeza que su mayor temor era cierto. Grito desesperada -No Milo, no, ¡A ti no!.... ¡Maldito seas Apolo acabare contigo por asesinarlo, lo hare!

"Todo es mi culpa, Apolo cumplió su amenaza…" – Se lamento Artemisa mientras Shaina trato de soltarse nuevamente, lastimándose sus muñecas al tratar de zafarse pero no sentía ese dolor. Más que una desesperación enorme por ir junto al maldito que le arrebato a Milo y acabarlo.

* * *

Athenea por su parte se estremecía, ella también lamento la muerte de Milo pero en ese momento estaba en una encrucijada ya que Hades seguía acosándola.

-Tus guerreros dorados se te van a acabar...

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Cierto, aun están vivos…pero no duraran mucho con tantos enemigos alrededor. Tu puedes sentir lo que sucede, los daimones tienen bajo control a tus guerreros dorados, y Apolo esta masacrando a dos más de tus guerreros es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo que están afuera también sucumban

Athenea respondió – Yo… yo confió plenamente en ellos.

-Eres demasiado confiada Athenea. Como diosa debes pensar siempre en tener la ventaja en una guerra. Te estoy ofreciendo la victoria en charola de plata y no aceptas por tu absurda rectitud.

-¡El precio es demasiado alto! – Ella respondió. – No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Prefieres ser testigo de cómo mueren lo que queda de tus guerreros? ¡Acepta y tendrás de vuelta a tus guerreros dorados! Tendrás ventaja sobre tu hermano Athenea así podrás salir y demostrarle que eres superior a él.

Athenea replico - ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que aceptare? La vida de Shun es importante para mí.

-¿Mas que las todos las demás personas que viven en tu santuario?

En ese momento sintió que el cosmos de Shaka exploto al máximo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
